Disproving Penny
by MyOwnStar
Summary: I love you all so...***WARNING: TABOO/SCANDALOUS THEMES-BEEN ADDRESSED. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. Neg reviews unneeded. Story was started for personal reasons. Don't need it to please everyone.*** When Penny tells Sheldon he wouldn't know romance with a woman if it were written in Klingon in front of him, he takes it upon himself to prove otherwise. No one expects the love that follows.
1. The Initial Challenge

**A/N: we all know who owns the show and characters, but I own this story. Also, the characters ****will be OOC a bit****, if they were completely in character then, well, it wouldn't be fan fiction. **

**This is my first TBBT fiction, so read, review and, most importantly, ENJOY! **

****** NOTE: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE STORY OR ITS ELEMENTS, JUST STOP READING. FLAMES AND NEGATIVE REVIEWS HELP NO ONE AND ARE HURTFUL. THIS IS FICTION, A HOBBY, AND JUST FOR FUN. ******

**There will be perspective changes and third person changes, but they aren't hard to follow. It's meant for you to be able to get fully get inside the characters' heads as needed. **

**BTW, this was supposed to be a one shot so that's why it seems to change in tone later in the story. **

Disproving Penny

Her voice pierced through the air in a way that made me cringe at the unexpectedness, but be comforted by the familiarity. It was Penny, again…in our apartment…again.

"Hey, you guys have any safety pins?" she asked, striding casually towards me as I sat at my computer.

"And good evening to you, Penny," I replied, sarcasm in my tone though I could see in her eyes it escaped her. I turned in my chair to look up at her, the smell of her perfume invading my senses.

"Yeah, good evening, Sheldon, whatever. Look, I'm going to a bachelorette party and we need safety pins."

"Well, we don't have any." My answer was to the point. I didn't feel the need to continue with the conversation.

"Oh, hey, Penny," Leonard casually greeted.

"Hey, Leonard. You have any safety pins? I'm about to leave with my girls to go to a bachelorette party and we're pinning things on a veil for her to wear all the night," Penny described, using her hands, and giggling at that particular notion.

"Pinning stuff?" Leonard asked, getting his jacket from the couch.

"Yeah, you know…like little rings and flowers and…," I could see her glance back at me through my peripheral vision before leaning towards Leonard to add in a whisper, "Plastic tiny penises."

"Oh," Leonard laughed, discomfort in his voice. "No, sorry."

"Dammit. We'll have to stop by the store," Penny pondered, as she started walking towards the door.

I turned my head, and had to ask, "Why in God's name would anyone want to wear a phallus on their head?"

Our perky blonde neighbor turned around, laughed shortly, and replied, "As a gag. It's technically her 'last night' as a single woman, her last night to get wild and crazy. You know, go to bars and strip clubs…"

"I still don't see where the plastic phallus would come into play. And I also don't see how you would consider the woman single since statically she is probably one of the only people in the group in a committed relationship. Furthermore, I don't see the appeal of a strip club with friends. It only causes one to be sexually frustrated, in a group of their peers, with a very small chance of either going home with someone else—preferably as man-to release their sexual inhibitions, or to have someone to go home to."

Penny just stared at me briefly, that dull glare that I knew all too well. "Because it's fun, sweetie." She turned her back again, but immediately swung around to add, "And Sheldon, you wouldn't know anything about 'releasing sexual inhibitions with someone else' if it was written in Klingon on the wall in front of you."

I heard Leonard chuckle, as he swung his coat over his shoulders. "Well, have fun, Penny."

"Thanks." She turned to me. "Good night, Sheldon," she said pointedly before leaving.

"That woman infuriates me. Saying I don't know anything about releasing sexual inhibitions. I will have you know I know everything about the topic. You know, when two people are aroused, it is the female who lets off—"

"Sheldon, please. I don't need a lesson on sex from you. Remember? I'm the only one who gets any in this apartment." Leonard grabbed his keys and walked towards the door.

I gasped at his rude comment. "Well, I certainly resent that statement, Leonard. There is a lot you don't know about me."

"Yeah, I bet," he responded in a dismissive manner. "Hey, I'll be out pretty much all night. We may stay the night at a hotel if it gets too late and we're, ya know…drunk."

Leonard was, of course, referring to Raj and Howard and this time they were travelling a good 2 hours from home for some 'amazing party' that promised 'a lot of ladies and a lot of drinks' according to Howard's description.

"Yes, well, have a good night." I turned back to my laptop, continuing to type out my latest paper.

Leonard finally left and I sat back, sighing. What Penny said really bothered me, but I didn't know why. Why should I care what a community college drop-out thought of my sexual experience—or lack thereof as she stated? Her Klingon reference was amusing though.

Did she really think I was so devoid of sexual desires? Simply not so. I am not like Leonard, who wears his heart on his sleeve and has, in fact, been with her before. Or like Howard who wears his penis on his sleeve and ogles her as though it would manifest into a reciprocation of desire for him. Or like Raj who doesn't speak at all around women—what about that? No, I mask my feelings altogether. Penny will never know that my perfect peripheral vision has cascaded down her slender legs, viewed her body as her breasts manage to stay perfectly in place in a tank top without a bra, or watched her bend over to kiss Leonard goodbye in the days that they were dating. I bit my tongue to keep from notably swallowing until after she would leave at which point swallowing would not have been recognized as an uncomfortable reaction to suppressing arousal.

Penny just didn't know.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was 1:47am. Leonard's cell rang out in a most obnoxious ringer, a setting Penny had put on his phone for when she texted. He never changed it after they broke up. Sheldon trudged out of his room to get it, annoyed that Leonard forgot his phone. He saw that it was a text message from Penny.

'Drunk as hell. Coming over in 20 minutes. Be ready to get sweaty lol.'

Sheldon dreaded another 'booty call' as Penny tended to be louder than usual in bed. His noise cancelling headphones didn't work miracles. Besides, Leonard wasn't home.

He began to text back to let Penny know that Leonard forgot his phone and wouldn't be at home that night, but paused a minute. A smirk graced his face as he indeed responded to the message…

XXXXXXXXXX

I looked at my phone multiple times to make sure I didn't miss Leonard's text. It was so loud in this club! I had way too many drinks…and I'm pretty sure one of my friend's friend slipped us a drug of some sort in our drinks because I was feeling a little high…

The phone vibrated and I looked down, smiling.

'Been out with Raj and Howard, meet me in my room when you come. I will just shower and meet you there.'

I shrugged to myself and slipped the phone back in my tiny purse, satisfied I would be getting some action tonight because I was so in the mood. And no, I don't care if I orgasm as loudly as I did last time. Though hearing Sheldon's belly aching about it the next morning was a serious joy kill.

I really wondered if he has ever seen a woman naked, like a real woman, not something he chanced upon online while looking for geeky game stuff or something he saw in a text book. I know he's touched at least one boob…mine…when I dislocated my shoulder. But really, what was his deal?

My head tingled and I gently swayed with my eyes shutting slowly and opening again. My mind drifted to Leonard but somehow shifted to Sheldon again. I have seen the man in his underwear, his tighty whities (he really needs to get some boxers going on) and I must say he looks like he is packing something there that's a hell of a lot bigger than a hot dog….

And he ain't kidding anybody when he tries not to stare at my boobs when he comes to see me sometimes in the morning. I guess I could wear a bra when I answer the door but I always think it might make him uncomfortable enough to leave sooner…now that I think about it, it might be the reason he keeps coming back.

In a crazy way, though, his gaze never really bothers me. His blue eyes seem to be genuine and honest for the most part, and I certainly prefer them over, say, HOWARD'S GAZE. (Gross.) And I would never admit this to anyone I know, but I actually had a tiny crush on him the first time I met him. His awkward stance, his slightly tossled hair in the days before he opted for shorter, his slight smirk when he talked about his science. I even tried to flirt a little but it went all over his head. Then he started talking…and the crush died away within a week. Don't get me wrong, Sheldon has his moments. Like when he tried on his black suit for the award's dinner where he received an award for his work. My heart stopped when he walked out of that dressing room and I was sure he could see my flush, but he noticed nothing except how foolish he thought he looked.

Just then I heard the magic words of the night, "Ok, let's go." I jumped out of my daydreams, downed the rest of my cocktail, and followed the girls out to the limo that was waiting for us.


	2. Experiment in Disprovement

**Warning (because of concern from my readers): This chapter contains deceit which can be perceived as rape, but it was unintentional and I apologize to any readers this offends. **

**THIS IS JUST A SEX SCENE, NOT A RAPE SCENE. I promise! - **

******Instead of writing a review about your further concerns, just private message me. :) *****

*********** NOTE: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE STORY OR ITS ELEMENTS, JUST STOP READING. FLAMES AND NEGATIVE REVIEWS HELP NO ONE AND ARE HURTFUL. THIS IS FICTION, A HOBBY, AND JUST FOR FUN. ******

**Additional information on this is in Chapter 25: A Note to my readers. I will not bog this chapter down with a lengthy author's note. **

**And further in the story, any deceit and issue with Sheldon and Penny will be addressed again in lovely Chapter 26.**

**~MyOwnStar**

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny let herself into Leonard's apartment, tip toeing passed Sheldon's room. She saw the bathroom light on and was half tempted to meet Leonard inside there but thought against it. She slipped into his room and took her shoes off, sitting on the bed. She had made a small pit stop at her apartment to change into shorts and a tank top and to brush her alcohol laden breath. She had gotten one more text from Leonard before getting home.

'By the way, keep the lights off when you go in the room. Sheldon has been very sensitive to light at night. I don't want him waking up.' It didn't sound like Sheldon to be sensitive to light. Didn't he sleep with a night light on? Penny shrugged it off in a drunk, maybe slightly high state.

She laid back on his bed, his pillows fluffy against her buzzing head. Closing her eyes, she smiled to herself, excited to have her way with Leonard tonight. He was a considerate and great lover to have, and usually very open to…almost anything. In this moment, she forgot why she broke it off, but she knew not to ponder it too much. Now wasn't the time…even if she wanted to think of it she couldn't. Her mind reeled with the excitement of kisses, touching, and everything else that awaited her.

She heard the door open and close quietly.

"Leonard?"

"Shhh." Was all she heard.

"You know we might wake up Sheldon anyway, Leonard. I plan on getting real…loud…" Penny started to sit up, but felt Leonard's hand or what she thought was Leonard's hand on her lips.

"Shh."

Well, this was different. It was usually her that had to remind Leonard to stop talking. She felt him press her back on the bed, his cologne intoxicating her. She closed her eyes and waited for the weight of his body on hers.

Sheldon couldn't believe that the first part of his plan was working. How absurd his text messages had sounded, and yet, they worked. She was, indeed, drunk enough to fall for this. He wasn't sure what would happen if Penny discovered it was him right now, despite dousing Leonard's cologne on and his idea of no lights and no conversation. He even put on a t-shirt with no layers, and a pair of boxers, the only ones he owned, which were super hero ones. Leonard always wore boxers, and his lie had to be believable in the dark.

He deemed his plan tonight to be an experiment in dis-provement. He would disprove Penny's statements from his findings as a sexual partner in bed, something of which, despite everyone's assumptions, he had some experience. And was assuredly better read on the subject of coitus.

He had to steady his slightly shaky hands as he rubbed his long fingers up her smooth legs, swallowing and glad he didn't have to suppress it this time. He brought his fingers back down and up again, taking in the sensation of her skin. He didn't relish touching people often, but this was different. He knew what was coming, and wanted to take in a rare moment of anonymity and exploration. He looked up when he felt Penny's finger trace shapes on his arm.

"Kiss me, Leonard."

God, he hoped she wouldn't realize the size difference of his body as he slowly leaned down, using his fingers to find her mouth. His heart was beating so hard in his chest that he was certain she could hear it, or at best it would probably drown out her loud moans later. Why was he so nervous? This was his idea.

He brushed his lips gently against her soft, supple lips, uncertain how to kiss her at first. His stomach did a flip flop when Penny grabbed his head and slipped her tongue in his slightly opened mouth. He hadn't expected that, and forgot that as Leonard and Penny were not first time lovers, the need for being slow and sensual was not necessary at all times. So, assuming the appropriate role, Sheldon sank into the kiss, his tongue massaging against hers. He took in the feel of Penny's full lips and tongue. He was not the big 'germ-a-phobe' everyone labeled him to be when it came to this kind of intimacy; this was different than backwash in water after having eaten.

He pushed back when he felt Penny try to pull him onto her fully, and instead grabbed her wrist, pinning it next to her head. He leaned down and with the other hand, lifted her shirt up and started to kiss her stomach.

Penny wanted to kiss him more, but he'd pulled back. Sometimes Leonard did stuff like that, spontaneous stuff in bed. His foreplay was unmatched, but this time she wanted to kiss him longer. There was something fresh and new about that kiss and she wanted to continue to explore it. She could swear his lips were softer than usual.

She felt the grip on her wrist loosen as that hand slid next to her lover's lips, exploring her flesh with lips and fingers at the same time. Those same fingers followed his lips as they continued to pull her shirt up, placing gentle, wet kisses and licks on her body until they reached her breasts. Penny's body heated up under this slow, erotic touch. It was as if Leonard was exploring her body for the first time, and even their first time he wasn't this sensual, not by a long shot! She squirmed a little and her breathing quickened.

Sheldon mentally noted the change in her demeanor as he as ran a tongue up the curve of the breasts he had stared at so often before. He pulled back and almost wished the lights were on so he could see her body up close. He brought his face down to her breast and ran his cheek along side of it gently; taking in the sensation and closing his eyes before turning his head to capture her nipple with his lips, feeling it harden with his teasing. Another thing to note.

Her fingers lazily circled his hair.

"Leonard, I'm loving that…" she said dreamily. He smiled to himself in the dark. She still thought he was Leonard. Good.

He took turns at both breasts before moving a hand down and around her hips to her ass. Before he slid his entire body down hers, Penny grabbed his neck and pulled him down roughly for a kiss. Sheldon hadn't expected Penny to be so aggressive tonight but then remembered one time when she called herself a 'big ol' five' when rating herself on a sexually aggressive measurement. He sighed into her mouth and kissed her with the passion that was, actually, building rather quickly inside of him, a bit to his chagrin. He had slid closer to her, almost mounting her, but forced himself not to be hasty, as damned hard as it was.

Instead he continued to caress her backside, gliding his fingers up her back, over her ass, down her legs and up again. Penny felt his erection on her thigh, and tried to reach down to touch it, but was stopped. Sheldon was determined to have control of this situation, knowing that if she started stroking him he would probably abandon everything and just allow her to make him cum and the plan would be ruined. He placed a small kiss on the inside of her wrist and gently placed her hand on her own breast, a seemingly logical place for it since he was about to move his explorations south.

Penny didn't understand what Leonard had in store for her but she was actually kind of excited to see what was next. He was certainly bringing out some new moves and she wanted to see, or rather feel, more of them. Until now, she hadn't realized that kissing the inside of her wrist turned her on. No one had ever done that before. She was feeling light headed and had she been standing her knees would have buckled for sure at the sensation.

By now Sheldon was propped up on his elbow with his hand above Penny's head, stroking her hair softly as the other hand boldly, yet slowly, slid under her skimpy shorts. His face was burning hot with lust and he couldn't believe they both had managed not to say anything to each other. He knew anything more than "shh" would completely expose him to who he was. She couldn't possibly know…right? She would have already gasped, yelled and punched him in the face if she knew. But she didn't do any of those things. Instead, to Sheldon's complete smug pleasure, she was wet. Very wet. He knew this to be a tell tale sign of female arousal. Noted.

His hand pressed forth and his long fingers didn't waste any time in sliding through the delicate folds to feel her heat and arousal. She bucked her hips once when he found her clit and felt her widening her legs. He gently stroked the sensitive nub, bringing his lips down to hers to share a simple, sweet kiss. "Leonard," she whispered against his mouth. His heart beat wildly, and he wanted so badly to hear his name on her lips. Then mentally scolded himself because he shouldn't care. This was science. His personally derived experiment.

He stopped stroking her and swiftly moved his body down to her shorts, sliding the fabric down her hips and off her legs. He honestly debated doing what he was about to do next, but made the decision to go through with it, mostly because now he wanted to. Penny instinctively closed her legs a bit, giggling a little nervously, though Sheldon didn't understand why. Certainly Leonard has gone down on his former girlfriend before; he knew she certainly had given him more than a few blow jobs, or 'head' as it was referred to casually. He'd heard Leonard make comments alluding to it in the past. If he were able to talk, he would have asked her. For now, he was Leonard and had to take charge.

He smoothed her legs out with little resistance from Penny who let out a breath. Sheldon was actually pretty nervous and though his sexual exploits were nothing compared to…well, anybody else's he knew, he was a quick study and had researched this part of his plan very well. It wasn't even actually the first time he had done this, but that was just it…it would have been only his second time. He couldn't say it was his favorite sexual act, because it wasn't, but perhaps now Sheldon understood what Leonard was talking about when he often lectured him that good sex often depended on the partner you were with and sometimes you do things for _them_ rather than yourself.

Leaning his head forward, he used his fingers to expose her for better access and immediately found her clit again with his fingers. He brought his mouth down and used his tongue to gently rake against her clitoris. He knew that this tiny nub had countless nerve endings making it extremely vulnerable and sensitive when touched, and yet eliciting the most pleasure from a woman. He considered this and took it upon himself to take special care of making this part feel particularly good….

Penny arched her back, and began to moan deeply, sometimes moaning, "that's so good…that feels amazing..." Sheldon slid one finger inside of her, surprised that she was tighter than he assumed. He half expected his whole wrist to slide in there, what with the many men he was certain she had slept with. He smiled as he felt Penny grip his hair. If she only knew the man she thought was devoid of sexual anything was bringing her closer to a climax. Biggest bazinga ever.

He continued with his finger and tongue for only a few moments, before lifting his body altogether. His hard on had been pressing through his boxers this whole time and he literally ached to be inside her. Penny pulled at his shirt and yanked him towards the bed.

"Fuck me now, Leonard," Penny demanded in a heated, animalistic growl. Sheldon was taken aback. He briefly imaged it being said as, "Fuck me now, Sheldon!" He shivered and didn't realize how truly excited he was to continue. When devising this plan on the spot only less than an hour prior, he never took into consideration the pleasure _he _might experience. He completely forgot to mentally take note of the rest of the various things going on for his little experiment. He only knew that his whole body was ablaze and his mind was on one track.

He stripped off his boxers, positioned himself at her opening and braced his body up with one hand at her side and one on her hip as he slid inside her finally. He fought back the urge to thrust fast and hard immediately, instead wanting to take in the sensation of her soft, hot, and tight center around his throbbing member. He took a deep breath as he thrust slowly at first, listening to Penny who at the moment seemed like she was holding her breath.

She was stunned just then. It was hard to think clearly but she knew with as many times as she and Leonard slept together, this was one of the best nights. He was filling her in ways he had never done before. He managed to drive deeper into her. And drive he did. With each thrust, her breasts heaved and she felt his fingers graze over them ever so briefly on the way up behind her. He gripped the headboard with one hand. The other hand repositioning her leg onto his hip in a quick motion and then found its way next to her head on the pillow. Penny lifted her leg a little higher granting her lover the leverage he needed to thrust deeper, harder, and faster. She lifted her hands up to push against the headboard to keep from hitting her head against it. It took everything in Sheldon's power not to moan aloud and instead grunted a few times and breathed heavy. His pace quickened and his mind started to buzz with sexual adrenaline.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!"

Sheldon almost stopped as he heard Penny cry out the phrase he overheard most often when she was engaging in coitus with Leonard, only this time he wasn't disgusted and annoyed. He was…turned on in a way that he never knew he could be. It forced him to drive into her harder, his body pushing her, begging her to scream out his name. HIS. Not Leonard's. How he so badly wanted to hear her scream it. It would prove him the victor and certainly disprove Penny in all manners, but mostly because the idea of it caused him to shiver. A woman has never moaned his name before. He was curious how it would sound.

He heard Penny whimper, and thought he might be taking her too roughly, and reduced the power of his thrusting just enough to keep his tempo strong.

"OOOOH…." And the piercing cries and moans Penny elicited filled the room, her body convulsing and tightening around him. She gripped his shoulder, her fingers tangling themselves in the shirt he still wore. Sheldon had never felt anything like it before and his eyes rolled back in his head as his own moans betrayed him and escaped his lips. A few moments later his climax hit him so hard he shook violently and his mind went blank. Even after, Penny could feel him slightly twitch inside of her, his whole body reeling from what just happened. He hoped Penny hadn't heard his moaning, or that it sounded like Leonard, but from what Sheldon had overheard in the past…it didn't. Just then, he wasn't sure if he really cared. He didn't move for a minute as he waited to see what to do next.

"That was…" Penny trailed off. She pulled him down for one more kiss. "Where did that come from…?" It was a rhetorical question and Sheldon was only half listening, gently pulling his now extremely tender and spent member out of her. He got off the bed to slip his boxers on again, feeling Penny turn to her side. He listened carefully in the dark and heard the familiar sound of sleep coming from her. He groped the room and found a small throw blanket nearby crumpled on the floor. He covered her with it and smiled to himself. He'd done it. Proved what he set out to prove.

With that, he quietly walked out of the room and closed the door.


	3. The Next Morning

I rolled over in bed…but not my bed. Where was I..? My head had a familiar dull ache, a hangover. My mouth was dry. And I was…sore? I looked under the covers at my naked body and moved my legs gingerly. I slowly stretched my legs out to the sides in a butterfly position and realized that it wasn't simply my legs that seemed like that they had taken a beating.

Oh my God, that's right. I texted Leonard. Sex. Last night. Dear, God…now I had to go do the walk of shame in the hallway…AGAIN. It wasn't Leonard I was worried about (I mostly had to worry about him romantically reading into it), it was Sheldon's prudish and judgmental stare.

I got up and almost fell over. "Yeah, I need to get some aspirin…" I mumbled to myself as I got dressed, pulled my hair back, and ran my hands over my face. I grabbed my shoes, held them in my hand and left the room. Just as I stepped into the living room, I saw Sheldon casually preparing breakfast. He was already dressed? It was…what time was it?

"What time is it?" I asked, trudging over a few steps, but deciding to stop because it hurt to move.

"A little after 9 a.m." He looked at me only briefly as he stirred his coffee.

"Where's Le—"

Just then Leonard walked through the door, tossing his keys in the bowl. He rubbed his eyes and his hair was a complete mess. "Hey," he mumbled, as if he was also just getting over a big night.

"Oh, hey, where'd you go?" I asked, wondering to myself if the open curtains and all that sunlight were really necessary this early in the morning.

"To a party last night. I told you about it. What are you doing here?" Leonard breezed past me towards the kitchen.

"I thought we….." I thought we just had a night together, I finished in my head before voicing in. Just then, I sobered up. "Could…" Oh my God…please, please, please….please say the drinking and drugs made me hallucinate. Please God…_please. _

In one flash, a huge, HUGE realization hit me.

Leonard didn't want to have the lights on…Leonard didn't want to talk…

I knew there was something about the fingers that caressed my body. They were longer!

_There was something fresh and new about that kiss and she wanted to continue to explore it. She could swear his lips were softer than usual._

No…No…this isn't right…

_It was as if Leonard was exploring her body for the first time, and even their first time he wasn't this sensual, not by a long shot!_

Oh my God…

_Penny arched her back, and began to moan deeply, sometimes moaning "that's so good…that feels amazing..." He smiled as he felt Penny grip his hair._

His hair…it _was_ shorter…No, no, no…

_She was stunned at the sensation. It was hard to think clearly but she knew with as many times as she and Leonard slept together, this was one of the best nights. He was filling her in ways he had never done before. He managed to drive deeper into her._

It wasn't Leonard. IT WASN'T LEONARD!

_He gripped the headboard with one hand. The other hand repositioning her leg onto his hip in a quick motion and then found its way next to her head on the pillow. _

Leonard is too short to do that! Oh my God!

Then I remembered his moan. Leonard usually had a very consistent and rhythmic moan, no matter how drunk we were. It wasn't there. It wasn't there…

My mouth went drier, if that was even possible. I began fanning my face; unconsciously because no sooner had it drained, it was heating up in a serious blush of extreme humiliation. I was more than angry and unsure if I wanted to cry or scream. I couldn't even look at the direction of the kitchen.

I realized I never finished my statement. "…Ya know, have coffee with you guys. So, that's why I'm standing here, with my shoes, in my pajamas…so…I could. Yeah, I just changed my mind. I think a shower is better."

"Are you okay?" Leonard asked and I finally looked at him and saw that both of them were staring at me.

"Yeah, fine."

Sheldon didn't seem at all different, gazing over in his serious way, bright blue eyes under unassuming eyebrows. He sipped his coffee and walked over to his laptop. Maybe it _didn't_ happen. Maybe I was just drugged and dreaming….?

I quickly strode out of their apartment, and almost ran to my door. I slammed the door shut behind me. I stripped my clothes as I walked briskly to the shower. I needed a hot shower. A hot, hot shower.

I had a hard time stepping into the tub because of how truly tired I actually was and in small part because my body ached. As I slid the curtain shut, my mind followed the path back to last night. My face flushed again. I hadn't been dreaming. No this was very real, and had really happened.

I started to get angry thinking it could be considered sexual assault and then remembered the numerous times I had slept with guys I didn't even remember meeting, aside from the awkward conversation the next morning. This wasn't sexual assault, no. I actually initiated the sex…but had the WRONG PARTNER! I was just coming up with things to be angry about because…as hard—very hard—as it was to admit: the sex was…good. No, great. Sex with…Sheldon…was great.

Holy shit, what universe did I stumble into?

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny went through the motions of her regular shower as she recalled last night.

When she met Leonard, she was pleasantly surprised at how wonderful her sex life with him was after they finally found their rhythm as lovers. Before him all her boyfriends were macho guys and sex was often very wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, yet often times still very good sex. Then there was Sheldon…

She closed her eyes. His hands were graceful, sweet…._skilled_. She touched her stomach as she remembered his hot kisses there, and sighed when she remembered his tongue teasing her in areas that made me blush at the memory.

She rubbed the soap over her body. Rinsing as fast as she cleaned.

He was surprisingly well endowed and she thought crudely what a waste it was since he rarely touched people, let alone slept with anyone. Was she his first time? It sure didn't seem like it last night. She secretly hoped not. She wouldn't have wanted to be the one to take his virginity from him, especially under such false pretenses.

She turned off the shower and was still contemplating confronting him about it. She was, after all, still angry. He used her. Bottom line.

The more she thought about it, the more anxious she got. So much so that she threw up, twice. After brushing her teeth, she dressed in a pair of loose fitting pants and a simple shirt and hoodie. She rubbed the towel through her hair and her heart skipped a beat as she heard the familiar wrapping at her door, accompanied by her name. It was Sheldon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes prior…

It was 9a.m. I already got up, did my morning routine, watched my shows and decided now I would make breakfast. I wasn't sure when Penny would wake up. I had stayed up most of the rest of the night with the thoughts of how this morning would be. I knew Penny would probably never mention anything to Leonard, for fear of the sense of betraying him despite the fact that they were no longer 'an item.' I had already deleted the messages from his phone. Hers I still had to get to. But would she confront me and what would I say? I guess I hadn't thought this through. Nonetheless, I just waited it out.

Penny finally made her way into my presence, her walk labored and her face pained with the idea of morning. Her shorts were inside out and I suppressed the urge to tell her so, wanting to avoid any conversation at all this morning.

"What time is it?"

"A little after 9 a.m." I was casual and rather normal, though it was actually quite a task pretending you hadn't just had a raucous night with someone.

"Where's Le—"

Saved by the roommate. Leonard came in and now I swallowed hard, hating the uncertainty of the situation just then.

"Hey," he mumbled. He didn't mention his forgotten phone.

"Oh, Hey, where'd you go?" Penny asked.

"To a party last night. I told you about it. What are you doing here?" Leonard walked to the kitchen area where I stood.

"I thought we….could…" I saw it in her face. There it was. The whole night flashing before her. I saw the confusion, which turned into realization, which turned into horror, which turned into anger. I was actually amazed that she turned white and immediately red. All in a matter of less than a minute.

She began to fan her face with her hand.

"…Ya know, have coffee with you guys. So, that's why I'm standing here, with my shoes, in my pajamas…so…I could. Yeah, I just changed my mind. I think a shower is better."

"Are you okay?" Leonard asked, and she finally looked at us.

"Yeah, fine."

The only thing I could think to do was sip my coffee and walk over the laptop to remain natural. I sat down and out of my peripheral vision saw her walk out.

"That was weird," Leonard commented, walking to his room. A moment later I heard, "Hey! Who slept in my bed?"

"Penny," I called out. Yes, honesty. I knew honesty.

Leonard walked out and stood at the foot of the hallway. "Why? I thought she said she came over to have coffee?"

I pretended to be busy at my desk, fumbling with things on it. "She got drunk and came into our apartment instead of hers. I didn't have the heart to tell her to go home. She just passed out." It was a half truth. She did come into our apartment. She was drunk. And she did pass out…

"Then why did she act like…oh, never mind." Leonard was obviously too weary to care as he walked back to his room. He, no-doubt, had quite a night himself.

I looked at the front door. I'm not a man without reason. I am starting to recognize emotions better and I understand if she is upset, though I am not certain why she would be. She seemed to enjoy herself. She doesn't have a boyfriend, so she wasn't cheating. She wanted to engage in coitus.

I shook my head of the thoughts of last night. Or at least the thoughts that caused me to think of the night as less of an experiment. That's what it was after all. An experiment of dis-provement. And the findings proved that under the appropriate situations, the subject or subjects in the study (namely, me, actually) can release their sexual inhibitions despite what their regular routine, regimen, or preferences are. Mostly, an I-told-you-so to Penny.

Could I have executed the same personal exploration if Penny had known it was me? I suppose I will never know.

Though the idea of finding out if the experience would be the same if both parties knew who they were engaging in coitus with sounded rather intriguing. But no. This was a one time thing. I made my point. And now Penny seemingly knew it as well.

I stared at the screen of my laptop and pulled up the document I had started yesterday entitled: Disproving Penny: A Study into the Release of Sexual Inhibitions of Persons with Exceptionally High I.Q. and Socially Discriminate Preferences

I sighed heavily and began typing.

'Entry 2.'

I thought. And thought. And thought.

A man of my intellect could certainly articulate last night's activities in a scientific and intelligent manner. But I couldn't find the right words. I felt different about it now that it actually happened. It's usually very easy for me to disassociate myself from others and their feelings, but this was far different from an average social interaction at the university or comic book store. This had taken me over the edge physically and, now I realize, emotionally as well. I didn't feel entirely comfortable with these new feelings.

I pushed my coffee mug away and sat back in my chair. After a few minutes, I got up.

I walked across the hall to Penny's apartment.


	4. The Conversation

Sheldon waited only a couple of moments before he started to knock another three times. Then the door slowly opened. He figured today Penny would let the don't-knock-before-11a.m. rule slide.

Penny wrapped the hooded sweater she wore around her body tightly and tossed her towel to the side. She glared up at her neighbor with her arms over her chest.

"What."

It wasn't a question.

Sheldon, with his hands folded in front of him, looked at her calmly and said, "We need to talk."

"You bet your ass we do," Penny responded angrily, pulling Sheldon into her apartment and shutting her door roughly.

"You might want to have a seat."

"No."

Sheldon paused. "Ok. Then I'll sit." And he did. Then he stood again after a brief moment. "I can't sit and do this."

Penny huffed, pursed her lips, tears actually welling up in her eyes. "What happened last night?"

Sheldon wasn't sure how to respond. She was there. She knew.

"Can you explain why I ended up having sex with my ex-boyfriend's crazy roommate instead of him!"

"Yes, I can…and I will. There is a logical explanation to all this, but I would much rather you have a seat, Penny."

She pushed past him and flopped on the couch. "Speak!"

His slender body gracefully sat next to her. He took a breath in and started. "Remember when we were talking before your party. You said, I wouldn't know anything about 'releasing sexual inhibitions with someone else' if it was written in Klingon on the wall in front of me? Well….when you texted Leonard's phone, which he left at home, I decided this might be a good experiment to prove you wrong."

"Experiment?" She echoed, her face twisting into disgust. "You sick freak. I specifically texted _Leonard_ and you—"

He interrupted her, raising his hands up and lowering his head slightly. "I know now that the idea was ill-conceived and that we should forget it ever happened." He spoke the last part quickly and matter of fact.

"Forget it happened!"

"And perhaps, it should be noted that you were wrong."

"I was WRONG!"

Sheldon just blinked at her.

"Wrong about what, Sheldon?" She wiped away an angry tear and glared up at him, crossing her arms.

"Please don't cry, Penny. I don't do well with people crying."

"Well, I don't do well with sleeping with men I didn't intend to sleep with!"

Sheldon cleared his throat. "Like I said, you made a very inaccurate comment about my sexual inhibitions and you were wrong. I am fully capable of releasing them, allowing myself the full satisfaction of coitus, and without instruction."

His heart started to beat in his chest and he fought the urge to stand up, but also feared that Penny might punch him in the face.

"So…." Penny was the one who stood up, pacing her apartment. "You thought, instead, 'Oh, there's Penny. Drunk Penny. I'll just fuck her and show that little hussy I can be great in bed! I'll show her!'"

"NO!" Sheldon stood up to follow her as she paced the room. "I never thought that. I would never call you a hussy!" Pausing a moment, he added, "And you thought I was great in bed?"

She stopped and shook her head at him, ignoring his last statement, dumbfounded. "So, you did intend to use me."

"No. Penny, I didn't intend for anything more than what it was. An experiment…to disprove your notions of me."

"Are you listening to yourself? REALLY?" She readjusted her hoodie. "You don't see how unethical this is? You had sex with me leading me to believe I was with Leonard who, by the way, would _never _do this, and all for what, to 'disprove' me…all because you didn't like what I said! Since when do you ever like what I say? Since when do you care at all what other people say? Sheldon, you don't even recognize people's emotions half the time. You're like an android. You walk like a human, talk like a human, but you are far from a real person!" Penny tossed up her hands and turned around. "This just proves my point!"

Sheldon stood there silently, his mouth slightly open, stunned. "Well," he started. "I supposed I was wrong in this manner. I should have asked your permission before engaging in coitus with you."

Penny was about to say something but stopped and considered what he said. He should have _asked_ her to engage in coitus? Like it was simply that easy, as if he were asking to borrow a cup of sugar? She looked up at him thoughtfully, her anger subsiding for a brief moment. "Sheldon…was this your…" She wasn't sure how to ask it so she just did out right. "Was this your first time?"

Sheldon crossed his arms and gave her a serious look. "Well, you would want to think so, wouldn't you? You seem to think I am devoid of any human sexuality."

"I actually thought you were."

Sheldon huffed and dropped his arms. "I beg your pardon. This is what got us in this mess in the first place!"

"No, Sheldon, YOUR CRAZINESS is what got 'us' into this 'mess.' Besides, you've been hit on by girls countless times and you just…you don't seem to realize or care."

"I'm beyond intelligent, Penny. I am quite certain I would know if a woman were hitting on me." He crossed his arms again.

"Ok. Case and point. When we first met each other and I complemented you on your white board science stuff and then asked you to sit next to me when I sat in 'your spot.'" She used her fingers as quotation marks here. "You were so obsessed with that stupid couch that you didn't notice all my attention was on you! Then at my Halloween party, you and that costume. You had at least 2 of my girlfriends hitting on you and all you could do was insist that they should know what your costume was. NO ONE CARED, THEY THOUGHT YOU WERE CUTE!"

"Well, they'd asked," Sheldon piped in under his breath, eyes drifting away indignantly.

"And then there was that girl, that red headed grad student who was obsessed with you—"

"Don't remind me." Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"Do you see a pattern?"

"Each situation stands alone, Penny. The circumstances of each required different responses."

"WRONG! The circumstance of each was a woman who wanted your attention romantically and you failed to deliver."

"That's an awfully strong statement simply because I didn't share their attraction."

"WITH ANYONE?"

"I share it with you," Sheldon responded nonchalantly. He stood his ground. His arms were still across his chest as he slightly cocked his head at her.

"Uh, no you don't." Penny looked to the ground and lifted her hands up. "I am so not attracted to you in that way." Even as she said it, she felt no confidence behind her words.

"Are you telling me, Penny, that knowing the true identity of your partner leaves you feeling differently about the events of last night?"

"Uh, yeah. It does."

"In what way?"

"It was YOU!"

"Yes, I know. I was there."

Penny put her hands in fists and slightly shook them in front of her out of frustration. "Sheldon, it was you. I don't think I would have been able to have sex with you."

"Why not? At one point you found me attractive. What's the difference?" He was slightly offended.

"I don't have that kind of connection with you."

"Actually you do." Sheldon lowered his arms.

"NO, I don't!" However, Penny began to blush furiously again. Memories of last night fluttered around in her head.

"Well, just admit you are wrong about me and I will be on my way. We don't have to ever talk about this again."

"Wrong? No, no I'm not playing your games, Sheldon." She walked away.

"This isn't a game," he insisted, following her. "Penny." She stormed into her room. He followed. "Penny."

She whirled around. "Sheldon, you used me. If you really wanted to prove your point you should have just talked to me. Let me know I upset you. Instead, you took something special and intimate and made it deceptive. You did _not_ deserve to see that part of me! It was meant for Leonard, not you!"

"I am absolutely baffled by your response. As you claim, I don't share affections or attractions with anyone and yet, I put myself on display in a manner I assure you is _not_ in my regular repertoire of behaviors and you completely disregard it."

"I didn't even know it was YOU! And you chose the situation. And, by the way, if you wanted to have sex with me, why didn't you date me? Why didn't you ask me out instead of Leonard?" She challenged him, crossing her arms and pursing her lips. (Though, prior to last night, the idea of a date with Sheldon Cooper equated to an extremely undesirable situation to be in).

"I didn't want to date you. How many times do I have to tell you this was—"

"An _experiment_, I heard."

Penny faced her bed and rubbed her temples. She really wanted this headache to be gone. She now wished she hadn't gone to her room because there was nowhere else to go but back track to the living room again.

Sheldon didn't say anything for a moment.

"Penny," came a quiet and meek voice from behind her.

"Sheldon, I cannot express enough how ashamed I am of myself and how hurt I am right now. I feel so betrayed and humiliated." Penny just considered something else and mumbled it under her breath, her hands covering her face, "And you shot your load in me. Oh…my God, gross!"

"Am I that repellent to you?"

Penny turned around slowly. "What?"

Sheldon shuffled uncomfortably, unsure if he wanted the answer but knowing he hated this confrontation.

"Sheldon, this isn't about how I feel about you. This is about what you did to me! You lied to me! Used me! _Slept with me!_ You sick bastard!" She pushed past him and stormed to the living room.

"Ok, then." Sheldon considered his next words carefully, and then strode towards her. Stopping in front of her, he said, "I apologize. _Profusely_."

She believed him. If there was one thing Penny could trust, it was Sheldon's sincerity. Sheldon continued, "And for the record, I thought the night went well, despite the deception. I, for one, felt an extreme amount of sexual satisfaction. And if moaning were a barometer for intercourse, I would think I did very well." He shuffled a little as he spoke.

Penny felt her face turn red and huffed. She was speechless. Mostly because he was right…

"Oh my God," she mumbled.

She looked up at him and realized he truly did not understand the degree of the error of his ways or the emotional attachment people could have after sex, especially women. He lacked the ability to understand even the most basic of human interaction and this was far from basic. What had he honestly been thinking? His idea had been, in fact, ill conceived.

"No."

"Excuse me."

"No, you're not repellent."

Sheldon just nodded.

"But you can't go doing stuff like this, Sheldon. I just…I just slept with you and if Leonard ever found out—"

"Well, you're not dating."

"Yes, but we used to. Do you see? Do you see how sleeping with your best friend's ex-girlfriend is inappropriate."

"I suppose."

"Imagine how you would feel if he did that to you."

Sheldon thought about it, but Penny didn't see any discernable realization strike him.

"Penny?"

Penny crossed her arms and sighed, wondering why he insisted on calling her name when she was right in front of him. "Yeah, Sheldon."

"Was it good for you?"

She let out a short laugh and dropped her arms. "Excuse me?"

"Coitus. Was it good for you?"

"Oh, God, Sheldon!" She trudged to the couch. "I don't want to talk about it! And stop calling it coitus."

Sheldon just stood there, his arms hanging at his sides, staring at her. Neither spoke for a moment.

"Was it good for you?" she asked cooly.

"I said I was sexually satisfied."

"Well, me too. The end." She actually so badly wanted to tell him how she felt but didn't want him to know that not only was she 'wrong', she was _dead wrong_. "Listen, Sheldon, you were good. Really good. You should go out there and date. Now that the, ya know, seal is broken."

"Seal?"

"Well, yeah. Sex."

"There was no 'seal.' I believe it was implied that my sexuality is not devoid and I have been sexually active before." He crossed his arms and gave her a stern look.

"You have? I thought you hadn't even kissed anyone before."

"Oh, right. Because you know me to be so forth coming with my personal life." Sheldon gave her a look, and knew he didn't have to tell her that he was being sarcastic.

"Well, tell me about it." She sat down on the couch and put her legs up.

"I'd rather not. I don't even want to remember it." He turned and looked another way.

"Oh…ok."

Then Sheldon turned his face and continued. "My old roommate, you know, the one before Leonard, had this gathering of people and since the—party—was held in a common area of the apartment, he was allowed to half the space to do what he wanted. Fowl group of hooligans." He sighed at the recollection. Then looked at Penny and walked to the couch. He sat down finally. "There was this girl, very interested in my work on my whiteboard. At the time I was working on a new string theory, much unlike my current theoretical work." Penny nodded, as if she understood. "Anyway, it was a Christmas party. I hate Christmas parties, but nonetheless, I enjoyed myself a couple of egg nog beverages...but didn't realize the egg nog had actual Rum in it. So, there I was talking about my work when one thing led to another and I was kicking a strange woman out of my apartment at 2 in the morning."

"You kicked her out?"

"Well, yes. I don't share my bed with strangers."

Penny rolled her eyes. "So, what'd she do?"

"Left."

"No. I meant, what'd she do to _you_?"

"Oh, well the standard, I suppose. For a woman like her."

"Which was…"

"Fellatio. And then she insisted I engage in coitus. But I assure you, it was the work of the Rum."

"I'm sure."

"It wasn't nearly as good as last night." Sheldon gave a slight shrug.

"I would hope not!" Penny just sat back and looked at him. "I would like to think I have a little more meaning to you than that random woman."

"I think you know the answer to your own rhetorical comment." Sheldon just looked at her with nothing more to add.

"So, where did you learn the handy work with the tongue? You know…down there," she whispered the last part, blushing (again). If someone would have told her 24 hours ago she would be discussing oral sex with Sheldon Cooper, she would have just laughed…and laughed and laughed. And yet, here she was.

"OH, that. Yes, well, mostly the internet but my initial experience was with a department head years ago. I needed a specific piece of equipment that was beyond the budget allotted for the physics department. I was," he shrugged, looking away. "Desperate."

"OH MY GOD, SHELDON!" Penny couldn't help but laugh. "There is a whole other side to you that is way cooler than this side of you! You have quite a past!"

"I don't exactly know how to take that statement, but I assure you I didn't feel cool."

"Well, you certainly are a quick learner," Penny said under her breath, thinking about last night. Her feeling of nausea had been fading the more she and Sheldon talked. A sure sign that her nerves were calming down.

"Sheldon, you know this changes things between us don't you?"

"How so?"

"Well, I won't be able to look at you the same. I mean, we slept together."

"So? It isn't as though we saw each other naked. It was dark. You can still pretend it was Leonard if you need to."

"There's the emotional aspect."

"Not with friends with benefits, you taught me that."

"Yes, but we're not."

"But you and Leonard would have been and since you thought I was Leonard, I don't see the why you cannot treat this as so."

"But now I know it was _you_. And Sheldon, I may not have _seen_ you naked but I felt you, _all of you_. And you did things to me, both physically and physiologically that can't be undone. I have a whole new outlook towards you." Penny impressed herself with the use of the word physiologically and hoped she used it in the right context.

"I hadn't thought of that."

"You mean to tell me you don't feel differently about me?"

"Not really. I always knew you were a screamer."

Penny gave him a dirty look. "That's all you took away?"

"Yes." He turned his head away and twitched a bit.

Penny sat up, leaning towards his now turned face. "You're lying, Sheldon. Tell me the truth."

"Fine!" He shifted in his seat. "I guess I wondered…" He mumbled the following, "What it would have been like if you said my name instead of Leonard's…"

"Excuse me, what?"

"Did you really not hear?"

"You wanted me to say _your_ name in the bedroom?" Penny almost laughed. Seeing Sheldon start to blush and turn away, immediately regretting his admission, Penny continued quickly. "No, no, that's sweet. Sexy, actually."

Sheldon looked her directly in the eyes and promptly stated, "Just a few minutes ago you were ready to tear my head off and now you're ok with all this."

"Sheldon, I'm not ok with any of this, but I think I understand you and your crazy personality somewhat well, and if I thought you truly did this with malice, I guess it would be different. You're definitely a breed all your own."

"I am a unique specimen, I agree."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Not that unique. You have the same sexual desires most men do, which includes wanting to hear his name during sex." She shoved him lightly on the shoulder with her hand.

"It's a known fact that during sexual intercourse, when nearing climax—"

"Sheldon, please stop there. Don't make this clinical." Penny sat for a moment as what he had said sunk in. He wanted her to moan his name…that was huge. Mr. Issues-With-Physical-Contact was really getting into it last night, taking pride in his 'work.' As well, he should have. She was still sore.

"What's wrong?"

Penny was jolted out of her reverie. "What?"

"You're rubbing your leg. What's wrong?"

She looked down and realized she was unconsciously rubbing her inner thigh. "Um….I…am…a bit sore…"

"Oh." It took Sheldon a moment, but Penny saw the realization in his face and a tiny smirk. Her heart skipped the tiniest beat.

Normally she would have wanted to slap him, but instead she proposed something else.

"I have an idea. Let's conduct another 'experiment.' You wanted to know if I would have felt any different if I had known it was you last night, so let's see if I do. We will call it 'The New Variable' experiment." Again, she was pleased with the use of a science sounding word, variable.

"What's the new variable?"

"You. Sex with the lights on, as vocal as we need to be, no hidden identities or agendas."

"That's quite a few variables." Sheldon blinked at her, earnestly asking, "And what would we be measuring?"

"Well, the first experiment was if YOU could release your sexual inhibitions so this one will be if I'm able to do the same….knowing I'm with, ya know, you."

"Fascinating." He pondered this.

"And we'll see about the whole name thing. We'll see how it goes."

Sheldon gave her a wide eyed, almost offended look. "I think we already know how it will go. Last night was a testament to that."

"Ah, we'll see how you do when you don't have the dark and another name to hide under."

"Oh, Penny, Penny, Penny. When will you learn that, unlike other men, I'm evolved. What others would take ten tries to learn, I learn less than half that-say, three tries, for example."

"So…." Penny raised an eyebrow at him. "You're saying…"

"I'm going to rock your world." Sheldon stood up and walked towards the front door before turning around. "Again."


	5. The Agreement

"I'm not signing this."

"Penny, I go into no formal arrangements without an agreement." Sheldon shoved the 15 page document in her hands and held up the pen.

It was two days later and they were sitting on her tiny couch in the living room.

"Give me a break! It's just SEX! You can't be serious." She paused. "Look who I'm talking to." She grabbed the neatly bound pages and flipped through.

"What could you possibly need 15 friggin' pages for?"

"Well, in no particular order, Part One is about the foreplay; Part Two, fellatio and cunnilingus; Part Three—"

"Fellatio and _what_?"

Sheldon paused briefly and explained, before continuing, "Oral pleasuring of women. Part Three, Positions. Part Four, The use of the tongue and hands. Part Five, The use of dirty talk or other 'sweet nothings.' Part Six, After coitus routine. Part Seven—"

"Wait, wait, wait. Sheldon, come on. We didn't need this for the other night and it was fine."

"Well, last time was an extenuating circumstance." He gently took the book and continued the rest with her. "Part Seven, Showering pre coitus. It's assumed but I felt it warranted including."

"With each other?" Penny inquired, teasing him with a big smile.

He gave her a blank look. "No." He returned his gaze to the pages. "Part Eight, now this important. Failure to adhere to this agreement will result in breach of contract and therefore punishment."

"_Punishment_?" Penny gave him a questioning look, her mouth twisted in mild disgust. "Now you're just making this whole thing unsexy."

"Oh, on the contrary. From my research," he reached into his folder and pulled out some pages printed from the internet and handed them to her, "Some people effectively incorporate these methods into their sexual exploits."

Penny glanced down at the pictures and then gave Sheldon and long look. "Do you even know what this is, Sheldon? These girls are tied up. I refuse to sign this is you're going to tie me up."

"Well, I don't think you'd have to worry about that if you don't plan on breaking the agreement." Sheldon pointed out another picture. "In this one, no one is tied up. Just light taps on the rear. It seems as though some of this punishment is meant to act as foreplay of some sort."

"Yeah, Sheldon, I'm not doing that."

"I don't see why you're alarmed. The agreement protects you, too. I have to adhere to it as well." He casually began to take his notary stamp out. "And I would never use rope on you, Penny. We're friends." His voice was strangely chipper when he said that and he ended his statement with a small smile.

Penny just stared at him. Only Sheldon was able to take this situation and add a naïve sounding twist to it. She glanced down at the new page she was on and immediately commented on what she saw.

"You wrote a section dictating the orgasms? Sheldon, come on."

"No, no. Not the orgasm itself but the use of a lover's name during the experiencing of an orgasm."

"You really needed to write that in?" Penny shook her head and stood up, walking over to the counter where the wine was calling her name. Was she really doing this? Was she about to sign a sex contract with Sheldon Cooper? The man who had a doctorate in CRAZY?

"No, of course it isn't for me. My name will naturally escape your lips during your throws of pleasure. Penny, this one is for _you_. See, the agreement protects your needs to."

"I don't need to hear you crying out my name, sweetie," she said against her wine glass as she brought the drink to her lips.

"Are you sure, because I've heard Leonard cry it out and you seemed pleased—"

"Sheldon, don't." Penny shook her palm at him. "Don't mention Leonard. It's a serious mood killer."

"Very well, then." He finished setting up his station and looked casually at his neighbor. "Come and sign this. Afterwards, I have an experiment participation document for you to sign." She just looked at him. "Was this not your idea, Penny?"

"I'm starting to regret it," she replied, shaking her head and taking another sip of wine.

He gave her a dirty look and began slipping some un-needed papers back into his folder.

He waited for her and she just sipped her wine, looking back at him. Truth be told, she was nervous. And she certainly did not want to sign this stupid contract, it was insane. She had been mildly curious and excited right before he came, but after seeing him with a briefcase, it faded a little. She just realized: she had agreed to have sex (again) with Sheldon. The same man who ran out of her bathroom in his underwear because of a Band-Aid in the tub!

"I think I changed my mind," Penny said, turning around to avoid Sheldon's gaze as it would no doubt guilt her.

"What?" Sheldon's voice was thick with disappointment.

"I just don't think we're ready for this. This just seems even more wrong than the first time." Penny shifted some things on her counter, before deciding to play with an unopened jar of jam.

Sheldon looked at Penny's back and considered what she was saying. He let out a small breath, rubbed his hands briefly on his pants and stood up. _Please just sign it, Penny. I do not want to have to employ other methods, _he thought. He didn't want to have to do what he was about to, but he decided to relay the message to her in a way she was probably more accustomed to. But first, he would try to pressure her one more time. He stood up and strode over to her.

"I don't think you really mean that, Penny."

She jumped because the proximity of his voice indicated that he was now right behind her. She didn't move. He had his hands behind his back, casually standing there as he spoke to her.

"You are to sex what I am to physics. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss out on an opportunity of two experts in their fields to join forces."

She turned around and looked up at him. "I am to _sex_ what you are to _physics_?"

"Yes, well, with the difference being that I'm a genius and you're just overly experienced."

"Gee, Sheldon," Penny responded. "You really know how to butter up a girl."

"Sarcasm?"

"Oh, yeah," she replied, trying to push past him. He stopped her with his hand on her arm.

"Sign the contract, Penny." _Please sign it, Penny…_

"No. We will have sex. It will be great. But I'm not signing some crazy agreement." She tried to move past again but he moved his body towards her, advancing and towering over her frame.

"Sign it."

"No."

Sheldon pursed his lips and gave her a stern look. "Sign it, Penny. You know the deal."

Her back was now against the counter and her hands braced the edge. She treated his eyes like the sun and avoided looking directly in them. "Sheldon, back off. This isn't sexy."

"Really? Then why has your breathing noticeably changed and your pupils dilated. You're turned on. I think it's because of the prospect of another wild night, now sign the agreement." He pointed towards the coffee table, his eyes never leaving hers. _You're going to make me do it, Penny, you stubborn woman. _

"I told you—" She tried to finish her statement, while pushing past him, but he grabbed both her upper arms and looked briefly into her eyes before flipping her around in one swift motion.

She was rendered speechless. Her stomach lurched over the counter and her head swung forward a bit. _Damn, Sheldon is strong_, she thought, still dumbfounded that she was facing her counter top appliances.

"Now you listen to me, Penny." Sheldon's breath was hot against her ear, his Texan accent a little more distinct. She shivered. He still held her arms to keep her in place. She took a sharp breath in as he pressed his body against hers, his groin in perfect position on her backside. She could feel him flush against her.

"I spent two whole days drafting and redrafting the perfect agreement. I ignored my research and replaced my valuable time with internet searches of intercourse. Do you know what I was met with, Penny?" She swallowed hard and shook her head. "Mind numbing pornography, that—by the way—is almost impossible to hide from a roommate playing Wii next to you. You know what else is impossible to hide…?" Penny, who hadn't realized she was holding her breath, closed her eyes and meekly nodded; starting to feel the very thing he was referring to growing against her backside as he spoke.

He pressed even further against her, his hands getting slightly tighter around her arms.

"I—I get it, Sheldon. Let go," Penny said, looking to the side to try to catch his eyes.

"Are you going to sign it?" He asked, loosening his grip but not backing up.

_Wow. Am I really getting turned on by this creepy behavior? _Penny thought.

Penny lowered her head. She honestly didn't know what to say. A part of her was very aroused at the idea of what would happen if she continued to say no. While she was a dominant person in bed much of the time, she couldn't help getting hot and bothered when the roles were reversed. When would this encounter ever really happen again?

"No…?" Penny challenged, curious how the Great Dr. Sheldon Cooper would handle himself in a situation like this.

"Oh, I see."

Penny inwardly laughed, remembering the time he had taught her the meaning of AFK (away from keyboard) and when she responded with, "Oh, I see" Sheldon had asked her what that stood for thinking she had said OIC.

He began to back up and Penny started to stand straighter. She was about to walk past him, to tease him and once again insist that good sex didn't depend upon an agreement. She actually suspected he already knew that, and he just chose to be a bit of a controlling prick.

She was stopped by a heavy hand on her shoulder. Out of seemingly nowhere, she was whipped around to face a flushed looking Sheldon. He advanced towards her again, filling in the few inch gap that was between them.

"Are you certain, Penny?"

"As certain as the day is long."

"Well, that's relative upon the activity in one's day. Sometimes activities can give the false impression that time is flying by or going slow. Example, times flies when you're having fun." He didn't break his intense gaze on her as he stood there, dangerously close. "Are you having fun, Penny?"

"Uh, I don't know…" She was very aware that the erection that was growing against her backside just moments before was slightly grazing her pants. It distracted her. Once again, her hands gripped the edge of the counter.

"Are you sure?" He advanced even closer, his hands now resting on either side of hers on the counter, his arms creating a barrier. Before she could answer, he reached down, pulled her knees out, and pushed her onto the counter. Penny gasped, gripping his shoulders for support. She wasn't fully on the small counter, and she found her body resting against his skinny, but sturdy frame. Her legs dangled around his hips.

"Sheldon!"

He ignored her, bringing her body closer to his as he moved his arms around her. He effectively closed any gap entirely and purposefully brought his hand down to push her hips against him. Penny closed her eyes at the sensation of his erect member pressed against her sensitive center, reminding her why signing the damn document would be worth it.

"Once the knees are weakened, even the most athletic and massive individual can be rendered momentarily useless. You really do under estimate me, Penny," Sheldon spoke purposefully against her ear. He gently kissed her neck, feeling her shiver under his delicate lips. "I'm a physicist, a scientist, and of course…" he trailed his warm breath sensually up her neck, causing her legs to quiver. "A man."

He brought his head up and kissed her quickly on the lips. "As a physicist, I know the universe and all that it embodies," he continued. He brought a hand up and cupped her jaw line as he kissed her a little deeper this time, feeling Penny grip his shoulders tighter and try to pull him into a deeper kiss. He lifted his head up intentionally. "As a man, I know what I want."

"What's that?" Penny breathed out, her body pulsing, her loins tingling, and her mouth slightly watering.

Sheldon backed up fully and stood straight; Penny falling down on shaky legs. His finger immediately pointed to the coffee table. "For you to sign that agreement."


	6. The Milk Isn't Free

Son of a _bitch_. He _was_ a genius. Penny gave him a quick look, trying to gain strength back into her legs, and finally walked over to the couch. She wiped her now sweaty palms on her pants and sat down, picking up the document again. She looked over and Sheldon just stood there watching her.

"Are you coming?"

"Just a minute," Sheldon said, turning his back to her.

Penny smirked. He was a genius but he wasn't immune. He would have that boner for awhile. She began to actually read what was written.

Sheldon closed his eyes and tried to think of the most repulsive vision he could to kill his arousal. _I'm the master of my own bodily functions, including erections, _he mentally reminded himself. It took a few minutes, but it was finally a picture of Dr. Gablehauser and his mom engaging in coitus that made his stiffness die down. He hadn't actually expected to get so aroused, but the more he pressured Penny to sign his agreement, the more it reminded of him of everything that she would soon be obligated to do. It would be a lie if Sheldon said he wasn't impressed with his own restraint just then.

He turned around and saw that Penny was on page 2, reading intensely though her face looked confused.

"Are you having a hard time comprehending?" he asked, clearing his throat, adjusting his shirt, and walking around the counter to meet her.

"Uh, yeah." She glanced up briefly at him. "For a sex agreement, it sure has a lot of legal language."

"Doesn't it though." Sheldon beamed proud not realizing it wasn't a compliment.

She flopped the document down. "Just give me the Cliff's Notes version. Like, I don't understand what this whole oral sex part is trying to say."

"Oh, right. Community college," Sheldon responded casually to himself as he sat down. Penny rolled her eyes. "Well, the agreement indicates that at least one act of oral pleasuring will be provided per sexual encounter." He nodded; pleased he explained it so simply. "And, trust me when I say, I don't plan on being the provider in this transaction."

"_Excuse me?_"

Sheldon turned his body to her. "Now, Penny, don't be alarmed. I think with the right amount of foreplay you will be sufficiently aroused and ready to provide the head."

Penny blinked at him, her mouth slightly agape in surprise. He was planning his own blow job?

"Head."

"…Yes…?" Sheldon didn't understand why this seemed like a complex notion to her.

"No, it's Head. Not THE head. Just call it head, Sheldon."

"Well, good, we're in agreement. Please sign here." He once again indicated to the papers and wondered why she hadn't already signed them. Had he not made his point perfectly clear just moments before? He couldn't go through that again; he wouldn't have the strength to pull back.

"Sheldon, I just—"

"No."

"What?"

"The milk isn't free. You have to buy the cow. Sign the papers."

Penny laughed. "_What?_"

"I'm not just giving it away. Sign. The. Papers."

"You're crazy, you know that."

"I prefer genius." He glided the papers in her direction and held up a pen. "And I'm not crazy. My mom had me tested."

Not breaking his blue eyed gaze, she snatched the pen and finally signed the document, noticing there were a collective 12 parts to it. She couldn't believe how detailed he got. She would be surprised if they even did half the things he included. She also signed the paper concerning the "experiment."

_Note to self, never suggest sex as an experiment again, _Penny thought. _Second note to self: try not to suggest sex with Sheldon Cooper at all. _

"Why do I feel like I'm selling my soul to the devil?" she mumbled, handing the pen back.

Sheldon completed his notary process calmly, murmuring, "I fail to understand why you're bothered by this if you suggested it." He casually continued, "I plan on providing a pleasurable experience. Am I not the new variable in your suggested experimental sexual encounter?"

She turned her face away and shook her head, mostly to hide the blush creeping up her face. She really was in denial; her body still remembered the feeling of Sheldon's just minutes before. If he asked her to join him in her bedroom right now, she would have most likely said yes.

Sheldon finally put all his papers away, and handed her a business card and a copy of the agreement.

"What's this?"

"Appointment reminder. This Saturday, after laundry night. Here." He stood up, suppressing his sigh of relief (and a smile).

Penny stood as well. "Oh…ok."

He walked to the door, and Penny followed him.

"Well, we shall be scientists together then. Saturday. Sex. Fun." Penny elicited a nervous laugh.

Sheldon looked down at her and nodded. "Yes." He turned to the door and then turned back to her again, as if considering something.

"Get yourself something new. I don't want hand-me-down lingerie other men have touched." Before Penny could respond, he also nodded towards her room. "And I expect your sheets to be the laundered."

"You just suck the sexy out of everything," Penny responded lightly, a small smile on her lips and a shake of her head.

"On the contrary, to be at my optimal performance, I need to feel comfortable…and clean."

"Right…" Optimal performance… _If there was more 'optimal performance' than a few days ago, consider the sheets cleaned. Hell, consider the whole apartment cleaned…_ Penny rubbed her neck and tried to suppress the smile her thoughts caused.

He proceeded to finally walk out of her apartment. Penny sighed as she closed the door.

She almost jumped out of her skin when there was a knock almost immediately at the door. Or rather, a series of three knocks followed by her name, three knocks, her name, three knocks…her name.

Sheldon.

Penny, having waited out his distinct knocking, answered. "Hello, again, Sheldon."

"I've changed my mind."

"About the sex?"

"Dear God, no!" Sheldon replied in slight exasperation. "I changed my mind about the lingerie. I'll buy it."

"Oh, no, sweetie. I got it. I know my size and where to go—"

"Nonsense. I have impeccable taste. Consider it done." With that Sheldon turned around, walked to his door and went inside.

Penny just stood there, her eye brow raised and her mouth pouty. She groaned, shutting the door. "Oh, man. I'm going to look like the bride of Star Trek…"

XXXXXXXXXX

In the other apartment, Sheldon walked briskly to his room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, sighing deeply. This was actually happening… He had to admit he was very nervous, his hands visibly shaking and he dropped his briefcase. He closed his eyes and tried to calm those nerves.

He took comfort in realizing his nerves were in great part: excitement. He was excited about the upcoming night. Sheldon Cooper was actually excited to have an evening of uninhibited coitus–for science, of course! He never thought he would live to see the day where intense physical contact would be something he actually consented to and planned. He thought more about it. Penny would be dressed in his sex approved nightgown, contractually obligated to provide him as much as he would provide for her. It had occurred to him, that given Penny's track record, she would have done well on her own without an agreement, but he felt there was nothing wrong with a little structure.

He found himself smiling as he opened his eyes, but his smile faded as soon as he looked down at his pants.

"Oh, no! Not again!"


	7. The Night Begins

Penny wore just shorts and a tank top as she waited for Sheldon. She had washed her sheets that morning, mostly to avoid seeing Sheldon in the laundry room in the evening. She didn't want to see him at all until tonight to avoid awkwardness. Every time she saw him the past few days it was awkward, at least for her. He seemed unfazed, oblivious as usual.

She placed candles around her apartment and in her room, had white wine and two glasses set out, and even got an assortment of cut up fruit and chocolates on a tray on the coffee table. She really wanted to make this special because the more she had thought about it, the more she realized that he deserved to have a mutually good experience without being totally wasted with some weird stranger, or pretending to be someone else, or forcing himself into a quid pro quo situation.

She had read the agreement again and worked it out in layman's terms for herself. Basically, he wanted the perfect sexual experience. A decent amount of foreplay, kissing in all the right places, hands where they should go, expressions of compliments to one another's bodies and techniques (the sweet nothings) mixed with erotic demands (dirty talk, or as Penny probably figured, the "fuck me so good, Dr. Cooper," which she doubted would leave her lips at all…sounded absurd).

She was impressed that she had broken down all his complex wording and soon found the agreement somewhat endearing, except for the 'punishment' part. She chalked that up to Sheldon being a closet freak…or she figured it was his way of making sure she didn't back out, as long as she didn't call his bluff. And of course, the minimum of one oral experience, which Penny knew was his way to asking her to go down on him this time, to which she just laughed and shook her head. There was some comfort in knowing he would be, without a doubt, the cleanest man she had ever been with.

Lighting the candles, Penny glanced at the clock. It was almost 10 p.m., the time on the appointment card. She pulled out the red gift bag and placed it on the couch. Boxers. If he was going to buy her something to wear, she would return the favor. There is nothing sexy about tighty whities.

Then she heard it…the knocks. She let out the breath she had been holding and walked to the door. "Here we go," she said under her breath. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as she swung the door open.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon was taken aback as he looked behind Penny to the room behind her. It was lit up with candles, a sweet, soft smell greeting his nose. He stepped in and noticed the tray of edibles and then the wine. Finally he looked at Penny.

"Hi, Sheldon," she said, closing the door. She noticed he held a black gift bag and a small overnight bag in his hand.

"Hello, Penny. I'm very impressed. And this wasn't even written into the agreement." She could see his genuine smile as he shifted the bags to his other hand.

No one had ever made such an effort for him before. Not even on his birthday. It was…lovely. _Setting the mood_, Sheldon thought. _I hadn't thought to write that part in. Clever, Penny._

"Yeah, well, I hope this isn't considered a 'breach of contract'," Penny teased.

"The breach only concerns acts not rendered," Sheldon responded, clearing his throat and handing her the gift bag. "This is for you."

He really was unsure of what to say as almost all intimate interactions were new to him.

"Thank you, Sheldon. And this is for you," Penny said, taking her bag and swiftly handing him his.

"What's this?" He gave her a puzzled look.

"A little something from me to you."

He put down his other bag and reached into the gift bag immediately, not waiting for Penny to open hers. He pulled out a small article of clothing, and it took him a minute to realize it was boxers. He didn't wear boxers. He preferred briefs. He dropped the gift bag and opened the boxers to see them in full view, a small glee filled noise escaping his lips. "Neat!"

"Yeah, I found them at Spencer's in the mall," Penny explained.

The boxers were red and covered with yellow lightning bolts from The Flash.

"Well, thank you!" He looked at her, picking up his bag again and placing her red gift bag to the side. "Now, open yours."

"Oh, ok. Well, have a seat." They both sat down and Sheldon just scanned the small assortment on the table, wishing there was Diet Coke instead of wine but appreciating it all nonetheless.

Penny reached in and pulled out white tissue paper, which she cursed herself for forgetting to use with her own gift. She looked inside and gasped. "Oh my God..."


	8. Torturous Delight

**Again, only proofed this 3 times so any errors are…well, unintentional. I just wanted to make sure to get these to you as swiftly as possible! Namely before I get busy with the holidays. **

**I tried to include 'a little something for everyone' in this chapter. *Enjoy!***

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny blinked into the bag, stunned for a minute as pulled out a gorgeous white silk nighty, simple and elegant with small straps. Inside were a matching robe, panties, and little white slippers. Penny found the set amusing only because Sheldon matched each of his pajamas to a robe and slippers and had naturally done the same for her.

"Sheldon, this is gorgeous!" she exclaimed, checking the tag.

"I'm glad you like it. White is, of course, to provide the illusion of purity."

Penny stopped checking out her gift and just gave him a brief dirty look. She went back to checking the tag on the nighty. "Oh, perfect size!" Penny squealed. Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned over and planted a simple kiss on Sheldon's cheek. He just froze.

Penny sat back. "If we're going to be doing this thing, you have to relax. And that was just a kiss on the cheek."

She reached over and poured them some wine, handing a glass to her neighbor.

"This wasn't in the agreement. This here, the wine, food. The small talk. You have to understand my hesitation. Don't get me wrong, I am rather enjoying the ambiance." He once again surveyed the room.

"That's why planned out things aren't always the best ideas." She tinked her glass with his. "Drink a little wine, loosen up. Here." She lifted the tray and aimed it in his direction.

"No, thank you." He took the tray and put it down, embarrassed to admit that his stomach was in knots and eating probably wasn't the best idea. He also put his wine glass down, though Penny had already sipped from hers.

"Oh, come on, Sheldon."

"You remember the last time I had wine, Penny?"

"Yes…you lost your pants." She giggled. "And tonight you will lose them again!" She laughed at her own joke, but Sheldon just stared at her.

"Relax, Sheldon." She took a long sip of her wine, placed the glass down, and pulled him into her for a kiss. He immediately pulled away when their mouths began to part, wiping his lips.

"That is just disgusting, Penny."

"How else was I going to get you to drink some wine?" She swallowed the rest of the drink in her mouth, and smiled, wiping her own lips.

"I'll take a Diet Coke."

She just looked at him, waiting for him to say "bazinga" but he never did. She sighed, stood up, walked to the fridge and got his drink. She continued to stand as she handed him the can of soda, a little upset that he was going to make this super structured. He looked up at her, took the can, placed it on the table, then immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her down on his lap.

She gasped as she found herself in very close personal contact with Sheldon. He looked at her, not saying anything at first. She could tell this was a _very rare_ spontaneous move for him and he didn't know what to do next. She let his brilliant mind figure it out, her arm wrapped around his shoulder and his hand resting on her thigh, the other one on the small of her back.

He lifted the hand that rested on her leg and brushed her blond hair off her shoulders, rubbing his hand down her arm. He just sighed and looked into Penny's face, appreciating her beautiful features, full lips, amazing eyes, flawless skin…

Penny shifted her eyes from Sheldon's gaze, feeling a little uneasy only because he seemed to be trying to read her soul. His long fingers pushed her jaw line gently towards his face again.

"Are you uncomfortable, Penny?"

"No," she breathed out, the hand around his shoulder finding its way to the nape of his neck. "This is just intense. I…didn't really expect that."

Penny had to be honest. She was confused. How could he be so bold in her kitchen just days before, and then act like a shy school boy here? Penny realized the answer in her head. _Of course! _It was because he wanted her to sign the agreement. She had known him to stop at nothing to prove his point or get his way. He even spent time in jail because of his stubborn and bold behavior towards a judge. A few days ago, the stakes were higher: sex.

She wasn't sure whether he was waiting for her to make the next move or if she should wait it out. She chose to wait.

Sheldon sucked in a breath and let it out quietly, his mind rushing around with all sorts of thoughts…none of them helpful in this situation. Finally, he leaned in, greeted half way by Penny. Their lips were tentative and soft, mixed in with a little tongue. Sheldon's hand unconsciously gripped her leg a little tighter and Penny used her other hand to pull Sheldon closer. They both knew what this was: their first sincere real kiss.

Sheldon was the one that pulled away, blinking up at Penny, who tried to lean in for another kiss.

Sheldon shifted his face and shook his head. "Not here."

"What?"

He turned his face back to her and drifted his eyes to her neckline, then up to her eyes again as he spoke. "Let's continue this…there." He finished his statement by nodding his head towards her bedroom door.

"Oh, ok," Penny said, getting up and grabbing her bag, her legs shaky and her stomach doing flip flops. Before she walked off, she quickly turned and took a big swig of wine, then dashed to the bathroom which was located in her bedroom.

Sheldon let out a long breath and sat back, pulling his pants away from his groin. In a moment, he sat up and reached for his overnight bag. He pulled out the new pajamas he bought for himself. He had his regular nightly sleepwear but that just didn't seem appropriate. Those were his sleeping pajamas. He needed sex pajamas.

He pulled off his clothes and folded them neatly away. He slipped on his new boxers and shuffled in place. The sensation was almost like going commando to him, but they were smooth and soft and comfortable. Maybe he would get boxers now. After all, he officially had two pair! Who was he kidding? That wasn't going to happen.

He slipped on his pants, then sprayed his top half with a body spray he remembered Penny complimenting him on when he wore it once. In one smooth motion, his silky shirt was on and he was buttoning it up. He couldn't find a matching robe, but decided that it was the least of his worries. His bare feet turned towards the room, unsure if he should meet her there or stay put. He just turned his body towards the table and picked up the can of Diet Coke and waited.

Inside the bathroom, Penny was finishing up the final touches of her appearance. She had combed her hair, swooshed with mouthwash, made sure her legs had a fresh coat of scented lotion, and her lips had a subtle, glossy sheen. She wanted to knock Sheldon's socks off!

She tried to look at herself in her small mirror in her bathroom, but couldn't get a good enough view. Looking down, she knew she looked good. The white gown draped over her curves comfortably and the small robe made her feel sexy and rich. She slipped on the tiny white ballet type slippers and finally opened the door.

She walked back into her room; flipping on the radio to a mix CD she burned that afternoon for light mood music. Janet Jackson's 'That's the Way Love Goes' started up quietly in the background.

Walking out to the living room, she began to say Sheldon's name but stopped in her tracks. He heard her and turned around, a closed can of soda in his hand. Her mouth dropped open as she checked him up and down.

He had gotten himself something new, too…and it was just as nice. Silky looking pants and matching top. Black. It was simple and handsome. Penny hadn't even consider what he might be wearing and just assumed he would have put on his normal Saturday pajamas…or just kept his own clothes on.

"Sheldon, you look great!"

"Thank you." He still held the can as he also checked her out, nodding his approval (but mostly to himself on an amazing choice of a sex approved outfit).

"Well…," Penny started, her eyes turning a little more into 'bedroom eyes.' "What do you think?" She gently opened up her robe more and turned around.

Seeing her body under the sway of smooth white silk, her nipples gently poking through the top, her smooth legs flowing out from the bottom caused his pulse to race and his libido to rev up. If he wasn't turned on before, he definitely was now. She looked amazing and he could smell something like perfume. He'd actually been clutching the can unconsciously and finally put it down, then turned back to her.

"I knew you would look becoming in that," Sheldon stated.

Penny smiled. Though the comment itself didn't cry sexy, she read it in his face. His eyes had widened, he visibly swallowed, and his mouth smirked. She could see the wheels in his head turning and had seen it in her past lovers, including Leonard. It was the mental checklist of what they were about to do to her. A lust filled daydream that usually came into fruition within minutes.

"Did you change your mind about the wine?" Penny asked, watching Sheldon finally walk towards her.

Sheldon just shook his head, grabbed her hand and led her into her bedroom. He turned to her and pointed to the bed. "Lay down."

"Well…ok," she mumbled as she got up on the bed.

Sheldon awkwardly followed her, hovering over her as he tried to find a comfortable position on her body. Penny sighed, and pulled the robe from under her where it was trapped. Sheldon leaned down and started to kiss her lips, her hands gently grabbing his head.

He was so stiff but not in the good way. She tried to take over, maybe ease his mind by taking control and getting the 'party started,' but when she moved her hand to push him on his back, he raised his to move her robe away. They clashed.

As he leaned down to kiss her again, she lifted her head to say something and their heads bumped into each other.

It was a very frustrating few minutes.

"Sheldon, _relax_."

"I am relaxed. Stop trying to take over."

"I'm not. I want this to be good."

"Are you saying it won't be?"

"I'm saying it's not starting off that way."

"Penny, I know you're used to the role of sexual aggressor but you must suppress that habitual promiscuous thought process and allow me to take care of pleasing you."

Penny huffed and pushed Sheldon back. She tried to get up but her robe was stuck under him. She yanked it free and stormed out.

"Where are you going?" Sheldon called to her.

"This was fun at first, but now it's just awkward." She swiftly made it to the wine glass she abandoned earlier and picked it up.

Sheldon followed her. "We're doing this now."

"Oh, no. Nope. I need a drink first and let me tell you, so do you. You're strung way too tight, buddy."

"_Buddy_?" His eyes narrowed as he walked towards her, his arms resting at his sides.

"Yeah, buddy. Until you relax, it's buddy rather than _lover_." She took a drink of her wine.

"I'm sorry but what part of this do you think is easy for me?"

"Um, _all of it_. You dictated every step in an agreement!"

"I had this planned. I didn't have it _practiced._"

"Maybe if you tried being someone else…," she mumbled. Sheldon shook his head and glared at her. That was a low blow.

"Well, maybe you _should_ drink, Penny," he started sarcastically. "Drink that whole bottle. Go ahead. You're a lot looser when you're drunk. Go ahead. Drink up you lush." He waved his hand towards the wine bottle and then crossed them again, pursing his lips.

Her mouth dropped open and she put his glass down. "For the record, Sheldon," she started. "You breached your own contract by saying I had habitual promiscuity." She stormed up to him and swatted him on the thigh. "That isn't sweet or dirty. It's just mean!"

He gasped and jumped back, rubbing his leg.

She turned and walked to the tray, popping a grape angrily in her mouth.

"Well, well, well…someone _did_ read the contract in greater detail. Very good, Penny," Sheldon replied, strolling towards her, his hands gracefully behind his back. His voice was eerily calm.

Penny didn't turn around.

"I suppose I deserved that, but before you cast the first stone, might I remind you that refusing to continue is breach of contract as well. So," he nodded once though she couldn't see him. "I will tell you one time. Get back in that room."

"Go away, Sheldon. I will go back when I drink away my annoyance." She continued under her breath, "Why did I think you would somehow not be you for a minute?"

Sheldon walked closer to her and Penny could feel his presence.

"Penny. There is no longer an option. Just as I have committed myself to this night, so must you."

"Have I not done so? Look at this place," she responded, her back still to him as she lifted her arms and looked around the beautifully lit room. "It's like Heaven in here!"

Sheldon just waited a moment to see if Penny would come to her own realization and return to the bedroom.

"Hm," she said, popping another grape in her mouth. "Maybe I want to have sex here. On the couch."

"Nope. Not in the agreement."

"Or in the kitchen."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "I hardly think so."

"Or in the _shower_."

"Penny, return to the bedroom."

"Nope," she said, casually walking back to glass of wine and picking up. "Maybe I'll just stay here, Sheldon. Maybe I don't want to have sex anymore." A quick draft on her legs was met by a small, but painful slap to her rear. He had lifted her robe and nighty with one hand and slapped her with the other.

She jumped and rubbed her butt cheek, turning back. "Oww…"

"That's the warning, Penny. I said I wouldn't use rope, but I didn't say I wouldn't use the scarves I have in my night bag."

"What?" She set her glass down again and backed away from him, or tried to. She stumbled on her own little table.

Sheldon reached out and caught her, pulling her close to him. It was then that Penny actually smelled the body spray he put on and she cursed herself for thinking how good it smelled. Her sense of smell was making her mind betray her.

He didn't say anything as she tried to pull away. He just grabbed her wrist with one hand and her waist with the other. "Change your mind, Penny. You're an intelligent woman, despite your lack of any real education."

"Oh, you!" She tried to pull away. "Smack yourself! That was mean!"

"The contract only indicates sweet nothings and erotic dialogue take place _in the bedroom_. You're not protected." His eyes were unwavering and Penny just stared up at him, at a loss for words. This man was truly a whackadoodle.

"You're incredible," she stated in frustration.

"I had assumed I would hear that _after_ coitus, but now is as good a time as any."

"Oh! That's not what I mean! Let me go!" She struggled again but to no avail.

"If I let you go, will you return to the bed and allow me to satisfy both our needs? You wanted to know what sexual intercourse with me was like, here's your chance. You may not get another."

Sheldon was getting very upset and angry that she was trying to back out (and before things got started!) but felt he masked it well. Did Leonard not express that their first time was "just fine," but after awhile they were like two animals in heat, always at it!

"_Another chance_?" Penny rolled her eyes slightly and shook her head. "I'm regretting this one. I feel like you're making me out to be a slut, with your side comments and your behavior."

Sheldon finally let go. "Am I being inappropriate with my statements?"

"YES!"

Sheldon considered this for a moment, looking away, and then looked back at her. "Noted. Now get back in that room."

"Not until I get some more of this in me," she replied, trying to reach for the wine. Sheldon stepped in front of her and started pushing her away from the table.

"Get off me, Sheldon. At some point this might be considered rape."

He stopped in his tracks, eyes widened, looking down at her. "You…think I am trying to sexually assault you?"

"Well, no, but I'm saying 'no' here and you're forcing me into doing something I—"

"I'm forcing you into nothing. We talked about this. This was your idea. You signed the agreement." Penny couldn't find any words to counteract his. He was right. "And what you need to understand is that you signed an agreement to sexual intercourse, and with that agreement was the full understanding and consent that breach of contract means punishment. For either of us."

Penny tried to pull away, but Sheldon held her firmly. "Please let go, Sheldon." Her voice was calmer now.

"I can't. You stated you were saying 'no' to sexual intercourse. I have to follow through on my obligations."

She glared up at him. "Do you get off on the idea of disciplining me, Sheldon? Is that what this is about?"

He took a breath, looked up in thought, then looked down again at her. He gave her a small smirk as he leaned in to reply, "I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out now."

"Bazinga…?" she asked, hoping it was one.

He shook his head, his smirk having faded, and pushed her over the arm of her couch. Penny tried to get up but was pushed back down again.

"Why are you even doing this here? I thought all contractual stuff was done _in the bedroom_," she challenged snidely.

"Not everything…," he cooly stated as the hand that wasn't resting on her back slid her gown up. He felt the smoothness of the little panties he bought for her hugging her perfect cheeks.

"Sheldon—"

She jumped. Mostly because the slap he administered was light. She was had been trembling before, unsure what he was capable of just then. Sheldon could be quite literal at times. Her hands rested on the couch cushions and she felt the pressure of his hand keeping her in place.

He gave a gentle slap again, this time running his fingers up her underwear to feel the skin underneath. She squirmed. He withdrew his hand and gave her another light slap, just enough for a sound and a very small sting. He chose to keep her panties on. He had other plans for her.

"Penny," he said in the same tone he used every time he called her name. All that was missing was three knocks. "Did you really think I would use the punishment in a _sexual agreement_ as a form of _abuse_?"

He gave her another light slap. She squirmed again. Her face was burning from embarrassment and because each slap sent a tingling sensation to various parts of her body.

"Like I explained before, sometimes mild forms of discipline, like this," he slapped her again, "serves as a form of foreplay. But I suspect you already knew that."

He finally leaned over to where her ear was, which was covered by the hair cascading down. "I'm surprised you don't know me better, because I seem to know you…"

He again slipped his hand under the hem of her underwear, the pad of his thumb caressing her skin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, her voice sounding tiny just then. Her heart thudded in her chest, and she felt a familiar sensation creep down her stomach and to area that Sheldon had been so close to. Her body was ablaze and she absolutely hated the fact that Sheldon knew it!

"Oh, Penny, honestly?" He began to move his hand around to the other side of her panties, to force her to recognize what he was referring to but she finally pushed herself up with all her strength and pushed away from him. He didn't hold her down that time. She didn't want him touching her right then …namely, she didn't want him to feel any sort of wetness that was a result of his actions. And it was there.

She pushed her hair out of her face and caught her breath, smoothing her nightgown down. "Fine. I get it."

Sheldon smiled and crossed his arms. "Good. Now march back in the room."

Penny was still catching her breath when she took Sheldon's hand and led him to sit on the arm of her couch. He looked confused.

"Please, just take a sip. Loosen up with me. Let's make this great," she pleaded.

"No, thank you. And it will be great. You fail to give it a try."

Penny grabbed his full glass and a strawberry and turned to Sheldon, giving him a "come hither" smile. Even she was surprised at how lusty she felt after his brand of discipline. Something else she learned about herself with Sheldon. Now that he did seemingly relax a bit, she was sufficiently turned on, as he would put it, and now she was, in fact, ready to play.

She stepped over to him, straddling the legs that dangled at an angle as he sat. She took a small bite of the strawberry and pointed to her mouth. "Come on. Can't drink on an empty stomach." She giggled and leaned in, the fruit in her teeth.

Sheldon stopped her with his hands on her upper arms and leaned back. "Still don't like that."

"Come on, Sheldon," Penny whined. She moved her body dangerously close. "Your mouth has been on worse."

Sheldon shook his head.

"Oh, you baby," she murmured, eating the bit of strawberry and sipping the wine.

She turned and tossed the rest of the strawberry on the tray before turning back to the tall man before her. Sheldon grabbed her waist as she did so, for no other reason than to hold her close. He was sexually charged as well, having also been pleasantly taken aback on how much he, in fact, got off on controlling Penny the way he just had. He had only been moments away from sliding down the silky underwear and taking her where she was. But that would have constituted breach of his own agreement and he didn't want to have to yield to Penny in that way. She would have, no doubt, made him do things he wouldn't have wanted to do.

She dipped two fingers in the glass and caressed them down her neck. "If you won't drink any, then lick some off of me."

Sheldon made a noise that was a slight objection. "Penny, that tiny bit won't have your desired effect. I thought you knew that."

"Oh, but your tongue on my neck will…," she giggled, leaning her neck closer.

He couldn't argue, and leaned over running his tongue up the path she had laid out for him. She sighed at the warm wetness. She dipped her fingers in again and ran them across the top of her breasts.

"Oh, Penny. Watch out! That's silk—," but his words were interrupted when she stood on her tip toes to get her breasts closer to his face.

"I'll get it cleaned."

He didn't even hear what she said, as the sweet smell of her body reminded him that…he didn't give a shit about the nightgown! His tongue ran along where the wine was placed. He let out a breath and lifted his head, bringing a hand up to cup a breast. He looked in her eyes and waited for his next location.

She dipped one finger into the glass and rubbed it on her lips. No sooner had she done that, that Sheldon grabbed her head and pulled her against him for a fierce kiss. Penny wished the glass wasn't in her hand so she could hold onto him, but didn't want to drop it either.

When Sheldon finally pulled away, Penny turned and quickly placed the glass on the table before turning back to him. She leaned in and kissed his neck, something that momentarily left Sheldon motionless and speechless.

With great strength, he pulled her away, a sexy little smile playing on his lips. He stood up, causing her to back up. Taking her hand, he led her back in the direction he's been working on all night. He gently closed the door behind them, still holding Penny's hand. Inside the music hummed melodically in the background and the candles cast a sensual glow over the bed. He sat down and pulled her to him.

She just allowed him to lead the way, already feeling the tension from before seeping from the room.

She straddled his legs once again as Sheldon's fingers pushed back the robe on her shoulders and it slid off smoothly to the floor. His fingers were gentle as he moved one strap away and started to kiss her shoulder. Penny leaned into his kisses, her hands resting on his arms lightly. She was surprised when he replaced the strap on the shoulder and did the same routine to the other side. His kisses were feather light, matching his too gentle caress. Penny wanted to rip off her nighty and get on top of him there but she decided not to. Sheldon obviously had an idea of where he wanted to go with this.

He brought his hands down to her legs and slipped them up under her gown, rubbing her stomach and back, pulling the fabric up as he continued up to her breasts.

"Your body is perfect, Penny," he said, almost to himself.

She smiled. _The sweet nothings…_

"Want me to take this off?" she asked in a whisper, indicating to her gown that was almost all bunched up on her collarbone anyway.

Sheldon shook his head, not even looking up at her, as he brought his head to meet his hands. He had tweaked her nipples and enjoyed feeling them harden under his fingertips. Now he wanted to taste them. Penny's hand rested on the back of his head and she sighed, closing her eyes as the tickle of his tongue played against each hardened peak.

"Perfect," he murmured between licks. He appreciated the fact that her breasts fit very well in his large hands. They were just big enough to be a great handful but not too much as to require double cupping.

Penny's heart skipped a beat when Sheldon brought his gaze up to her eyes as his mouth was on her, flicking his tongue on her nipple. He didn't miss a step when his mouth twisted into a smile. He only met her gaze for a moment, before closing his eyes again and gently sucking on the now perky mound.

He felt her squirm under his touch. She took a small breath. "Oh, that tickles," was all she could think to say.

He brought his head up and Penny thought he might be done, but he just sighed. He was taking a breath. Then he leaned in again and ran a tongue fully up and over the opposite perky mound.

"Tickles?" he questioned, kissing her neck.

"No, in a good way," she explained, her head falling back.

"Explain." He said between kisses.

"Well, you…were…oh, that feels great," it was getting harder for Penny to speak. "You were, ya know...touching and kissing and…"

"Sucking." He continued kissing her neck as his hands rested on her hips.

"Yes…and it tickled. It was hot." His hands reached around and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer in response. His kisses never stopped. "You're hot," she finally finished breathily, her words coming out on their own as she was pressed into him.

"Thank you," he responded, pulling her down to kiss her on the lips.

She felt his hardness right under her and she rested a little on it, moaning into his mouth as the tip pressed against her panties. Her hands cupped his face as she started to kiss him with a fiery passion. He guided one of her hands down and placed it on his growing erection. She began to rub it through the fabric, but had to back away to get better leverage.

Sheldon pulled off his pants and adjusted his boxers to accommodate his erection. It actually slipped through the slit in the front. Penny smiled, as she approached him and started to stroke it more, kissing him a few times as she did so.

"Sheldon," she said against his lips. "Take off the boxers."

She removed her hand and allowed him room as he hurriedly removed the bottoms. Penny approached and began unbuttoning his shirt as well. After a few buttons, Sheldon just slipped it over his head and pulled her into a kiss again. The softness of the silk against his skin from her nighty reminded him that he was very exposed and he began to pull up her nightgown as well. It was left discarded with the other garments and the slippers Penny kicked off.

She was about to slip her panties down but Sheldon stopped her by pulling her hands away, coaxing her towards the bed again. She got on top of the mattress, the comforter sinking around her body. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked up at Sheldon in the candle light. He was slender, but not scrawny, standing tall and confident. His face was smooth and handsome, especially when he smiled like he was doing now. He had an arrogant smile on that Penny found irresistible. His eyes sparkled a little with the flickering lights. Her eyes lingered to his very hard member, and she sighed. She was half tempted to ask if he knew just how beautiful he was, but didn't.

The weight of the bed shifted as he lay down next to her. He was lying on his side, but not for long as he brought lips down to the top of one of her thighs, kissing it and stroking her leg.

"You smell pretty," he said against her leg, widening it a bit and continuing his kisses.

"Thanks." Penny blushed at the simple comment.

He deliberately kissed around her aching groin, only allowing his fingers to graze along the sides of the panties, purposefully.

"Sheldon?"

"What." He kissed up her stomach.

"When are you going to take those off?"

"Soon." He began kissing her breasts again, never looking up.

He propped his body up on his side in a very similar fashion from the first night they were together. This time his hand was closer to her face instead on the top of her head. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers and looked into her face. He could see the longing in her eyes.

"Prolonging the foreplay intensifies the sexual satisfaction."

"I think it's prolonged enough," she said, though it sounded more like begging.

He smiled at her. "Tell me what you want."

Penny noticed that his voice wasn't the same know-it-all drone it normally was. He definitely had a bedroom demeanor that was very unlike his out of bedroom demeanor.

"To touch me."

He raised an eyebrow, almost mocking her, as he grazed his hand over her stomach. "There."

"No. Not there."

"Where do you want me to touch you, Penny?"

"You know where, Sheldon," she insisted, her legs twisting left and right a little.

"I'm a physicist. Not a mind reader."

_That cocky bastard!_ Penny thought.

She pushed his hand down to her panties. "Here."

"Ok. I'm touching you…now what?"

"You're really going to make me tell you everything, aren't you."

He blinked at her, smirking, and shrugging. "I like to hear you try to articulate your words." He actually did start to tease her gently outside of her panties. "I'm observing how difficult it becomes for you when highly aroused."

"Is everything about science with you?" Penny lifted her head and began kissing his neck.

"Not everything," he responded, his hand slipping into her panties.

"What do you observe now?" Penny asked, pulling his face down to hers.

He pulled away from the kiss long enough to answer, "You're wet...and hot."

She opened her legs wider and pushed her hips upwards, urging him sink his fingers in. He didn't. He just teased her folds just above her entrance and her clit. He lifted his hand from her panties and reached up and took her hand, moving down to the throbbing member that was waiting for her.

As her hand met the smooth tip, Sheldon lay on his back fully and Penny turned her body to hover over him, her lips following his. She stroked the smooth shaft gently at first. Pulling away, she slipped her body down to meet her stroking hand. She got a better look at what had ravished her the other night and had to admit it was _by far_ in the Top 3 of best dicks she had ever seen. She could tell that even though Sheldon very rarely engaged intimately with women, he took great pride in taking care of himself in this area. It was obvious. Something Penny thought was ironic, yet appealing.

"You really have a…" Penny wasn't sure how to say what she wanted to say.

"Aesthetically pleasing gentalia? I know."

Penny just shook her head, laughing to herself. "Sheldon, please learn sexier words."

"Well, this is a safe haven for dirty talk as per our agreement." He was propped up on his elbows for this. "Teach it to me."

_Ah, of course, the dirty talk_, Penny thought in reference to the contract. She couldn't remember everything that he included but she was sure that if either of them neglected something, Sheldon would remedy the situation (again).

"How about…your dick is so delicious, I want to devour it with my tongue."

"Do you consider that sexy?" Sheldon asked, not seeming that impressed.

"Your throbbing shaft is pulsing in my weak hands. How will I ever manage to take it all in?"

"Better."

"How about…your penis is the most beautiful thing I have seen on a man in a long time." And for this one her voice was very sincere.

Sheldon smiled. "That's the winner." He lay back down and allowed Penny to continue.

Sheldon closed his eyes as he felt something he had been thinking about constantly for the last few days…and perhaps maybe once or twice prior. Penny's soft mouth started slowly at first, taking in only a little bit of him as her hand worked the remainder. She began twisting her hand as she stroked down, running her tongue along the underside of his shaft along the ridges, and treating the prick like her own personal lollipop. _I get it now_, Sheldon thought to himself. Now, he understood the great appeal of Penny to so many men. This…

She continued to work her head down further, not quite taking all of him in but pretty close. Sheldon started to moan quietly, then felt something soft in his hand. He looked down and found his fingers were entangled in her long blond hair. He hadn't realized he was pushing her head down, and he looked away quickly when he saw Penny meet his eyes.

"You like that?" she asked, stroking him as she waited for his answer.

"Yes."

She allowed her finger tips to graze his balls lightly and he twitched. "That tickles."

"I know." Penny went back to going down on a very hot Sheldon Cooper.

"Penny," Sheldon moaned to himself. Then directed his next comment to her. "Your mouth may be my new favorite part of you."

Penny huffed a little laugh and kissed up the side of his boner as she looked up at him and asked, "What was your favorite part of me before?"

"Your brains."

They both stopped, looked at each other, and laughed. Sheldon enjoyed the fact that humor could still be present in the bedroom, even though the matter at hand wasn't necessarily comical in nature.

Penny then said, a little more serious, "I'm glad you're enjoying this, sweetie." She went back to pleasuring him.

"I am."

Sheldon lay his head back down, staring at the ceiling but not really seeing it.

After another minute more, Sheldon stopped her. She sat back, wiping her mouth with a tissue from her nightstand. Sheldon got up; getting a pillow for under Penny's head, then pulled her to the center of the bed where it was.

Neither said a word as Sheldon's long hands finally slipped her panties down her smooth legs. His fingertips left a hot trail on her skin. He ran his body very close to hers as he slid on top of her. He kissed her lips, her cheek, her neck…but he hadn't entered her.

"Sheldon, sweetie…"

"Yes, Penny?"

"I'm ready."

"For what?" He inquired calmly, licking and kissing the base of her neck.

She gasped as she felt him tease her clit with the tip of his dick.

"For that. Give it to me."

"I don't know what you mean, Penny." He was being purposefully coy.

She gripped his shoulders and arched her back. "Begging wasn't in the agreement. Just give it to me!"

"Why can't you say it?" he asked, his eyes looking into hers, his whole body blazing with the desire, the _need_, to thrust in her. But he wanted to hear her beg for it. He wanted to hear what he had heard in the bedroom before.

"Say what?" she pleaded, reaching her hand down to try to coax him inside of her. He batted her hand away and brought it up to the side of her head, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Say it, Penny. Say what you want from me."

"I want you…," she was flustered, and a little embarrassed because this was, after all, _still Sheldon_. Could she really tell him to fuck her? Is that what he wanted? Oh, who was she kidding? That's what all men wanted. "To…give…Please don't make me say it, Sheldon."

Sheldon just blinked at her. "Oh, I won't, Penny. You'll say it on your own."

Penny couldn't believe how good Sheldon really was at controlling himself, something he always bragged about. She just thought he was being an arrogant ass when he spoke of it. Right now, his arrogance was reaching a whole new level. He said nothing more as he brought his head down to her breasts again, teasing the nipple not with his lips but with his teeth and tongue. Penny's hand smoothed the back of his head and she licked her lips.

His hot breath played against her neck as he teased her clit with his fingers for only a moment before taking his hand away. Penny's face was burning and her head was spinning with the need for one thing.

"Oh, just fuck me. Fuck me so good, Dr. Cooper!" Oh my God. She _had _said that ridiculous statement after all!

Sheldon paused, his lips on her neck, a smile widening as his eyes shot open. _Oh, yes_. He liked that even better… She had effectively managed to stroke his larger than life ego within her dirty talk.

"Yes," he hissed against her skin, pulling her legs open, and sliding inside of her to the hilt in one motion.

"Oh, God, yes!" Penny couldn't believe how amazing he felt after all this time.

He had made her work for it, then wait for it, then beg for it. It drove her crazy but it was exquisite torture.

He pushed up on his knees, spreading her bent legs and pumping her rhythmically. She grabbed at the comforter behind her, her head turning to the side every once in awhile. Sheldon watched her face but couldn't help lewdly watching her breasts as they bobbed with each thrust.

Penny listened for Sheldon's moans, but when she looked at his face, she saw that his eyes were passive but passionate, his mouth slightly opened with gentle, labored breaths. He wasn't a moaner. Penny had to admit, she was a tiny but disappointed. She must have made a face because Sheldon asked, "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing. Keep going."

"You look upset." He stopped. "Is this not good for you?"

"No! God, no. You're just…quiet."

Sheldon blinked at her, and then smiled. "I told you you'd want to hear your name." He began back up as if nothing happened, smiling down at her smugly, not breaking his gaze. "Don't worry."

He was referring to the discussion they had prior to her signing the agreement. She wanted to protest that that still wasn't necessary. She just liked hearing her lovers moan period, but then thought about it and actually did like the idea of Sheldon moaning _her_ name. He had been very direct on where he stood tonight and had gotten what he wanted, why shouldn't she?

She soon forgot about everything else as she closed her eyes, concentrating on each ridge of his shaft as it thrust against the walls inside of her

He began to drive into her harder, but not yet faster. Penny's moans were mixed with whiny sounds of pleasure. She even slipped her own hands along her breasts, squeezing them as he drove into her.

"Yes, like that," she breathed out.

"Oh, yea…touch your body, baby…," Sheldon huskily said in almost a whisper.

Now it was Penny's turn to smirk, purposefully pressing her breasts together to tease him. _That's right, Sheldon Cooper. If I have to talk dirty, per the 'agreement,' so do you. _It took her a minute to realize what he had said and she shivered at the word 'baby.' He'd never called anyone baby before, and it would have sounded foreign if he had said it in any other situation. Here: it was not only appropriate but appreciated.

She reached down to start stroking herself as his position didn't allow for a whole lot of direct clitoral stimulation. She was interrupted when Sheldon pushed her hand away and replaced it with his own. The pad of his thumb lay directly on the engorged nub and when he thrust into her, his hand followed him and caused a very direct, tiny stroke. He began to ride her faster, his thumb matching his intensity.

"Penny…Penny…," he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. It was only a few more fast and hard pumps before Sheldon's body began to roll with the wave of his intense orgasm. "Oh—fuck…," he moaned out, his thumb momentarily stopping as his body rocked with his climax. He very rarely dropped the f-bomb but it just came out, and sounded so right on his lips just then.

Penny heard it and smiled up at him, her face flushing as her own climax neared.

She grabbed Sheldon's thighs, pushing herself onto him. It was enough of a touch to remind him that his fingers still held the key to releasing her ecstasy. As his body rode the peak of his orgasm and started to die down, he continued to stroke her, though his thrusts had stopped.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Penny began. "Sheldon…SHELDON…OHMYGOD!" Her hands groped for and gripped the pillow behind her head and she bucked her hips multiple times at the waves of her release. Her body trembled as she calmed down from the ecstasy.

Sheldon collapsed onto his lover's body, trying to catch his breath. Penny brought a hand up and stroked the back of his neck.

"You're amazing." Came a small murmur. It wasn't Penny.

She smiled, panting. "So are you." He pulled out and rolled over, only briefly staying there before getting up and going to the bathroom. She saw his naked form standing there, washing his hands, then his face. She thought he had a cute white butt and when he saw her looking at him, he smiled and closed the door. She just turned over and closed her eyes, tired as hell.

_I did it. I just had another crazy night with Sheldon. What am I doing? _


	9. Bed Talk

Penny's thoughts were interrupted when Sheldon reappeared from her bathroom only a few feet away. She had expected him to shower after sex as well, but she didn't remember that being a stipulation in the agreement. He left the room, a white towel around his waist this time, and she watched as he got his overnight bag by the couch and walked back, blowing out each candle in the living room as he did so. He closed the door and put the bag down, fishing out new pajamas. He slipped on his usual briefs and pulled his plaid pants up. As he threw his shirt on he looked at her and said simply, "Saturday night pajamas."

Penny smiled and nodded, knowing. He put his black silk pajamas and new boxers neatly away, pulling out a toothbrush and his own tooth paste and floss. It was hard to see these things in the candlelight at first, but Penny knew Sheldon.

"No excuse to ignore oral hygiene," he stated to himself as he walked back to the bathroom. At this point, Penny got up and opened her dresser drawer to fish out a pair of pants, underwear, and a t-shirt. As she dressed again, she thought how funny it was that Sheldon could abandon many of his usual neurotic tendencies during sex, and so quickly switch back afterward. _Ah, such is the life of a whackadoodle. _But Penny looked back at the bathroom door. She didn't feel right thinking that just now. He had been such a sweet, yet deliciously torturous lover. He brilliantly brought out of her desires that her past lovers never allowed to grow.

He emerged from the bathroom and Penny slipped inside to also get ready for bed. She really just wanted to roll over and cuddle, like she normally did after sex, but Sheldon wasn't like her other sexual partners.

After adjusting the pillows back on the top of bed, smoothing the sheets, and blowing out the candles, Sheldon turned on a small lamp in her room, casting a bit of a brighter glow so she could see when she came out. He slowly sat down on the bed, checking the time. He had no intention of staying the entire night for two reasons: as per the agreement, after coitus routine indicated staying half the night, then he would depart to his apartment, and because he wanted to make it home before Leonard woke up.

His eyes drifted to the bathroom door. This night, once it got started right, was one of the best nights of his personal life. Penny evoked from him behaviors he hadn't intended to emerge, and that actually surprised him. He wasn't himself, he knew that, but he felt strangely comfortable in the role he had played. He shivered at that idea and it creeped him out. This was probably why Leonard's concentration on his work started to dwindle once he started having sex more often—well, at all. Sheldon promised himself that wouldn't happen. After all, this was sex for science…right?

A sigh escaped his lips without his consent as Penny opened the door and flipped the light switch off. She approached the bed and Sheldon finally backed up, slipping his long legs under the covers. He moved over enough to allow Penny access next to him and she silently slipped into the bed too.

They both just lay on their backs, staring at the ceiling.

Sheldon turned his head to Penny, lifting his arm up. "Come here," he said.

Scooting her body over, Penny tried to get comfortable on Sheldon but she knew he wasn't a cuddler. She knew he probably preferred sleeping now, and alone. But the agreement indicated a certain amount of post-coitus interaction.

She listened to his heart and it was rhythmic and steady. His arm wrapped around her fully, but they were both quiet.

It was just then that Sheldon realized he hadn't even paid attention when she was moaning his name, because he was in his own euphoric state. He recalled it now, and it made his heart skip a beat. After such an incredible build up, the pleasure he caused his lover and the resulting exclamation of his name really was pleasing to him. It was a different kind of ego boost.

Penny's head shot up. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your heart started beating fast. Are you uncomfortable? Because we don't have to do this."

"Oh," Sheldon started, shifting his body and taking his arm from around her. "No, this is per the agreement. It's fine. I was thinking about tonight."

Penny propped herself up and looked down at him. "What about tonight?"

He considered his words. "It was nice."

She nodded, smiling faintly. "It was. Yes." She paused. "And you said fuck."

She saw a blush actually creep onto Sheldon's face. Penny couldn't recall a time where he blushed in her presence. He only smiled.

After a tiny silence, he said, "And the results were positive."

"Results?"

"The experiment," Sheldon reminded her.

"Oh, right. That. Yes, positive." Penny just continued to nod.

"You liked sex with me."

"I _loved_ sex with you," she said immediately, then regretted her words. Her face started to burn with her own blush as Sheldon twisted his body to look at her better.

She could tell he wanted to say something but all he ended up saying, in his typical just-found-something-out-that-was-kind-of-interesting, almost in awe, "Huh." His eyes drifted away for a minute then looked back at her.

"Penny?"

"Yea?"

"Can you turn the light off?"

"Oh," she turned her body to the lamp. "Sure."

She checked out the time before settling back on the pillow facing Sheldon. He now just lay on his back, the covers up to his chest.

"Sheldon?"

She could feel him look over at her. "Yes?"

"…Thank you."

"For what?"

Penny shrugged. "I dunno. Tonight, I guess."

"Oh. Well, thank yourself. It was your idea."

"Oh, I guess so."

They sat silent for a minute.

"Lou Ferrigno was the Hulk in the old TV series _The Incredible Hulk_."

"What?"

Sheldon turned to her again. "I'm creating some post-coitus conversation, per our agreement. Bed talk, as I've heard it referred to. I think now is as good a time as any to familiarize you with the original TV actors of the comic book series." He turned his body back and continued. "George Reeves played Superman in _Adventures of Superman_—"

"Sheldon, Sheldon, stop." Penny sat up. "This is not what bed talk is."

"Oh. Then what on earth do we talk about?"

"I don't know…our lives. Um, ya know. Private stuff. We share." Penny tried to think of an example. "Like, uh…ok, here's one. I did not know you were so kinky." She beamed, glad she had thought of something to share.

"I'm not. Kinky implies dirty and I'm not dirty."

"Dirty is not the same as filthy. That kind of dirty is good. And yes, Sheldon, you played _very dirty_ tonight."

He could hear the smile in her voice though he couldn't see her.

"Dirty is a synonym of filthy."

"No. I know that," she replied, her voiced strained with frustration. "I could tell you were talking about literal dirtiness. No, bedroom dirty is fine. Why are you acting like you don't know what I'm talking about?"

Sheldon shrugged slightly to himself and considered this. "I have never had a conversation like this. I'm not aware of any social construct on it. I couldn't find any information on it and I certainly couldn't ask Leonard."

"You can't research everything, Sheldon. Some things you just have to experience."

"You _can_ research everything—and _should_—but yes, experience certainly has its merits."

Penny glanced again at the clock and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sheldon asked.

"Living room. The contract said no more than 10 minutes of post-coitus cuddling, then we part ways to allow for sleep."

Sheldon was silent for a moment. "Very good. You really _did_ read it." Though it was praise, his voice was laced with disappointment.

Penny laughed shortly, shaking her head. She grabbed her pillow and walked to the closet and got a blanket.

"You asked me to. And I had to know what I was getting into."

"Oh, of course."

"Night, Sheldon." She walked out of the room and his eyes followed her.

"Good night, Penny."

She set herself up on the couch, sitting with her legs stretched out. She picked up the tray that had been abandoned on the coffee table and popped some of the chocolates in her mouth. She hadn't eaten all day and was actually really hungry now. She continued to nibble on the fruits and sip the now warm wine, leaning over to open can of Diet Coke (also warm). She was too lazy to get up and get something cold form the fridge.

She turned back to the room and saw Sheldon just laying there. She knew any TV would bother him, so decided not to turn it on. She sipped the soda and popped some apple slices in her mouth. After a few minutes of just relaxing on the couch, and thinking of nothing in particular, Penny put the tray down and slipped lower on the cushions. She sank her head wearily on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Just as she had dozed off, she felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped. It was Sheldon.

"What's up, Sheldon?" She sat up.

"Would you be opposed to an impromptu amendment of the contract without repercussions to the person proposing it?"

"What?"

"I want you back in bed."

Penny was surprised. "Despite the fact that it was clear that—"

"Yes, yes. That's why I suggested an amendment, so as not breach my own contract."

"But you are breaching it."

Sheldon crossed his arms and cocked his head at her. She couldn't see him clearly, but there were a few random lights from things around her room casting a slight glow around his form.

"Amendment, Penny. It means a minor change to a document."

"I know, I know." Penny stood up. "I'm just giving you a hard time." She grabbed her pillow and started to walk around him. "Knew you'd miss me," she teased him, but secretly was extremely flattered he wanted her back in bed. As she started walking towards the room, she turned back to him in the dark she asked, "Are you sure you don't want your punishment instead? Might be fun."

He just turned her shoulders around, and shook his head, but she could see a small smile on his lips.

Once in bed, they actually just laid on their sides, facing each other with their heads on their respective pillows. Sheldon had turned on the light in the bathroom and shut the door enough to act as a nightlight. He didn't want it completely dark when he brought Penny back in.

She reached out and ran her finger on Sheldon's cheek. "You're a lot more likeable in bed, you know that?"

"So are you."

She knew she had opened that door for that one, but didn't care. It was a truthful statement on both their parts.

Penny continued, "You know what I liked?"

"About what?"

"Something you did. Last time." She took her hand away and settled it under her head again. "You kissed my wrist. I liked that."

"Oh." He nodded. "Good."

"What did you like?"She asked.

"About last time?" Penny nodded. He sighed and thought. His candidly answered, "Feeling your body for the first time."

"That's sweet."

"What about tonight, Penny?"

She laughed shortly. "Oh, God, Sheldon. A lot happened tonight…"

"I know. What did you find pleasing?"

She tried to think of one thing but so many stuck out in her mind. His caresses. His teasing. His sensuality. And at the same time, his aggression. His gripping. His demands.

"Your lips," she replied, bringing her hand out to place a feather light touch on them.

He leaned closer just a little bit. "My lips?"

"Yeah." She moved her hand away. "They were everywhere." She smiled and laughed lightly.

Sheldon just blinked at her. His mouth then twisted into faint smirk. "So, this is the bed talk. We are engaging in bed talk."

"Yeah, we are."

"Penny?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, amused that he still called her name despite that fact that she was inches away from him.

"Sheldon."

He brought his hand to her the small of her back and pulled her closer. "I like bed talk."

"Me, too, sweetie."

She watched him close his eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen. For him to say, "Okay, I had bed talk. You can leave." But he didn't. He just seemingly dozed off.

"We should do this again," Penny whispered, closing her own eyes.

"We will."

Her eyes popped open immediately, not realizing Sheldon had heard her. She thought he was asleep.

He continued, his eyes remaining closed. "I also amended that part of the contract."

"Sheldon, we can't just—"

He opened his eyes and turned to her. "Shh. It's time for sleep."

He gave her a serious look, though she could see it was more for emphasis rather than genuine annoyance. Now it was her turn to just blink at him. He closed his eyes again and sensed she hadn't closed hers yet. He waited a moment before bringing up his hand to Penny's eyes causing her to automatically close her lids.

"Just sleep. We will talk about it later…," Sheldon's voice trailed off as he did, in fact, finally fall asleep.


	10. Unwelcomed News

**A/N: There are perspective changes in this chapter, but they are very black and white (only 2 scenes). Also, THANK YOU for the reviews (they fuel my fire…I wrote 6 chapters in only 3 days), the alerts, favoriting, and messages! **

_**Important**_** (and tiny Season 5 spoiler alert): While episode information is presented as part of the story, little tid-bits here and there, there is no real timeline parallel to when my story happens. For instance, Priya is introduced in the Leonard portion of our tale, but in this story the reason they broke up was because of her move to India, not her cheating on him. **

**As always, enjoy Sheldon, enjoy Penny, and enjoy reading. **

XXXXXXXXXX

I turned over, stretching out my arms and yawning. I was alone in my bed and the void left me mildly sad. Sheldon had left very early in the morning. I didn't even hear him leave.

What an incredibly memorable night it was. I only wonder what it'll be like seeing Sheldon now. God, I hope not awkward… He couldn't be serious about the sex thing. We couldn't continue this. What if other people found out? God, what would Leonard think? If I thought I was getting sexual advances from Howard now, it would only get worse, I'm sure.

I stopped in my tracks as I walked into the living room. I looked at the coffee table and then the kitchen area. Everything was clean. Sheldon had cleaned the table off and washed the dishes before leaving. I just smiled, shaking my head. I knew very well it was more a gesture of calming his anxiety over a mess rather than helping me out.

I looked back at my room and finally saw that my new night gown and robe were neatly draped over the door knob. I still could not believe that he'd bought something so elegant! His clothes were usually filled with mismatching colors and layers and…well…geeky elements. I wondered if he possibly researched what to buy me, like he had with most everything he included in the agreement. My mind still tried to comprehend him and his actions. Prior to me, his sexual experience was limited to a couple of occurrences, and certainly not enough to make him as savvy as he was last night or last weekend. He was either hiding something or he really did pick up things at lightening fast speeds by research and increased exposure. If that was true, he had more genius in his brain than any one realized. The thought made me shiver. If his social skills and street smarts were better, the man could probably rule world, or at the very least get laid more regularly.

Walking up to the couch, I remembered what had transpired there the night before. "That boy is a closet freak," I mumbled to myself, grabbing a pillow and sitting down with it. I was embarrassed to admit that maybe I was, too. I sighed, trying not to take what last night was and make more of it. But it was happening…the crush I had on him when we first met was coming back.

"Oh, man," I groaned, sinking into my seat a little more. "I'm such a girl."

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, that was a rather successful night. A very good idea on Penny's part, I must admit. I couldn't help but feel a great sense of achievement as I recalled her facial expression at her new sleepwear. I told her I had impeccable taste. Now, she knows (though doubting me never proved a fruitful venture for anyone). Though, in retrospect she probably thinks I had gotten the idea from some online source. I rolled my eyes at my own mental notion. _Penny, will you never learn._

I had set an alarm on my phone to wake me up at 5a.m. to slip back into my apartment. Leaving wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, as long as I didn't look at Penny. I was more nervous about Leonard having already been awake.

I stood at the bathroom sink, trying to decide if I needed to shave or not. My mind went back to my comfortable morning routine after I had woken up, pushing my thoughts about last night to back of my mind for now. I decided not to shave. Instead I took out my toothbrush and applied a layer of toothpaste.

_She dipped two fingers in the glass and caressed them down her neck. "If you won't drink any, then lick some off of me."  
>Sheldon made a noise that was a slight objection. "Penny, that tiny bit won't have your desired effect. I thought you knew that."<br>"Oh, but your tongue on my neck will…," she giggled, leaning her neck closer._

I scolded myself mentally as I held my loaded toothbrush. _You have quite a busy day ahead of you. Please refrain from recounting last night's events. _I began brushing my teeth.

"_Yes…and it tickled. It was hot." His hands reached around and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer in response. His kisses never stopped. "You're hot," she finally finished breathily, her words coming out on their own as she was pressed into him. _

I spat the toothpaste out and began to rinse.

_The weight of the bed shifted as he lay down next to her. He was lying on his side, but not for long as he brought lips down to the top of one of her thighs, kissing it and stroking her leg.  
>"You smell pretty," he said against her leg, widening it a bit and continuing his kisses.<br>"Thanks." Penny blushed at the simple comment. _

"Please, stop," I murmured to my own mind as I replaced the toothbrush in its holder.

"_You liked sex with me."  
>"I loved sex with you," she said immediately.<em>

I closed my eyes and let out a long breath.

I forced control of my mind, having to get ready for work. Wait, no I didn't. It was Sunday. Good! (I was so tired…). I opened the bathroom door, one more thought lingering in my mind before the memories were hushed by Leonard's presence.

"_What did you find pleasing?"  
>"Your lips," she replied, bringing her hand out to place a feather light touch on them. <em>

I paused in the hallway, smiling to myself a little before entering the main area.

"Good morning, Leonard." I grabbed a cereal box and turned to place it on the counter.

"Good morning." Leonard eyed the box I had chosen. "You in a good mood? That's the cereal with the least amount of fiber."

I looked at my choice. Well, I guess it was.

"I suppose you could say that."

"You _suppose_ I could say that?" Leonard sipped his coffee, smiling. "Or _I could say that_. Or better yet, I _said_ that." Leonard was obviously mocking me. On any regular given day I was rather particular about how things were stated. But he wasn't me so he was just being annoying.

I pursed my lips and gave him a look. "Leonard, must you be so particular?" I turned and reached into the fridge for the milk.

"Me?"

"That's what I said. Leonard, are you okay this morning?"

I wasn't as oblivious as I led on. It was just easier to act that way often times. When I did so, people included me a lot less in their crazy personal situations, which I preferred. Unfortunately, I think I have to come up with a new way to creatively avoid becoming entangled in other people's drama as, despite my intentional lack of interest and feigned naivety, I was still roped into many circumstances out of my control. Perhaps it isn't me and my behavior. Perhaps I should reduce my interaction with people or at least, reduce my friend count. Less friends, less drama. It was decided. Howard was out.

Leonard had been babbling on about something and I barely paid attention until I heard it. The name. _Her name._

"_Priya_? Did you say Priya?" My hands rested on the countertop as I looked over at my shorter roommate.

"Yea, I said she'll be here for a few days." Leonard walked over to his laptop, placing his mug down next to him as he slid into his chair.

"Wait, what?" Finally I was paying clearer attention. "Leonard, no. I do not want her staying here. Go to her place."

"Weren't you listening? Priya is coming back from India—for a while this time. She emailed me. I think she might want to get back together. I hated the fact that we broke up because she moved…"

"Raj will never accept that." I crossed my arms, glad at the idea and hoping this time Raj could—in fact—control the situation (though his attempts have always been bleak).

"Raj is hosting two astrophysicist colleagues from England. She doesn't want to stay in a hotel and why should she? I'm here."

"Oh, this is in _such_ violation of the roommate agreement."

"Oh, Sheldon, stop. I'm alowed overnight guests."

"Yes, guests. Not girlfriends."

"What's your deal? Why don't you like her?"

"Where do I begin?"

"Is it because you can't manipulate her like you do everyone else around you?"

I resented that statement very much. "I do not manipulate people…"

"Like hell," Leonard said. "Want me to beg Penny to get together again?" Of course he was being sarcastic as he sipped his coffee. "You seemed to tolerate her."

My heart skipped a small beat and I poured the milk into my cereal. "_Please_. Tolerate indeed." I swallowed. I hated lies. I hated keeping secrets. I returned the milk to the fridge but avoided my gaze returning to Leonard.

"So…Priya. Here. And you be nice."

"If I have to be nice, then I guess I won't be here at all." I dipped my spoon self righteously in my bowl. I hoped the action made my point.

"Fine by me. Go stay with Howard."

"No. Last time I did he gave me milk that tasted funny…"

I could see Leonard chuckle as he clicked away at the keyboard. He was such an odd man sometimes. I ignored him and the thoughts of Priya for now. (What an incorrigible woman.)

I took a spoonful of cereal as I sat down in my spot on the couch. I had to tell Penny the terrible news later. She'd understand.


	11. Revised Terms

Rubbing the towel on her head, Penny rushed to the door at the very urgent sounding knocks and "Pennys" she heard. She had taken a long shower, letting the water run down her body as she remembered parts of last night. Had she really called Sheldon Dr. Cooper in bed? _Oh, God, he probably loved that._ But she had smiled at the memory anyway.

She swiftly opened the door, her heart thudding in her chest. This was the first encounter since last night. He appeared showered and casual, his shirts hanging on him perfectly, his pants interestingly patterned. He looked exactly the way he usually did.

Penny cleared her throat, swallowing (and trying to push her heart back down). "Hey."

"Good morning, Penny."

She stood back, Sheldon coasting past her and turning briskly around as she closed the door. "I just heard the most horrendous news of the day this morning."

"Oh my God, what?" Penny was genuinely concerned, putting the towel in her lap as she sat on the arm of the couch. She adjusted the pink robe she was wearing.

"Priya is staying with us for a few days. Apparently there aren't enough job opportunities anywhere else in _the world_ so she has decided to reside in our humble city…and in my apartment!" Sheldon threw his hands up in the air and stormed over to the chair that hung out next to the couch.

"Oh, geez. I'm sorry, Sheldon."

His behavior led Penny to believe that last night hadn't crossed his mind at all this morning.

Sheldon was silent for a minute, and then looked up at her. "I require a hot beverage. I'm upset. Protocol."

Penny stood and walked to the kitchen area, resting her towel on the counter as she looked for some tea.

"Well, it won't be that bad. Just avoid her."

"In my own apartment! You may as well ask the clouds to avoid the sun."

She looked back at him, pulling tea bags out of the box. "Are you the sun or the clouds?"

He just looked at her and shook his head. "Jokes, Penny? Really? In my moment of distress?"

Putting water in a kettle, Penny replied, "It isn't the worst thing, Sheldon. Just busy yourself with work, or go out with Howard and Raj." _Or come here_ _and spend time with me for a few hours_,she finished in her head.

She placed the tea kettle on the stove and turned it on. Sheldon was quiet and when she looked up he was staring at her.

"When will she be here?" Penny asked, picking up her towel and walking around the counter.

"In a week, I think. I stopped listening. Penny, I don't like her."

"I know, sweetie. Neither do I. Don't tell Raj."

"Why would I tell Raj?"

"Because he's your friend."

"I'm fairly certain it's implied you don't like her. Having formerly been involved with Leonard."

Penny considered this logic and accepted it. Patting her wet hair, she started walking to her room.

"Be right back," she said casually. She fought the urge the walk up to him and disrobe, allowing Sheldon full access to her again. She couldn't. If it turned out to be weird or something, she would be mortified. Sheldon seemed to have his mind on one track: his predicament at home.

He watched her walk into her room and his palms became sweaty. He just noticed she was wearing one of her robes. She had just showered. She was drying her hair. Then it dawned on him. She was probably naked underneath. He rubbed his hands on his pants and took a deep breath. Maybe he didn't need the tea after all.

Walking up to her door, which was closed but not closed shut, he lightly knocked and said her name in his usual form.

"Yeah," Penny said, opening the door a bit, adjusting her robe before she opened the door fully.

"Are you naked under that robe?" Sheldon asked bluntly.

"I was. I just put some underwear on."

"I see." Sheldon casually played with the door jam and was about to say something but then stopped. He let a breath out and finally asked, "I feel weird. Is that normal?"

"Weird how, sweetie?" She leaned on the door.

"Well, _this_. I really am just learning the social conventions of after coitus interactions."

"You thought this would be easier, huh?" Penny nodded as if answering for him.

Sheldon shrugged. "I don't really have the need for the feeling of attachment, and I don't feel comfortable when it imposes itself on me."

"What?"

"I've been thinking about you all morning."

"Oh." Penny blushed. She wasn't sure if she would ever get used to Sheldon's seemingly new personality. "That's normal. We really built this up for like, a week…and then we did it. It probably just feels like more than it is. Remember it was just sex…for science. And now we're here talking. And…I'm in a robe." She paused. "Let me get dressed." She was about to close the door, but Sheldon held his hand against it.

"More than what it is? What do you think _this_ is?"

"I told you, emotions are a side effect of sex for a lot of people, Sheldon. Let's just sit this out for a couple of days. This will die down."

"_What_ will die down?" He was genuinely confused by her cryptic wording.

"The sexual tension!"

"Why would I want that? I don't suppose that it will go away for some time. I've already started redrafted a new agreement. A Friends With Benefits Agreement." His tone was serious and his face was sincere. "I meant what I said last night. That doesn't change anything. I think once I find a way to understand what I am feeling and thereby control it, I will continue to be a satisfying and unattached friend with benefits."

Penny frowned a little. Why would he want to suppress his feelings? Well, it was Sheldon, that's why. He was a private person by nature.

"Ok," Penny started. "Well, go sit over there and figure out those feelings and let me get dressed. I have to go to work in 2 hours." She tried to close the door but Sheldon kept his hand there.

"I didn't say I had to figure them out _now_," he replied pointedly, his eyes widening a bit, shaking his head ever so slightly, and giving her a typical Sheldon look.

They just stared at each other for a moment.

_Oh. What the hell_, thought Penny, pushing the door open wider. She grabbed his neck and pulled him down to her lips. He stumbled a little on his footing at this, but caught himself with her robe. His fingers gripped around her waist as the kiss deepened.

Then the tea kettle started to scream. The water was boiling.

"Water's ready," Penny said between kisses.

"Ignore it." Sheldon pushed her body towards the bed.

The kettle got louder, screaming as the steam shot out of the spout. Sheldon lifted his head with a huff of irritation, "Oh, that incessant noise." He backed up and let Penny pass.

She walked out of the room and walked the short distance to the kitchen area. Turning off the water she began to make the tea. She knew Sheldon. He would want this anyway, and probably say something like, "Kissing doesn't change the fact that an upset person requires a hot beverage."

Sheldon peered out of the door. "What are you doing?"

"Getting your tea…"

Sheldon lightly gripped the belt loops on his pants; his elbows bend at the sides. He almost looked surprised. Penny knew she certainly was. Didn't he want his tea?

"Well, I am impressed with you, Penny. Even in your moment of lust, you remember your obligations as a host and friend."

Penny just shook her head and laughed shortly. "Thanks, I think." He meant it as a compliment, but if she had just met him she would have considered it condescension.

"But it's not necessary. I feel better now. I have come up with a solution to my Priya problem."

"Oh, what's that?" Penny continued to make the tea anyway. She had already started.

"The answer is obvious." He glanced around her tiny place. "I'll just stay here with you. I can bring my laptop here and my work."

Penny liked that he came up with that idea on his own. But had to ask, "Don't you think Leonard will probably be in his room most of the time? Ya know…" She hoped she didn't have to spell it out for him.

"Well, of course there will be the coitus, but then what?" Sheldon just shook his head, crossing his arms and walking to her side.

"Don't you think Leonard might ask why you're coming here?"

Sheldon gave her a confused look. "Why would he ask? I have come here before when he has needed our apartment to himself."

"For a few days straight?"

"I suppose that is an issue. Ok, then. Perhaps only part of the time. The times that Priya is there."

"If I don't work."

Sheldon let his arms down in exasperation, giving her an upset look. "Now, you're just being difficult."

"I'll check my schedule. Relax."

She handed him the tea. He needed it again…

He sulked a little as he took the cup. "Thank you." She didn't seem as excited about the prospect as he would have liked.

Penny watched him sip the drink and then set it down on the counter. She began to feel bad for him. He sounded genuinely excited about his idea, but she was trying to protect him from something she knew was a very real possibility: the infatuation. She knew feelings, emotions. She'd cried over too many guys not to. He didn't.

She actually didn't mind if he came over for a night, but three to four days in a row was a different deal altogether. She might actually hate him after that. Sheldon was still Sheldon.

"Listen, you can come over. I'd actually really like that. Just maybe not the whole time. I work. You work. You'll get bored. All I have here is girly stuff and movies that don't involve science or fiction together."

"Very well then." He sipped his tea. "I think we've just set a date for our next night of uninhibited exploration in the bedroom." He picked up the mug and casually walked over to the chair and sat down.

She followed him. "You know you don't always have to plan everything out. It's another week away. Let's just see if sex happens when sex happens." _Oh my God, what am I saying?_

"Are you suggesting sexual spontaneity?" He looked up at her. She nodded. "Without an agreement?"

"YES!" He jumped at her exclamation. "Sheldon, stop being so structured."

"There is nothing wrong with structure, Penny. You know, in the 1930's—"

"Sheldon, it's not about structure being bad." She stepped closer to him. "It's about trusting yourself and your partner to make it good all by yourselves. Not by a set of rules to follow." She edged his leg open a little with her knee. "Not some signed agreement."

"Agreements are comforting. They allow a blue print of what to expect in any given situation." Sheldon continued, "And please don't interrupt me again, Penny. My stories are good."

She ignored him, taking the mug from his hand. "You don't have an agreement for this."

"For _tea?" _He reached out for his mug but Penny held it away. She stepped back and placed it on the coffee table.

"For this interaction."

"Penny, that was rude. I was still drinking that."

He began to stand up, but she turned around and pushed him back. "You don't have a _signed_ agreement," she purred, standing and straddling one of his legs as the chair didn't allow her to fully straddle him. "For this interaction."

Sheldon swallowed, rubbing his hands on the arm of the chair.

"So," Penny continued, slowly undoing her robe. "I guess we can't do anything…"

She started to open her robe and Sheldon's eyes drifted down to her cleavage, her stomach, and her fresh panties. As soon as he saw it, it was gone. Penny whipped the garment closed again.

"Oh, oops. Sorry. No signed agreement." She stepped away and shrugged coyly. "Sorry."

_She is not asking me to do what I think she is asking me to do_, Sheldon thought, his palms becoming sweatier but at the prospect of a mental paradigm change rather than potential sex. He slowly shook his head.

"Sheldon, I'm not going to do anything else with you if every step has to be signed off on and dictated."

"I believe our agreement served us well last night. We were both winners in that situation. Without an agreement, I may never pleasure you orally again. I won't be obligated." His elbows rested on the chair and he folded his hands in front of him. "Is that something you want to sacrifice? And before you answer, recall your experience last weekend."

"Oh, Sheldon. _Obligated?_ So, everything you did last was out of obligation? You enjoyed no part of it free of the agreement you drew up?"

"Don't be silly." His voice was calm and even toned and his expression was mild.

"Silly? I'm _silly_? How is it silly I may not want the man I'm sleeping with pleasing me because _he has to_ rather than _he wants to_."

Sheldon's mouth dropped. "Not true. I did want to." He stood and started walking towards her. She unconsciously took a step back. "Are you saying you won't sleep with me again if I draw up an agreement on it?"

"We don't need it, Sheldon. Normal people don't need that." She stepped up to him again, tugging at his shirt. "And you can do that light spanking thing again, if that's what you're into. Is that what this is about? Is it your way of asking for things? I would probably gone down on you all on my own."

Sheldon was speechless, slowly pulling her hand away from his shirt. He was angry. Angry that she thought he couldn't articulate his desires to her. Angry that she was making an argument to rid the situation of his written contracts.

Angry that she was trying to manipulate him with sex. But…he couldn't deny the fact that he was actually doing the same with her and his agreements.

He walked past her, looking at the door. "I don't think I can do that, Penny. I start with no agreement in this situation, and then where do I end? Just letting Leonard live willy-nilly in the apartment with no rules? That isn't fair to either of us. He gets a say, too. Is that what you want?" He turned around to ask, "Do you want to have some input? I let Leonard have his input on our roommate agreement."

Penny rolled her eyes. He wasn't getting the point. She had to make him understand. Closing her eyes briefly, Penny looked at the floor, back up at Sheldon, and turned and walked to the kitchen. She didn't speak. Sheldon followed her, wanting an answer.

"Is that what you want, Penny?"

She opened the fridge and took out a small white tub. "No." She slammed the tub on the counter and closed the fridge. "I want you to take that and lick it off me. Any place you want."

"That's a little unsanitary," Sheldon stated under his breath, his hands fidgeting as he eyed the whipped cream. "We can write that in, I suppose." He sighed, pushing his arms down his sides nervously. He was unsure of what was going on right now and uncertainty made him anxious.

"No, I don't want it written in, Sheldon."

They just stared at each other.

"What if the tea kettle hadn't gone off? You were kissing me pretty heavy in there. You sayin' you would've just stopped? I mean, there wasn't a contract after all. It was spontaneous." She shrugged lightly at the end of the statement.

Sheldon had to admit defeat, she was right. She could see it in his face. He picked up the tub, reached around, and placed it back in the fridge.

"So, I guess that's a no." Penny turned around and began to walk to her room. "Just forget this whole thing, Genius. I guess a woman openly admitting she'll have sex without obligation to a contract isn't enough." Her hand made a loud thud on her door as she opened it and walked in.

Sheldon was left in the kitchen, baffled and frustrated. He pursed his lips and sighed deeply. Thoughts of last night, and the previous weekend, flashed in his mind. Was he done with all that yet?

He strolled to her bedroom, raising his hand to knock.

"Don't knock. I'm right here on the bed." Penny was lying on her back, playing with her cell phone, one lifted leg poking through the robe.

With great pain, Sheldon lowered his hand and looked at the ground. "Penny?" His voice was a soft whisper.

She turned her head to him, amazed that the bold lover she had known just 12 hours before was bashfully approaching her now.

"Are you gonna need a contract to be a good lover? Would last night have never been that good without the agreement?" Penny was quick and direct with her questions.

Her inquiries immediately made Sheldon's head pop up, eyebrows furrowed and an insulted look on his face. "My technique was not a result of my document. I would have behaved the same way without one. You really do think I'm a droid." He crossed his arms.

"No!" She sat up, her legs swinging over the side of the bed. "That's my point right there. You say you would have been the same person in bed _without_ your neurotic agreement, so why do we need one? We don't!"

His eyes drifted to a picture on the wall, avoiding her gaze.

"Come here," she said, patting the bed next to her.

With a small sigh, he followed her directive and looked at her once he sat down.

"No more contracts, OK?" Penny said gently.

Sheldon said nothing for a moment and then asked, "Friends with benefits? Because I can't do relationships. No public displays of affections. No snuggling. No hand holding. No forcing me to watch romantic movies. No dates. None of that."

"Wow…sounds so tempting."

"Sarcasm?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."

Sheldon cocked his head at her.

"But yeah, friends with…benefits." Penny almost choked on her words as they came out, finally realizing what she was agreeing to…with Sheldon. Wasn't this supposed to be one time thing!

Sheldon nodded, looking away. His heart beat a little faster in his chest and he found his greatest worry being Penny denying him any physical contact since there was nothing binding her to doing so. He didn't bother broaching the subject because that would sound desperate, which he was not, and desperate screamed…Leonard, which he was not.

He felt something against his leg and looking down he saw a small hand on his thigh. He followed the hand up the arm to the face of Penny. She was smiling at him.

"I'm proud of you, sweetie. I know this is big for you."

"Big is an understatement. I'm really breaking my own rules here."

"I know." She continued to rub his leg, staring at his very serious looking eyes. He really was fretting. She had to look away, but mostly to check the time. An hour and half before work. Her hair was still half wet. She needed to at least get some clothes on.

Standing up, she grabbed her brush from her dresser and began working it through her hair. "Just don't worry about anything, Sheldon. It'll work out better than you think."

"I doubt that," he mumbled under his breath.

He just sat there. Penny stopped brushing her hair and looked at him. "I'm about to get ready for work."

"You don't work for an hour and…27 minutes," he replied checking his watch.

"Yea, but my hair is a mess and I have to eat before I go…"

"I understand. Well, thank you for helping me with the Priya situation." He stood and smoothed his shirt out, walking to the door. "I'll see you next week."

"No, you won't. You know I'll be over to eat tomorrow night."

Sheldon nodded, walking out of the room. He almost made it to the door but heard his name. Looking back, Penny was right behind him.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

He nodded again, feeling more defeat than gain.

"Wait!"

He turned around one more time. "What?"

She strode up to him, grabbed the hem of his shirt, and stood on her tip toes, placing a small kiss on his lips. He barely moved, uncertain what kind of kiss she was going to give.

"I mean it," she said, settling back on her feet.

Her blue eyes were sincere. She did mean it.

Sheldon paused a moment as he stared at her. "Takes you twenty minutes to get ready for work, another fifteen to eat. That's only 35 minutes."

Penny gave him a confused look. "Yeah. About that much time."

"And twenty minutes for travel time, allowing for traffic."

"And?"

He tugged at her robe. "That leaves at minimum 25 minutes for me."

Penny just stared at him, surprised. Whatever she was about to say was cut off by Sheldon's lips. Her robe had started to loosen and she tried to adjust it as they kissed, but Sheldon took her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt a breeze as the terry cloth fabric separated. Sheldon pulled her closer and his t-shirt warmed her body.

He moved his hands to the inside of her robe, caressing her skin.

"I don't need to eat," she said, running her hand up his layered shirt.

Sheldon grabbed her head with one hand and started to deepen the kiss…and then her cell phone rang.

Penny shook her head when Sheldon tried to pull away. "Ignore it," she instructed, pulling him close again.

The cell phone went off a few more times, then stopped. They continued with their make out session, having made their way to the small couch. The phone rang again. And rang and rang.

Penny angrily pushed away, huffing in the direction of her room where the ringing was coming from. "Be right back."

She got up, twisting her robe around herself, and stormed to the room. "Oh, it's work," Sheldon heard her say.

After a couple of minutes she returned, gave him a sympathetic look and said, "They asked me to come in early. I gotta leave in like fifteen minutes."

Sheldon stood and nodded, crossing his arms. "Perhaps next time."

"Oh, _definitely_ next time."

Sheldon walked to the door. "See you tomorrow, Penny."

"See ya…" She gently closed the door behind him, feeling genuinely bummed out. "Well," she said to herself. "Off to serve the masses."


	12. The Smurfette Theory

_**Over 100 reviews and counting—**_**you guys are amazing! Enjoy the next two chapters, they are just plain fun reads for you to enjoy. I have at least 4 more after these on the dock, but like I said I re-read the hell out of these so as to reduce errors, and maintain continuity. **

**THANKS for your reviews (keep 'em coming, I lose a lot of sleep writing and proofing this story), story alerts and favoriting!**

**Also, I do listen to your feedback. While I do enjoy changing point of view chapters, it doesn't always allow for the flow of the story to be as smooth as it could be for all of you. So, at least for now, I will remain with the story being told in a general third person. **

**ENJOY! **

XXXXXXXXX

"I don't care what you say. One girl in the village. Something happened." Howard dug into his food as he and the others were knee deep in a conversation about…The Smurfs.

"You're a pig," Penny said, digging a spoon into her dish.

"They were related. It couldn't have happened," Leonard added, shaking his head and holding up the hand with the fork.

"Actually," Sheldon lifted his head, contributing to the conversation. "Smurfette wasn't the only Smurf. If you recall there was also Sassette Smurfling and then later Nanny Smurf." He almost started to eat again before he continued. "And for the record, Smurfette was not blood related to the others. They could not reproduce. Gargamel created her to bring the Smurfs down."

"Then how did Sassette come about?" Leonard asked.

"The Smurfs used Garagmel's potion. Made her themselves. She _would _be considered closer to a sister than Smurfette." Sheldon went back to casually eating.

Penny smiled, taking a bite of her food. Sheldon knew The Smurfs. He didn't know who Radiohead was, but he knew The Smurfs.

Raj, who sat on the floor next to Howard on the couch, whispered in his friend's ear and he said, "Yeah, I don't know how he knows all that either."

"My twin sister insisted on watching that annoying little show." Sheldon lifted his head and shook it, recalling a seemingly painful memory for him. "It was never my show, always hers. And always that one."

"You must've liked it," Howard said quietly. "You remember a hell of a lot of it."

Sheldon threw his fork down and gave Howard a dirty look. "You cannot be serious. Howard, I remember what color my shoes were when I entered preschool. I remember the number of doors in every building I have ever stepped foot in. I remember the pair of earrings my mother wore on the day of my graduation." He lowered his gaze and lifted his fork, but immediately brought his head up again to quickly add, "Don't ever doubt my abilities, Howard."

"Alright, geez," he mumbled, shifting in his seat and turning a little more towards Raj. "Either way, it's kind of weird. And kinky. One blonde beauty in a village of odd ball little guys."

Penny was enjoying her food until she noticed it had gotten quiet. She shifted her eyes up and saw all four men were staring at her. With a full mouth she asked, "What?"

Howard sat back, smirking. Raj silently laughed. Leonard just smiled and shook his head, paying attention to his food again. Sheldon casually averted his eyes and picked his fork up.

"You think _I'm_ Smurfette?" Penny put the plate on her lap.

"Just waitin' for you to shag the village," Howard said. "Just call me Sexy Smurf," he added, with a flirty glance.

Putting her plate down on the table, Penny gave him a nasty look. "More like Dead Smurf if you don't stop talking." She got up to get a drink from the fridge and to avoid the awkward look Howard was shooting her way. "And Smurfette did not 'shag' anyone, Howard. How do you make everything about sex?" Penny snatched a water bottle from the fridge, annoyed.

"It's a gift." He shrugged. "You gotta admit, there are some parallel similarities here, Penny. You did go out with a short, strangely dressed, tiny little creature."

Leonard shot him a glare that could have stabbed Howard through the chest if that were humanly possible. "For the record, we're pretty much the same height, Howard."

"No, not really."

"Yes, really. And I'm not strangely dressed. You wear skin tight pants and a fake turtleneck."

"It's a dickie!" Howard retorted angrily, pulling at the turtleneck part. "But if you wanna call me strangely dressed and small, I'll be Penny's Smurf." He smiled her way.

She had walked back to her seat but before she sat down, shot him a stunned and grossed out look. "Oh, my God," she murmured, sitting back down.

Then Sheldon spoke up again. "Oh, you gentlemen underestimate Smurfette. As the only female in the Smurf's world, for a small time at least, she held the most power." He shifted his weight on the couch to face his friends better, a small smile planted on his face as he continued. "Assuming what you say is true, that perhaps she 'shagged' the village, then she would have had her pick of the litter, as it were. There were somewhere around one hundred Smurfs, most of which were potential suitors. Whomever she chose, she most likely had refined taste, and she could easily dangle her sexuality in front of which ever Smurf she required something from."

"Oh, that's just wrong." Leonard shook his head, but amusement was in his voice.

"No, there is some validity there." Howard's tone was serious and they all once again looked at Penny.

She threw up her hands and huffed. "Oh, come on! I do _not_ dangle my sexuality in front of anyone to get my way!"

They all just gave her an amused look then went to their food again.

"I don't!"

"Oh, don't feel bad, Penny," Sheldon said in his almost chipper, slightly condescending-sounding tone, picking up his drink. "I said Smurfette had refined taste."

"Thank you," Leonard said, smiling at him and shrugging a little. He turned to Penny, "Refined. See?"

"I wasn't referring to you." Leonard looked back at him, eyebrows furrowed. "I was referring to _Smurfs_." He shook his head at Leonard as if his roommate was an idiot.

Sheldon took a long drink of his water bottle, watching Penny out of his peripheral vision. He'd _almost_ slipped up with Leonard.

Penny shifted her eyes and played with her pants casually. She didn't know Smurfette on a personal basis, but she was sure the little character probably hada thing the tallest Smurf, if that anomaly even existed in the tiny village. She didn't dare say that aloud, though.

"Either way, hot Smurf. Village of dudes. She was hookin' up somewhere," Howard continued, then finally sat back to finish his food.

Sheldon looked down, lifting his eyes to look at Leonard who was involved in his dinner. He then shifted his eyes to Penny, who caught his glance then looked away quickly, clearing her throat and grabbing her plate.

Penny moved her hair behind her ear and sat back. "Has any of you ever watched Jem?"


	13. Too Close

**I just realized I haven't used a dictionary or thesaurus this much for a story since…well, it's been a while. **

XXXXXXXXXX

It skipped. Her heart. It actually skipped a beat when the four guys entered the restaurant and sat in her section. The last time her heart skipped a beat at the sight of them was the first time she saw the group after her first date with Leonard.

She watched Sheldon from the register, creating a bill for another table. He slipped off his windbreaker and placed it behind the chair and she could see him talking with the guys as he sat down. He must have been in his know-it-all mode because the other three just rolled their eyes.

Penny slipped the bill at the table in need of it, smiled and told them she would take it when they 'were ready' and briskly walked up to her usual table.

"Hey, guys. What'll it be tonight?" She took out her pad and waited.

They all pondered over the menus, even Sheldon despite the fact that the words "cheeseburger and lemonade" were going to come out of his mouth. Penny just shifted as she waited, listening to Howard and Leonard go back and forth on what they said they were going to try this time around.

Without realizing it, Penny's body had swayed closer to Sheldon's side of the table and it wasn't until she felt a steady but gentle pressure on her hip that she looked down. Sheldon was giving her an even stare as he pushed her away. She dropped her pen from embarrassment and knelt down to quickly pick it up, making sure she was standing firmly at the head of the table when she stood back up.

_God, I hope no one saw that_, Penny thought, her face burning.

Sheldon placed his menu down gently and shifted his eyes up to Penny who stood there pretending to concentrate on what Leonard and Howard were saying. He wondered why someone who was so sexually active was a lot less seemingly discreet than he was. She was literally leaning on him.

He watched her skirt sway as she took the orders and his eyes shifted up to her face when he heard her say, "And of course, Sheldon's cheeseburger and lemonade. Anything else, guys?"

They all shook their heads. Penny turned and walked quickly off to put the order in (and get away from the situation, as the sting of embarrassment was still present). She grabbed the payment from her previous guests and completed their transaction, looking back at the guys at the table. Howard was leaning in and very animated in what he was explaining to the guys.

Penny thanked the couple for coming in and walked towards another part of the restaurant, busying herself with getting more straws and napkins out. In a moment, she would get the guys their drinks. She just needed a minute for the red to disappear from her cheeks fully.

"I have to use the restroom. Excuse me, gentlemen," Sheldon said to his friends as he got up, but they barely took notice as he walked towards the other end of the restaurant. He didn't actually need to use the restroom.

"Penny?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around, looking up at Sheldon who quickly glanced at his friends. They hadn't even been paying attention to where he went. He pulled her to the side.

"What's up?" Penny was as casual as possible, gripping the supplies in her hand.

"Woman, what is wrong with you? I would expect more discretion out of you. You were practically sitting on my lap," he scolded her in a quiet, but stern voice. He crossed his long arms, leaning in to talk to her.

"That was totally an accident, Sheldon. I'm sorry. I know you hate personal space stuff like that," she replied, turning to place the napkins down as she had grabbed too many.

He pulled her arm to look at him again. He didn't say anything, wondering what it was he wanted to say in the first place. True, random personal space violations irritated him and so did public displays of affection, but she did neither intentionally. His concern was more the inquiries that would stem from his friends, none of which he would want to answer.

"Sheldon, I have to work. We can talk about this later," Penny hissed, looking back at his table.

He dropped his hand and nodded. "No talk necessary. Just watch what you're doing." He walked away and Penny followed him with her eyes. She sighed and plucked her pad back out, walking over to a new group of people who sat down in her section.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Sorry again.' That was the text Sheldon got from Penny later that night when he was on his couch, watching a movie with Leonard.

He texted back with 'Apology not necessary.'

He pressed send and just looked at the screen. Why was she so apologetic about something so minor? Did she think he would be full blown offended and that he would still be stewing about it? It was true that he was, in fact, known for being anal retentive about certain things and certain interactions, but tonight just didn't seem to bother him. Perhaps he was excreting pheromones and she was drawn to him? Or maybe she was tired and off balance? He didn't know but he hardly thought it warranted too much more consideration.

But here he was thinking about it. Was it minor thing? Now that he thought about it, it wasn't. Penny had never done that before. He smiled smugly to himself and thought_, Penny must find me irresistible._

"What are you all smiley about?" Leonard asked, staring at him.

"Oh, nothing," he cooly responded, putting his cell phone away. Leonard was appeased with the answer (or rather, decided he didn't want to hear one of Sheldon's crazy long explanations over a potentially nothing situation) and turned back to the movie.

"By the way, Priya will be here Thursday."

Sheldon's smile faded. "As in two days from now?"

"As in two days from now. Yes."

He gave a long sigh. "I'm staying at Penny's then."

"The _whole time_?" Leonard pressed pause on the movie and looked at him. "That's excessive. And Penny would kill you."

"No, not the whole time." Sheldon stood and walked to the kitchen, getting a mug ready for his warm milk later. "For an evening here or there. So you and Priya may have your privacy." Leonard just stared at him. "And so I will have as little access to that woman as possible."

"Ah, there's the truth. Well, fine." Leonard turned back to the movie, pressing play. "Stay there. I just don't want to hear about it later."

"You won't." Sheldon reassured, turning towards the fridge for the milk. _You won't._


	14. WWLD

**Alerts, Reviews, Favoriting—You guys do it all and I THANK YOU! Because so many of you wanted quick updates, I stayed up late each night to get these just right.**

**These next few chapters are primarily character and story developments, but nonetheless fun and sexy Shenny. And many of you have asked for the *hot* scenes again…yep…they are coming… : -)**

**Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXX

It was Thursday and Sheldon sat on his bed, reading the calendar before him. For the last year or so, he had been casually keeping track of a variety of things: when Penny ate the most carbohydrates and candy, seemed less patient with him than normal, and the type of clothes she wore. He was tracking her menstrual cycles to the best of his abilities, given only scant information on when it was occurring from Penny. He did this so he would know when to avoid her or at the very least ignore her. She once told him when she was on her period, but he had noticed that the regular week had slowly shifted to the following week over a six month stretch.

He made a whiney groan sound. He read the calendar and made it again. If he was right in his calculations, coitus would not be an option for a few days.

"Well, I may as well just stay here," Sheldon pouted, throwing the calendar down next to him and crossing his arms.

He heard Leonard's voice in the living room, mixed with a female's voice. Priya was here. Sheldon didn't want to say hello, but he would have to leave his room eventually. His mother didn't raise him in a barn, he would say hello (however curt it would be).

Glancing down one more time at the dates on his calendar, he shook his head in annoyance, got up and left the room.

"Hello, Sheldon," Priya said in her delightful Indian accent.

"Hello."

"How are you?" She asked as he walked to his desk, grabbing his laptop and messenger bag.

"Very well, thank you." He walked to the door and turned around. "I will now leave you to your catching up. Goodbye."

With that, he left the apartment.

"That was weird, but I'm not surprised." Priya just smiled and looked at Leonard.

"Yeah, that's Sheldon. But, on the plus side, he's gone."

"Yes…he is…" Priya wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck and leaned in for kiss. "Let's start on that catching up."

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny stripped her work clothes off, slipping on sweat pants and a loose fitting t-shirt. She walked out of her bedroom, pulling her hair up into a loose pony tail. Sheldon glanced at her from his spot on the couch, his laptop open and on his lap.

"Oh," he groaned, turning back.

"What?" She looked down at her clothes. "Sheldon, I can't always wear lingerie. I just got off work. What's your problem?"

He looked at her in vexation. "You're choice of attire and current disposition lead me to believe you're menstruating." He started typing at his computer again. "And it would match the calendar dates I've been tracking."

"Sheldon!" Penny marched over to where he sat. "Not all bad moods are my period! I just got off work! Give me a break!" She started to walk away but turned around again. "And _tracking _my cycle! I don't even do that!"

Sheldon's blue eyes shifted up. "Of course, Penny. I track everything when it comes to important things in my life."

"I'm important to you?" She asked, a little softer, almost forgiving him for his blatant creepiness.

His eyes grew wide at first. His gaze relaxed and he looked just passed Penny and was about to say something but stopped, and instead drew his attention back to the screen. "I was actually referring to the importance of _my_ happiness. If you're experiencing side effects of your cycle, such as irritability and aggression, and you're so often in my presence as it is, then I need to know when to expect these occurrences. Thereby," he looked back up at her. "Avoiding you."

"How sweet," Penny mumbled sarcastically, walking away. "Well, you're not avoiding me now." And at that point, she wished he had stayed home.

"I knew it," Sheldon quipped about being right.

Penny looked back at him and found Sheldon smiling her, a smug self satisfied smile of once again knowing everything. She sighed heavily, slumping her shoulders before turning around to get something to eat from the kitchen.

"Fine." She trudged to the fridge, opened it, and snatched out left overs to heat up. "Are you hungry?"

"Not for that," Sheldon mumbled, clicking away at his keyboard. Penny wasn't sure if he even realized what he had just said. Her stomach did an involuntary flip flop. He looked up; pondering something very briefly then looked back at her. "No, thank you."

"Fine," she said again. Placing the food in the microwave and pressing the buttons, she asked, "Are you going to be on that computer all night?"

He gave her a confused look. "No."

"When are you gonna get off? You came over here for a reason, right?" Penny was really annoyed, but mostly because her cramps were only just beginning to subside after their day long escapade inside her body.

"I will get off when I go home. And yes, I came over _here_ because Priya is over _there_." Sheldon turned his face to the door then back at Penny. "I thought you understood this."

Penny turned to the microwave, tears of frustration brimming in her eyes. _Just leave_, she thought angrily. She snatched her food out and stirred it with a spoon as if it were the enemy. She cried over her food silently as she began to eat.

Sheldon sat back again, looking ahead of him, his hands frozen on the keyboard. He could see Penny's shoulders shaking ever so slightly, she was crying. He didn't know how to handle this: tears. For one thing, he didn't know how to help someone who was probably crying as a reaction to hormonal shifts. And for another thing, he didn't know what he said or did to upset her. He just stayed where he was, waiting it out as no doubt something was heading his way. He shifted uncomfortably, wondering if it was too late to go home and hang out in his room.

Finally, she whipped around, wiping her tears away. "So, you didn't come here to spend time with me? Just using me as refuge from _Priya_?"

Sheldon swallowed. "No," he said pointedly, not making eye contact. "I came to _your apartment_ for refuge. Your company is an added result of that." His hands gripped lightly at his laptop and at this point he was not opposed to getting up and abruptly leaving. She was directing a lot of what she was internally feeling towards him, and it was bringing out his fight or flight instincts (flight being the dominant urge).

"Oh, I see. So, I'm an added _result_ and if I wasn't on my period then I would be the added _perk_ and all you'd want to do is fu—"

"Penny, please stop." Sheldon stood up and placed his computer on the table in front of him.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. His hands fumbled near his belt loops on his hips, a typical casual stance of his often reserved for when he was trying not to fidget. _What should I do here? What should I do?_ Sheldon tried to think of the appropriate response. He hated weepy, but he was trapped.

He couldn't just leave, he knew better than that, especially if he wanted to avoid having to apologize later to get back into Penny's good graces. He hated apologizing as it were, typically because he felt his actions rarely warranted it. But leaving while she was upset without telling her _why_ he left would warrant it.

And then he realized, it wasn't just about the sex that he hoped to have with her later this week. He genuinely wanted her…well, not sad. He thought about Leonard. While their relationship had been a failed one due to Leonard's inability to contain his hasty emotions, he still did have many valued qualities that would be helpful in this situation. WWLD. What Would Leonard Do? He would…oh, God, _hug_.

Sheldon walked towards Penny in careful steps. He stepped right up to her behind the counter, his hands not moving from their spot near his hips.

"Stop being sad."

"I'm not sad," she said in a tear soaked tone.

"No, you are. You need to realize this is the result of your menses and you need to control it. So, stop."

Penny just glared at him, her arms over her chest. "Man, you're full of insight and sensitivity. Just get out." She turned her back to him.

Well, if she was giving him permission… He started to walk off but WWLD came to his mind. He shook his head and with heavy feet, turned around. Sheldon knew that until he understood certain emotions better, that treating them in the _exact opposite_ way he would've usually handled them in the past was usually the response people were looking for.

His eyes gazed at something on the wall as he reached out and gingerly put a hand on her shoulder. "There, there," he said, taking a breath in. He didn't know what to say.

He actually felt her lean into his tiny touch. He nodded, breathing out a little relief that he didn't actually have to _say_ anything. He took his other hand and turned her around to face him. WWLD. Sheldon looked at Penny. Just days before, he had chosen to be close to her, to wrap her in his arms and fall asleep next to her, and now he just felt nervous and uncomfortable. Up until then, he knew to a mild extent how Penny would react to his physical advances. Right now he had to figure things out on his own, because up until then he always avoided Menstruating Penny.

His gaze finally reached her face and he took his long arms and pulled her into a hug. It was the exact opposite of what he wanted to do in this weepy girl situation…so it was the right thing to do.

Penny froze for a moment, uncertain of what was happening, but within seconds she wrapped her arms around his slender waist, squeezing tight. Her head was pressed against his warm t-shirt and she could hear his heart beating steadily in his chest.

"Thanks, Sheldon." Her voice was calmer now. Sheldon fought hard the urge to pull away, but instead just took a small breath and pulled her a little closer.

He actually didn't mind the firm grasp she had on his body or the feel of her soft breasts pressed against him. It was the emotional aspect that always made him squirm, mostly because that part of the human experience eluded him.

She pulled back, a small grateful smile on her lips. "You're sweet. Just go back to your computer. I'm ok."

_Thank God_, Sheldon thought, backing away but giving her a smile and quick nod. He walked back to the couch, sitting back down and watching her briefly.

She went about with preparing a beverage for herself and asked him if wanted anything. He politely declined and picked up his laptop. They spent the next ten minutes doing their own thing. Penny here and there around the apartment, eating, drinking, straightening up. Sheldon with his eyes on his screen, responding to a variety of emails.

He almost jumped when he felt her hands rub his shoulders, cascading down so they were rubbing his chest. "Put your work down, Dr. Cooper," she purred into his ear.

Her breath tickled and he twitched his head towards his shoulder at the sensation."Penny, you're in no position to do anything with—"

"Oh, don't be a fuddy duddy, Mr. Smarty Pants," she said, flirtingly. This was new. She'd _never_ used that kind of language with him.

Walking around the couch, she swiftly sat next to him. She took the laptop from his grip and placed it on the coffee table, then turned back. "There's still a lot I _can_ do…" Her hand boldly caressed his groin area.

Sheldon's hands shot up a couple of inches above his thighs and lingered there for a moment. He froze, uncertain where this was coming from out of the blue. Then he relaxed, smiling at the realization of what was happening.

_Ah, yes. Hormone influxes work _both_ ways_.

Penny leaned up, and Sheldon met her half way, his hands on her arms as they kissed. He began to harden with her constant rubbing, and he sighed into her mouth. He brought a hand down to her shirt, kneading a bra-less breast over the fabric.

Penny broke away from the kiss and started to quickly yank away his pants. Sheldon lifted his body, helping her out. Once his pants were down, she reached into his underwear and started to stroke him, licking her lips nonchalantly before smiling at him.

Sheldon used the hand that was closest to her hip to firmly push her towards him and as she moved he grabbed the other side and pulled her on top of him. If nothing else, it provided him easier access to her lips, neck, and chest and fueled the fire for his imminent blow job.

Her tongue hungrily slipped into his mouth as he cascaded his hands down and squeezed her ass teasingly.

"I wish I could fuck you so bad," Penny said rather directly, pulling at his shirt and stroking him faster.

Sheldon's face flushed, and he liked this Penny very much. (It certainly was worth dealing with Weepy Penny if it meant Horny Penny was right around the corner.)

"Me, too," he breathed out, pushing his body up a little more, his head rolling back for a quick moment. Penny's lips made contact with his again as her hand left his member and both hands slid up his shirt. He grabbed her head and continued the love affair between their tongues.


	15. Caught

"Unfortunately, the only person who would know the answer isn't here." Leonard smiled down at Priya who was leaning in again to kiss his neck. They were in the middle of a heavy make out session on the couch, which would culminate into intercourse soon. Leonard was referring to the conversation about a very old sci-fi movie he had made reference to while they were kissing.

"It doesn't matter," she said, rubbing her nose against his and smiling against his lips. "I only care about what concerns us…here…" She kissed his ear and that was enough for Leonard. He moved his mouth to her lips. His hands grazed her back, pulling her tightly against him.

"I'll be right back," he breathily said, hating to break the contact. He quickly strode into his bedroom for a condom and realized he was out. He went into the bathroom and searched the medicine cabinet. Then the small cabinet next to the sink.

"Damn you, Sheldon. You reorganized everything." He ran his hand through his hair and looked around, wondering where his neurotic neat freak (and soon, dead man) roommate had moved the condoms to. He hated the fact that he touched them at all. Sheldon didn't have sex. He should not have a say as to where they go.

Leonard breezed past Priya in the living room. Grabbing the front door knob, he turned to her and explained, "The nut job I call my roommate moved the condoms. I'll be right back." His smile was dripping with annoyance as he strode to the other side of the hall.

Opening the door to Penny's apartment, he was ready to rip Sheldon a new one about moving something that actually didn't even belong to him.

"Hey, Sheldon. I can't find…"

He was confronted with two deer in headlights. Or rather, Penny straddling Sheldon, her hands gripping the bottom of his shirt, his hands spread across her arms. Leonard had to turn away when he saw what Penny was brushing her body against just below her hands.

"Oh, my God!"

Penny slid off Sheldon's body and he quickly pulled his pants up, hating the sensation of pulling tight pants over his erection, which would die down in a very quick matter of moments.

"It not what it looks like," Penny started, but then had nowhere to go. It was what it looked like. It was more than what it looked like. Even Sheldon gave her a crazy look.

Leonard slowly turned around to look into the face of the woman he called his girlfriend in the past. "How long has this been going on? Is this why you decided to come over here, Sheldon?" He turned his body to his quiet roommate. "You made an excuse to leave to be here with Penny."

"No, I genuinely wanted to be gone. My affair with Penny has nothing to do with my distaste for Priya." He fumbled with his fingers and looked down, having a hard time remembering another time when he felt so uncomfortable.

"_Affair_? You mean, this has been going on for awhile!" Leonard must have been loud because Priya was now at the doorway.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," Leonard started sarcastically. "Just Penny and Sheldon about to have sex."

"Oh." She was sincerely surprised, but her tone was pleasant.

"Not sex. Just—"

"Sheldon," Penny snapped.

"I didn't know you were dating," Priya said.

"We're not," Sheldon and Penny repied in unison, and then looked at each other realizing that statement did nothing to help the situation.

"Oh." Again, Priya sounded surprised, but it was less chipper this time.

She just looked at Leonard and cocked her head at him. She waited for his next move. In her mind, this had nothing to do with her or Leonard, and whatever Penny and Sheldon chose to do was on them. Though, she could certainly understand _why_ Leonard would be upset, his roommate hooking up with his ex-girlfriend, but then what? Did he expect them to stop just so he could feel better about the situation?

Personally, Priya couldn't be happier. This would distract Sheldon enough not to get on her nerves and Penny enough not to distract Leonard. Both would be out of the way. It was ideal and she wished Leonard could see that.

"So?" Leonard insisted on an answer again, still angry, his arms folded across his chest. Then something clicked in his head. "Wait…Penny didn't just _happen_ to stumble into our apartment that other weekend. You said she was drunk, passed out in my bed…" He directed his comment to Sheldon, pointing an accusing finger.

Sheldon nodded once, and stated, "She did." He turned and looked around the room and at the floor. "After we had sex."

Leonard's mouth dropped and his wide eyes turned to Penny. She couldn't tell him that she thought it was him that night, that she had in fact texted _him_ not Sheldon. She couldn't tell him that Sheldon had set her up for some insane notion of disproving her. She couldn't tell him that his roommate had violated his privacy and confidence and well as hers in an ill-conceived attempt at making his stubborn point. It sounded wrong and sick, which it was, and would actually raise more questions than answers. Why hadn't she told Leonard? Why was she still involved with Sheldon? Was this the only time? And then the questions for Sheldon. Why would he do this? What was he thinking? Is he crazy! (Followed by a declaration of the fact that Leonard wouldn't care that his mom had him tested, he needed to be _retested_). And of course: Did he realize how wrong this was? And finally: Had he secretly always been into Penny?

And then it would be a crazy situation for all three of them, especially with two of them being roommates.

Penny stepped forward, her fingers nervously in front of her. "I…I was drunk from that bachelorette party. You were at _your_ party. I just…It just happened, Leonard. I'm sorry."

She could feel Sheldon's eyes on her, a tense vibe in the room.

"So, this has been going on for a couple of weeks…" Leonard turned to Priya, then looked down and shook his head. He honestly was dumbfounded. His heart was crushed.

"No, not exactly. I mean, yes, but not consistently. Just on the weekends. So, really only twice." Penny bit her lip, realizing the hole she was in was getting bigger.

"And what do you have to say about all this?" Leonard turned his focus on Sheldon who remained quiet, his erection so fully gone he wasn't sure if it could ever be revived in his lifetime.

"I don't have anything to say, Leonard. And to be frank, aside from my not informing you of my involvement with Penny," he started, allowing Penny's lie about the initial night to remain where it was, "I don't see why you're upset. After all, neither of you are still dating. In fact, you mentioned to me that you thought Priya wanted to get together with you again." His hand waved its way towards the other woman in the room. "Do you expect that you can move on and Penny has to remain without a partner? That hardly seems fair, even to me."

"I don't care if she dates, Sheldon. But you're my best friend. You went behind my back. And with my ex!"

"We're not _dating_, Leonard." Sheldon gave him a calm, but steady look.

"So, just…booty calls," Leonard responded, slowly shaking his head, smirking angrily.

"NO!" Penny said, frustrated. It was hard to explain, mostly because on the surface it seemed that way, but it was more than that. Wasn't it?

"More like friends with benefits," Sheldon explained, as if that would help for Leonard to understand the situation.

"Great!" Leonard threw his arms up angrily.

"Why are you so upset?" Priya asked, crossing her arms and glaring a flustered Leonard. "I mean, yes, I would be angry, too, if it were my best friend and my ex, but let's face it. You have to get over it. These things happen, Leonard." He looked at her incredulously. Was she serious? Then he looked into her eyes and saw that she was, in fact, _very_ serious. "Sometimes the person you used to be with actually leads you to the person you end up with. That's how life is."

"No, we're not together—" Penny started, but Sheldon pulled at her shoulder, stopping her.

"She's on our side, shh," he whispered in her ear. Sheldon hated to admit it, but he found he started liking Priya just then. For an obnoxious lawyer from India…she was pretty right on here.

"And it's _Sheldon_." Priya gave Leonard an almost laughable look. Sheldon's newfound appreciation for Priya quickly dwindled and he furrowed his eyebrow a little. He didn't know where she was going with this. "Wouldn't you rather him than _Howard_. And we both know Rajesh wouldn't be able to even talk to her unless he was constantly drinking and that's not healthy."

Penny could tell Priya wanted to say more but figured it was something she probably wanted to say to him in private. Penny was, in fact, right about her womanly intuition. Priya gave Leonard a look that said, "let's go."

"I guess not," Leonard mumbled, his glare on Sheldon softening only a tiny bit.

Priya grabbed Leonard's hand before shooting Sheldon a look. "See what you did?" Her voice was quiet enough not to incite a reaction from Leonard, but it sure did a number on Sheldon.

Once the door was closed, he turned to Penny. "That woman! Can you believe her arrogance?"

"She was on 'our side,' remember?" Penny reminded him, crossing her arms and shaking her head as she walked back to the couch and slumped on it. "I feel like total trash now. Slutty, messy, trash." Penny started to cry again.

Sheldon closed his eyes, pursed his lips, and curled his hands in fists. If he could have used his mind to kill both of them in apartment 4A for causing Horny Penny back into Weepy Penny, then he would have. He looked down at her, not wanting to sit down. _WWLD…oh, screw him. He would barge in and ruin everything, that's what Leonard would do!_

Sheldon picked up his laptop and walked into Penny's room. For now, Sheldon did what he wanted to do.


	16. Back on Track

**A/N: Thank you to Mattuf1 for providing advice on this chapter. **

**I am currently working on Chapters 17 & 18. **

XXXXXXXXXX

"Just think about this, Leonard. With Penny and Sheldon dating—"

"They aren't dating."

"With Sheldon and Penny doing whatever, it leaves them occupied and we can finally have our well deserved privacy. It's been awhile," Priya explained, once again placing her arms around Leonard's body.

"I don't have a—"

"Found them. While you were gone. Over there." She pointed at a spot near the kitchen.

_Kitchen? Really, Sheldon?_ Leonard just rolled his eyes.

"It's just weird. I mean, I used to date her. I was really into her and…" Leonard took one look at Priya and made an important decision to …shut the hell up. If he pissed off Priya, that meant absolutely no renewed relationship and no sex. And he was looking forward to both. He would deal with his emotions later.

Leaning in to continue where they left off, Leonard and Priya soon completely forgot about the two across the hall.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny hadn't moved from the couch. She felt like total crap. That was not the way she wanted to tell Leonard. In fact, she wasn't sure if she had even _planned_ on telling him. This thing with Sheldon was supposed to be a one-time deal, or at best, something kept secret for as long as possible.

Looking back at her room, she saw that Sheldon sat on her bed avoiding her.

"Why are you in there?" she called out.

"I'm proofreading a document." His eyes remained on his screen. The only light came from the computer screen and illuminated his face.

"Well, come out here."

"I'd rather not."

"Come out here, Sheldon."

"I am not leaving this room." He paused, said "drat" under his breath, and placed the laptop down on the bed. Getting up, he walked to the living room area, casually took out his charger from his messenger bag, and gave Penny a quick glance before turning around to walk away.

Penny watched him plug in the laptop to the charger that he plugged in behind her nightstand. He used this time to flip on the small lamp.

She got up and trudged into the room, flopping on the bed behind him as he sat down. He turned his body and just stared at her. She blinked up at him, adjusting her head on the pillow.

"What?"

"Why are you laying here?" he asked, his face unchanged.

"Because it's my bed and I want to," Penny pouted, leaning her face into the pillow.

Sheldon responded by turning around and continuing to read the document he was proofreading.

Penny just watched his back leaned over his laptop, his head bobbing down slightly. His head swayed from left to right ever so slightly as he read and corrected various texts. She heard some clicking, then nothing. Then clicking. Then nothing.

"Sheldon?"

He lifted his head and turned his face to listen. "Yes?"

"Lay with me."

"No cuddling. Remember? It may not be written but it's still a stipulation."

"Oh, right…"

Sheldon didn't move, knowing Penny was about to say something else. He was right.

"No cuddling. Just lay down. We'll talk."

"About what?"

"I don't care." And she didn't. She just wanted to get her mind off of how crappy she felt. She thought Sheldon might be able to help her with that.

"Are we going to kiss?" he asked.

"Maybe."

"Are you going to give me the head?"

"Oh, my God, Sheldon. No. We talked about this. It's _head_. HEAD!"

"Am I going to get it?"

"I don't know! I'm not really in the mood now."

"Mmm…" Sheldon considered the predicament for a moment and then finally turned back to his screen. "No, I don't think so."

Penny lifted her body, yanked up her pillow, and smacked Sheldon over the head with it. He jerked forward and then turned around, anger in his eyes.

"You know," he started slowly, his eyes searing. "Any interactions between bouts of coitus, such as this, could have been dictated in writing. You could have had your time with me any way you saw fit."

"But that fact that you don't want to proves me right—that it's better not written. You don't have to do anything you're not up to doing."

Sheldon pursed his lips and turned back around. She'd gotten him there.

Penny put the pillow back under her head and stayed silent, thinking.

"You know, Penny." The keyboard continued to get a few clicks here and there. "Leonard has Priya reminding him why our situation is beneficial to _them_."

"So? What does that have to do with me? What are you saying?"

"That you need to stop moping, if I am, in fact, reading your current emotion accurately." He stopped typing and looked up ahead of him. "Are you moping?"

"Leonard shouldn't have found out that way," Penny mumbled, slightly sulking.

"Yes, I got it," Sheldon said to himself, pleased that he had grasped something else Penny was currently feeling.

"I feel horrible about it." She turned on her back.

"But he would have found out eventually, so this was inevitable." Sheldon shut down his laptop. "You must accept this and allow the chips to fall where they may, so to speak." He put his laptop down. Turning to her, he waited to see if she had anything to contribute.

She did: a shrug.

They stared at each other, both waiting for the other to say something first. The small lamp didn't cast a great amount of light, and there were shadows cast of Sheldon's face. He cocked his head at her, more pondering her than really waiting for words. He wasn't sure which Penny this was. She didn't seem Weepy or Horny. She just lay there, expressionless.

She rubbed the empty side of her bed, pushing out her bottom lip and giving him puppy dog eyes.

_Needy Penny_, Sheldon decided in his head. Sighing, he considered his next move.

He got up, disappeared in the living room for a minute, and returned to her bedroom, laying his slender body down next to her.

"What was that about?" Penny asked.

"Locking the front door." He turned his head to her and gave her a simple smile.

Penny giggled, the first smile Sheldon had seen since Leonard left with Priya. He turned and stared at the ceiling, his hands over his chest.

"You're right," Penny started.

"I always am." He turned his face to her. "But what are you talking about?"

"About Leonard."

Sheldon nodded, turning his face to the ceiling again.

"You don't feel bad about this? I mean…we could have been, ya know…" The only response she got from him was a quizzical glance. "We could have been having sex, Sheldon."

"Oh!" Sheldon shifted his body to hers finally, leaning on his side. "So? That was the initial intent, if you had been able to."

"What if he walked in on that? That's what I'm trying to say!" Penny's patience was wearing a lot thinner than usual.

"I don't see the difference. We could have been holding hands, simply kissing, or having full blow intercourse, he would have seen it as a betrayal in any scenario. The act is less important than the intimacy that involves it." He took a small breath at the end of his statement, giving her a casual gaze and waiting for her response.

She didn't say anything. For a socially awkward man most of the time, he could be rather insightful. She began to care less about what her former boyfriend thought, who right now was in his own apartment a hallway length away, being seduced and sexually active with his own female guest.

"Sheldon?"

He raised his eyebrows and waited for her to continue.

Reaching out her hand, she grabbed his superhero shirt and pulled him toward her. _Good, back on track_, Sheldon thought and with that he had to scoot himself closer to be next to her comfortably.

The kisses Penny pulled him into were a few simple ones, no tongue. He pulled back and kicked off his shoes, letting them hit the floor without acknowledgement. He turned his body back to her, wrapping his arm around the small of her back and pulling her closer. She leaned her body up, wrapping her arm around his neck, allowing him to pull her on top of him.

As Penny moved her lips to his neck, tugging up his shirt and unbuttoning his fly, Sheldon's head turned and his eye caught something by her purse which was next to the door.

"Why do you have a _Battlestar Galactica_ DVD?" He pulled himself up on his elbows, causing Penny to bring her head up and turn to look in the direction his eyes followed.

"Oh, I borrowed it from a co-worker."

She returned her kisses to his lips, but he pushed her away to ask, "Why would you borrow it from a co-worker? You know I own the movie."

"I know." Penny pushed him down on his back again and continued working his pants as she kissed against his ear and neck. "I wanted to surprise you." She tugged down his pants some. "We'll watch it later."

He barely noticed her hand up his shirt as she pulled the layers out of the way. Sheldon was about to say something but was hushed by Penny's hand and its delicate stroking. Then his thoughts were hushed by Penny's moist lips. He gasped out of being slightly startled, but then relaxed into her movements.

His eyes gazed over to the movie and a smile crossed his face. She'd told him that he might not want to stay with her because she didn't own any movies with science or fiction together…and she'd made plans to accommodate the night. And done it for him. Even Sheldon knew that was considerate.

He ran his hand through her hair, glancing down at her but she didn't look up, her eyes were closed. He just rolled his head back and breathed a light, "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXX

**I have more chapters already started—sexy, fun chapters that you all have been excitedly asking me about (and yes, the sex *will* return, fret not)! It will have to be after the Christmas for sure, but you all have a MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND ALL BE SAFE, HAVE FUN, AND EAT A LOT! **


	17. Fighting Emotions

**Again, THANK YOU for reviews (love them!), getting those story alerts, favoriting ME and the story and for reading.**

*****I try to respond to every review but if I haven't responded to you yet it is because I have been busily writing 3 more stories to post and my time online tends to be limited. SO, I will get to you! Keep on reviewing! ******

**As with all my stories and all my chapters, I read them over and over and over (too much almost)…and if I miss a mistake it's unintentional. **

**_Italics = flashbacks_**

XXXXXXXXXX

Closing the front door behind him, Sheldon walked through his living room at midnight. He was extremely tired and hated that he might be totally lagging tomorrow.

He and Penny did end up watching the DVD that night.

_Sheldon was on one end of the couch, and Penny was curled up on the other end eating Cheetos, M&Ms, and drinking Coke. She had also ordered pizza for them, though Sheldon was sure it was mostly for her. She was eating her carbs and candy._

_He found himself glancing her way a few times during the night, studying her in micro-sessions. She'd pop an M&M in her mouth, watching the DVD earnestly. _

"_Interesting fun fact about _Battlestar Galatica_," Sheldon started, and he saw Penny's head turn in the glow the TV light, which was the only light in the room at the time. She was quiet, hand in her bowl of chips, waiting for him to explain something about the behind the scenes, or deleted footage, or director commentary. But that's not what he'd said. _

"_This was the DVD Leonard and I were about to watch the very moment we met you."_

_Penny's eyes blinked at him, but then her face turned away. He saw her features light up with a smile. _

"_Really?" She turned back to him. "Why didn't you watch it?"_

_Sheldon took a breath in, causing his shoulders to slightly rise. "Because there was a strange woman showering in our bathroom."_

_Penny started to laugh. "Oh, God. I forgot all about that." Sheldon also smiled his boyish, friendly smile. _

_He'd turned his focus back to the TV screen, but kept the small, half smile on his face as he heard Penny chuckle again to herself at the memory._

Now approaching his bedroom door, he heard Priya loudly scoff and say something to Leonard teasingly from Leonard's room. Sheldon grumbled, but turned the knob anyway and let himself into his room. He hadn't made any plans on staying overnight at Penny's, cycle or no cycle. It was still a work night. He couldn't get lost in some silly fantasy world where nothing else existed but physical pleasures and idle conversation. As he undid his button and zipped down his fly, he considered his notion.

He casually picked up his pants and right before he tossed them in the hamper, he smelled a soft scent on his them. Penny.

His gaze traveled to his headboard, or rather around that general area. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe you _could_ get lost in this world, this alternate universe, if only for a specific duration of time. Isn't that what his relationship with Penny was? Friends with benefits, getting lost in a physical, sexual, and non-committal state where nothing else existed except pleasures and perhaps some idle conversation of nothing in particular or important?

He threw his jeans in the hamper finally and slid his shirts off. He looked down and decided to also get on a fresh pair of underwear as an afterthought—off they went as well. His peripheral vision caught his body in the mirror and he looked over. He immediately looked away, not wanting to confront what he saw. It was him. Nothing more, nothing less. Same man he was when he left hours ago. Yet, he was afraid to look at himself just then, because as he thought more about this alternate world he was creating with Penny, he didn't want to admit to himself a lot of things he had been feeling the last couple of weeks.

Shaking his head, Sheldon walked the rest of his clothes over to the hamper and gently tossed them in, watching them fall to the bottom. He dressed in his pajamas and briefs, walked out into the living room, and grabbed his laptop.

He slid into bed, got himself situated, and turned the computer on. He was about to reach for his noise cancelling headphone but waited, listening for anything coming from Leonard's room. Nothing. Thank, God. They were asleep.

Sheldon's sleepiness was put on the backburner as an unsettled feeling took residence in his chest. Opening up the internet on his screen, Sheldon typed into the search engine: 'understanding feelings and how to suppress them' and the first website that appeared was 'Emotions—How to Understand, Identify, and Release Your Emotions.'

He clicked on it.

XXXXXXXXXX

His eyes were burning in the shower as he let the water hit his face. He had stayed up way too long and literally passed out (only to have his alarm clock wake him four hours later).

When he was finally ready for his work day, he quietly entered the living room. Leonard was in the kitchen having coffee with Priya, both dressed for their respective days.

"Good morning," Sheldon mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Late night?" Leonard asked casually, avoiding Priya's gaze.

"Yes. I was up all night in my room." Sheldon opened the fridge and took out the milk. He reached up and chose a random cereal. He wasn't even hungry.

"You didn't stay at Penny's?" Leonard voice held surprise, and so did his face.

Sheldon just gave him a glare of disbelief. "I'm not a hippy, Leonard." He placed the box down on the counter and turned to get a bowl. "And it was a work night."

Priya stood there quietly, not having anything to contribute. She and Leonard had rekindled their romance and she hoped she had made her points clear to him the night before… She had certainly made some compelling arguments in the bedroom.

Sheldon poured the cereal and noticed that the two of them were looking at him. "Is there a purpose for your staring?"

"No. Nothing." Leonard turned away and looked at Priya.

With a smile, and a kiss on the lips, she bid him goodbye and told him she would see him that night. With a small goodbye to Sheldon as well, she was off.

Sheldon quietly ate his cereal where he stood at the counter, lost in a state of drowsy thoughts. Leonard didn't say anything as he breezed past him.

"Looks like things are going well with you and Priya," Sheldon commented flatly, causing Leonard to turn around.

"They are." Leonard's reply was short but somehow ended on a note that implied he could have said more.

Sheldon nodded in a daze and continued eating his cereal. Leonard waited for a response or at least a point to the initial statement to be explained. Neither happened.

"Well, yeah, things are good," Leonard reiterated, and with that he walked back to the hallway and down towards his room.

Alone with his thoughts again, Sheldon moved his eyes towards the front door and wondered what Penny was doing this morning.

XXXXXXXXXX

Brushing her hair into a stylistic pony tail, Penny busily got ready for work. She knew she ate too much crap yesterday because today she felt fat and bloated. Tuesday couldn't come soon enough…

Closing her eyes, she sighed to herself, her stomach fluttering at very random memories in her head.

_Sheldon sat up, reaching for the tissue box on the night stand as Penny sat back, running her fingers around her mouth lightly. He turned back to her briefly, not saying anything as he pulled his pants up and buttoned and zipped the fly. _

"_I'll be out in a minute," she said quietly, getting up and heading to her bathroom. Sheldon assumed it was to wash up and brush her teeth. He looked down at his hand and the tissues and walked to the kitchen to discard them and wash his own hands. He'd made a slightly bigger mess than he'd expected. _

_When she entered the living room, she found Sheldon standing there, waiting for her. _

"_Are you sitting in your chair?" she asked casually, DVD in hand as she worked on popping it into the player. _

"_No. The view is better from here." Sheldon swiftly sat down, facing the TV. _

_It wasn't until fifteen minutes into the show that Penny realized there was a double meaning to what he said, but was far too cowardly to ask what it was, mostly because the moment had passed. She just casually ate her snacks and had offered some to him (he declined). She tried not to notice the looks he kept shooting her way. _

_She was sure he hadn't realized that his hand, which usually rested in his lap with the other one, was casually sitting at the side. It reminded Penny of what happened on a first date in middle school, where you put your hand so obviously in plain view and basically spell it out for your date that you want to hold hands. After a few minutes, Sheldon did actually move it, so she was certain it was unintentional…much unlike his deliberate glances. _

Penny slipped on her shoes and got a look at the clock. She then looked down at her clothes. She was ready _hours_ early for work. Why did she get ready so soon? Rolling her eyes, she flopped on the couch, the shell of the DVD she watched last night bouncing lightly. She looked down at it.

"_Well, this was fun," she casually stated. _

"_Yes, it was. Thank you for getting that," Sheldon said in reference to the show they just watched. He picked up his messenger bag and slipped it over his shoulder._

_Penny smoothed her t-shirt down, suddenly feeling uncomfortable that she looked like such a slob. She'd been that way all night. Why did she care now? _

"_Good night." Sheldon walked to the door and was about to grab the knob._

"_Wait!" Penny walked over, placed her hand on his shoulder, and pulled him down as if she was about to tell him a secret. Instead, she placed a light kiss on his cheek. _

_He must have been surprised or maybe embarrassed because when he stood straight again, he just looked at her with a simple smile, nodded and said, "Thank you." Then rushed out the door._

Penny sighed heavily. She had wanted so much to actually kiss him fully…she had before, just hours prior. Hell, she was kissing a lot more than his lips…yet, at that moment it was hard to bring herself to do so. She was just too afraid to scare Sheldon away with sentimentality or overly romantic statements. She then realized how he must have felt when she forced him to do away with the agreements; afraid the interest would die away with nothing binding the situation. Her heart sank a little.

But she was glad she had convinced him get rid of the contracts. She reminded herself that, that task alone was a larger feat and a greater success than anything else she could have done—especially with the Great Obsesser, Sheldon Cooper. It proved to her that he was still, in fact, interested in being with her in some capacity—despite the lack of documents. That gave her some hope.

She fought hard the feelings she was confronted with, having stayed up past 4 a.m. with the emotional turmoil. She was amazed this all happened over less than a few weeks time…but then her memory corrected her. He wasn't just some guy she just met—he'd been her neighbor and friend for a number of years. Another thing she consistently reminded herself: they weren't dating. He wanted her only as a friend with benefits, and she initially wanted the same. She couldn't possibly want a relationship with Sheldon. He was at his best in the _bedroom_, and she needed more than that. He hated emotions and feelings. Hell, he was determined NOT to have them.

Penny thought back to when Leonard walked in last night. Now that he had found out, the situation seemed even more solidified. They couldn't very well stop what they had started, decide it wasn't for them, because the whole night—being caught, the embarrassment and back tracking, the mild fight for what they considered was their own business—would have been in vain.

"Oh, crap," Penny said under her breath. Leonard wasn't going to keep his mouth shut. Those guys were more gossipy than half the women she knew.

She rolled her head back on the couch deciding she couldn't care right now if Leonard told Howard and Raj. She was more concerned about the pressure they would give Sheldon and how it would affect him with her.

She looked at the door, wondering if it was too early to talk to Sheldon.


	18. Paved the Way

**I will be gone for a week (Jan 4-11) so right before then, I will post Ch. 19 & 20. 19 is ready now but 20 isn't and you know I hate leaving you guys without something substantial to read since I will be gone from updating for 7 days. :) **

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny was too late. They guys had already left for work. She brushed her fingers on the door, missing the sound of Sheldon's voice already.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She trudged back to her apartment, hating the fact that she felt like a high school student with a crush on her science teacher.

It was just Sheldon!

Penny pushed the door open and decided to watch some TV before her shift. Picking up the remote, she pressed play o the DVD player. _Battlestar Galactica_ started to play.

XXXXXXXXXX

Closing his eyes, pen in hand and body facing towards the whiteboard, Sheldon was in his office picturing the problem that stood before him in a three dimensional model in his head. The lines and spaces rotated, twisted, and turned almost as clear as day, as if the image was present in front of him. He rotated the problem until the solution clicked like a puzzle piece. He opened his eyes again and scribbled on his board.

As he worked the equations, letters, numbers and problems, the images kept growing, and soon they weren't just contained to inside his head. He could see them in his mind's eye spread across the room and continually change and rotate as he figured out the science behind them, his eyes not wondering but a few inches, the noises from the hallway washing away as his thoughts buzzed around the problems.

His hand reached out and he moved it gently across the space in front of him, and as he did so his imaginary three dimensional model moved in the direction he told it to. What if he moved that part there…? What if he collided those two areas together…? What would he and Penny watch tonight?

Sheldon was violently shaken out of his scientific train of thought, his hand dropping and the imaginary three dimensional model crashing to the ground. Licking his lips, placing the cap back onto his pen, and walking to his desk he picked up his black and white composition notebook and flipped it open. Inside were his steps towards identifying emotions and releasing them.

He had every intention of confronting his feelings, thereby working towards understanding them and then suppressing or releasing them. He had no interest in getting romantically attached. It's what he'd told Penny he was going to do the day she insisted on no agreements. In her doorway, she had restated to him that growing emotions and new feelings were a part of a sexual relationship to most people. He didn't want that, couldn't have that. He wasn't a feelings person…he was a man of science.

He reread the notes even though upon reading the website once, it was memorized. He just felt he needed the staple of something physical to return to.

As he read the words, he barely paid attention to what the words meant. He was trying hard not to think about Penny, their possible upcoming time together, or the way she gently kissed his cheek, causing a blush he'd rushed out of the apartment to hide.

The sudden knock on the door caused Sheldon to jump and shout, "Lord of the Rings!"

"What?" Leonard asked, watching him.

"Nothing…just thinking about what to watch tonight…" Embarrassed, Sheldon placed his notebook down and turned to his friend.

"Oh, yeah…that's a good one." Leonard entered his office. "With Penny?"

Sheldon shrugged casually, trying to hide his thoughts, though he suddenly felt exposed as if Leonard could read them on the whiteboard: 'I was thinking of what movie to watch with Penny tonight.'

"I wanted to say…I'm sorry."

Sheldon leaned on his desk. "For what?"

"I think I might have over reacted last night."

Sheldon crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. He was listening.

"I mean, Penny once told me that I ruined normal guys for her. She pretty much couldn't have a relationship with Mark because he was, well, an idiot." Sheldon nodded in agreement. Leonard looked down at his hands and then back up at his friend. "And there really isn't anywhere for her to go from me, really. You make much more sense."

"I don't understand what you're—"

"Just listen. I'm not saying it right." Leonard sighed heavily, as if his next words pained him to think them or even say them. "I made intelligent guys sexy to her." Sheldon rolled his eyes. He slightly shook his head, likening the situation Leonard was describing to Frodo Baggins making Arwen the Elf fall in love with him. "And if she found me attractive at one point, it only makes sense that she would find you attractive as well, maybe even more so."

"You're saying Penny wants me for my_ intelligence_?" Sheldon leaned in, raising his eyebrows again and waiting for an answer.

"Well, maybe. I don't know. I just know I paved the way for you two to be together. I broke her into smart guys…so, you're welcome." Leonard nodded and smiled, trying to make the conversation less awkward, as what he'd said didn't come out in any form that he had practiced in his head.

"Oh, Leonard. You give yourself entirely too much credit," Sheldon stated in his usual cool condescension. He raised himself fully and walked around his desk, fumbling with some papers there.

"Really?" Leonard stepped closer. "And you think someone like Penny would have been into you all by herself?" He sounded angry and bitter as he spoke, approaching the desk.

Sheldon looked up at him, his eyes a matching glare. "Yes."

"How do you figure?"

"Oh, let's recall the moment in which we laid eyes upon this small blonde beauty we now know as our neighbor." Sheldon strode to the other side of the desk where he was before, again crossing his arms and leaning on the edge. "Despite the fact that you initiated the first contact with her, and you stated your area of work, she directed her attentions to _me_, to _my whiteboard_. She even invited me to sit next to her when she," he paused, letting out a tiny, strained breath, "sat in my spot. She wasn't repulsed by me, as you assume she should be."

"Yeah, well she started to be once you berated her with your—"

"Excuse me, Leonard," Sheldon held his hand up. "That is neither here nor there. The point remains, her attraction to me supersedes you. If anything, I paved the way _for you_."

"Hardly!" Leonard pushed his hands down angrily.

"Oh." Sheldon stood straight again. "I see we are at a crossroads." He strolled to behind his desk again, sitting down.

Leonard huffed and softened up his defenses. "This argument is pointless. Look, I'm ok with you dating—"

"We are _not_ dating," Sheldon interrupted, typing at his keyboard.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "_Whatever it is_, I'm not going to stand in your way. I just wish you would have told me about it rather than have me find out on my own."

Sheldon finally looked up again. "Question, Leonard. Would your stance have been the same with the absence of Priya?"

His roommate narrowed his eyes. "Yes…"

A slight nod and a quick glance at the computer screen was Sheldon's initial response.

"Very well, then, Leonard. I thank you for your apology." He started to type again.

"You're welcome," Leonard grumbled, turning around to exit.

The slender man sat back in his chair, pondering what Leonard said, but more importantly, the movie he had considered before and while Leonard was in his office.

"_Lord of the Rings_ it is," Sheldon decided, straightening his back. He picked up his phone and texted the movie suggestion to Penny, though it was less a suggestion and more a proclamation.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny was walking into work as she read the latest text from Sheldon. 'Good morning, Penny. Tonight we will be watching Lord of the Rings. See you then. Sheldon.' Her smile was unavoidable as she put the cell phone away and clocked in.

She looked at the time. 11:00 a.m. on the dot. Eight more hours to go.


	19. Vintage Game Night

***HAPPY NEW YEAR!***

**What has two thumbs and the best set of readers in the world? *THIS GIRL*(points at herself with her thumbs) –Over 200 reviews, well over 200 alerts, over 100 favs… THANK YOU!**

**I have three chapters for you as per usual.**

**RANDOM NOTES:...Did anyone catch Jim Parsons co-hosting on LIVE! With Kelly on Jan. 3. What a cutie. Also, don't forget the People's Choice Awards next Weds. Jan. 11 hosted by the beautiful Kaley Cuoco, which I will probably miss because that's the night I come home… :) **

**A/N: I referenced Mark in the past chapter, and while Penny did date a Mark in show (I believe), I meant to say Zach. Either way, all Penny's boyfriends were idiots in comparison to Leonard or Sheldon :) **

**Please read and review and enjoy and see you all in a week!**

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's vintage game night."

"Ok."

"So…come over."

"I thought we were watching _Lord of the Rings_."

"We are. After vintage game night. Come on. Mario waits for no one on his quest to save Princess Peach!"

Penny visibly deflated as she stared at her tall neighbor in her doorway. "Who all is there?"

"Need you ask?" Sheldon gave her a jovial look of derision. "But actually, just Howard. Raj is with his house guests."

She shook her head, looking at the door. She could faintly hear Howard arguing at the game about something from behind the door.

"Leonard there?" she asked, more as a casual question.

"No, he's out with Priya." Sheldon leaned on the door jam.

"And you need an additional player?"

"No! Penny!" Sheldon stood straight up, crossing his arms. "This is Super Mario Brothers. It's played one person at a time. I'm asking you over for the company." His hand waved towards his door without looking back.

"Sure." Penny turned to get her hooded jacket. "Oh, can you come in? I need to tell you something."

Sheldon casually stepped in, closing the door behind him. He no sooner turned around, that his back crashed against the front door, his head thudding against it. Sheldon reached up and rubbed the mild pain, trying to ask what had just happened. But he opened his eyes and realized he couldn't talk because… Penny's lips were pinned against his. Her little hands were gripping the fabric in front of his shoulders. Sheldon leaned his head down into the kiss, his hands covering hers.

When his heart started thudding faster, he almost pushed away. But he hadn't. Penny was the one who broke the kiss, Sheldon nearly toppling over at the disconnection.

"That's all." She smiled up at him and casually stepped around him to get to the door.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her back, looking her in the eyes. She was still all smiles, her arms hanging in front of her as she dangled the hoodie in her hands.

"Penny," Sheldon scolded. "In what universe is that an acceptable use of ones attributes?"

Penny's face turned into that of surprise and disappointment. He must have seen it in her face because he continued.

"Simply put, it's unfair to engage the biological responses to your sudden behavior, immediately stop said behavior, and then act as though it didn't happen."

_That_ _was simply put?_ thought Penny. "What?"

Sheldon pursed his lips, letting out a tiny breath and standing straight. "The kiss turned me on."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Penny slid her hand up his chest but he stopped the movement and pulled her touch away.

"I didn't say it because I don't want to feel it. It's vintage game night. I came here to invite you over, not engage in anything more."

Penny backed up, her eyes like that of a wounded animal. "Sheldon, what's wrong with you?"

He blinked and furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"You're acting cold." She took another step back.

"Not so! An invitation is the exact opposite." He tilted his head slightly at her, confused.

"How is you telling me you never want me to kiss you out of the blue _not_ cold?" Her eyes flared angrily.

"I…" Sheldon faltered at finding the right words. He took a deep breath, blinking multiple times. How was he going to explain himself in a way she understood better?

He thought of the only thing she could relate to.

Rubbing his finger tips together, he fidgeted and shifted where he stood. He finally just reached over, grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. He used his other hand to pull her face to his, their lips meeting simultaneously. As the kiss got heavier, Sheldon pulled away and yanked her towards the door, opening it and dragging her out by the hand.

"Wait!" Penny pulled back and Sheldon stopped. "What are you doing?"

"As I stated before, it's vintage game night."

"But your kiss…"

"What, Penny?" Sheldon let go of her hand, stepping closer as she backed up, forcing her back into her apartment where he closed the door behind them so as not to be heard. "Are you saying you don't like your biological responses engaged and then the stimulus torn away like some cruel taunt?"

"Ohh…" Penny finally understood, turning her body out of embarrassment.

"It's vintage game night."

She turned to him as he restated the initial purpose for his visit.

"So…Let's play some games," she casually said, a tiny blush on her face, breezing past him.

"Good." Sheldon smiled as he followed Penny across the hall.

"But the movie later, right?" she asked in a lower voice. "And the guys don't…"

"They are unaware of our arrangement," Sheldon finished. He mentally noted that he should probably mention something to Leonard about not saying anything.

Penny nodded, letting a breath out. He finally opened the door and she secretly just wanted the game night to be over and to go back to her apartment, but had to admit the invitation was sweet.

"Hey!" Howard chimed, controller in his hand.

She greeted him, slipped her hooded sweatshirt on, and curled her legs under her as she sat down on the chair by kitchen. Sheldon sat in his spot. All was normal.

She watched as the guys took turns playing their characters and levels, providing friendly banter, their enthusiasm rising with each level. Penny had to admit it was fun to watch, like a moving cartoon with commentary.

It had been almost forty-five minutes later and Penny got up to get a drink from the fridge. Howard looked over as she reached her hand in to retrieve a bottle of water.

"Man, I wish I could play those curves with my controller," he mumbled, eyeballing her from his spot next to Sheldon.

Sheldon paused the game and looked over at Howard, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What?" Howard shrugged, then peered back at Penny as she opened the bottle to drink from it. "I love the way she drinks that water…"

"Your behavior is repulsive, Howard," Sheldon stated, not taking his eyes off his short friend.

"Are you kidding? Look at her! How the hell did Leonard tap that? I'm practically his twin!"

Sheldon's mouth dropped and so did one hand from the controller. "I hardly think so!"

"Dark hair, dark eyes, short, smart. Twins." Howard was, of course, teasing—now to get a rise out of Sheldon who had no tolerance for a lot of the joking Howard provided.

"You have likened yourself to that of a _monkey_, which is a more accurate comparison." Sheldon turned back to the screen as Penny walked back up, plopping down. His fingers started pressing the buttons with a new purpose to them.

"What's going on?" she asked, noticing Sheldon's upset glare and Howard's stunned anger.

"Nothing," Howard mumbled, sitting back. "Just Dr. Sensitivity here." His head nodded towards Sheldon and his eyes went back to the screen.

"Yes." Sheldon continued to play, not moving his eyes or even blinking. "_Doctor_." He glanced over at Howard with slight contempt.

Penny decided to ignore what was going on and knew she would ask Sheldon about it later, though he might not choose to answer. She just shifted uncomfortably in her seat and turned to the screen.

Mario fell into a fire pit. Sheldon threw the controller down and got up. His angry steps led him to his laptop.

"Where are you going?" Howard asked, his shoulders rising with the question.

"It's Penny's turn," he said flatly, typing away and avoiding his friends.

"Um, ok…" Penny gingerly picked up the controller and waited for her turn to play. As she waited for Howard to finish the level, she eyed the back of Sheldon's head, noticing his shoulders were tense. What the hell happened in the two minutes she was gone?

Howard avoided Penny's eyes and just played Luigi's turn.


	20. Late Night TV

It was around ten o'clock when Howard went home. He and Sheldon spoke very little to each other the remainder of the night. Penny felt uncomfortable and actually just wanted to go home and not even watch the movie anymore.

Sheldon hadn't even gotten up from his desk, and barely glanced at the TV as Penny was playing a hard level after Howard left.

"I think I'm gonna go home," she said casually, placing the controller down and standing up.

Sheldon looked back, his expression a typical calm one. "Yes…We're about to watch _Lord of the Rings_."

"No…it's like a million hours long. Maybe it's time for bed instead," Penny replied, half teasing, walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sheldon considered what she said and looked to his screen again. "Fine. I will see you tomorrow then."

Penny was hoping for a little more fight from him or at least for him to somehow catch on to her double entendre. But, then again, she had to remind herself that this was Sheldon. He may have desires, but many times his desires were just the basics: play games, good sleep, and routine meal times.

She popped her lips silently and patted his shoulder lightly. "Good night, Sheldon."

With that, she walked out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Watching the door close, Sheldon took out his composition notebook of website notes and read them. He also chose to write some notes about tonight in it. After reading two sentences, he slowly closed the book and stared at his screen. The text displayed was a website about applied physics which, if anyone was paying attention, was not his area of work or interest. Of course Howard, the Master's Degree, wouldn't get it but Penny? Penny had heard time and time again he was a _theoretical physicist_.

He stood up and stormed out of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me?" Penny didn't understand what the point was of Sheldon's outburst when she answered the door to him.

"I'm a _theoretical physicist_," he repeated. "You didn't even notice I was on an applied physics website." Sheldon's eyes were angry…no, wait…not angry. Hurt?

"Sheldon, you research everything. I barely know the difference between the two. How would I possibly notice?"

"The difference is—"

"That wasn't an invitation to explain it. Just," Penny stood back. "Come in. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

He came in and Penny noticed, even in anger—and she has seen Sheldon pretty pissed before and many times towards her—he was still smooth and almost graceful in his strides.

"Forget it."

Penny crossed her arms and stared at her friend. "You think I should have noticed your website because…" She watched him and he remained stoic. She used her own observations to connect the dots. "You were upset?" Sheldon looked away. _Bingo._ "And you were just clicking on whatever website to avoid the situation?"

Sheldon remained silent, and just stared at the small chair by the couch.

"Ok, then," Penny continued, taking a seat. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Sheldon lied, settling himself in on the chair finally. She couldn't help seeing his face twitch ever so slightly.

"It's Howard. What happened?"

Sheldon looked at her almost surprised.

"He's tolerable at best," was all Sheldon would say. He crossed his legs and folded his hands on his lap.

"I'm not getting much more out of you, am I?"

Sheldon shook his head at her. Penny looked at her TV, then back at him.

"Was it something he said?" She honestly thought maybe Sheldon would divulge what was bothering him, but he just looked at his hands, remaining quiet.

"Did he say something about me…?" Penny pressed on a little softer, knowing Howard all too well.

Sheldon sighed shortly, shaking his head though not as a response to her. It was more of a, "I don't want to talk about it" kind of head shake.

"Whatever it was, he was being an idiot. Just…" she tried to find the right words. "Forget him. Let's just watch the movie."

"I didn't bring it."

"Then late night TV it is." Penny flipped on the screen.

"You know, Leonard isn't home. I could just stay over there and…" Sheldon's words dropped off at what appeared to be two daggers directed at him: Penny's eyes.

"I just sat through unnecessary gaming with Howard Wolowitz _for you_. We're watching TV."

"Very well, then. The remote, Penny." He opened up his hand and waited for her to walk it to him. His eyes were still aimed at the screen.

She gave him a look. "I got this Sheldon." She flipped a few channels and heard Sheldon protest at what she landed on.

"It's after ten. It's either this or the news."

Sheldon still held his hand out, giving her a sideways glance. "The remote, Penny. I will choose our program."

Penny flipped the channel again. "OH! _Scrubs!_ You like this show!" She pointed at the screen, buying her time before she would have to relinquish the remote to him and be subjected to something she most likely wouldn't want to watch.

Sheldon turned his head, lowered his hand, and sat back. "Oh, yes. This is a good show."

Penny stretched out on the couch and they watched the rest of the episode but Penny couldn't tell you how it ended because she dozed off. It was the three light shoulder shakes, and three whispered "Pennys" that made her come to.

"Sheldon, you wake people like you knock on the door," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She started to laugh as she realized…he woke people in the same fashion he knocked on the door!

"You were snoring."

"How long have I been out?" She tried to find the clock.

"Twenty minutes." Sheldon, who was formerly hunched over her, stood straight. "I think I'm going to go home."

Immediately sitting up, fully awake, Penny said, "Wait! We didn't even..." Sheldon just looked at her. "We didn't even really hang out."

He wasn't sure how to respond. They _had _hung out…all night in fact. Penny rubbed her eyes briefly and patting the seat next to her. "All you're going to do is go home and lay in your bed reading comic books."

"Yes, I was," Sheldon casually responded, sitting next to her.

She rolled her head back on the couch and looked at him. "What did that creeper say tonight?"

"That _what_?"

"Wolowitz."

Sheldon's shoulders dropped little. "Nothing beyond the usual and isn't worth the repeat."

Penny considered this. Nothing beyond the usual? What did he normally say behind her back? He was already so bold _to her face_.

She squinted at him then looked at the ceiling. "Did it make you jealous?"

Sheldon just looked at her, not saying anything initially. "Penny?"

She turned her head to him again, lifting it. "Yeah?"

"May I have the remote control?" She handed it to him and he just turned his attention to finding something on TV again. As she stared at him, he glanced over a couple of times before asking, "What is it?"

Penny just smiled and shook her head. "You're an enigma, Sheldon."

His eyes widened and he cocked his head at her. "_Enigma?_"

She scooted closer, pulling his arm around her as she tucked herself into his space. "I know bigger words."

"It isn't _big_ as it is new, for you."

"I know words," she restated, giving him a mock stern look.

Sheldon shrugged. "A gorilla knows words."

"Sheldon?"

"What?"

"Stop talking."

He turned his face to the screen and felt his fingers graze something soft. He looked down and saw that it was the fabric of her jacket. How did he get into this close position? He hadn't even realized that she curled up next him.

"Penny?" He tried to pull his arm away but she reached back and pulled it down again. "We're snuggling. We don't snuggle."

She ignored him.

"It was an implied rule."

She continued to ignore him. Again, he tried to move his arm and she held onto his hand forcefully. He heavily sighed.

"A few minutes of this won't kill you, Sheldon," Penny explained. "Things can't always be on your terms."

_Why not_? It wasn't until Penny responded that he realized the words were accidentally uttered, not simply thought in his head.

"Because!" Penny pushed back and glared at him. "Because things are a two way street!"

"What things?"

"Things. Human interaction. Relationships, friendships, life!" She was about to settle back down but then shot up again with, "And kissing is more intimate than snuggling and you don't seem to mind that!"

"That's different." But Sheldon couldn't tell her why just then.

"Fine. You don't want to snuggle because somehow that's too much for you." She started sitting back. "But kissing isn't." She crossed her arms, murmuring almost inaudibly, "Whack-a-doodle."

He looked ahead at the TV screen, his eyes shifting from left to right, uncertain of what to say. How could he explain it to her so he didn't sound like he was using her for sex? Kissing was easier to link with the friends with benefits paradigm (and therefore his practice at disconnecting emotionally), because kissing had a very sexual component. Snuggling, cuddling, and the like were more responses to emotionally driven needs, like companionship.

He tried to consider the words in his composition notebook and tried to connect the two concepts. With some consideration, he thought it _was_ very likely for people to be able to cuddle _and_ emotionally disconnect. However, he couldn't shake away the opinion that sitting that close to Penny with no feelings involved was no better than sitting next to a stranger on the bus.

He looked over at her. She definitely wasn't a stranger. He turned his body to face her, his elbow resting on the back of the couch. He reached out and ever so lightly touched her shoulder. She twitched away from the touch, ignoring him otherwise. He pressed a little more to get her attention, but she once again moved away from his hand. When he tried one more time with the same reaction, he just sat watching her and observing her eyes glued to the TV. He wasn't sure what she was feeling, or what he should do about it. She wanted to be close to him…and now she was acting like she didn't. Sheldon rolled his eyes ever so slightly wondering how he managed to upset her so easily.

He continued to just look at her, almost studying her. He really was too tired to try to figure her out and wanted nothing more than to get off the world's tiniest couch and go to his bedroom.

"What?" Penny said finally, turning her head. "You don't want to cuddle. _Fine_. Implied rule." She turned her head back to the TV.

Sheldon slumped his shoulders, uncertain of what to say, so he chose not to engage anymore of the argument tonight.

"Penny, I'm getting sleepy." Sheldon turned his body and started to get up. She stood as well.

She knew she couldn't force the man to stay. Their night had changed from a movie night, with possible making out (which was her hope), to just random sessions of hang out time. She walked him to the door.

His hand reached out for the knob, but he lifted his head, raising his hand as if remembering something. "I need to tell you something."

Penny swallowed, wondering if what he had to tell her was that he wasn't interested in furthering their arrangement, that she was smothering him and he just couldn't handle it, or that he was a man of science and he was done with intimacy but "thanks for the sex anyway." She was so anxious she almost just apologized about the couch thing.

But Sheldon simply whirled around, leaned down, and swiftly kissed Penny on her lips, his gentle fingertips grazing her jaw line. By the time she recovered from her stunned stance, he had pulled back, smiled, and said, "Good night, Penny." With that, he was gone.

A flustered Penny just stood there, the heated impression of his lips still on hers. She blinked multiple times in a row, turned around, and glided back to the couch.

She looked at the door, a broad smile forming on her face. She was pretty sure if she were a drawn cartoon, tiny heart bubbles would have been floating from her head.


	21. Outta the Bag

**Ch. 22 starts a NEW WEEK for Penny and Sheldon….and finally back to the *heat* between our two favorite protagonists… :) **

**I have set up what I need to set up, so now the real fun begins. *joy!***

**Make a girl feel good (I stay up way too many hours). Let me know what you think—Review! **

XXXXXXXXXX

Saturday was consumed with work in the evening for Penny, and Paint Ball and Laundry for Sheldon. Essentially, they saw very little of each other.

It was when her co-worker said, "See you, Monday!" that Penny realized SUNDAY was her friend's wedding—the one with whom she'd partied a few weeks prior at her bachelorette party.

Sheldon wasn't happy about the news.

They were in the hallway between the apartments talking after she got off of work later that night. "Well, I can't just miss the wedding because _you're_ going to be bored all day." Penny leaned on the wall.

"Well, technically you _could_, but you just won't."

"Time apart is healthy."

Sheldon nodded, and then shrugged, looking away. "I suppose." He crossed his arms. "I just planned a whole day. Now what am I going to do?"

Penny tried to look into his eyes and moved her head to draw his attention back to her, but his gaze remained away from her. "Sheldon….?" His head turned at his name. "You can still do your planned stuff."

"Mmm…no. You were our ride."

Penny rolled her eyes and pushed away from the wall. "I don't know what to tell you, sweetie."

She checked her watch and looked at her door. "I better get some sleep though. I'm so beat." She leaned up to give him a kiss on the lips but Sheldon immediately backed away.

"No." He looked around. "No public display of affection. Implied rule."

"What's the use of no contracts if we always have to follow a set of 'implied rules'?" Before Sheldon could answer, she continued, "And this isn't public. This is our apartment."

"Penny, any number of people can walk up or down those stairs and I don't want to be caught in the middle of a—"

Penny kissed him anyway, raising herself on her tip toes and grabbing his shirt. When she pulled away, she just smiled and patted him on his shoulder, then strode into her apartment and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sunday was more eventful than Sheldon realized. Raj no longer had his house guests over and Priya and Leonard actually chose to hang out with him, Raj and Howard at the apartment. Sheldon was actually pleased his day was filling up fast, since his previous plans were crushed.

He left to check the mail from Saturday as the guys and Priya got situated in their respective spots in the room, deciding to watch a sampling of the best science fiction the 1970's had to offer. He was flipping through the letters as he opened the door and tossed the mail key in the bowl. He turned back to his friends, stopping short. His hand dropped and he looked around. All eyes were on him.

The last time he was stared at in this manner was when all his friends were pressuring him to get a driver's license.

"Hello…" he said uncomfortably, strolling to his desk.

"Hello." Howard was direct, his mouth twisted in a wry smile.

"Yes, hello, Sheldon," Raj interjected, a goofy grin on his face as well.

Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what was going on.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Howard asked, sitting up straight and folding his hands on his lap.

"No…"

"Are you certain?" Raj said, though his manner seemed more jovial.

"If there is something you want to know, asking would expedite this little back and forth," Sheldon responded, confused as he plopped the mail down on his closed laptop. He went to the kitchen to go to fridge, uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

Priya and Leonard remained quiet, with Leonard lowering his head and avoiding his roommate's eyes.

"Oh, I don't know," Howard replied, turning to Raj. "Raj, let me ask you something. If someone we knew had a problem with people in general, and any form of human contact, or even being human _himself_, wouldn't it be worth the mention that he is, in fact, engaging in the very thing he acts so repulsed by?"

"You mean…coitus?" Raj replied with some feigned surprise.

Sheldon slowly stood from his hunched over stance at the fridge, realizing what was going on.

"I think it would be worth the mention," Raj continued, both mocking a studious stare at each other then at Sheldon.

Pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes, Sheldon glared at the two of them and then at the back of Leonard and Priya's heads as they were sitting facing away from him. He slowly closed the refrigerator door. His heart began to beat faster as anger and embarrassment began to surface. How had it slip his mind to ask Leonard and Priya to practice discretion concerning this matter?

"I suppose it would be worth the mention," Sheldon casually said. "If there were company worth mentioning it _to_."

Howard looked genuinely stunned and sat back, looking at the others in the room.

"Since when are we not worth mentioning to that you're sleeping with Penny?" Howard asked, shrugging. He looked sincerely insulted. Raj just looked confused but slightly impressed by Sheldon's response.

"Oh, Howard. Raj. _Others_," he pointedly said to Leonard and Priya as he strolled up to where they all sat. "I do my best not to interfere in your affairs, however trite they might be, and I would kindly expect the same of you in regards to _mine_."

"You can't expect people not to talk, Sheldon. You are all in the same group of friends." Priya looked up at him as she spoke; making a great deal of sense he didn't want to hear.

_Why is she even a part this conversation? She isn't even an integral part of the this group_, Sheldon thought snidely.

"I most certainly can." With that, he walked away from her to the kitchen, mostly to avoid the people he was supposed to spend his day with.

"This would explain why he was acting like the Mayor of Bitch-ville on Friday," Howard mumbled to Raj, who giggled in return.

"Mayor of what?" Sheldon crossed his arms, his anger seeping through his words.

"Yeah, he got so riled up when I was checking Penny out," he explained to the group.

"I most certainly did not." Sheldon's mind was swimming with reminders not to care, identify his feelings as anger, embarrassment and jealousy and let them slip through his whole body and escape his mind. He shouldn't care what the others thought. So what if Howard had a crush on Penny. Sheldon was a friend with benefits, not her boyfriend. Guys will check her out…

"Oh, you most certainly did," Howard corrected, about to relay the story to the others when Sheldon walked up and sat down in his usual spot.

Wanting to desperately move on from the topic, Sheldon said, "Well, the cat's out of the bag then." His voice lacked confidence and his presence was that of a nervous child. "I think we're all adults here. Let's just watch the movie."

William Shakespeare came to mind when Sheldon thought of the dialogue, 'Doth protest too much.' He knew continued denial and protest would serve as a stronger point to the situation than simply admitting to it and moving on. It was Sheldon's hope that there would be less ridicule and questions this way, too.

His friends remained quiet while staring at him.

"So, you're just going to act like this is no big deal?" Howard asked, and Sheldon wondered what his obsession with the topic was. Did the words 'drop it' not formulate in his head about ten seconds ago?

"I'm sorry, Howard. I don't know what you were expecting." Sheldon picked up the remote. "Details?"

"YES!" Howard laughed his response and turned to Raj, nodding.

Leonard's body perked up. "Uh, no. No details."

"And this is why I call your behavior repulsive," Sheldon commented, clicking on the TV.

But Howard pressed the issue. "So, are you two dating now?"

"No, we are not." Sheldon closed his eyes and wished more than anything that he could silence Howard with his mind, but it didn't work. The evidence was, of course, that the little man wouldn't the hell shut up!

"Oh, a whole friends with benefits situation. Nice," Howard continued. "Man, you lucky son of a bitch. Leonard always said you were probably Penny's second choice after him, and I guess he was right, huh?" He smiled, paused, leaned in, and then asked, "So, since your little affair is reserved for booty calls, is she free for others to ask her out? Seeing as how her standards have lowered significantly."

Leonard started to say something, but Sheldon held his hand up in front of his face, turning his body to Howard. He slowly put the remote down, cleared his throat, and straightened his back as he looked Howard in the eye. Everyone could sense Sheldon was about to give a lecture. It was in his posture and in his slow and condescending glare.

"Howard," Sheldon started calmly. He could see that Howard's face actually appeared worried as he continued to listen. "Your repugnant display of ogling only serves to further justify what you may be too undiscerning to realize. In no way in this universe—or any alternate universe—will Penny ever find the slightest bit of sexual interest in you. If the zombie apocalypse came and wiped out mankind in its entirety, except for the two of you, and the world depended on procreation to survive, she would just as soon let humankind die out completely." Sheldon's eye and nostrils flared as he spoke.

Everyone else in the room averted their eyes from the humiliation brought on by the words, except Howard who just sat there stunned. Sheldon blinked a few times, and he glanced around the room, his face showing visible regret in his words. He cleared his throat and sat back, ignoring the glances he was getting. He wasn't sure about Howard, but Sheldon felt his face blush and his mouth dry out.

"Whoa, dude. We were just teasing you." Raj sat back in his seat, trying to defend Howard. "We're just happy you're getting laid."

"Yeah, we thought it might, I don't know…calm you down a bit?" Howard felt hurt by Sheldon's harsh words. He really was joking…well, for the most part.

Sheldon relaxed his shoulders a bit, swallowing. Perhaps he was being a bit too mean. Howard wasn't acting any different than usual (still a sleazy little guy at times, especially in his attempt at humor), but now it bothered Sheldon in a different way. He cursed himself for letting those stupid feelings he had been practicing on suppressing this whole time come to the surface.

_This is jealously. This is an emotion, a feeling. It doesn't matter what he says. Let it go. Let these feelings go. _Sheldon's sporadic mental pep talk actually helped and he let out a small, almost silent breath, closing his eyes briefly.

Leonard gave his roommate a hard look. Sheldon could be oblivious to how mean his words could come out, but this was rather intentional and very direct.

_Oh my God,_ Leonard thought. _Sheldon's really got it bad for Penny…_

"I am calm," Sheldon casually replied to Howard's comment.

"Ya know, this movie isn't gonna watch itself," Leonard commented, clearing his throat and looking at Priya for lack of anything else to do.

They all sat back, awkwardness lingering in the air like a thick fog. Leonard started the movie. No one spoke.

It was about ten minutes into the film when Sheldon abruptly looked at Howard, stating, "And her standards are far from lowered, Howard. I'm an upgrade from the usual throng of unsuitable and inept partners she's been accustomed to in the past." With that he sat back with a huff.

Leonard's mouth dropped and he wasn't sure if arguing that point and how insulting it came out was the right move with Priya there. She just watched Leonard and then looked at Sheldon. Howard's eyes widened and he gave Raj a crazy head shake, shrugging his shoulders.

"What? Ok! Fine, you're the lover of a century. Good for you," Howard replied angrily, his eyes annoyed.

Sheldon's foot tapped anxiously, then he finally stood up. "I'm going to read comic books in my room."

"That's probably a good idea," Leonard said, watching Sheldon walk briskly down the hall.

"Whoa," Raj started. "I have never seen him act that way. Well, at least not about a girl."

Initially, when Leonard and Priya let it slip about Penny and Sheldon, Howard and Raj were all too excited to tease Sheldon about it, but somehow the joking got out of hand.

"Are you sure they're not dating?" Howard asked, glancing at the hallway where Sheldon was just seconds prior.

"They're not." Leonard just looked at his hands, shaking his head.

He looked at Priya who spoke up herself. "You all know Sheldon. Come on. He's neurotic and obsessive and very me, me, me…Why wouldn't he be that way with the girl in his life?"

Howard's eyes widened at a sudden thought. "I kinda feel bad for Penny. He's gonna drive her crazy. What if she ever breaks up with him?"

"They're not dating," Raj corrected.

"Maybe not, but this sex thing…it's new to Sheldon, right? You know how _we_ all get in relationships and with women. Add five times worse and ten times more obsessive." Howard actually sounded worried as he spoke.

Leonard shook his head at the notion. "Yeah, but he's up against Penny. She could take him on in any situation outside of academics and comic books."

Howard ignored him. "Before you know it, he'll have her encased in a protective plastic cover like his precious comic book collection, just preserving her as his most prized possession. You don't see this happening?"

"No," Leonard countered. "He isn't crazy, Howard."

"His mother had him tested," Raj added.

"Yeah, but was he getting his rocks off when they tested him?" Howard looked from face to face, his arms resting on his knees with his hands out.

"Howard, that's just wrong," Priya said, getting up and going to kitchen to refill her glass with juice.

"No, what's _wrong_ is Sheldon hooking up with Penny. That should have been _me_."

"Oh, dream on, dude!" Raj scoffed. "Never in a million years. You heard Sheldon."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Howard sarcastically replied.

"Hey, no one is getting Penny, OK? She is off the table. She isn't some—thing—you just pass around from person to person and use." Leonard tried to bring reason, as well as an end, to the conversation.

Priya didn't object to Leonard's words. She didn't care for Penny, but she cared less for how the guys were talking about her, namely Howard.

No one challenged Leonard's words and finally the movie started back up without interruption.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon was on his bed, comic book in hand, reading but not retaining what the words were. He could hear the muffled voices from the living room rise and fall. Placing the comic book back in its plastic sleeve and returning it to the box, Sheldon walked over to the door, leaning against it to hear if the conversation had taken another turn. It sounded like it stopped.

Sheldon's anger flared up as he realized his laptop _and_ notebook were out in the living room and he did not want to wonder out there just yet. Walking back to his bed, he lay down on his side and curled his legs up to his chest a bit. Why wasn't his research helping him at all? How long did it take to perfect the skill of emotion suppressing or releasing—many others managed. He had looked at quite a few websites. While it sometimes took people months to essentially hide all emotions effectively and easily, other instances it seemed like less time for people. He was a genius, shouldn't it take even fewer day's time for him?

Just then his phone chirped with a text message. He took it out of his pocket and opened his messaging. It was a picture text. It was Penny with one of those self portrait pictures that usually annoyed Sheldon. He never understood the obsession with turning ones camera around to continually snap pictures of oneself only to upload them onto a web page that was already dedicated to that person…

But he smiled anyway, her presence—even via a text message—making him feel better. He stared at it for awhile, then checked the time. It would be hours until she returned. Sheldon put his phone away, sat up and walked out of the room.

No one said anything to Sheldon as he walked back into the living room, told Leonard to get out of his spot, and sat down to finish up watching the first movie with everyone.

XXXXXXXXXX

**I now have to get one hour of sleep, and get up to get ready to be at the airport really early. See what I do for you guys? :) But I love it!**

**Well…the cat's out of the bag. Let the fun begin…**

**See you all next week!**


	22. Garters & Names

**Sorry the update took so long everyone. It was hard to get caught up but now I am!**

**Enjoy the next few chapters… THANK YOU for the overwhelming reviews, alerts, and favoriting. Keep it up.**

****FAN ART**: Anyone creative and artsy? Anyone want to do some fan art for this story of ANY scene. I would really adore that. If I could freely draw like that, I would. But I cannot… You can PM for my email to send it to :) **

**Some of these chapters are LONG because I couldn't find a place to split them up… I feel asleep three times through this one because I was so tired catching up from my trip. That's never happened before. **

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon had checked his phone a couple of times during the night, mostly to check the time but partly to see if other pictures might have been sent to his inbox. No pictures came.

During the break between one of the movies, and while everyone was refreshing snacks or going to the bathroom, Sheldon texted Penny. Or started to, because he didn't know what to say. He wasn't into idle chit chat and certainly didn't casually text.

So he decided on: 'Hope your evening proves better than mine.'

She promptly texted back with: 'Miss me dont u'

He shook his head, mostly at the lack of correct grammar and punctuation, a tiny twitch to his lips as he suppressed a smile.

He responded with: 'No.'

Penny's next text was simply: ':('

Sheldon rolled his eyes. He put: 'Sarcasm eludes you via text messaging. Movie is about to start up again.' He pondered his final thought. 'See you later.'

He put his phone away, pleased that he was able to engage in a small text message conversation and incorporate some teasing as well. He was getting proficient at various social practices, in part having to cater to Penny's company. Why was it so important to him to be able to communicate better with her? He, no doubt, had a better repertoire of conversational topics and a far greater vocabulary. He sighed inwardly and just ignored his thoughts. He figured it was all the years living with Leonard that had helped him acquire what he considered to be a seamless transition to dumb down his genius for the masses…though often times it perplexed him as to why people never understood what he said half the time.

He felt a text message vibration and snuck a peak at his phone again, Leonard giving him a tiny glare.

'caught the booquet…beat out 30 girls. I rock'

Sheldon tried to ignore the errors and furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn't sure what the purpose of this message was.

He slipped the phone into his pocket and avoided Leonard's gaze.

Another text message came, and Sheldon just decided to stand up and leave the room, ignoring the comments whispered about him from Howard to Raj.

He checked the message in the hallway. 'r u gonna be 2 tired 2 come over 2nite'

He considered this. Well, it was a work night but what were a few minutes? He replied: 'I suppose a few minutes wouldn't hurt on a work night.'

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's that?"

Penny slipped her dress back down. "A garter belt. One of the groomsmen caught it and slipped it on my leg because I caught the bouquet. It's what some people do at receptions."

"He didn't keep it?" Sheldon was standing awkwardly by the coffee table as Penny just turned around and exited the living room to her bedroom, he presumed to get undressed into her pajamas. It's what he would do.

"Nope!" she called out.

He sat down on the couch and waited for her to come back. A tiny colorful bouquet was on the coffee table. He picked up the remote control and sat back. He heard Penny shuffle back into the room, and he was about to suggest a program on TV but his words stayed silent on his tongue at the vision before him.

"In the 14th century, people believed having a piece of the bride's dress was good luck. Today they just toss the garter belt. No girl wants to be left in a tattered dress…" She was standing before him in a white towel, her leg peaking through the slit of the terry cloth, the baby blue lacey garter belt resting on her thigh. Sheldon swallowed as he eyes roamed to her exposed skin.

"And," she continued as she moved towards him. "I'm really glad it's considered a symbol of good luck. Because I feel like I'm gonna get lucky…"

She straddled a very caught off guard Sheldon. Her knees rested on either side of his legs but she didn't fully sit down.

"Wait," he said, alarmed. "Aren't you on your—"

"Ended today. See? Lucky," she giggled, about to rest on his lap.

He pushed her hips up, the look of alarm still on his face. Penny knew Sheldon too well.

"Ah, you don't want to get these chinos messy, huh?" She bit her lip, leaning closer to his face. "You know, you could always just get on your knees and take care of me. No muss, no fuss. And your pants stay clean…"

Their lips met, though Sheldon's lips were less active as he realized what she was proposing. While he'd done it before, tonight he didn't really find the idea of orally pleasing her appealing after a long night of dancing and drinking without a decent shower. That, and just then, with the growing erection he was experiencing he wanted to do more than that.

Penny pulled back, staring at him for a response. He licked his lips and moved her hair off her neck as he focused his kisses there, his other hand resting on one of her thighs. Penny stood up higher on her legs, leaning into his lips and letting out a sigh. She wasn't sure if her legs would hold up. She was still gripping her towel in the center of her chest, covering most of her skin still.

Sheldon pulled back and tugged her hands away, the towel drifting to the floor. He ran his right hand from her shoulder down over her breast, stomach, and to the thigh with the garter belt. His fingers played along it.

"I'm impressed you did your homework on garter belt traditions," he started, his fingers tracing the skin around it. "They were also popular in the 1930's and 40's when women used them as a convenient method of carrying small valuables in place of a small purse."

His fingers slid under the belt briefly before sliding them up her thigh as she breathed out, "Fascinating."

"It's really more note worthy than it is fascinating."

Her response was to pull his face into another kiss. She pushed him back against the couch as she tried to steady herself. Sheldon was already slipping his pants down. He stopped at his briefs and Penny pulled back, giving him a confused look.

"I refuse to be the cause of any stains on the only really useful furniture in this room." He was matter of fact as he stated this. Penny smiled and shook her head at his neurosis, and actually took it as thoughtful consideration.

"You need to lighten up, sweetie." She got up from his lap, pulling him with her. His pants were at his ankles and he slipped out of his shoes and the pants as he followed her to the bedroom. "Could have taken me any number of ways on the couch," she mumbled, allowing Sheldon to sit on the edge of the bed.

She left the living room lights on and looked at her friend's shadowed form. He pulled his shirts off and actually folded them half way neatly before tossing them on the floor. Penny boldly straddled him now, the three glasses of wine from the night serving as a sexual catalyst.

She rocked herself against his groin as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He held her around the waist, feeling her naked heat rocking against him, coaxing his full length to come out.

"I'm kind of bummed out, Sheldon," she said quietly.

"Why?" He pulled her closer to him, her body still rocking.

"A great asset of yours is your over achievement. I would have really liked you to over achieve tonight." Penny kissed his neck a few times.

"Night's just begun," he responded, confused.

"True." She brought her lips to his ear. "But I sure do miss that tongue of yours, Sheldon."

"How does one miss another's ton—" She interrupted him with another kiss, her rocking having stopped.

"I miss what your tongue _does_," she elaborated.

He pulled her into another brief fiery kiss, pulling back and adding tongue action up her neck in addition to his lips. His hands rested behind her on her rib cage, pulling her chest to him. Penny sat up on her knees again as he played his tongue around her breasts as well.

He looked up. "There."

Penny started rocking again. "That's a start, Mr. Cooper."

He pulled her into him aggressively, Penny gasping at the sensation through her core.

"_Doctor_ Cooper."

Penny leaned down to kiss him but Sheldon backed up. "Say it."

"Say what?" Penny tried to lean into him again, but he pushed her shoulders back.

"Say Doctor."

She blinked at him, a smile creeping up on her face. He was serious.

"How about I just call you Sheldon?"

"Penny," he said, raising his eyebrows and staring her down. "Say _Doctor_ Cooper."

"Or you'll do what?" she challenged, running her hand through his hair.

"_Leave_."

Penny's face had the tiniest fleeting look of alarm, then she got up, crossed her arms and shrugged. "Then leave." She smiled smugly, knowing he probably wouldn't go back to his apartment with a raging boner.

Sheldon stood up, stared down at her again, then moved…to pull his underwear off. He grabbed her arm and threw Penny on the bed. She let out a yelp as she bounced on the mattress, looking up as Sheldon crawled over her. His hands held his upper body up as he looked down at her surprised face.

"Say it, Penny."

Her heart thudded as she felt a pulsing start in places she didn't expect. She couldn't deny how turned on she was just now.

"Mister Cooper."

She jumped when he suddenly gripped one of her breasts. "Doctor," he repeated.

She tried pulling his hand away, but he responded only be loosening his grip. He narrowed his eyes at her, though she saw no real anger behind them. He let his eyes roam down her body before meeting her gaze again.

Penny reached up and ran her fingers down his throat. She loved the way this riled him up. "Sheldon…"

He let go of her, bringing his hand up to grip her wrist that lingered by the nape of his neck. He leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on her lips, then pulled back and turned her wrist over. He placed a small, sensual kiss on it before positioning her hand above her head. Her body responded involuntarily and her legs spread. Sheldon smirked.

His lips grazed hers as he said, "Say Doctor, Penny." She felt his fingers stroking her and she closed her eyes.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes a bit at the finger that found its way inside of her. She was a tiny bit surprised he wouldn't go down on her but he so freely touched her in this way. He only stayed there for a few moments, withdrawing his hand entirely as he repositioned himself above her.

He didn't say a word as he pushed himself inside of her.

"Finally," she breathed out, pulling his head down to her lips.

He kissed her fully, his rhythm slow and steady. He pulled away, swallowing. "You'll say it." He didn't wait for her to respond as he slid a hand up her arm, bringing his body closer to hers. He looked into her eyes, his thrusting getting a slightly bit more aggressive but not faster.

His body rocked up against her intimately in perfect sync with his hips, and soon Penny was rocking with him. She was urging him to go faster.

"Doctor!" he demanded.

Penny gasped, arching her back as she silently begged him to go faster. She shook her head.

He positioned his body for better leverage and started to take her with the same reckless abandon that he had the first night they were together. Penny gripped the sheets, her moans caught in her throat and only gasps came out.

Sheldon's eyes widened and a slight smile played on his lips. He pushed into her over and over, her moans freeing themselves from their confines.

"Sheldon," came a soft groan, her hands gripping his body, her climax nearing.

"Noo…" he said thickly in her ear. "Doctor."

He was about to hit his peak as he thrust into her with purpose. He started to moan himself, his eyes blinking repeatedly as he tried to control himself so he could last long enough to hear her give in. He knew she would...

"Sheldon," she started to cry out.

It was painful for him to do so, but he paused long enough to draw a gaze from Penny. Her eye contact was all he needed to thrust deep into her, pushing as far as his body would allow.

Penny arched her body, and she gasped. "OH! Doctor!" she cried out.

His smile radiated the room as he pushed into her in the same fashion continuously, eliciting the same response from her, only progressively louder. She screamed a series of 'doctor' in a row in high pitched gasps as she gripped her body around him, her orgasm hitting intensely. Sheldon lowered his head as he climaxed towards the end of her high.

Penny's arms flopped on either side of her body as Sheldon rolled off of her. "Wow," she sighed out.

Sheldon looked over and smiled. "Wow?"

"You must have a doctorate in fu…coitus," Penny said, smiling at the fact that she changed her wording to a very Sheldon-y word.

Sheldon blushed, turning his face to the ceiling. He panted, looking at the clock.

"Stop looking over there," she said, pulling his face towards her and bringing her lips down on his.

When they parted, he searched her eyes and decided to tell her what happened tonight. "They know."

She leaned back on her side. "Excuse me?"

Sheldon propped himself up in the same fashion. "The guys, they all know. Leonard and Priya informed them…of our arrangement."

Penny furrowed her eyebrows, then softened her look up and shrugged, sighing. "Yeah, I kinda knew that would happen. So…what happened?"

"Oh," Sheldon started, looking away with a shrug. "Mostly mockery and teasing. I stood my ground. I'm certain you would have been proud of me."

Penny smiled. Sheldon looked a bit concerned though, and she knew why. He was feeling exposed and his privacy was slowly being ripped from him. Penny was used to people knowing she was rather sexually active, but Sheldon, he wasn't open about such things. She doubted any of his friends knew of the sexual history he confessed to her weeks ago.

"Sheldon?" He looked up. "What did Howard say on Friday? I want to know what he said that was so upsetting."

He sighed heavily. "That he…wished he could control your curves with his controller and…that he loved the way you drank your water."

Penny's mouth dropped, disgusted because any attention from Howard in that manner gave her the creeps.

"And yesterday," Sheldon offered, on a roll with his rant. "He asked if you were romantically available since we were not officially dating."

"What a creep! What did you say?" Penny scooted closer for the answer.

"I informed him that if he was the only surviving male in a world devoid of any other humans, and you were its last surviving female, you would allow mankind to simply die out rather than procreating with him."

Penny laughed out loud heartily and Sheldon smiled.

"Oh, Shel…don." He gave her a funny look. "Oh, that didn't work." She got up, embarrassed, and crossed the room.

"What were you trying to do?"

"Give you a nickname," she said as she slipped off the garter belt and tossed it to Sheldon. He caught it and tilted his head at her.

"Why would I require one?"

"You don't. I like nicknames. I always have one for my…" Her words trailed off and she bashfully grabbed her robe, slipping it on. "Nevermind."

"Penny," Sheldon started, sitting up and grabbing his own underpants. He left the garter belt on the bed. "I would like to address the proverbial elephant in the room."

"What do you mean?" She snuck away into the bathroom, going to the sink to wash her hands (and avoid the situation). Sheldon sat up, clicked on the light, left the room and returned clutching his pants. Penny was drying her hands when she turned around. Sheldon was slipping on his pants in front of her in the bathroom, his underwear already having been on before he left the room. She jumped slightly at his sudden appearance in front of her.

"We must be prudent when thinking about our relationship in terms of sexual intercourse. We agreed to remain only friends."

She was honestly surprised that a man who was so often oblivious to not-so-subtle hints towards him caught on to what she had almost blurted out.

"Friends can have nick names, too," she shrugged, trying to walk past him. He stopped her.

"We've never had nick names for one another."

She smiled up at him, stating, "Unless you consider Freeloader and Whack-a-doodle our nick names."

Sheldon let her arm go, shaking his head, his face taking a serious tone. "I hardly think so."

He followed her into the room, picking up his shirts and slipping them on.

"Well, forget it. I can't think of anything that would be fitting. I mean," she grabbed underwear and shorts from one drawer and a shirt from another. "I call everyone sweetie. I called Leonard Honey. I called Kurt…well, never mind about him." She slipped her robe off and started to dress as Sheldon sat on her bed, watching her. She blushed and turned away.

"I like when you call me Doctor Cooper," he stated simply, smiling as he remembered the first time she used it with him in bed.

She leveled a glare at him as she pulled her shirt over her head. She strolled over to him, picking up the garter belt and playing with it in her hands. "I'm just curious…if we _were _going out...would you have a nick name for me?"

"Oh, Penny." Sheldon tried to stand up but she pushed him down, facing him.

"No, I want to know." Her hand roamed over his hair as she waited for his response. She tossed the garter belt down again.

"I don't know."

Her shoulders dropped and she sighed. "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't know…" Her words were light hearted, not sarcastic.

"Why do you put such importance on something so trivial?"

Penny blinked at him. "I guess," she began, her fingers continuing to roam through his hair. She didn't take notice how his eyes had closed slowly and then opened again at the touch. "Because it's something I like to share privately with person I'm with. Like, the connection…something I don't call anyone else…"

"You've never called another individual 'Honey'?"

"Not while I was dating the person I called Honey."

"Oh." His eyes fell to her shirt, or namely the breasts in front of his face. "Perhaps…Penelope?"

"What?" Her hands stopped.

"Perhaps I could make Penelope my nick name for you?"

Penny shook her head. Her fingers continued to toy in his hair and she gently smiled. "Like my Age of Conan character, Queen Penelope?"

"I don't think Queen is necessary. We aren't part of a parliament."

"No. No, I like it. Queen. You can call me Queen," she teased.

He finally pulled her hands away and looked up at her. "Penny, I'm not calling you Queen."

"Such a stick in the mud," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Penny is what I will continue to call you. I don't feel a nick name is necessary. Besides, is Penny not indeed your nick name?"

She pulled her hands away. "But what would _you_ call me?"

He pursed his lips, wondering why she was so persistent about this whole nick name thing. He had plenty of nick names: Moonpie from Meemaw, Shelly from his mom and sister, and a variety of crueler names from other kids when he was younger (and some adults now).

"What are you looking for? I am truly confused as to what you want from me."

Penny checked the time. It was late. "Oh, you'd better go. Forget it." But she didn't move out of his way.

Sheldon turned the tables on her. "Well, _Penny_, what would you choose as a suitable nick name for _me_?"

She smirked. "Well…" she pondered his question, then looked down into his eyes again. His face was patient and he blinked, waiting for an answer. "I don't know."

He raised his eyebrows, his fingers gently caressing her hips. "Well then. I suppose we are at a stalemate."

She gazed into his gentle blue eyes, cupping his face in her hands. She just watched his features intensely as if searching for something new in him. He swallowed, finding her staring more than uncomfortable. He pulled her hands away and gently pushed her back. This situation was getting a bit too serious for him.

He didn't appreciate how his heart started pounding and wanted nothing more than to flee a situation he was uncertain of.

"I have work tomorrow." He stood up promptly, his hands on her shoulders. He smiled briefly and walked past her.

"Sheldon." He turned around and she tossed the garter belt at him. He caught it. "See you tomorrow."


	23. My Hero

Sheldon stood in his room, tossing a couple of his more unique comic books on the bed. He'd been in there all afternoon and it was Leonard popping in his head to ask if he was okay to break his concentration.

"What's up? You've been in here forever. Are you OK?"

Sheldon looked around. "Yes. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you usually work on some of your research on your laptop before people come over. You skipped that part of your routine." Leonard took a couple of steps inside, observing what he was doing. "Are you reorganizing your comic books again?"

Before Sheldon could answer, they heard a 'hello' from the living room. Penny was there.

They both walked out to greet her. She showed up early for dinner, wanting to already be situated (rather than walking into the room and getting curious stares from the others). Sheldon got out additional napkins and a few plates. Leonard stepped out to get the Thia food he had placed an order on twenty minutes ago.

Penny and Sheldon shared some random chit chat about their respective day, which somehow led to Sheldon explaining his latest research project and a chance to work with an important person Penny had never heard of. She just smiled and nodded.

"But enough of that. I have something to show you later," Sheldon informed her as she took her seat across from him on a wooden chair. The coffee table was between them. She opted not to sit next to him on the couch, at least tonight.

"What's that?"

"A private collection of the more unique comic books I possess."

"Oh…comic books. Sheldon, I'm not really into—"

"Nonsense. You will become just as fond of this as you did of Age of Conan." He paused, considered something, then looked up to declare, "Hopefully without the need to interrupt my sleep or usual routine with your new found interest."

"I think it's _you_ who've interrupted your usual routine and sleep with _your_ new found interest," Penny responded with a wry smile.

Sheldon shook his head, giving her a look as Leonard opened the door, with Priya, Raj, and Howard following him inside as he held the bags of Thai food.

"Penny, hi!" Howard chimed with a gleeful look on his face. He was clutching a larger bag and Raj was smiling behind him.

Penny lifted her hand, cutting him to the quick. "Howard, if you think you're going to start up with me the way you did with Sheldon, I'll be the first to take you out back and make you to reconsider your life's choices."

Everyone stopped and looked at Penny, who looked at Sheldon who cleared her throat.

"Too much?" she asked quietly, and Sheldon just blinked at her. He really couldn't help but smile with a shake of his head as he looked down at the boxes Leonard started taking out.

Dinner was mildly uncomfortable but luckily Priya actually had a few good stories to tell about her job and Sheldon was able to pipe in with his own knowledge of whatever she spoke about, and the tension in the room eased.

Then Howard insisted on showing them a magic trick he had revived, getting his bag out. He stood next to Penny, a large 'magician's wand' in his hand. He asked her to be his assistant, and without waiting for her to decline, started up. She rolled her eyes and as she stood to walk away, Howard waved his wand towards her—far too aggressively because it smacked her right under her left boob.

"Ow!" she cried out, grabbing her side. She gripped the stinging area and Howard dropped his wand. Startled, he tried to help Penny but she decked him in the arm and walked to the bathroom to lift her shirt and observe the damage. She closed the door half way because she didn't want everyone seeing her bra.

She jumped when she felt fingers next to hers and looked up and saw Leonard observing the bright red mark. Penny started to pull her shirt down.

"Leonard! Go away! I don't want you seeing my boobs!" she cried out, turning her body.

His mouth dropped, and he looked hurt. "I'm just trying to help. And you do remember I've seen you naked, right?"

"That's different," she pouted, covering her chest with her arms even though there was a shirt covering her.

Just then, Sheldon appeared at the doorway with an icepack and a thin kitchen towel in his hands. He was catching the butt end of what was going on.

"Fine." Leonard lifted his hands and just walked out; angry his attempt to help went unnoticed.

"Thanks, anyway!" Penny called out as an afterthought.

"Yea, you're welcome!" Leonard called back, walking sheepishly back into the living room, or rather to the small group that was huddled by the hallway entrance.

"Close the door," Penny hissed. Sheldon did so.

"That's going to bruise," He observed to himself after Penny lifted her shirt again and moved her bra up slightly. "I brought you an ice pack."

Penny nodded, glaring at the door and the voices she heard from outside, probably Leonard griping about being thrown out and maybe Priya yelling at him for even caring. She didn't know.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, you did it now," Raj said to Howard. "Pissed her off twice."

"What was the first time?" Howard asked, offended.

"When you said 'hi!'" Raj shrugged and looked back down the hall.

"I was just trying to help!" Leonard whined. "She thought I was trying to check her out!"

Priya raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Why is this bothering you so much? So what? She has Sheldon." She walked back to her seat. "She'll be fine, Leonard. You said you tried. That's all you can do."

"I'm mad at her insinuation," he clarified again. Priya just gazed up at him and then nodded, knowing he was telling the truth.

"Is Sheldon staying in there with her?" Raj asked.

"Lucky bastard," grumbled Howard and Raj just gave him an incredulous look.

"I didn't mean to smack her. She stood up!" Howard explained, walking to pick up his wand. The rest of the group found their seats.

"Right on her boob, too," Priya said.

"Actually, it was just under her…nevermind." Leonard looked away as adjusted in his seat.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon wrapped the extremely cold pack in the thin towel and handed it to Penny who jumped at the sensation when it touched her skin.

"Too cold. Too cold." She handed it back to him.

He shook his head, holding it in place for her. "Not as cold as it would have been if the cloth barrier were not present."

Penny leaned on the sink and took over holding the ice pack. "What a dumbass," she said of Howard.

Sheldon just sighed and stood back, crossing his arms.

"Thanks for your help, sweetie," she said to him, turning to the mirror to look at herself. "You can go back and hang out. I'm going to just stay in here for a few minutes."

"Just pull your shirt over the ice pack. It will remain in place if you're holding it down." Sheldon started to pull her shirt for her. She stopped his hands.

"I'm actually just taking a break from Howard. I can't believe he just decked me like that. Should have hit him in the face instead of the arm."

Sheldon sat on the toilet. "Very well."

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting on the toilet."

"Yeah, I mean, why don't you go out to the living room. Don't let me ruin your night."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows and stared her down from where he sat. "Priya talked all night. Howard assaulted you—trying to perform 'magic,' which is nothing more than fancy trickery—only it isn't fancy with him, it's a pathetic attempt at impressing a group that has already formed its opinion of him. And you think _this _is the worst of my night?"

She just blinked at him, wondering where he found the breath to say all his statements sometimes.

"My arm is getting tired. If you're staying will you hold this up for me?" Penny approached him and he reached up and firmly pressed on the pack, his other hand on her opposite hip steadying her. Penny tugged her shirt over her bra a little more, but Sheldon wasn't looking.

"You're such a gentleman, Sheldon," she said. "My hero."

"Hero is a rather strong word for a man who brought you an ice pack. Anyone could have done that." He readjusted his hand and looked up at her face. Penny rolled her eyes at his statement.

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, each sighing at different times. The situation was becoming slightly uncomfortable.

"It hurts still," she said.

"It will. The ice pack serves only to reduce bruising and swelling."

He proceeded to explain _how_ the cold helps with the broken blood vessels beneath the skin and bruise and swelling reduction, but Penny stopped him. He did as she asked and just sat there in silence again.

She stared at her blue eyed genius who seemed to be lost in his thoughts, his eyes gazing at a spot by the shower. Stepping even closer, she straddled him. He leaned back on instinct, his eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" he asked, still holding the ice pack but his other hand sliding up her ribcage.

"Getting comfortable."

Sheldon dropped the cold pack by accident, and tried to reach down to get it but Penny stopped him. "My skin needs a break. It's numb."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. Sheldon felt awkward about this taking place in the bathroom…seated on a closed-lid toilet. He was stiff in her arms. He pulled down the rest of her shirt over her skin and she pulled back, frowning.

"The bathroom is notorious for acoustics; I can't progress further knowing there are four pairs of ears listening," he said in a quiet voice.

"We're just kissing, Sheldon." Her voice was equally quiet.

"It's seldom just kissing."

She nodded, bringing her face close to his again. She responded by kissing him and ignoring his objection.

He pulled back and lifted her shirt, mostly to check the area where she'd gotten hurt. It was still in deep red, starting to get a slight dark color to it. He grazed his fingers tenderly over the mark. Her heart fluttered.

He tugged her bra back into place and pulled the shirt down again, then gently pushed her off of him, and leaned down to retrieve the ice pack. He handed it to her and she slipped it under her shirt, covering it back up and allowing Sheldon to help her adjust it so she could hold it and still be dressed.

He opened the door and she stepped out as he followed her.

Howard stood up when she entered the room. "I'm really sorry, Penny."

She just glared at him. "It's fine, Howard."

"Is it a big mark?" Priya asked, concerned (or maybe just curious). "That's a sensitive area."

"It's small but it hurts like hell."

"Hope it doesn't bruise too bad," the other woman responded and Penny just smiled politely at her.

Penny had only really kept the ice pack on for a few more minutes before it became too cold. She mostly sat there with it in her hands.

It was another half hour before everyone went their separate ways. Leonard and Priya were going out to for awhile ("for dessert," Leonard had said) and Howard and Raj were…going to do whatever it was they did. The night was still very early, though.

Sheldon turned to Penny and a smile beamed on his face. "Come with me. I have pulled out a plethora of comic books to introduce you to." He was light in his steps as he went down the hall, assuming she would naturally follow. She tossed the ice pack on the coffee table and followed him with a heavy sigh.


	24. Ticklish

**This chapter couldn't be broken down like I wanted but I think you will enjoy it. It is another longer one.**

**I spent ten minutes trying to name this chapter (there is so much going on in this one)... it's such a lame name but the chapter isn't so we're all good. **

XXXXXXXXX

She was on her stomach and her legs were dangling in the air as she read the comic book Sheldon had given her. Actually, she was half way through the second one. She had laughed when he handed her the protective gloves, but he put a pair on as well. She doubted he wore them on a usual basis and had a feeling he was doing this to avoid stubborn refusal from her. She wouldn't have refused though, as she was all too flattered to even _be _in his room in the first place—with an invitation.

She was reading a very little known collection that Sheldon explained to her came from his time overseas when he was younger. It was one of the only series he could find in English, and he had tried to share it with Leonard once, but his friend was just not into it.

"So basically," Penny started, looking back at Sheldon who sat up against his headboard, his legs crossed and a comic book in his own hands. "The villain isn't actually a villain. I think he's actually the hero but the way this…" she looked on the cover for reference, "Sigmund Alfonso writes the story, it's backwards. Or like, through the villain's point of view."

Sheldon placed the comic book on his lap, his face brightening with a smile. "Very good, Penny!" He crossed his arms. "Leonard and I argue that point all the time. He doesn't seem understood the brilliant storyline." He picked up his book once more and nonchalantly said, "You seem to be getting more intelligent with increased exposure to me."

Penny furrowed her brows, but let a short laugh escape her lips. To Sheldon, that was a compliment. She was always amazed at how his ego seemed to have no end.

"Gee. If I'm with you a year from now, I'll probably be the smartest person at the Cheesecake Factory." Her sarcasm eluded him.

"You probably already are," Sheldon partially mumbled as he read one of the pages.

Penny went back to her own colorful images and flipped the page. She sighed, leaning her head down on her hands as she read the dialogue. By the time she finished the rest of the book, she sat up, turning to Sheldon and handing it to him.

"That was actually really good. Are there anymore?"

"Of this one? Yes, I possess four more books. There are at least twenty, but I can't find them all." He got up to return the comic book to its safe haven in the box, and when he turned around he found Penny patiently sitting and waiting for the third installment. She was actually already reading the open scene where Sheldon left off in his comic book, flipping the page to continue the story. His lips curled into a smile. He found it amazingly appealing that she was genuinely interested in his activities. Had Leonard really even tried to get her involved into the comic book world?

He looked down at the third issue in his hand, then back at her. As he handed it to her, he saw her eyes light up as she took the colorful book into her hands and immediately went to the same position she had before. Her legs lifted in the air again, this time crossing at the ankles. Sheldon took his spot behind her, his legs outstretched and crossed, as before.

He picked up his comic book but was actually watching her reading the pages, the smile still playing on his lips. If he could get manage to get Penny interested in his world, rather than having her pull him into _her_ world (of shoes, and chick flicks, and Nebraska stuff, and whatever else it was that Penny liked), then all he would need to do is get her to understand the importance of schedules and…wait, what was he thinking? He didn't care—shouldn't care—what she was involved in. All he wanted her company for was the benefits involved with their friendship. He mentally scolded himself for his wandering thoughts.

_Why did you even invite her into your room?_ came a nagging voice in his mind. He shook his head and looked back at the pages.

Within a few minutes, Penny's head slowly turned to Sheldon who looked up from the pages.

"Sheldon," she started slowly.

"Yes?"

"This story just got really…graphic."

Sheldon nodded, acknowledging what she was referring to and then placing his eyes back to his book. "You've come to the introduction to Loralynn Chancey. Lovely character."

"Yes, I can see why." Penny turned back to her pages, amazed that seemingly out of nowhere came a sex scene. "And this was written for children?"

"Actually, many comic books and even graphic animations are geared towards adults. The one you are reading is no exception, and as I was limited to the choices overseas, it became part of my repertoire." He hadn't looked up from his pages as he answered.

"Is this the only one you own that has a gratuitous sex scene in it?"

Sheldon's eyes glanced up at her and cast down again, not answering. He just sighed and flipped the page.

Penny sat up, her lips in a slightly open smile. "Sheldon… What else do you have?"

She got up from the bed and his eyes wondered to where she was now. She walked to his boxes and started to flip through, seeing mostly the regular gambit of superheroes. Sheldon immediately jumped to his feet, his arms grabbing for her and pushing her away.

"No! No touching!" His voice sounded alarmed as he made sure she hadn't bent any of the books in her pursuit for more smut.

"Sheldon!" Penny scolded, pushing him aside with her hip. "I have the gloves on." Her fingers barely skimmed the top of the books before Sheldon's hands gripped her waist to pull her away. She started to giggle.

"Stop—hee hee—Sheldon, stop!" Penny wriggled against him, pulling his gripped hands off her very ticklish areas.

He let her go and stood back, tilting his head at her. He seemed confused.

"I'm ticklish," she said shyly, adjusting her shirt.

"Oh. Sorry." Sheldon tore his gloves off and placed them on his night stand. "Interestingly enough, the only other person I have ever tickled in my life was Missy, and even then it was only once when we were five. This was primarily because I was always pegged down for a 'tickle war' that was very one sided. Between her and my brother, I never won a single war…." He shook his head at the memory and crossed his arms. "I apologize if you feel violated. I never really enjoyed the sensation of a tickle. Laughing against your will, losing your breath, violated through touch."

"No, no. It's fine," Penny replied, her smile still present and inwardly laughing at how serious Sheldon took almost any topic. She ripped her gloves off as well and tossed them on the mattress. As she approached him, he drew away on instinct.

"What are you doing?"

"Come here," she instructed, trying to pull him towards her. He stepped back more.

"No. I said I don't like tickles." He swatted her hands away.

"I didn't even know you were ticklish! Where!" She tried to aim her hands at his sides, but he was much faster than her, his long limbs effective at blocking her.

He finally held both her hands in front of him and gave her a stern look. "_Penelope_… You'd better not."

Penny just beamed a teasing smile up at him.

"I mean it." He raised his eye brows and gave her a warning glare. She pushed through his hands and pressed her body against him, the force of her weight pushing his knees against his bed as he toppled back. Penny leaned over him with her full weight and yanked her hands free from his now wavering grip.

"Just tell me where. I promise I won't tickle you," she said.

"You're lying."

"I am." Penny smiled, her hands attacking his sides. The laughs that were emitted from Sheldon were gasping laughs she'd never heard before; not his breathy, quirky laughs. It was strange but she found the sound wonderfully appealing.

With all his might, he shoved her hands away and bucked her off of him causing her to tumble back to the floor. Her head lightly thudded against the shelf and she looked up, but she didn't appear mad. Sheldon leaned over and pulled her hands up to help her stand again.

"I told you I don't like being tickled," he murmured, holding her at arm's length.

"I guess not," she smirked back at him, pushing her shirt down.

"I'm going to get a beverage. Would you like one?" Sheldon promptly walked to the door, and turned to wait for her answer.

"No, thanks."

He left the room, and Penny just looked at the bed, her face flushed from the spontaneous close contact and the sound of an unknown laugh of Sheldon's. Wow, did it sound sexy to her.

She picked up the gloves she tossed on the bed and put them back on, taking the comic book she was reading before. She laid on the bed once more, this time facing the headboard, and continued with the intriguing story.

When Sheldon returned, a bottle of water in hand, he saw that Penny had actually started reading his comic books again, gloves on, comfortably lying on his bed. He blinked, stunned, but pleased. She had a perfect excuse to stop reading them, and yet she had chosen to return to the book. She really _was_ into the story he introduced her to. He wished he owned the remainder of the series. Maybe he could see if Stuart was able to locate them for him.

He closed to the door behind him as he came in. He barely noticed as his own fingers locked it as well. He was the only one home, so it wasn't really necessary.

Penny's head followed the book as Sheldon took it away from her, and she stared up at him with a confused expression on her face. He gently placed it to the side, along with the water bottle, and held his hand out to Penny. "Gloves."

She ripped them off and handed them to him, sitting up and about to ask what was going on. Her words were left unspoken as Sheldon eased on the bed, leaning over Penny and causing her to lie back. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but in that instance it just felt right.

"Oh!" Penny said in surprise. He held that simple smile, his eyes glancing at her lips before kissing her.

Penny cupped his face, loving how Sheldon was initiating a very sweet make out session. He laid mostly on his side, his arm draped over her body as he took his task of kissing her seriously. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck and pull him into a deeper kiss. They had never kissed this long without undressing quickly after, but not this time. It was just what it looked like…making out. They had kissed often enough now to find their own rhythm. Sheldon's hand drifted to her thigh, and then slid up to her hip again. He did this a few times.

Penny's hands roamed over his back and she started to bring his shirts up. Sheldon moved her hands away, as he pulled from her lips.

"Coitus is off the table in this bed."

She leaned her head back. "Why?"

He looked at his sheets. "Laundry day is Saturday. When would I launder the sheets?"

"_Anytime_ in the week. Or just lay another sheet down. OR don't wash them until Saturday."

His eyes widened. "That's very unsanitary."

"I don't always wash mine after sex, not right away at least. Unless," she shrugged, "I don't like the guy. Then I practically boil them."

Sheldon didn't really seem surprised, but shook his head.

"But I change them when you come over!" Penny reassured him. And she did. Mostly to avoid scrutiny from the world's most particular man. She wouldn't be surprised if one day he came over with a black light to make sure.

"It's not happening." He was referring to the sex again.

"Well, then what are we doing?"

Sheldon blinked, then raised his eye brows and shrugged. "I suppose…just kissing."

Penny brushed his eyebrows with her fingertips and smiled faintly. She'd had her fair share of massive make out sessions, but had never actually had an exclusive one with Sheldon yet.

"Kissing is nice," she whispered and his response what to meet her half way and continue.

This was just like high school—hanging out with a guy doing nothing in particular (or better yet, faking an attempt to 'study') then having one or both turn the evening into what it was intended to be: a chance to kiss and get to any additional bases.

She felt Sheldon's long fingers graze her zipper but then immediately move to her stomach. She could tell he was trying to maintain control. Passion continued to seep into their kissing, and Sheldon's hands explored up Penny's shirt. They stopped briefly as Penny arched her body to allow his fingers to reach back and undo her bra. He took only a few moments to figure it out but once it was loosened, he returned his lips to hers and his fingers found their way to her tender peaks. She flinched slightly as his touch brushed her fresh bruise.

"Sorry," he whispered, his lips only taking a tiny break from hers to say this.

"Are you sure this isn't going to lead to sex?" she asked between kisses.

"I always mean what I say," he responded, pulling her chin up as his lips devoured the skin on her neck. She was surprised when he shifted his body and nestled on top of her, Penny's legs spreading to accommodate the new situation. He started to grind up against her, his lips roaming up and down her neck.

"Sheldon, no. No sucking." _God, that feels amazing…_ "I don't want hickeys for work."

He lifted his head, smiling at himself. "I've never given anyone a hickey before," he said almost in awe.

"Maybe next time," Penny breathed out, her body heating up with his body's gyrating. "Wait! Stop!"

Sheldon pulled back and Penny slipped from beneath him, pulling her pants down. Her heart patterned panties were now the only thing separating Sheldon's pants from her body from the waist down.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry. The panties are staying on." Her smile was seductive as she pulled him into a kiss again.

She shivered as his groin met with hers again. She could now even more keenly feel he was getting turned on as well. His breathing got heavier as he rubbed against her. Without her jeans, he could feel the intimate outline and the heat beneath through his pants. This sensation was new to him. He'd never thought of anything like this: sexual gratification without either partner actually touching the other person, or undressing. It was a complete ideal to him. What had she called this in the past? Ah, yes. Dry humping.

Penny lifted her shirt up, pulling her bra away from her body and tossing it to the side. Sheldon brought his face down to her chest and kissed her body, rubbing his cheek against her soft curves, smiling up at her with soft blue eyes. He had done something similar the first night and she noticed he really loved to explore her body.

Both jumped, their respective hearts thudding wildly, as a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Sheldon. I'm back, Priya went home."

"Thank you, Leonard!" Sheldon said, his head turned to the door.

"I rented a movie. It's actually Alien Resurrection, which I know is not really something we'd normally get, but I don't know, I just felt like watching an alien movie and—"

"Leonard, that movie sounds acceptable. Please go away. We will watch it later!" Sheldon sounded more frantic than he'd meant to, but shook his head at the interruption and turned his attention to Penny's neck again.

"Are you okay? I mean, earlier you were in your room all afternoon and now this. And I'm—"

"Leonard, he's _fine_!"

From outside the door, Leonard jumped, taken aback by Penny's voice. "Well—I—ok." He briskly walked away, his face burning with humiliation. "That was awkward," he mumbled to himself, popping in the DVD. He sat for a few minutes before he heard a high pitched "Sheldon, stop!" in a giggly voice. This caused him to get up, stop the movie, grab his keys, and leave the apartment. He suddenly realized how uncomfortable Sheldon must have felt when the tables were turned, only he knew this was still different. Leonard's sexual partners were never Sheldon's exes.

Moments prior in the bedroom, Sheldon had paused his kissing as he looked at Penny, surprised at her outburst to Leonard.

"Well, he wouldn't leave."

He nodded, mystified at her boldness. He then recalled her boldness from before and slid his hand up her side. Penny perceived this as him start to feeling her up again. Instead he gently pinched her sides continuously until she squirmed and squealed—he was tickling her.

"Stop! Stop!" Her laugh was breathy and eager. Her hands were worthless in trying to get him to let go of her, and he repositioned himself to hold her down better. He loved the control behind his hands, and understood with mild horror, how much his sister and older brother really dominated the act when he was so often pinned down and tickled. He finally got to feel the same powerful sensation.

"Sheldon! STOP!" With an arched back, Penny's high pitched laugh pierced through his senses, and he finally stopped tickling her, his eyes wide as he watched her panting for breath. He swallowed, feeling a little guilty that he just took frustration about a childhood torment out on her—but couldn't deny that it was also desire and curiosity that drove his actions.

"You're so mean," she breathed out, pulling her hair from her face and giving him a faint, crooked smile.

"I apologize," he sighed out, not realizing he was holding his breath.

"Don't worry about it. But payback's a bitch, Dr. Cooper."

"Penny, consider what you are saying. You attack me, I come at you again—and with greater force each time—and you will try another feeble attempt and—"

"_Feeble_?" Penny lowered his head down to hers. "You just wait till I'm ridin' you like a stallion. Feeble will be the last thing word on your mind."

"I would imagine so," he answered in a sincere tone. His physical response was to spread her legs a tiny bit wider and rock against her. Her eyes rolled back with her head on the pillow.

"Sheldon, you're so good at this. Why haven't you been more sexually active?" Her question was half moaned out and it was intended to be rhetorical.

"No need before," he responded, pulling back enough to adjust himself inside his pants.

"Now you have a 'need'?"

He paused, looked at her, unsure of what to say. He didn't really have a need so much as…

"A want," he stated simply, as his lips met hers for the millionth time that night.

Penny kissed him harder at his compliment, even if he didn't realize he provided one. He _wanted_ to be doing this with her. He chose to break his own rules, to let down his guard, to pleasure her. She began to moan into his mouth and move against him just as aggressively as he was moving against her. His strained pants were hitting three spots at once and Penny couldn't decide if she wanted to scream or faint.

She really wanted him inside of her, but this was good, too. Oh, boy, was it good!

Sheldon pulled back and watched the peak wash over her as she pushed her head back into the pillow and she gripped his arms, which were thicker than his t-shirts allowed anyone to see.

He forced himself to stop rocking against her when her moans had slowed down to a stop, but he hadn't actually experienced a climax himself. Penny panted heavily, her head gazing in the direction of the abandoned gloves and comic books. She looked back at Sheldon, tapping his shoulder. She couldn't think of what to say, but gently pushed him off in order to get her pants back on. She tugged her shirt back down as well.

"I didn't…" Sheldon started, but stopped when Penny turned around.

"What?" she asked, then immediately realized. "Oh." She approached him again as he lay on his side, partially hiding his erection.

Now it was her turn to ease on the bed, straddling him with her thoroughly soaked panties, her loins still humming from what had just happened. Sheldon turned fully on his back, allowing her access to him as she sat in a way that cradled his member without crushing him.

She started to rock against him now, her body shuddering as her tender area was being revisited with stimulation. The room had gotten significantly hotter, both were sweating now.

"I can't," she murmured, getting off.

"No! Don't stop," Sheldon started, as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I'm not," Penny reassured him, smiling and kissing his lips as she laid right next to him. She tugged his pants open and snaked her hands through the fabric of his briefs, pulling him out for better access. She adjusted her position and began to stroke him, his 'pre-cum' (as she was once told it was called) serving at the proper lubricant for her actions.

The groans coming from him enticed Penny to stroke faster and his hands pressed into his sheets, his hips bucking with his oncoming orgasm. She kissed his mouth a few times, and his lips were puffy and pliant. He suddenly yanked her hand away roughly, sitting up and pushing himself into his underpants, letting his release soak his clothes rather than his sheets. He panted, staying in the same position for a long while until his heart rate slowed down.

"I have to change," he said to himself as Penny got up and slipped her pants on. He stood and grabbed fresh clothes from his drawers and looked back at her. "I'll meet you outside." He looked expectantly at her, and she stepped out, confused and a little hurt. He walked to the bathroom and she was left going to the kitchen to wash her hands and freshen up her look.

Sheldon slowly closed the door behind him in the bathroom and he let out a breath. It wasn't just the orgasm that shook his body. He couldn't believe he'd just initiated that. He'd been so incredibly turned on by something as simple as Penny taking interest in something that was so much a part of him that his rational thought had been completely thrown out the window. They could have continued reading comic books, innocently. She'd gone back to them on her own. He could have very well left things alone, but he hadn't.

His urges were getting out of control and he almost felt suffocated by them.

When he returned to the living room with fresh underwear and pants, Penny was on the couch on the middle cushion. She smiled up at him and patted the seat next to her.

"I hadn't noticed the time. It's getting late," Sheldon said, his face twitching with the lie. It wasn't that late. "I think I'm going to retire soon. I suggest you do the same. You work tomorrow."

Penny stood up as Sheldon shuffled in the kitchen, getting a mug out for warm milk.

"Sheldon," she started, and he could hear the hurt in her tone. He didn't look back. She walked quickly up to him and pulled his arm to face her.

"What the hell. Are you mad? Did I do something?"

"No," he answered sincerely. "I did." He walked past her to the fridge.

"Well, what?" She turned and waited for his response.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He just shook his head. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What is it Sheldon?"

"I think I like Penelope as your nick name." He turned and placed the milk on the counter.

"WHAT?" Her arms dropped.

"Penelope, in Greek mythology, was the wife of Odysseus. She waited for him to return to her for twenty years and avoided remarriage by claiming she would not remarry until she had completed the task of making her father-in-law's funeral shroud. Every night, she unraveled part of the shroud so that the project would take longer to finish. Her name has since become synonymous with faithfulness, in literature anyway." He smiled briefly at her and poured his milk.

Her mouth dropped. "What?"

"It's a lovely name." He walked to the microwave.

"What is going on, Sheldon?" Penny's voice pressed further, now almost angry.

He sighed and turned around. "Nothing. You did nothing wrong. You are," he said, placing his hand heavy on her shoulder. "A good friend."

Penny blinked and she wondered why his words stung so badly. He was right. She _was_ a good friend, but after tonight it just seemed like it should be more than that. She knew the deal, though. She'd had a few friends with benefits before. But it was usually her giving _them_ the barrier reminders.

Why did he keep reiterating the friend concept—she wasn't questioning it.

"You're a good friend, too," she replied blankly. She walked briskly to the door. Something was obviously going on with Sheldon just then and she knew it best to leave it be for the time being. She wanted to avoid hearing something she might not want to. "Thanks for introducing me that comic book. It was amazing." She was about to leave but turned around one more time.

"I hope whatever is freaking you out that you can talk to me about it. I'm still just Penny. We _are_ still friends."

When she finally left, leaving Sheldon feeling somewhat lonely and a little like a fool, he stared at the door. That was the problem. He had a hard time considering her 'just Penny' these days. Despite his lectures to her, his readings, and his attempted distance, he couldn't escape the closeness he continued to feel towards his neighbor. What had he gotten himself into?

He pursed his lips, taking his mug out of the microwave and sipping the warm milk. Walking down the hall, he decided to take another beverage to his bedroom for the second time today. Sitting down on the bed, he opened his night stand drawer and pulled out the small blue garter belt that hugged Penny's thigh twenty-four hours earlier. He flipped it a couple of times in his hand, then tossed it back in, closed the drawer and laid back down, careful to put his mug on the night stand.

He pulled out his notebook that he'd been referring to and opened it up to an empty page. He scribbled down some notes from tonight and what he was feeling, almost as though he were a test subject in a study of emotions. It calmed his nerves to fall back on science.

He'd failed to practice his ability to detach himself from Penny but still be sexually available. He had to start up again.

Sighing heavily, clearing his head, he started a pros and cons list: about Penny.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny's throat held a lump in it when she closed her door. The night flashed through her mind: the images of Sheldon being there in the bathroom with her, he excitedly introducing her to one of his prized comic book collections, flirting, and fooling around…and his laugh when she tickled him.

It was all in all a great night and yet he acted like he didn't even want any part of her company just a few minutes ago. It was happening, something she'd feared before: he was pulling away. Sexual relationships were new to him and he was pulling away when things got too intense. He'd done it last night, and again tonight. And other times where he chose not be close to her to avoid the attachment.

Hadn't she warned him that emotional attachment might happen, especially to a sexual novice like Sheldon? But it had happened, and instead of reminding _him_ that nothing would further this arrangement into a relationship, he was pushing her away with those reminders.

She tried to think of instances when she had been too clingy but scolded herself mentally because _he _had invited _her_ to hang around with him tonight, not the other way around. And _he _was the one who chose to stay with _her_ when Priya first came back to town.

His mental turmoil couldn't all be her fault.

Right…?

She sat down and huffed. "Why do I care?" she asked bitterly. "He's so neurotic and crazy. Why would anyone _want_ to be with someone like that?"

Right?

"He doesn't even know how to _be _a boyfriend."

Right? A boyfriend does things for his girlfriend…like bring her an ice pack when she gets hurt…

"He doesn't even know how to be affectionate beyond sex." She bitterly crossed her arms.

Right? A boyfriend has his girlfriend's back…like staying with her instead of his friends when she is embarrassed and in pain. And holding an ice pack for her when she's too tired to…

"He doesn't even want me around half the time!" She shot her hands up angrily, talking to no one but herself.

Right? A boyfriend likes being around his girlfriend…like inviting her to hang out while he shows her a private collection of his favorite comic books…

"He's just selfish." She got up and stormed to her room.

Right. She could agree with herself that he could be that sometimes.

"Boyfriends talk about what upsets them," she angrily spat, yanking her clothes off her bed and throwing them on the floor. Then she stopped. No they don't. Not always. It took her breaking up with Leonard to know half the things that ever bothered him.

She flopped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Sheldon Cooper," she said in a slow, quiet voice. "What am I going to do with you?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Tiny fun fact: Alien Resurrection was playing on TV as I was writing this at 2am. Hope you enjoyed it. I have three more chapters already ready to post after they are proofread a million times, but I will also be starting up BBT fanfic projects and other writing too so if my response to your reviews takes a while, you will know why.**


	25. To All My Wonderful Readers

**IF YOU HAVE READ THE DISCLAIMER IN CH. 2, IGNORE THIS CHAPTER AND GO TO CHAPTER 26 :)**

To my wonderful readers,

No this isn't a note to you all to tell you I'm stopping the fic—are you crazy?

No, I wanted to address something I should have said in the chapter where Sheldon and Penny first slept together (the one where she thought it was Leonard). There are a few of my reviews that expressed concern, and it was good because you all kept reading.

Because of concern from many of you about the nature of the scene, I wanted to remind you that this story was supposed to be a one shot and in that one shot, Penny was going to realize/already know who she is with even though Sheldon doesn't realize she knows it's him and not Leonard. She was supposed to elude to it at the end of the story/next morning and it was supposed to stun Sheldon.

The story took another turn and ended up being over 20 chapters. AND the scene where he addresses the incident with her again has already been drafted into the story and **will** be brought up again between the couple, but you have to allow that to come. I am glad you read this far and trust me with where the story is going :)

**Chapter 2 was just a sex scene, not a rape scene, as some of you were concerned with. :) I promise!**

************************  
><strong>**I am so sorry if Ch 2 conveyed rape to anyone sensitive to the issue, and more sorry if it triggered something in certain readers. The story is not intended for that so forgive me.  
><span>****************<span>********

I really do appreciate my readers too much to want to offend any of you, especially with something that might be personally relevant.

Much love,

MyOwnStar


	26. A New Beehive

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE-please read:**

**Because I didn't relay things correctly to some people (I was rushing Ch 25 because I had people coming over for my daughter's birthday party), I have amended my statements in Ch 2 and Ch 25. I DO realize the topic strikes a cord and can be considered rape, and for that I humbly apologize for any pain or insult this may cause any of you. **

**(JC, I took what you said into serious consideration and remedied my chapters again for your concern (thank you for expressing it). I did delete your comment because it was taken care of, and I really hope you enjoy the remainder of story! :)  
><strong>**For the person who commented afterward, I also deleted your comment because while I LOVE the solidarity and loyalty, I want to be fair and no one would have known what your comment was referring to :). BUT also extremely happy you like the story and have TONS of good stuff coming!) **

**.****..see, I listen, people! You're my readers! A top prioroty in my fanfic world!**

**THANK YOU for your honesty, your candor, and of course your interest in reading to see what happens to our love birds. AND thank you for those who support me (I see every one of those reviews, even annonymous ones...) :) **

**THE STORY: In regards to the story, I have altered the next four chapters and moved up a very important scene to Ch 27 and dedicate it to those who have read the story despite their concerns. :) After which I have like 4 or 5 chapters to get up already written...**

**THANK YOU!**

**~MyOwnStar**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys. What can I get you?" Penny asked curtly as she approached the table with her four friends at it. Well, three friends and Sheldon.

Sheldon avoided her eyes as he looked at the menu, then handed it to her, allowing their eyes to meet briefly. She snatched it from him, perhaps a little too roughly because Leonard noticed. She was admittedly still annoyed from how last night's events ended. Once she had gotten everyone's order, she went to the next table and the guys all looked at Sheldon.

"Is it weird for you?" Raj asked. "See her at work and, like, knowing you slept with her?"

"Raj. NO! It isn't weird for _me_. Why would it be weird for _him_?" Leonard piped in, huffing. Sheldon shot him a glare.

"It was weird enough for you to _leave_ last night," he corrected his friend.

"Well…that's different," Leonard replied, sitting back.

"Oh, no. I think you have other things to worry about, Sheldon," Howard mumbled, as he eyed Penny at the next table.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny was giving a young man his check for his dinner, but her appearance had noticeably changed from her grumpy demeanor with them. She looked down at the guy who was obviously charming her.

"When does your shift end?" he casually asked, turning his body towards her, his green eyes blinking as he waited for an answer.

"Oh! I have…" _What? What do you have Penny? A boyfriend? No. _"…to work really late tonight."

"I'd really like to take you out," he said simply, handing her the folded plastic receipt sleeve with his credit card in it. She took it and smiled.

"Uh, Miss! Miss! We still need our drinks!" The holler came from another table and Penny cringed. She tossed a glare in the direction it came and found Sheldon pointing at their table, giving her a raised eyebrow look.

"I'll be right there," she said through her teeth, then turned back and smiled at the man before her.

"Go ahead. Don't let me stop you. I don't want you to deal with bad customers."

"Oh, God, no. They're regulars. Don't worry about it," she said, a light laugh in her voice.

"So, do you have a boyfriend? Can I take you out sometime? If you feel uncomfortable, we can just have a drink _here_."

"NO! No. Not here. Um…" she laughed shortly again, actually nervous. "Well, thanks…" she paused, waiting for him to tell her his name.

"Matt."

"Matt. Thank you, Matt. That's sweet. I'll have to think about it. Let me get this rung up for you." She scurried away, a bright smile beaming on her face. It had been a very long time since she was hit on, or at least in such a sweet manner.

XXXXXXXXXX

The guys couldn't help but hear everything.

"Looks like that bear is getting her honey from a different beehive," Howard said with far too much glee in his voice.

"You better watch out, Sheldon," Raj added.

"Watch out for what? We're not exclusive. She is in no way my girlfriend. She is free to date whomever she pleases." He wished he had a drink to sip from and play with, because he felt uncomfortable.

Just then Penny brought their beverages and placed them down quickly and without a word as she rushed back to Matt's table.

Sheldon and the others turned to watch her giggle, take something from his hand and thank him as she walked off—his number and a hefty tip in her hand. She pocketed the number in her apron, not having given him hers but knowing if he was truly interested he would probably just revisit the establishment.

He left and as she walked past the guys, she found someone pulling her arm. She looked down at the long fingers and looked up to find four pair of eyes staring at her as Sheldon pulled her back.

"What was that?" Howard asked in a flirty tone.

"None of your busin—"

But it was Sheldon's hand sliding into her apron pocket that interrupted her words. She jumped at the violation and smacked his arm away. He'd managed to get the number out and looked down at it, Penny trying to reach for it. Sheldon held it away from her and Raj grabbed it. He handed it to Howard to read, since he couldn't talk in front of Penny.

"'You are very pretty. I would love to do lunch with you. _Matt_.'" Howard looked up. "Bet that's not all he wants to do."

Penny yanked the note out of his hand and glared at the four guys. "You guys can be real jerks, you know that?"

"What did I do?" Leonard mumbled, but she just shook her head at him with a dirty look.

When she stormed off, she could feel her face burning with embarrassment and hating the fact that Sheldon saw that note. She had no intention of calling this guy but it always felt good to be flirted with…especially to get a 40% tip!

Their food was already up and Penny was happy about that. The sooner they ate, the sooner they'd leave.

"Hey, girl," came a familiar voice and Penny turned to her co-worker, whom she'd only seen in passing the entire night.

"Hey, Courtney. What's up?" Penny stacked the dishes on a tray.

"Someone's birthday is on Friday."

Penny turned and smiled. "Is it? I almost forgot."

"Yeah, right. Hey, we all want to take you out."

"Who?"

"All the girls here. Jamestown is finally open ad we want to take you out."

Jamestown was a new upscale nightclub that had opened up downtown that month.

"Oh, that sounds fun. I think I work—"

"Covered."

"You switched my shift without asking me?" She straightened the tray and started to walk past her.

"Well, no. We actually got someone to _agree_ to shift switch with you should you ask. So…ask."

Penny considered this and looked back. She was smiling at the fact that a get together was planned for her birthday. "Thanks. That sounds really fun."

"You could ask that guy you were flirting with to go with you," Courtney said, tapping her order pad in her hands.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Perfect," she said sarcastically, walking up to the guys' table finally. As she handed them their food, she heard Courtney talking behind her.

"Oh, and don't forget to tell your friends about Friday." She smiled at the guys and Penny shot her a look.

"What's Friday?" Sheldon asked.

"Penny's birthday," Leonard said, pleased he knew this fact.

"Yeah, and nothing is going on so—"

Courtney interrupted her co-worker. "It's girls—and guys—night out at Jamestown. It's a great new night club, just opened up downtown—fancy! All the girls here are going."

"Count me in!" Howard said, stabbing his food with his fork.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds good. Can I bring my girlfriend?" Leonard asked.

"Only if she's a friend of Penny's," Courtney said, a little snidely. She'd heard about Priya and didn't really care for the idea of drama at a night she was planning.

"It's fine," Penny said, annoyed.

"Well, I won't be in attendance," Sheldon cooly stated, constructing his burger.

"Why?" Penny asked almost too loud.

"I'm less than interested in dancing, large groups, drinking, and loud music. Besides, it's vintage game night." He hadn't even looked at her when he spoke, but picked up a fry and put it in his mouth.

"And who are you going to play with? We're all going." Howard made a good point.

Penny held the empty tray at her side. "That's fine, Sheldon. Don't come."

She and Courtney walked away and Penny asked her why she had just invited the guys.

"Because I knew you wouldn't and they seem nice. They're your friends, right? Plus, the more guys the better."

"These aren't guys. They're…." Penny didn't know how to finish. "Just, guys. Whatever, ok, they're guys but not the nightclub kind."

Courtney shrugged and smirked. "We'll break 'em in." With that, she was off to wait on her tables.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You have to go," Raj told Sheldon.

"No, I don't." Sheldon was annoyingly matter-of-fact as he looked at his friend. "And it's not a non-optional social convention. I am merely a friend who is choosing not to partake in a rowdy night of inebriation and dancing."

"You have to go, and you have to get her a gift." Howard looked straight into his friend's eyes, but Sheldon looked away.

"Come on, Sheldon," Leonard piped in. "If nothing else, Penny is your friend."

"Are _you _getting her a gift?" Sheldon raised his eyebrows and looked at his roommate.

Leonard looked at the other guys and they all half-heartedly nodded, and Leonard replied, "We'll get her something."

"If I'm not going then I'm not obligated." Sheldon took a bite of his burger and ignored his friends.

"Sheldon," Howard said sternly. Sheldon's eyes flicked up at his friend as he chewed. "Do you want to get laid again?"

"Nonsense. Our arrangement is not contingent upon gifts." Sheldon took another bite of his food, though he found eating a little bit harder to do just then.

They all stared at him.

Raj was shaking his head in shame. Leonard lifted his eyebrows and focused on his food. Howard smirked at a thought in his head (probably that of Penny smacking Sheldon for not getting her anything).

"Gentlemen, you're being absurd. I refuse to partake in this kind of peer pressure."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon's eyes scanned each store name and none seemed like one he wanted to purchase a gift for Penny from. She had already received a lifetime's worth of soaps and bath items from him one Christmas.

"Just pick a place already!" Leonard snapped. "We've been out here for ten minutes!"

"Mmmm," Sheldon groaned. Then he found a place and he started to walk towards the door, but Leonard pulled him back.

"Not there."

Sheldon looked down at him. "What's wrong with Gadget World?"

"Unless the gadget organizes her shoes, you're heading in the wrong direction."

They both started to walk, passing a variety of stores all with the possibility of holding the perfect gift for his friend. Anyone would agree with this—except Sheldon.

Suddenly, in the window of one of the stores Sheldon saw it. He smiled, walking straight through the double doors as Leonard followed close behind.

"What are you getting?" his friend asked.

Sheldon turned around and smiled, holding the object in his hand. Leonard just chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXX

**I felt I needed a fun update for you all. I know, I know…it isn't my usual three chapter update but I have like 5 chapters written, I just have to do some revisions because of above statement. Love you all!**

**PS: Guess who got themselves a FLASH t-shirt and a SHEL-BOT t-shirt (yes, a SHEL-BOT t-shirt) today….oh yeah. Geekin' out. **


	27. A Needed Talk

**A/N: This is a one chapter update, because the chapters to follow are fun and sexy ones. I want to keep those grouped together. Mind you, this was supposed to be later in the story, so I had rearrange some things.**

I did my best to keep it in character, but it was difficult given the nature of the topic & the needed conclusion of pressing issues. This chapter may be a tiny bit angsty…then we get to the fun stuff again.

**THANK YOU for your subscriptions and reviews (I adore what you guys have to say about my work. The interpretations amaze me and I love it!). If I haven't responded to a review I apologize. It is getting harder and harder for me to find time to do so when it takes me an hour and I really need to keep up with the story :) which I think most of you would prefer.**

(BTW…went to The Cheesecake Factory in Houston, TX but could NOT remember which burger Sheldon ordered (and am ashamed to admit it I forgot. Though I KNOW NOW…) and Penny didn't serve me. *sigh* Oh well. (Note: TOTALLY nothing like the show…))

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon sat and looked at the gift bag that held Penny's gift, slightly smiling at the accomplishment of buying it. He sat at his desk working on a paper to present to a very distinguished physicist the next day. Dr. Owle Rochester (yes, his name was Owle…like the bird: owl).

His ears overheard the program Leonard had flipped to.

"What on earth are you watching?" he casually asked, typing away.

"Oh, it's something Penny had on when she came over earlier."

Sheldon turned around. "Penny was here? When?"

"She came by for a few minutes to give me details about tomorrow night. We hung out for a little while, watched TV. This was while you were talking to the landlord."

Sheldon turned back to his computer; cursing himself for needing to talk to the landlord about a window he perceived needed fixing. The small request turned into a half hour discussion—mostly one sided (Sheldon's side). He had actually wanted to see her, if nothing else than to ease the tension created from yesterday at The Cheesecake Factory.

Last night, he had come home and identified what happened in his small notebook-turned-emotional-journal. He 'ought not care about Penny's ability to acquire phone numbers from other men. She had no romantic relationship ties to anyone'—namely him. That's something he'd written down.

"What information did she provide concerning tomorrow?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard looked in his direction. "It's an upscale place. Dress nice."

"Nice? Define nice."

"No t-shirts. No sneakers. Nice. Sheldon, come on. You know what nice is." Leonard was annoyed and turned the volume up.

Sheldon sighed in an irritated manner and started to type again but the words from the people on the reality show caught his ears. Something about…a girl mad because she slept with her friend's boyfriend. So, what? Everyone on that show displayed gross promiscuity. Why did they act surprised?

Then a few other words caused Sheldon to pause his typing and lean a keen ear to the noise. Sitting back straight, he got a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Leonard gave him a look and muted the volume, asking him what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing," Sheldon lied, picking up his laptop. "I think I will take my work into my room."

With that, he hurriedly walked to his bedroom and closed the door, setting the laptop down and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He tried to pull out whatever it was in his subconscious that was bothering him so much. What had just been triggered?

Shrugging, he picked up his laptop and continued his work.

The dialogue on the TV floated into his mind again: _"And…to top it all off," the girl on the TV had said in her strong Brooklyn accent. "I didn't even know it was him. So, she's thinkin' I betrayed her cuz it was her boyfriend, but I'm thinkin' the mother-f(bleep) raped me cuz he didn't, ya know, tell me who it was I was in bed with. Now, both ain't talkin' to me, like I'm the one to blame."_

Sheldon rolled his eyes at the annoying voice and wished Leonard hadn't had the program on. He just kept tapping away at the keyboard, appreciative of the fact that he found the clicking to be somewhat soothing.

But Sheldon's mind rarely slowed down. It just slid from one random topic to another and often times rather seamlessly. It was both a gift and a curse.

More dialogue ran through his head and this time it wasn't from the show. This time, it was Penny's words that floated to the surface.

_"Can you explain why I ended up having sex with my ex-boyfriend's crazy roommate instead of him!"…._

_"Are you listening to yourself? REALLY?" …. "You don't see how unethical this is? You had sex with me leading me to believe I was with Leonard who, by the way, would never do this, and all for what, to 'disprove' me…all because you didn't like what I said!"…._

_"Sheldon, you used me. If you really wanted to prove your point you should have just talked to me. Let me know I upset you. Instead, you took something special and intimate and made it deceptive. You did not deserve to see that part of me! It was meant for Leonard, not you!"…._

Suddenly, Sheldon knew why it bothered him so much. He knew what it was that sounded so familiar to him. He gently placed the computer down, cleared his throat and tried not to feel the physical illness he was now experiencing.

Something happened in Sheldon that was rare for someone as egocentric as he could be: he saw the things the _other way around_. In an instant, a whole new scenario flashed in his mind. The mental image was one of him tip toeing into Penny's room to have a fabulous night with a woman he cared for…just to turn on the light after a night of love making to see one of her horrible, slutty Nebraska girlfriends laying in bed with him. He would feel repulsed, angry, _violated_.

_Oh, dear God. I'm no better than a Nebraska slut!_

Briskly walking to the bathroom, he shut the door behind him and whirled himself at the toilet. His nerves were rattled so hard, it literally caused him to get sick. This hadn't happened to him in a number of years.

Leonard knocked on the door gently, bringing in a glass of cold water.

"Hey, buddy. You okay?" he asked, holding the glass out to his friend who accepted it, nodded his head meekly and taking a sip.

Sheldon handed the water back to Leonard, flushed the toilet, washed his hands, and silently walked to the living room. Clearing his throat, now hoarse from his recent vomiting, he told Leonard he would be back in a bit and he left.

This couldn't wait.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Penny answered the door, Sheldon pushed past her without waiting for her to say hello and shut the door for her.

"We need to talk," he said, his voice needing constant throat clearing.

"Oh my goodness," Penny laughed. "The last time you said that we—"

"I _know_ the last time I said it, Penny. I remember everything. Please sit down."

"Uh, wow. OK. What's up? If you think I'm mad about the other night, I'm not super mad but I just want you to—"

"No. No, just…Penny, please sit."

"Uh, oh…." Penny said almost teasingly as she sat on the couch, now nervous of what news would come out of her frantic friend's mouth. "Sweetie, you seem upset. Do you want tea?" She started to stand to head to the kitchen, but he stopped her.

"No. Thank you. Sit."

She did.

He paced back and forth, wringing his hands, his face burning with a blush that he couldn't control. How the hell was he going to address what he wanted to say? He hadn't even thought this through, and it suddenly didn't surprise him. He hadn't thought of anything that he did with Penny through, except that second intimate night. Other than that, his actions were uncharacteristically off the cuff. And now he realized there was a reason he didn't involve himself with people: he hated drama and making mistakes that involved others aside from himself (and, admittedly, he found most others tedious).

"Penny!" he said, not intending to shout. She jumped. "Sorry…I'm terribly nervous."

"I see that. Sheldon, just sit down." She patted the seat beside her. "What the hell is going on?"

He sighed very heavily and took a seat next to her; turning to her with what she could only describe was an about-to-cry look. It was the look she often gave to her parents when they were disciplining her. She had _never_ seen it on any man in her life, with the exception of her brother. And she never, in her wildest dreams, ever thought Dr. Sheldon Cooper would hold it now.

"Do you think…what I did…."

She leaned in to listen, but he changed his mind and shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Did I rape you?" He was so blunt that Penny backed up immediately, her face turning bright red.

"WHAT!" She shot up from her seat, confused and suddenly angry.

Sheldon licked his very dry lips and stood as well. "That first night—the reason you were upset with me. You informed me it was because I failed to disclose who I was, but I really didn't understand the connection. I know what I said that day, and I know what I did that night was deceitful and wrong."

Penny's mouth dropped. _What the hell just happened! He was bringing this up again?_

"I cannot do jail, Penny. I have no defenses! Please, please, I beg you to understand that prior to this moment, to being with _you_, I did not realize the gravity of my errors. Though, I do understand if you want to press charges…." Sheldon paused, looking away and bringing his hand up to his face in what Penny could tell was him wiping away a nervous tear.

"Sheldon," Penny started, but seeing him so upset like this caused her to choke up. She walked to the kitchen and poured a random drink for herself. She looked down: orange juice.

"I don't know what to say," she continued. "Where is this coming from?"

"Leonard was watching that show you insist on subjecting us to, that horrible 'reality show'," he explained, using finger quotes, "and one of the girls was explaining a situation where—"

"Stop." Penny held her hand up. "I saw that episode. I know what you're talking about." She took a sip of her orange juice and thought it was much too sweet just then. The episode _had_ reminded her of the situation as well, but she ignored it. "Sheldon, we talked about this. We made our amends with it. We even _talked _about what we liked about each other that night….I mean, yeah, you blew me off at first but then you apologized. We moved past it. But you know, I should have had kicked your ass and anyone I tell would agree."

Sheldon winced and could tell he was drudging up some issues she had obviously suppressed with the situation.

"You know what I did that morning? I scrubbed my skin raw." She shook her head and looked at her drink briefly.

Sheldon swallowed, imagining her crying and disgusted. And he'd completely ignored the concept of her being upset, or at least the concept of _why_ she would be upset. Yes, he had apologized but had he really understood Penny's position?

She walked up to him again, looking him in his teary eyes, anger in hers. "Sheldon, at first you did ignore me about how grossed out that made me feel. How _angry_ that made me. You know that, right?"

He nodded his head, paralyzed with fear of her possibly smacking him in the face. He wished he had brought the topic up more tactfully.

"What exactly made you want to bring this up again?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Up until now, I chose to just forgive the crazy ass, socially awkward person that is _Sheldon Cooper_ and just go with another route of coping with things. Then…."

"Things just changed," Sheldon continued in a small voice.

"Yes!" Penny walked away from him and Sheldon sighed in relief of not being slapped across the face, as he would have, no doubt, cried like a five year old.

"Sheldon, of course I was mad. I'm guess I'm still kind of upset thinking about it, but the more I'm with you, the more I realize…you just don't get certain things." He continued to listen. "You think _I'm _getting smarter with exposure to _you_? Look at yourself, Sheldon. _You_ have gotten so emotionally aware that you're almost completely human now!"

Sheldon crossed his arms and tilted his head with a stern look. Was she seriously trying to be funny at a time like this? But he saw she wasn't smiling.

"I'm serious!" she almost shouted. "You can openly admit you were wrong, and feel actual remorse for the situation—this is what will allow me to fully move on. And you, too!"

Sheldon swallowed again, his mouth even drier than before and his throat aching. "I threw up, I was so upset," he informed her in a quiet voice, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, sweetie." She sat down next to him. "So, did I, when it happened."

"I'm a bad person," he said conclusively, deciding what the girl stated on TV was accurate even if the situation was different.

"What? Don't be silly." Penny rubbed his knee. "You are not! At all! You're just…an idiot." Sheldon shot her a look, but it was more confusion than anything. "You did a stupid thing. It wasn't out of malice." Her voice lacked a great deal of emotion, like she was tired.

"Penny," he said, waiting for her eyes to meet his fully again. "I really am unsure of the proper way to express my—remorse—and how truly, and to the depths of my being, sorry I am."

Penny furrowed her eyebrows. This didn't sound at all like the Sheldon Cooper she knew. He would _never_ say sorry, and if he did it was a quick, dismissive apology that barely held sincerity. Who was this man before her?

"Why are you acting this way anyway? I've been letting it go, Sheldon." She rolled her eyes. "Well, mostly. I mean…this certainly made me see that perhaps we _did _need to talk about it again." She started to stand up and he pulled her back down.

"I hold high regard for very limited people in my life." She was listening as he continued. "Most of whom are scientists and half of which are deceased." He adjusted in his seat. "Then, there's you."

She found it hard to breathe just then, mostly because he wouldn't let go of her hand. She squeezed it as he spoke, thinking it would startle him into letting go but he didn't seem to notice.

"Please, tell me you understand my words."

She nodded. "You're sorry that…you took advantage of me because you were previously unaware of socially acceptable behavior concerning sex and consent, and now because you actually _have feelings_ for me, you feel bad…?" She hoped she had interpreted his statements correctly.

He nodded, though it seemed so trivial the way she expressed it. "I felt 'bad' then, I just feel worse now," he corrected. He was really starting to resent the fact that everyone assumed he carried no ability to feel things like 'real people.'

"I have to confess something else, and perhaps that will further solidify my position." Sheldon looked away, wondering if what he was about to say was a good idea. He was going to tell her about the notebook, but decided not to and instead went a different route. "I find myself wondering what you're doing when you're not in my presence, though I usually know it is either working, chatting mindlessly on the phone, or," he looked around, "making your apartment into one big storage room of madness."

Penny rolled her eyes.

"But the point is, I wonder about it. More than a man of my intelligence and abilities ought to."

His words sunk in and Penny found herself blinking back tears. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that…." Sheldon pondered his next statement. "If what happened then were to happen with you _now_ and it was, for instance, Leonard who was engaging in intercourse with you under the ruse of being _me_…I would immediately terminate our roommate agreement through means of homicide."

Penny blinked and shook her head, wondering if she just heard him right.

"I would kill him," Sheldon restated in simpler terms.

His last words were said a tiny octave lower and very direct, spoken in a manner Penny had only heard in few cases with Sheldon (mostly concerning his material possessions or a missed opportunity—like the day he missed out on meeting Stan Lee with the guys). But even then, this was a little more serious. This was…emotional.

Penny's mouth just dropped, at a true loss for words.

"Are you saying you have feelings for me?" she asked quietly. He loosened his grip on her hand and finally slipped it away from hers, looking away and roaming his gaze around the room. Obviously, he wasn't ready to talk openly about this topic quite yet. He had already started, though. Why couldn't he just finish!

She was just so frustrated right then. What he really thought of her was on the tip of his tongue, she could tell.

Penny felt the need to continue on how _she'd_felt that first day. He'd heard her out before, but there were some things he didn't know. She wanted him to know how emotionally hurt she actually had been, more so by that than by the deceit.

She licked her lips. "Sheldon. I …felt like such a slut that day," she finally confessed, a nervous huffed laugh escaping her lips as she spoke. He turned his eyes back to her. "I felt like you just thought I was trash. That you cared so little for me that you just felt like I was, ya know, disposable! I wanted to tell Leonard _so bad_ because I was so angry, but I thought he would think I was a terrible person and then he wouldn't talk to you, and you guys wouldn't talk to me and it would be a huge mess!"

Her words came out in hurried waves, and she was fighting back the tears she should have cried out a long time ago. His heart thudded a little harder at her words. "And then, part of me forgave you because _it's you_ and everyone forgives your craziness. Because that's how you are!" She sat back, wiping the tears that finally fell and looking away from him. "And maybe I should have held you accountable."

"You can now."

She shot him a bewildered look.

"You can hold me accountable now. What do you want me to do?"

"No, this is it. You accepted, you learned. That's all someone like you can do, really. Even if I _had_ pressed charges then, you would have _never_ understood the errors of your ways." She sniffed.

Sheldon blinked rapidly and looked down. He lifted his head, bringing a hand up to her shoulder for the briefest of moments.

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?" he asked as an afterthought.

"You know. Book smart. Not street smart." She continued when he gave her a blank expression, "I can decode a situation between two people by just glancing at them. That's what _I'm_ good at. _You_? You know all the other stuff—the genius stuff. You just don't do feelings or anything like that. Well, you _didn't_…I mean, you've obviously changed. Because of me." She felt a little arrogant with her words, but hell, it was true.

Sheldon looked away. He'd been fighting admitting the words she just spoke. He _had_ changed to some degree. Sometimes he liked it and sometimes he didn't. Hell, he was even trying to suppress his new found romantic feelings. He wanted to stay the predictable, steady, smart Sheldon. This emotional, unpredictable, confused Sheldon still struck him as foreign.

"I never saw you as trash," he whispered, referring to her statement from before, feeling ashamed that he caused this thought in Penny's mind. She didn't say anything. "Penny?" He looked back at her. "Can you _really_ forgive me? And be honest."

She swallowed and wiped the last of her tears away. "I already did. But yes, to reiterate, I forgive you. Thank you for recognizing what you did. Again. God, I didn't know I was going to cry," she said, with a light laugh at the end, rubbing her eyes.

He stared at her for a long time, feeling relief and yet somewhat still unsettled. The hand that had been on her shoulder had moved down to the couch again. His fingers scratched her couch cushion lightly and neither spoke for a minute or two.

"Would it be entirely inappropriate if we made mutual physical contact right now?"

Penny shook her head, bewildered by his question. "Are you asking for—a hug?" She was about to lean in and give him one, but he shifted in his seat uncomfortably, turning away from her for a moment.

"Not exactly." He let a breath out and moved again, sitting back and pulling her with him. Penny followed, almost in awe, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She was very stiff at first.

"Sheldon, you don't cuddle," Penny said in an almost whisper.

"I do tonight."

There was a long pause then, "Don't get used to it."

That was Penny. She chuckled and Sheldon gave her a funny look.

"Shouldn't I be the one reminding _you_ not to get used to it?" Sheldon asked her.

"No. I think you have to worry about yourself." She nestled back onto his chest, more comfortably this time, squeezing him closer to her.

Sheldon sat in mildly stunned silence. "Nonsense," he grumbled, but even as he spoke this, his hold on her never wavered.

XXXXXXXXXX

**There you have it. Done as well as I could have considering it was supposed to be another 6 chapters before this came up again. :)**

**I have an epic next few chapters (Penny's birthday bash among other things (what did Sheldon get for her...?)) that I know you guys will LOVE, but I have to post them in a day or so because the chapter is so long I have to devise a way to break it down.**

**Also, if you haven't seen it, I have some new fictions coming up. One is already posted: Infinite. The other one is a VERY DARK Shenny one that some of you might want to avoid if you like the light hearted side of Sheldon and Penny I portray. **

**PS: The reality show Leonard was watching isn't real, but the concept of it was based after Jersey Shore. :)**

**~MyOwnStar**


	28. Birthday Gifts

**The next few chapters have elements of humor, fluff, sexiness, and surprises. Yay! Happy Birthday, Penny! **

**Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions. I am in awe that I have over 400 reviews…talk about amazing readers! THANK YOU! I love reviews. They're my driving force to writing this piece. :) **

**My readers are the B E S T and I try to make sure you know it! :) Thanks in advance for allowing me to steal some names here... Love all you hundreds of readers (or however many I have)!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I reread this so many times…my eyes hurt. If I miss errors in any of my chapters, it's unintentional so forgive me. I'm human. I know, I know...surprise! :)**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon tapped his foot as he checked his email for the thirtieth time that day. That morning he had handed over his lengthy dissertation to be presented to Dr. Rochester and he was all too anxious for a response. A chance to work with him would surely enhance Sheldon's career, and Dr. Rochester _knew _people—influential people. The best kind. Influences meant advancements. Advancements meant inching closer to his life's ambition: The Nobel Prize.

"Come on, Sheldon. Penny will be here any minute. Go get dressed."

Sheldon turned to Leonard and looked down at his Flash shirt. "Very well," he said, casually standing up and going to his room. He returned moments later…with a different t-shirt on.

Leonard just rolled his eyes, adjusting the cuffs on his shirts. Howard and Raj were both fiddling with new applications on their phones, waiting for the night to get started (and already bored with how Sheldon was behaving).

All eyes were on Penny when she knocked on the door and stepped in. In the guys' apartment were three very nicely dressed men…and Sheldon. She held a small plastic bag in her hand as she tried to ignore their stares, but secretly loved that she actually looked good for once in her shiny black dress and her hair cutely done up.

"Sheldon, we told you this place is a little more upscale. It has a dress code. Get a dress shirt on." Penny pointed to his room, but he didn't budge.

The night before, he had stayed with her for an hour before leaving and very little happened in that time—which was, as of late, new for them. Penny ended up flipping on the TV and they watched _Everybody Loves Raymond_. She didn't let go of Sheldon for a minute, uncertain when another session of snuggling would occur with him—he was still hard to read.

The events of Thursday evening obviously didn't sway his behavior tonight so far.

He looked down at his light blue Superman shirt. "It's Friday. I should be wearing my Flash shirt, but I changed to this." He crossed his arms. "I'm not going if I have to dress up any further." He was still trying to find any excuse not to go. It just wasn't his 'scene.'

"I thought you might say that," Penny said, taking something out of the bag. "I bought this for you. Put it on."

Sheldon pursed his lips and yanked the nice black dress shirt out of her hands, glaring at her as he held it up. "What's this?"

"A gift. Put it on." Penny crossed her arms and waited.

With a distinct look of annoyance, he slipped it on. She approached him, buttoning his shirt up half way, allowing his logo to still show a bit. She started yanking at his sleeves, rolling them up as high as his long sleeve shirts were, effectively hiding them.

"Maybe you should get out of the long shirt underneath."

Sheldon shook his head. "Absolutely not. Should I have the ability to change, I want to be appropriately clothed." She gave him a look and he continued. "I don't go without the layers, you know that."

She looked down at his pants.

"Do you own jeans. Like dark jeans?"

"No, I don't. And I—"

"I thought you might say that." Penny produced a pair of dark wash jeans and Sheldon's mouth dropped and they both heard laughter from around the room.

"How did you know my size?" Sheldon asked in wonder, as he took the pants.

"Because I've shopped for clothes with you," she reminded him, pushing his shoulders towards the hallway. "Go. We gotta meet the girls in like ten minutes."

"Why would you buy _me_ clothes, Penny. I own clothes."

"Yes, but not nice ones."

He shot her a glare as she pushed him into his room. "I mean, ones that you can go to a nightclub—you know what I mean!"

She closed the door and walked back to the living room. All eyes averted at her entrance.

"What? Tell me I'm not right."

"Oh, no. No, you're right," Leonard stammered, just as there was a knock at the door. He answered it to Priya, who kissed him a greeting and walked in.

They were all there. Now to carpool in two different cars, neither of which would be Penny's as she was planning getting wasted. When Sheldon finally emerged, he looked like a man she could present to Jamestown nightclub and her friends and feel better (proud almost).

"You changed your shoes, too. Very good," she said, happily noticing his initiative.

"I don't suppose you purchased _those_ as well," he said under his breath as he pushed his wallet in his back pocket and walked past her.

"Almost did," she murmured.

"Happy birthday, Penny," Priya said, having waited for the moment to say it to her. She actually also gave her a hug.

"Oh, thanks. And thanks for coming," she replied, feeling obliged to say that because she was there and being nice.

"Before you go, we all got you this." Leonard handed her a small card and she beamed, opening it up. She produced a gift card to DSW-her favorite shoe store.

"Thank you! I love this place!" She scanned the birthday card and noticed the only name missing was Sheldon's but decided not to question it. Her heart sank a little and everyone started bustling out the door to go downstairs.

Sheldon gave Leonard a small wave to indicate they were coming in a minute and pulled Penny's arm when she started to go out with them. When the door closed, Sheldon walked to his desk and took out a small blue gift bag.

"I think you have too many shoes," he stated, handing her the bag.

She smiled and tossed the white tissue paper on the desk, peering inside.

"Oh, Sheldon," she started, her voice surprised and light hearted. "A Smurfette doll!"

She pulled out a medium sized stuffed Smurfette doll, and noticed a note was attached her small hand. It read: 'Happy Birthday, Penny. –Sheldon PS: It is a well known fact that Smurfette Smurf would have been most attracted to Brainy Smurf.'

"And she is," she said gazing up at his face, extremely touched by his surprising sentimentality that she almost got teary eyed. She leaned up (not on her tip toes because of her long heels) and kissed Sheldon on the lips. She stepped back and used her thumb to wipe away the excess lip gloss she left behind. He smiled as he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"It was quite a task finding something suitable."

"Well, this is perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Let me put this in my apartment." Penny turned and walked out as Sheldon locked his apartment. She tossed the bag just inside the door and turned to walk downstairs with Sheldon.

She got another surprise for her birthday. When she instinctively reached for his hand and brushed his, she withdrew forgetting his implied rule about physical contact in public. But then, he caught her fingers and pulled them into his hand.

Eyes wide, Penny looked Sheldon. He casually glanced back.

"The stairs aren't public."

XXXXXXXXXX

They had gone early enough to avoid any lines outside the club, but even if there was a line, it seemed like Courtney knew everyone in the place already so it probably wouldn't have been an issue in any case.

All her co-worker friends were there and some of their boyfriends. They all found a round table with high seats, and Sheldon claimed a seat for himself not wanting to be stuck standing all night, especially since he had no intention of moving. He placed his hand on the chair next to him when one of Penny's friends tried to sit down.

"This is Penny's seat," he said to her and she just furrowed her eyebrows.

"Penny's at the bar. Relax." The girl ignored him and sat down anyway. Just then, the birthday girl bounced back to the table, two of her girlfriends trailing behind her chatting. Leonard, Priya, ad Raj all sat down with Sheldon and Howard was hitting on a girl named Bernadette, who seemed to be politely giggling at almost anything he was saying.

The group around the table, both sitting and standing, was getting thick and Penny ended up crushed up next to Sheldon, who leaned back.

"I tried to get you a seat, but _she_ took it," he explained to her, nodding his head towards the auburn haired girl next to him.

"Oh, that's Amy! She's actually really sweet. You know," Penny leaned closer as she continued, "she's named after Amelia Earhart. She goes by Amy."

"Why? Amelia is a fine name." Sheldon glanced at the girl next to him, who looked up at the sound of her name.

"Hey! Superman came!"

Penny and Sheldon turned as a girl named Vicky snapped a picture of Sheldon. He blinked against the flash.

Penny decided to do a quick introduction of her friends to all her work friends in one fell swoop before it got too crowded and busy in there.

"I love that look you're going for," Vicky continued. "It's so…Superman hits the town."

Sheldon looked down at his shirt. His blue Superman shirt peeked through the black material and buttons. He looked back up.

"Oh! Oh! Put these on!" said another girl. She pushed her thick, plastic frame glasses in Sheldon's direction. "They're not prescription. I just wear them for fashion."

"Mandi, you're such a hipster," Vicky said.

Amy laughed from beside him, obviously in on some sort on inside joke, and Penny pushed him to try them on. Sheldon took a napkin from the table and wiped the glasses off, Mandi rolling her eyes.

"Don't take it personal," Penny said, and looked over as Sheldon slipped them on. Her heart skipped a beat. He looked…cute!

"OHH! Look, Clarke Kent came out tonight!" Courtney shouted from the side, and Vicky took another picture.

"Here," Penny said, standing up tall and smiling next to Sheldon.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture. Now smile."

"Not in these ridiculous glasses." He started to take them off, but Penny stopped him.

"Just smile. Then you can take them off. Here." She used her hands to undo one more button and have more of the Superman 'S' show.

He sighed and looked at the camera. Penny slid a hand down his side and tickled him in the same spot she had done before. Just as he laughed, the camera went off. Penny looked over to the camera's screen to view the digital picture and her smile beamed.

"I have to have a copy of that!" Penny said, loudly. The volume of the place getting louder.

Sheldon yanked the glasses off and gave her a dirty look. What had he told her about tickles? She just smiled at him and handed the glasses back to Mandi. She took her friend's camera (who agreed to take pictures of the night and give a digital copy to Penny later) and held it above her and Sheldon's head.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon asked.

"Taking a picture of us. Smile."

Sheldon sighed but forced a smile anyway. Penny snapped the shot, and immediately checked it out but it was far too close to both their heads. Sheldon had no forehead and hers looked massive! She deleted it.

"Ok, again." She held the camera up once more and Sheldon took it from her, pulling her arm to direct her to his opposite side. She walked over and she wrapped her arms around him as he snapped the picture from the better vantage point of his longer arm. Penny grabbed the camera and squealed at how sweet the picture looked. Sheldon had a very simple smile on his face, and even though he didn't have his arm fully around her, his hand was grazing her upper arm.

She wanted to kiss him but didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Besides, none of her friends outside of her non-work social circle knew who Sheldon was to her.

"Hey," Leonard hissed in Sheldon's ear. "Go buy Penny a drink. She had a couple of rounds of shots from her friends at the bar. _You_ should be getting her a drink."

He was trying to get more used to the two of them being an item, and Leonard didn't want to have Sheldon strike out tonight—if for no other reason than to avoid hearing about it later.

Sheldon wanted to argue but the music was getting louder. He just got up and pulled Penny's arm to sit her down in the seat, as a place holder really. She just smiled at him and started to chat with her friends taking his act as chivalry.

His breath tickled her ear as he leaned in and asked what she wanted. She would have answered "surprise me" to be flirty but with Sheldon, that meant she was getting a virgin Cuba Libre with a lime wedge.

"Get me two Red Bull & Rums."

"Why two?"

"One's for you."

He gave her a stern look. "I'm not drinking, Penny. You know that."

She turned her head and their lips almost touched. He backed off immediately and turned to get their drinks.

He came back with a Red Bull & Rum…and a virgin Cuba Libre….

"There better be rum in there," Penny said, eyeing his tall glass.

"There isn't." He took a long sip and looked around at his friends.

Raj was sufficiently liquored up and chatting with some random girl, a friend of friend of Penny's. Leonard and Priya were engaged in a flirty session of drinking and kissing in between conversation. Howard actually still had the attention of that Bernadette.

And then, almost everyone at the table started heading to the dance floor. Sheldon shifted uncomfortably in his spot. Penny downed her drink and began to pull Sheldon to the floor. He pulled her back, shaking his head.

"Come on. It's my birthday. You have to do what the birthday girl wants."

"And if the birthday girl wanted me to jump off a bridge, I suppose I would have to oblige then, too?" He crossed his arms.

She rolled her eyes, knowing he would act this way. "Fine. Just so you know, I'm lookin' hot tonight. I will be dancing with other guys." She was walking backwards and hoped to entice him out to the dance floor somehow, but hadn't. She turned around and was soon lost in the masses of her friends and other people.

Sheldon licked his lips and took the spot he had before, but looked around and found that most of the seats were now empty as everyone had scattered around the night club, most of them around Penny. Sheldon sipped his drink. Leonard and Priya remained at the table. Raj had left but returned to the table to gloat excitedly.

"I have just met the future Mrs. Koothrapali. I am in love," he gushed, his Indian accent a little slurred. Just then, a pretty and petite girl with dark hair and olive skin came bouncing behind him, giggling as she held the drink Raj bought for her. It was the girl he had been talking to all night. "This is Jislane." He leaned in closer. "That's French."

Leonard nodded and smiled. "Cool."

"Oh, this is my song!" Jislane hollered, taking a large gulp of her drink, almost finishing it before placing the glass down on the table. She wrapped her arm around Raj and led him away to the dance floor, and he quickly abandoned his friends.

Sheldon watched the dancing of the groups of people. He wondered how legal it was to dance half the way he was observing. His mother would have been pushing people away from each other, reminding them that there had to be space for the Holy Spirit. His eyes grew wide and he looked away when he saw that one of those gyrating couples was Penny and a tall male stranger.

"Just go dance with her," Leonard said.

"I don't dance." Sheldon was firm on his position. Besides, he would look like a fool. He couldn't do those moves…not on a public dance floor anyway.

Sheldon slowly turned his head again and made eye contact with Penny, who smiled and moved her body up the guy's. She shook her head and looked away. His lips pursed and he sighed. She was taunting him, it wasn't going to work.

Howard and Bernadette sat down at the table just then, and she and Priya started chatting. Just as Sheldon was about to interject, he felt something on his arm. He looked over and was taken aback when a tall woman, with dark hair, light brown eyes, and shiny red gloss on her full lips leaned closer to him.

"Well, well, well. Superman's at the club tonight," she purred.

Sheldon tugged his shirt closed a bit more, clearing his throat.

"No, keep it open. I think it's sexy." She drew a finger up his arm. "A very 'about-to-fly-off-and-save-the-world' look. I like it." Her eyes gazed down his form and back up again.

"If I were about to save the world, I would have already left," Sheldon responded.

"Well, I'm a damsel in distress. Save me." She adjusted her stance so he could clearly see her assets. Sheldon swallowed.

"No, thank you. I came with someone."

"Who?" She looked around.

"Her." He pointed at Penny.

"You mean the hot blonde grinding up against that meaty guy? Really?" She started to laugh. "Then why aren't you dancing with her?"

He ignored her question and furrowed his eyebrows, but he wasn't sure if he was doing it at what he saw on the dance floor or at this strange woman's words. He looked back at her, confused. She obviously didn't believe him.

"What's your real name, Superman?" she asked, Sheldon flinching away at her touch on his hand.

"Sheldon. Doctor Sheldon Cooper." Why had he just told her his real name? He felt compelled to engage this woman for a few minutes, his peripheral vision watching Penny's head turn towards the table.

"A Doctor? Oh…what kind?" she purred, leaning closer.

"I'm a theoretical physicist."

"Brains and looks, very sexy."

Sheldon sighed quickly and didn't know where to go from here. He was less than interested in this woman, but was more than interested in why Penny kept glancing over.

"I'm Dandara," she said smoothly, running her fingers up his arm. "But I don't mind being your Cat Woman."

That was it. Any microscopic attraction died away. "That's Batman," Sheldon replied curtly.

She looked around casually, then back at him. "I don't see him anywhere. Besides, I've always had a thing for guys who can fly…."

He just gave her a patented blank look, blinking at her. She smirked and shook her head. "Your loss, Superman." With that, she strolled off.

"You are an _ass_," Howard said to him, his arm around Bernadette. "She was totally into you."

"I refuse to further social communication with someone who confuses Superman and Batman."

"She was flirting," Priya added.

Sheldon just shook his head and took a sip of his drink. He looked over at Penny who was dancing like nothing happened.

On the dance floor, Penny had seen the whole thing and fought the urge to walk up, push the woman away, and tell her to he was taken—but he wasn't. Sure, he was being sweet and had bought her a drink and held her hand, but tonight was her birthday. Those things were expected. She just continued dancing with…with…what the hell was this guy's name again?

"Hey," Howard started, leaning forward and pulling his arm from around the Bernadette. "Go up and give Penny a kiss. Just do it. She will totally be into it, and it will stun the hell out of that guy." He sat back, laughing. "_You_ stealing Penny away!"

"I'm not doing that."

"You should," Leonard pressed, calling a waitress over and ordering two drinks for him and Priya.

"Come on, what do you have to lose? Don't be a wimp."

"I don't like public displays of affection. And it's very presumptuous to assume that she would want that. She seems very involved with the man she is currently dancing with."

"Ah, you make such excuses. The Great _Doctor_ Sheldon Cooper. You sure did try to butter up that woman, but can't even kiss your girl." Howard pushed his glass away, it was just ice now.

"She isn't my—"

"I think she likes you, too," Bernadette commented innocently.

Sheldon just rolled his eyes.

"What do you have to lose?" Priya asked.

"_What do I have to_—are you _listening_ to yourself? My dignity? My pride? Say, I do go over there and violate her publicly with a kiss? What if she pushes me away and then we are left both humiliated and unhappy? What good does that serve? I can no longer look her in the eye, we don't talk for weeks, our friendship dies away. It's not worth the risk." Sheldon's voice went high at certain parts of the rant.

"But what if she doesn't push you away?" Bernadette asked.

"Sheldon isn't a risk taker that way," Leonard explained. "He's a bit of a worry wart. I'm surprised he's even here."

"Surprised? I was strong armed into attendance!" Sheldon sat up straighter.

"Just go to her. She shouldn't be dancing with that guy." Howard turned to his beautiful lady friend. "You know that _she_ bought him that black shirt and jeans so he would look good tonight?"

"Oh my, God! Go kiss her!" Bernadette exclaimed in her squeaky voice, sitting up straight, her hands on the small table.

Sheldon opened his mouth to protest but the dares and pressuring just kept coming, and not just from Leonard and Howard. His mouth dropped and he was at a loss for words. It was when Howard referred to him as a vulgar term for female genitalia that Sheldon had finally had enough.

He pounded down the rest of his virgin Cuba Libre and immediately strolled up to the dance floor. He had to push some people out of his way, and avoid being pulled into dancing with some of her friends, but he finally reached her. She was facing the guy she was dancing with and he tapped her shoulder.

Her face lit up when she turned and saw who it was, and without looking she pushed the guy she was dancing with away. She was about to ask Sheldon what made him change his mind, but he just grabbed her face, gave her a quick kiss, and turned to briskly walk away, his hands shaking and his heart pounding. He felt his face blush so intensely his ears felt pressure behind them.

Her small fingers grabbed his arm and liquid strength took over for her as she pulled him into a deeper kiss right there on the dance floor. A few of Penny's friends started hollering and cheering from around them.

"Holy shit. It worked," Howard commented in awe, his mouth dropping but his smile evident.

"Good for him," Leonard said, as they watched the scene unfold. "I think I especially like how baffled the guy she was with looks now."

They all laughed.

Sheldon was stiff at first, his arms dangling uncertainly. Penny pressed her body closer and his hands tentatively found her waist before they comfortably slipped around her back. He desperately wanted to pull away, but also loved the victory behind it: showing his friends he _wasn't_ the vulgar term for female genitalia.

Finally, Penny pulled back, a dazed smile on her lips. She was still clinging to him. He could smell something sweet on her breath and he had tasted a harsh apple flavor on her mouth. She must have had some alcoholic shots on the dance floor as well.

"That was amazing," she said, referring to his leap into a public display of affection.

Sheldon nodded, fighting the urge to pass out from his shaking nerves. He was still trembling from the rush of it all.

"Come on," she said against his lips. "Dance with me."

"I don't dance—well, not like this anyway. I was forced to take lessons when I was younger but—"

"Just follow my lead," she interrupted, running her hand down his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her body to the music, turning her body around and pressing her backside against him. She pulled his hands to her hips and he just stood there, moving very little as she grinded against him. His head lowered towards her shoulder as her arm reached around and a hand stroked the back of his head. His fingers gripped her body tighter as she puffed her chest up so he could take it a better view of her cleavage.

The dress was amazing and her body looked perfect in it. Sheldon sighed. She tried moving one of his hands up to her chest, but he pulled it back. He wasn't about to grope her publicly. Penny turned her head and said, "It's really crowded. No one can see you."

"I can see me."

She turned her face to him, leaning over to kiss his lips lightly. Just then, the woman with the fruity shots in test tubes came by and Penny waved her down.

"Two!"

"That'll be twelve dollars."

Penny looked at Sheldon who opened his wallet and handed the waitress the money. He took the test tubes and studied them.

"I certainly hope these haven't been used in a real science lab."

The waitress laughed heartily, though she didn't know he was being sincere. "Now, hold on. There's always a way our couples have to take their Apple Demons."

"Give 'em a double, Mina!" called someone from afar and Penny recognized it as the boyfriend of one of her co-workers.

"Apple what?" Sheldon gave Mina a look, but she took a test tube from his hand.

From the table, Leonard and Howard looked at each other and then at the dance floor as they all got up and walked over to the small circle of Penny's friends that now formed around the two.

The woman tugged at Sheldon's pants, and he gasped. Penny took the additional test tube and handed it to Courtney to hold and heard Vicky taking pictures. The small, green filled tube was stuck inside the front of Sheldon's pants, with only half an inch of the top part sticking out.

"What is going on here?" he asked, looking at Penny with wide eyes.

Penny smiled at him but furrowed her eyebrows at the site before her. That was the lowest she had seen it placed all night! Sheldon was about to remove it but Mina swatted his hand away.

"That's for your lady to do."

She motioned for Penny to get her shot from his pants. Penny giggled loudly, her own embarrassment showing but she stepped up, her hands on Sheldon's hips as she leaned down to place her lips on the top of the plastic tube. The same hollering and cheering as before sounded around them. Howard had his phone out shooting a video.

"This is so going on YouTube," he said to himself.

Penny couldn't quite get leverage and the tube was slipping. She lifted her hand to try to push it up, her hands grazing his groin. Sheldon jerked forward.

"Whoa, there, buddy. Don't lose your load yet," the woman teased crudely, pushing his shoulder back.

He gave her a horrified look as Penny finally took hold of the top of the tube in her mouth and shot it back. She almost lost her balance with the force she stood up with but then took a straight stance and licked her lips, laughing.

Courtney handed Mina the other test tube of liquor and she proceeded to put it deep in Penny's cleavage, giving Sheldon an expectant look.

"Your turn, killer," she said, patting his shoulder and slightly pushing him towards her.

Sheldon paled and looked around. All he wanted to do was give her a light kiss on the lips to prove his friends wrong. Why was he now fishing out an alcohol filled test tube from Penny's breasts? He swallowed hard as he stepped up to her, gently taking hold of her waist. His heart thudded so loudly, he was sure everyone could hear it. He licked his lips as he lowered his head, trying to formulate the quickest and most efficient way to remove the tube. His ideas consisted of having to push her breasts up and together to get the best grip of the item and pull it out, but he decided he wasn't going to do that.

"You can do it, Superman!" came a call from the crowd.

He looked up for a moment towards the sound of the hollering, but Penny pulled his head back down. Sheldon's mouth found the top of the test tube, but the damn thing started to slip down. His hands automatically reached up and on instinct pressed her breasts together, and he heard Penny gasp and the crowd cheer and laugh.

_Oh, dear Lord. I ended up groping Penny publicly after all. This is humiliating! _

He lifted his head, trying to pull it out with his hand. "It's slipping."

"No hands, Superman," scolded the server, who actually went in and lifted the test tube a tiny bit for him. "Just your lips."

Sheldon nodded, mortified. He sighed heavily, avoiding everyone's gaze—including Penny's—as he lowered his head again. His fingers gripped her rib cage securely as he maneuvered his face in her chest, trying in vain to get the test tube. The cheers were making him more nervous, but it was Penny's hand on the back of his head that calmed him down. He finally took in the sensation of her soft breasts against his face and gripped the tube with his teeth. He pulled his head back in victory, grabbed the tube with his hand, and stood straight.

"Drink it!" Penny hollered, and clapped her hands.

Sheldon knocked it down like a pro, the adrenaline from the whole experience and the cheering stroking his ego. He licked his lips and shook his head at the sweet, sticky taste.

The woman grabbed the tube from his hand and laughed. "Good job," she said, walking away.

Sheldon felt…empowered. His embarrassment having faded significantly after he heard everyone telling him how awesome that was, or how funny Penny had looked, or how unfair Mina was being with how low the shots were placed. He turned to Penny, who grabbed him almost violently and pulled him into a full tongue kiss.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie!" she shouted over the music when the kiss broke.

"Thank you. I must admit, I am fairly proud of myself as well." His voice was equally high.

His hands were still entangled around her body as they spoke, his slightly shaky.

"What made you change your mind? About public displays of affection?" Penny tried in vain not to slur, but she did a little bit anyway.

Sheldon just looked down at her, smiling faintly. He was about to say something when Vicky bum rushed them for another picture.

"Kiss me." Penny looked up at Sheldon.

"What?"

"For the picture. Kiss me. _Please_. The birthday girl is asking you…please?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Penny, I really—"

"Just do it!" Vicky shouted.

Sheldon looked down at his…well, at Penny. And he really didn't see any reason not to for a picture. The entire nightclub, for all he knew, saw him groping her assets moments ago and no one could deny the crowd who cheered as they kissed—though he didn't understand why they had.

Being that this would be his one and only kissing picture that he could tell for the foreseeable future, he made the best of it. What had she called him the other night? An over achiever? That's right.

He watched her with his steely blue eyes, his fingers coming up to move a strand of hair off her face. He slipped one hand around her waist and tilted her chin up with the other. His head dipped down and their lips reconnected in the sweetest kiss that night club had seen all night, maybe even all month! And it was caught on a digital camera.

Leonard swallowed, having seen the whole thing. He had to admit, he was a little jealous only because in the times he'd dated Penny he couldn't remember a time when he publicly kissed her in such a manner. She would always remember it being Sheldon who kissed her like that.

Around them, everyone had started dancing and Priya pulled Leonard's attention to her as she led him on the dance floor. Her eyes said that more awaited him later. He smiled and the thoughts of Penny and Sheldon faded from his mind.

When Sheldon pulled away, Penny's friend having said something giddy and walking off—neither heard her—he leaned to her ear and said, "Happy Birthday, Penny."


	29. Parking Lot Confrontation

**FYI: There is **A LOTof drunken cussing and bad language **in here, but hey—such are the consequences of too much liquor. **

**Yes, **Penny MAY BE Out of Character**—don't be surprised or offended. But I do imagine she could be this way. I certainly have known girls this way...**

**All in all, FUN chapter. ENJOY!**

**Once again, I reread it as much as humanly possible. Errors indicate that I am human.**

XXXXXXXXXX

_Thank goodness tomorrow is Saturday_, Sheldon thought as they all bustled out of the night club way later than he would have preferred.

Penny was gabbing with her friends, all of whom were intoxicated beyond the legal limit of appropriate. Sheldon stood next to his friends, tugging at his sleeves and crossing his arms. He didn't have a jacket on to slip his hands into pockets, so he just waited for Penny to follow them to the car. Raj was still talking to the girl from before and Howard had gotten Bernadette's phone number. It was Leonard who actually drank the least amount (only two drinks) and was driving them home, while the others had already gotten their designated drivers.

"Hey! I wasn't the one looking!" came a loud voice from the crowd of women and some men. It was Penny.

"Yea, you did, bitch!" That was another woman, but no one knew who she was.

The guys all turned to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry if I'm hotter than you that your _boyfriend_ had to check _me_ out!"

Priya walked up from the group of girls, arms crossed. "Oh, no. Apparently, that girl's boyfriend checked Penny out and now the girl is starting a fight with her. You guys have to go do something."

"Do something," Howard urged Sheldon.

He gave him a fatal look of derision and huffed. "Really, Howard? And do what? Penny is far tougher than I am." He shook his head and looked back at the scene.

"Go get your own man, slut. This one is taken." The girl was now face to face with Penny, her black hair long and somewhat scraggly at this point of the night.

"Man? You mean that steroid induced meat pack you call a man? Yeah, is it true what they say about men who take too many steroids…? Hm…?" Penny pretending to ponder this as her fingers tapped her chin lightly.

"Hey! These baby's are protein fed!" the guy shouted, lifting his arms. One look from his girl and he shook his head and walked off with his friends. Penny noticed his eyes roamed to other girls, too. Man he was such a waste of time for this girl to even be fighting over.

"Oh, don't be hatin'. There is _no man_ better than _my man_ in bed, bitch," the other girl defended.

Girls and guys now surrounded the outside of the club, but since they were far enough away from the entrance, bouncers didn't come out to stop them. It was public domain now.

"Oh, really? I've been with men like yours, skank. There's nothing special goin' on there. Barely _anything_!" Penny was referring to the steroids she assumed the guy took and the effect they had on a man's private region. "And you've never been with a guy until you've been with one like mine!"

"Girl, your 'boyfriend'," The girl started, using finger quotes, "can go to hell because if he's with you, he _ain't shit_."

"Not only is he THE shit, but my boyfriend can fuck circles around your man. _Bitch_."

Sheldon shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked around. "What boyfriend? Penny has a boyfriend?"

Leonard rolled his eyes and Howard just stared at the girl fight about to ensue. He loved a good girl fight.

"Oh, really? You know my man was featured in _Playgirl_ magazine? That's how sexy _he _is."

"Posing naked isn't sexy, bitch. It's sleazy. My boyfriend is so damn good with his tongue, a girl forgets her own fucking name! _That's sexy. _Top that, bitch!" Penny lunged forward but mostly because she lost her balance. Her friends pulled her back.

Sheldon dropped his arms. "What boyfriend?"

"You! Jackass," Howard pointedly said.

"We aren't together that way." Sheldon shook his head again and looked over at Penny, wishing he could, in fact, pull her away from this increasingly embarrassing situation.

"No, no," Howard started, lifting his hand. "I think it's you. And if what she's saying is true..." He gave his friend and teasing look. "Then you dog, you."

"Oh, stop," Sheldon scolded, crossing his arms. "It isn't me. She is obviously using any words to her defense. She's been with a great number of men before me."

The black haired girl got right in Penny's face. "My boyfriend's gonna to be on the next season of _Survivor_. He's gonna be a star. Top that, whore."

Now it was a war of words and who had the better mate.

"Well, my boyfriend is not only a goddamn genius _in _bed, he's a fucking genius at everything. _He's has a fucking_ _Nobel_ _Prize_!"

"There it is," Howard mumbled, busting out in laughter.

Sheldon's eyes bulged and he stood straight, his face burning with a sensation that even the Arctic couldn't cool down. Had she just been speaking about him…in front of all these people, in front of his _friends_? Leonard turned away, honestly trying not to laugh at Sheldon who was now fumbling around and trying to figure out an escape route to a situation that was being turned on him.

Penny knew she was lying about the Nobel Prize, but it was only a matter of time until he _did_ have one if his drive had anything to do with it, and she needed desperately to top this girl's statements. The girl, however, just started laughing. She thought Penny was joking.

"What! Who the hell gets Nobel Prizes?" the girl scoffed, stumbling with her laughter. She was so classless.

"Men like mine. Now, fuck off." With that, Penny turned around and tried to walk away.

"Wow," Priya said, clinging to Leonard. She couldn't help but look at Sheldon and wonder if Penny's words were truly accurate (the non-Nobel Prize winning ones). Penny was drunk. Her censors were off. The answer was yes and this impressed Priya, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"What a fucking loser," the girl called to her friends, and that was it.

Penny was almost out of the circle of women, when she turned around to attack the girl.

"Get her," Leonard said, shoving Sheldon towards the crowd.

"You tried to help her when Howard attacked her at the apartment. Why can't you help now?" Sheldon asked, pushing away Leonard's hand.

"That's different and _you're_ her boyfriend," he said, half teasing. But he really did want someone to stop Penny. And the way Priya was gripping his arm told him not to move. There were lots of bigger men, boyfriends of Penny's friends, who were already trying to help the best they could.

"I am _not_ her boyfriend," Sheldon hissed under his breath as his friends kept shoving him in the direction of the fight.

Sheldon was pushed into the middle of the circle and he stumbled a bit, both girls stopping their slap session to look at the new element in their fighting space.

"_This_? This is your boyfriend?" the black haired girl sneered, eyeballing the skinny man before her. Laughter came from the meaty man behind the girl's friends who was ignoring the fight otherwise.

"I'm actually _not_—" he started but was quickly interrupted.

"You starin' at my man, slut?" Penny said, mocking the girl with the very statement of what started the fight.

The girl crossed her arms, standing back and glaring at Sheldon.

"He don't look like shit. Scrawny as hell."

"Take a good look, bitch. Brainy guys know _everything_ there is to know…." Penny made a very strong sex undertone in her comment as she rubbed her hand over Sheldon's chest.

"Ok, that's quite enough," Sheldon stated, pulling her away by the shoulders.

"Better than a man like mine? Doubt it," the girl declared, turning around to walk off, bored of the fight and now wanting to stand by _her _man, too.

"You go then, bitch. Yeah, leave!" Penny started, but Sheldon practically shoved her out of the circle. His instincts were kicking in and he didn't want this girl fight to turn into a man on man knock out to compare sizes, so to speak. He would get killed, for sure.

As Penny stumbled a bit, Sheldon there to pick her up, the masses dispersed and her friends all called their goodbyes. She thanked them for the "most awesomest night ever" and then followed Sheldon to the guys who were waiting for them.

"That was humiliating," Sheldon mumbled.

"What?" Penny peered up at him. "Why? I was the one fighting? And defending _your_ honor by the way."

"My honor wasn't in need of defense. You were being totally inappropriate." Sheldon was still highly aware that everyone knew of his sexual prowess and he certainly didn't like the comments that were going to be a common factor in their social activities. It was enough that they knew about him and Penny to begin with.

"Oh, come on. I told everyone my man is a god at sex." She giggled in high pitched squeal and leaned on Sheldon as he opened the door for her.

Raj, Priya, and Howard left in their own car as Sheldon, Penny, and Leonard piled into his. Penny pouted up at him and pulled his collar to her. "Sit with me."

"I have to sit up front." Sheldon tried to pull away.

"Why?"

Sheldon paused. "In case you vomit. I cannot be a part of that."

Penny rolled her eyes and scooted over. "Get in here, Sheldon!"

He sighed heavily and slipped in the back, warning her that even so much as a dry heave and he would open the door and lung out into on-coming traffic.

As they drove off, Leonard quiet in the front seat while the music played, Penny leaned on Sheldon, sighing.

"Tonight was fun," she murmured.

"For the most part, yes."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm less upset with the words and more upset with the presence of an audience."

Penny looked up at Sheldon, catching his face in random lights passing by. "Sorry."

He nodded, still looking ahead. His gaze followed the path to the window and he looked outside at the town zooming past. "And I don't yet possess a Nobel Prize."

She nodded. "I know that. But you will. Someday. So, she can suck it as far as I'm concerned." Penny huffed and played with her small clutch purse.

Sheldon just stared at her, both disgusted that she cared so much what that trashy woman thought of _him_ and pleased that she recognized his future dream as a soon-to-be reality. He brought his eyes back to the window and the buildings they passed.

Within a few minutes, he gasped. He brought his big fingers down and pried a little hand away from his pants, looking down at Penny. "Stop."

She smiled up at him, yanking her hand away from his and trying to rub him again.

"Penny," he hissed. "Stop!"

"Come on, Dr. Cooper," she purred low enough for Leonard to only hear murmuring. "It's dark back here."

He glanced up at Leonard who turned the music up.

"Penny, please stop. I feel very uncomfortable with this." Her groping hands finally stopped and she pouted, crossing her arms and looking ahead of her.

"It's my birthday," she mumbled.

"Your birthday ended an hour ago."

She snapped her head up at him. "You suck."

Sheldon gave her a mild look, almost sarcastic towards her simple insult.

"You're not getting any," she declared.

He assumed she was referring to intercourse. He didn't care just then. "The only thing I want is sleep," he stated quietly, looking away from her again.

They both sat in silence as the music played louder than before. Leonard turned it down and attempted to fill the silence.

"Looks like Howard might be hooking up with that Bernadette. She's nice!" He looked at the rear view mirror, but neither said anything. "And Raj…him and that girl were—"

"Leonard, silence _is_ acceptable during travel," Sheldon spoke, not looking away from the street.

"Okie dokie," Leonard mumbled to himself, turning the music back up again.

Penny looked up at Sheldon angrily. "Why are you so mad? I didn't say anything that wasn't true!"

Sheldon took a deep breath in, his hands rubbing his knees as he looked down at them, choosing his next words carefully.

"Penny," he started in a low, almost condescending voice. "Did it occur to you that my private life remains that way for a reason? I don't just flaunt my 'talents' around like some—"

"Oh, stop it, Sheldon! You flaunt every talent you have. You won't even give a stupid lecture at some conference because you feel you're too good for 'lesser minds.'" She used finger quotes, her words only a tiny bit affected by alcohol. "You know what you're good at and you like to rub it in everyone's face!" She was louder than the music now so Leonard just turned it down and gave up trying to fill the void.

"What are you afraid of?" she continued. "The guys knowing you can actually perform in bed?"

Now it was Leonard who wanted to hurl himself into on-coming traffic.

Sheldon just remained quiet, not wanting a very public argument just then. Leonard was public to him. When Leonard knew something, the guys knew it as well.

"I'm done with this discussion," Sheldon said, crossing his arms. "And we're not boyfriend, girlfriend. Stop telling people that."

Penny almost started to cry out of frustration. "Well, if it looks like a duck…." She murmured, crossing her own arms and taking a breath.

Leonard wanted to slap Sheldon. Even _he_ felt Sheldon was being an ass.

Sheldon shook his head and rolled his eyes. "We talked—"

"What was I supposed to call you? My non-boyfriend? My friend with benefits? The neighbor I fuck?"

Sheldon jumped slightly at her crass language just then. "Penny!"

"Seriously. It was a stupid fight." Some of her letters came out slightly slurred as she spoke this time, leaning towards him a bit. "I'm sorry you got all embarrassed." She pursed her lips ad scooted away a little. "She was being such a bitch. I had to do something."

"The Nebraskan in you just couldn't let it go," Sheldon mumbled, turning away.

"Oh, and you just walk away when Kriptee says stuff about _you_?"

"KrpiKE."

"WHATEVER!"

Leonard jumped a little at the how loud it got and ran his hand through his hair. "Volume please."

"Stay out of it!" both of them said in unison.

But then, after yelling at Leonard nothing was said between them.

_God, why is this place so damn far from our apartment?_ Leonard thought.

Sheldon felt another groping, this time to his hands. He looked down at Penny's fingers and was about to follow them up to her hands when she leaned in. Her head rested on his arm and she hummed, tiredly almost, before she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Shel," she murmured, almost groaning. "Didn't mean to embarrass you."

Sheldon was stiff at first, very much at a loss of the right words. She looked up, her eyes half lidded and definitely alcohol affected. "I just like ya."

Sheldon gave a teeny smile and nodded, patting her head. "I like you, too, Penny." He watched her for a moment's time before asking, "You're not going to vomit, are you?"

She laughed in a burst and pushed back to sit up straight. "No! I hold my drink pretty good."

"Pretty _well_."

"Don't." That was all she said as she leaned on him again.

Leonard found the need to turn the music back up and adjust his rear view mirror towards the ceiling as whatever fight they'd just had was being washed away through what he understood to be kissing that Penny initiated.

In the back, Penny had run her lips up her man's neck. He wasn't her boyfriend, but he was something. Her lover, though she doubted he would ever agree to such a term. Her friend. Her really, really good friend.

He tilted his head at the tickling sensation but didn't deny the touch. "Forgive me, Sheldon," she whispered, almost seductively in his ear. He tried to push away the familiar twitching in his body he was getting from her proximity and behavior just then. He nodded, shying away from her, and hoping she would save her insatiable actions for another time.

She pulled his head towards her and pushed her body up to kiss his lips. Sheldon tried to push away this time as he saw Leonard adjust the mirror, but he was pinned to the door. He just sighed, defeated as Penny's lips roamed his neck. He closed his eyes and sank a little in his seat as she brought his hand up and laced her fingers with his, squeezing. His mouth was soon reacquainted with hers again, and knowing there was nowhere else to go, he went with it.

His discomfort for the situation soon faded as he heard the music get louder. _Screw it_, Sheldon thought, surprising himself. It isn't as though Leonard censored himself all the time with all of his girlfriends. Hell, wasn't he the one who walked in on them in Penny's apartment?

Sheldon brought his hand up to Penny's face and gave her lips better leverage. Despite her efforts to undo his nice, new jeans, Sheldon was successful in swatting her feisty hands away. Before she was able to continue her pursuit of his hidden jewels, they arrived at the apartment.

_Finally, _Leonard thought.

And he found it amusing when he heard Sheldon mumbling the same statement as he exited the car.


	30. Birthday Demands

Leonard fumbled with the keys as Sheldon ushered Penny through her door.

Not even waiting for the door to close, Penny started to take her hair down and kick off her shoes. Sheldon shut the door fully and turned to her. She didn't say anything to him as she busied herself with taking her dress off. He assumed she was tired and off to bed.

"Well, happy birthday, Penny. Good night!" Sheldon exited the door and stopped short, finding Leonard staring at him, their door now open.

Leonard raised his eyebrows and said, "Wow, that was quick. Penny usually likes to—" Her apartment door suddenly swung open and Sheldon was yanked in roughly by collar. The door shut again. "Oh, yep. There it is," he finished dryly, walking fully into their apartment and closing the door.

"Where the hell did you think you're going?" Penny asked, not waiting for an answer as she pulled Sheldon down to her, her lips offering him wet, drunk kisses. He followed her as she led him to the bedroom, mostly because he'd now lost his footing.

She broke away from the kisses and the dragging long enough to slip off the dress. She stepped backwards to the bed and he couldn't help roaming his eyes down her body. The black dress hid matching lacy undergarments and when she turned to crawl on the mattress, he saw just how unconventional her panties were. He let out a breath and looked away, fidgeting. His libido was responding dramatically.

He took small steps towards her before she lifted her arms and once again yanked him down by the collar. He was really not enjoying the control she had with the shirt she'd bought him. He fell on her, his body shifting as he found a comfortable position on top. He started to kiss her lips, unbuttoning the evil black shirt. He didn't leave their lip lock as he pulled it off his shoulders and tossed it over the edge of the bed.

Penny's eyes darted to the side and then she smiled into the kiss. "I love you messy," she breathed out, breaking the bond to help him with his jeans. He kicked off his shoes and pulled them down, and Penny yanked his other shirts off.

"You must have been hot all night," she observed. "All these shirts."

"I'm only hot now," he stated quickly, pushing her back on the bed and following close to her with his body. He hadn't meant it as a sexy statement, but Penny heard it that way.

She reached down and caused Sheldon to startle when she grabbed his backside over his briefs. "You have a great ass. You should wear jeans more often."

She could see the blush creep up on his face as he tried to pull her hands away.

"I'm serious," she said, leaning up to smile into his face.

"I know," he whispered. He turned her head and could smell the perfume still on her neck as he planted other delicious kisses there.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes, Penny?" He kissed her ear and she giggled.

"Get on your back."

He looked up and gave her raised eyebrows. "Oh!" he suddenly said, rolling onto his back on the bed. Actually, he stood up, motioned for Penny to move, and laid the right way on the bed because he was so tall.

Immediately finding her place on top of him, she pulled her bra off and Sheldon's big hands covered them almost as quickly.

"My genius boy toy," she said, giggly."You're, like, the quickest learner I've ever slept with," she purred, leaning down to kiss his lips lightly.

His response was to push and pull at her hips and get her rocking against him. He had long since started to get hard and was almost about to burst out of his briefs. He leaned his head up to address a very important part of her body: her lips. She loved the initiative he took in the tongue she felt slip inside.

Pushing away, she looked down at him. "Now, it _is _my birthday," Penny stated smoothly, almost falling over from lack of balance as Sheldon grazed her neck again, pushing and pulling her hips.

"Your birthday ended almost two hours ago," he stated against her skin, then continued.

"Yea, so? Don't be technical." She shook away her annoyance, and returned to what she was saying. She decided her words weren't going to flow as well as his since she was, well, not sober.

She sat up fully. "Say it, Sheldon," she demanded, her voice not as crisp as she would have liked it.

"What?" He shook his head, baffled, his hands tearing away from her.

"Say what you want."

"Penny, I—"

"Come on!"

"I don't like this side of you." Sheldon tried to turn off the bed, but his shoulder was shoved back.

"What? Too much for you? Stop being such a control freak. Say it."

Sheldon huffed, a little taken aback by this sudden change of demeanor. How was he controlling right then when _she _was on top of _him_?

"Come on. Leonard used to beg for it all the time. I want to hear you."

"Oh, thank you, Penny. Nothing so swiftly destroys the mood more than the reference of Leonard," Sheldon snapped back, rolling his eyes.

She leaned in, her eyes glossy as she spoke. "Sheldon, say you want me."

"You know I do," he whispered against the lips that were once again near his.

"Say you want me to fuck you." She really _was_ bolder when she was trashed.

"I can't. I won't say that." Sheldon shook his head adamantly.

She looked up at him, offended. "Why not? You made me say it!"

"That was different."

"Why?"

"Because."

Penny blinked. The Great Sheldon Cooper and his many dissertations of explanations and that's all he gave!

"I don't use that kind of language." He shrugged from his spot.

"You dropped the F-bomb before. Don't be a prude." Penny got up, angry at Sheldon for making a sexy situation awkward. Why should she be begging him to beg? It defeated the purpose!

She leaned over to grab one of his shirts and slip it on. It was the long sleeved one. She stomped to the bathroom. Sheldon just watched her as she walked away in what looked like another dress for her. When she disappeared behind the door, he shot up and followed her.

He found her brushing her teeth, looking at him through the mirror. "What?" she said muffled.

"Why is it so important?" he asked.

"What? To hear you say you want me to ride you like a 'cowgirl on a good day'?" She spat the toothpaste out and did a quick rinse. She and the cowgirl stuff when she was wasted seemed like a theme to Sheldon as he swiftly recalled a whole "YEEHAW!" session with Leonard when she'd had drunken sex with him.

She walked past him as she continued, "Because it feels good to hear it."

He leaned against the door jam and then turned around to face her again. She was pulling the earrings out of her ears and putting them on the nightstand.

"Should I leave?" he asked.

She slumped her shoulders and gave him an annoyed look. "NO, Sheldon! Wrong move!"

She angrily laid on her bed again. "And I just called you a quick learner in bed. Man, your timing is awesome, Sheldon."

"Sarcasm." He wasn't asking, he was noting.

She turned off the light and he flipped the switch off in the bathroom. There was silence in the room as Sheldon fumbled to the bed. She felt him get on and knew he was wondering what to do next. She just laid on her side, away from him in the dark.

Did she really care if he even said anything? Shouldn't she talk to him when she is in a better state of mind? She was still somewhat in the mood. After all, since his kiss on the dance floor all she'd been thinking about was getting him home. And now that she had….he was being a dud. Or was she not approaching the situation right? She was too liquored up to even consider other possibilities of how to rectify the situation. She felt Sheldon move around next to her. She ignored him.

Luckily, though. One thing was right. She _was_ with a quick learner.

Sheldon took a few steady breaths in to calm his nerves, a little more than irritated that she had changed so dramatically in bed—like a switch. Wasn't it enough that he stayed, when he had actually exited her apartment to begin with? He looked over at her in the dark and felt a tiny bit of guilt. He knew her personality and for the most part he'd dominated the bedroom though it was usually _her _nature to do so. He wanted to make her happy, right? Even if they weren't officially dating (and never would), she was still important to him. She was his… his Penny.

He turned over on his side, facing her back. Licking his lips, he lifted his hand towards her.

Penny tensed for only a moment, then eased into the hand that gripped her side over the shirt. As she scooted back, she felt Sheldon's body fully naked and his firm fingers slide under the shirt. He started yanking at her panties.

Penny slid them off, not caring if Sheldon said anything else the rest of the night. He couldn't see the relief in her face in the dark. She hadn't wanted to spend the night in uncomfortable, sexless silence. He didn't allow her to move her position much more after her panties were off. He also didn't indicate he cared if she shed his t-shirt, so she kept it on.

Then, his soft lips met her ear as she lay there on her side, his body pressed against hers, and he began to whisper everything she wanted to hear and more. With each word, she felt herself sink deeper into the mattress and into his chest, her body quivering with each request he uttered. She brought her hand up to his head as she did on the dance floor, continuing to listen as she gently moved her legs to make room for his fingers.

He touched her as he continued the sweet, erotic nothings in her ear and she gripped his hair, threw her head back against his shoulder, and she shuddered, nearing a climax that he'd built up primarily on his words.

He kissed her ear and she immediately turned around to find his lips in the dark. She drove her kisses into him like it was the last time she was going to kiss his lips and she pulled him on top of her.

Sheldon tugged the shirt she wore up to the middle of her stomach, and pushed himself into her without losing his kiss. Penny moaned deeply into his mouth, pulling him closer still and almost crushing her teeth into his.

Penny thought of the adage 'the way a man dances tells a lot about his lovemaking skills' (or something like that, she couldn't quite recall in her state of mind right then). Well, if that was true in reverse…Sheldon was probably one _hell_ of a dancer.

She never let go of him, even when his mouth moved to her jaw line and neck. He then just stopped kissing her altogether and was propped on his elbows, looking down at where her face probably was in the dark as he continued to make love to her.

She reached up and touched his face gently before taking her hand away. He immediately felt her stiffen and arch her body, her peak finally hitting her. She wasn't nearly as loud as he'd heard her before when drunk, but nonetheless it was loud enough.

He lifted his body and took advantage of the timing, driving himself into her faster as she clenched up around him. It took her coming down from her climax and a few more good thrusts before it was his turn for ecstasy. He was worlds quieter than Penny, but that's how he was in general anyway.

He heard her panting and waiting for him to roll off of her. Once he did, getting off the bed to fumble around for his underwear, she heard him sigh. He got up. Saw him go into the bathroom and heard the sink running. She lifted her head to see him drying his hands off, looking one more time in the mirror before returning to her. When he flipped the switch down, it was dark again.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't have pajamas to wear."

She smiled in the dark. "You stayin' the whole night?"

She heard him grumble. "I hadn't thought it through. But I suppose."

"Like a hippy," she chuckled.

"Oh, dear Lord, Penny," he said quietly, but she could hear the amusement in his voice as he laid back down. "I need my pajamas." But he was far too tired to go to his apartment. Actually, that wasn't true. He was far too tired to get up, get dressed, walk out of the room, go in the hall, open his door, go through his apartment to his room, get his pajamas and return. It was well past 2am and his eyes were already burning.

"Here." She wrapped her leg and arm around him. "You can wear this for now."

He let out a breath, and turned to her, moving her arm and leg. He felt her face in the dark.

"Want me to go to the couch?" Penny asked.

Sheldon blinked. He felt like this question was out of place and recalled Leonard and the guys talking about the random, weird 'tests' women put men through. Apparently, for no more than psychological gain, woman asked their mate a series of random questions. The goal was to answer correctly or pay the consequence. He wasn't told what the consequence was, but in this situation, he was certain it would not be good. But he did well with tests.

Making the assumption that this was one, he replied, "No. This is your bed, and your bedroom. Stay here. I'll retire to the living room." He started to get up, silently praying she would stop him. She didn't disappoint.

"No! Stay."

He laid back down, a smug look on his face that he was glad was hidden by the dark.

"I suppose then that post coitus snuggling is out of the question?"

"Penny, what is with you and cuddling?" He shook his head but didn't push her away when she nestled close to him.

He covered fully with the blanket and she leaned up to give him a final kiss for the night.

They sat in silence for a moment, then she felt Sheldon move from the bed and return moments later. A light started to glow and Penny blinked open her half asleep eyes.

"What the hell?" She got close to him again.

"Sorry. Checking my email on my phone. I'm waiting for a very important email in regards to being selected to work with Dr. Owle Rochester."

"_Now_?" Penny covered her eyes with her arm and he heard her ask, "For what? Turn it off!"

Sheldon shot up in bed, and Penny tumbled to the other side. "They responded!"

"Who?"

Sheldon read the email in a rushed voice, skipping half the words and only reading the important statements, clutching the device in his hands. "Dr. Cooper, Thank you for your recent submission…We would like to further our discussion with you on your possible contribution…You should be contacted within a couple of days…." Sheldon was jumping in his spot, and Penny grabbed his arm to stop him, her stomach turning.

"That's great," she mumbled. "Turn off the cell."

"Do you know what this mean?" he asked, suddenly more awake than before he'd left for the nightclub.

She didn't answer. He looked down at her, using his cell phone as a light on her face. She was knocked out. He contentedly sighed, staring at the email one more time. Since the shot of excited adrenaline, Sheldon knew he had a lot to do this weekend in preparation for his meeting. He had to go home!

He stood up and slipped his pants on, sitting on the bed as he fished for his shirt on the floor. He felt Penny turn over and her small hand found his forearm. As he tried to put his shirt on, he heard, "Where are ya goin'?" She was still half asleep and he was amazed that after her entire night and what they'd done that she was able to even be stirred out of her sleep.

"I have to go." He waited for her response but she gave none, and assumed she fell back to sleep. He felt naked without his second shirt on but wasn't going to ask her for it. He looked back at her in the dark and wondered what it was he planned on doing back in his apartment. Well, sleep comfortably of course. He had a lot of preparation to do and needed to be rested!

Standing up, he started to walk off, trying not to trip on the various things on Penny's floor. Something hit his head. He lurched forward a bit before taking off whatever it was now draped on him. It was his other shirt.

"Fine."

_Oh, no._ Sheldon knew what 'fine' meant. His mother used that word all the time with their father and now with him on occasions of guilt tripping. His sister used that word as well. And social construct dictated that women's use the word 'fine' was never literal. It was yet another mind game test. In the past, he would have never had to compromise his full rest for the company of anybody else (with the exceptions, of course, of any major movie opening, autograph signing, or game releases where losing sleep to stand in line was essential).

With the heaviest of footing, Sheldon turned around, trudging back to the bed and flopping down. He tucked his feet under the blanket and looked up at the ceiling in the dark. He couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment just then. What was the perk of being a friend with benefits when he had to be confined to the standard of all the other non-sex mate responsibilities?

"But I'm leaving as soon as I get up," he stated, but Penny didn't respond. _That just figures. By the time I leave, she will still be asleep from all that alcohol and never realize the sacrifice I made, yet again, for her and now I have to—_

But his thoughts were interrupted as a now naked Penny curled up next to him again, her arm clutching his shirt.

He just sighed and patted her head gently. "Happy birthday, Penny."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ah, Penny and Sheldon. Creating conflict in an otherwise flawless situation...right? **

**Working on Chapter 31 now. :) Someone's gotta give...who will it be first? And yes, I will continue to deliver the hot scenes...there is more to come for these two. **


	31. Sheldon's Thoughts

**Honestly, this chapter stemmed from a teeny writer's block and I thought a change of point of view would be fun. I think it helped bridge some ideas together. **

**THANKS FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEWS and the SUBSCRIPTIONS. Please continue to review and support because it makes my heart sing! **

**As with everthing I write: ****Errors are unintentional. I can't catch them all. (Why do I suddenly have the Pokemon theme song stuck in my head...?)**

XXXXXXXXXX

I looked up at the wall as I held Penny's hair back.

_Hold your liquor 'good' my sweet patootie. _

I'd only been asleep for two hours before she was up and in the bathroom—violently expelling those delightful Apple Demons she seemed adore.

Thank God it was after sex and more so that I was on top. The very idea that this could have happened during the engagement of coitus had me almost shoving her to the side and taking her place at the toilet.

"Oh, Sheldon," she groaned, her voice echoed by the toilet bowl. "Why is this happening to me…?"

I barely opened my mouth when I heard, "_Don't answer that_."

Rhetorical questions always perplexed me.

I sighed and looked around for a towel to hand her, mostly to have an excuse to look away. Even as I was holding her hair, I was standing at as far away as I could, which wasn't very far at all. My mind had been wondering all this time, mostly to try to avoid hearing the sound of her heaving as that always made my stomach turn. I'd been known to have a bought of sickness myself induced just by _hearing_ someone get sick. Happened all the time when I was a child with Missy. People assumed I was feeling empathy sickness for my twin when this happened. Absurd.

She lifted her face and I let go of her hair, leaving the room to get her some water. When I returned, she was in bed again, flopped down with her arm over her eyes. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me through heavy lidded eyes. I handed her the water, she took a sip, and handed it back.

After placing it on the nightstand, I turned to her.

When I was lying with her before, I had resigned myself to waking up with her as promised—without the intrusion of missing my daily Saturday rituals, of course. I still had my needs outside of the ones Penny provided. I was secretly relieved for the excuse to leave as it was hard enough to get to sleep the first time.

"I think I may leave soon," I said as gently as possible, my hands running over my one shirt.

"You want your shirt back?" she asked weakly. She had put my long sleeve t-shirt on when she went to the bathroom to get sick, despite the fact that there were plenty of other options strewn about her carpet.

I shook my head. I'm pretty sure she used the sleeve to wipe her mouth off. "Just keep it."

She turned over and buried her head in the pillow, groaning.

"OK, Penny. I have set out some room temperature water for you. Some headache medicine right here on your nightstand. And make sure to have some toast or fruit when you arise fully. Avoid milk, and eggs, and the like."

This wasn't the first time I had helped someone with a hangover. Leonard was just as useless after a night of heavy drinking. (I was usually better rested in those instances.)

I waited for her to respond and when she didn't, I let out an annoyed breath. I wanted confirmation that I could leave without causing her to get upset.

Her legs were exposed almost fully as my shirt had ridden up her body, so I covered her up with her blanket, patted her head lightly, and walked out of the room. Looking back one more time, I saw her stir a little bit as I exited.

When I opened my apartment door, it was dark. Leonard, of course, was still sleeping. It was well before 6am. On a typical Saturday, I would be rising in a few short hours to eat breakfast and watch _Doctor Who_. On this Saturday, I am certain my body's desire for my bed will take an overwhelming precedence over my routine. Thank heavens for the technology to record live TV to watch later.

I made my way to my bedroom, itching to remove these jeans and get into my own pajamas. My eyes tried to adjust to the light that I flipped on and I blinked multiple times. I gently shut my door and sighed heavily as I got out my Friday night pajamas, despite the fact that it was now Saturday. After I changed (feeling relief and comfort—such pleasure in the small things), I went to retrieve something I have found seemingly less than useful. My composition notebook of how to separate feeling from actions. Separate romantic attachment from intimacy.

I opened the book, skimming the notes.

"What hokum," I mumbled, flipping the pages.

When I got to the notes I'd written on some of the interactions Penny and I have had, much unlike any other interaction journal I've kept in the past, I read those with a more critical eye. Something was bothering me about what I had written.

Something was missing.

I had never been one to lie to anyone. Least of all to myself—_most _of all, to myself.

I had been ready to go in my bedroom, write down what happened, push it off as ambience of the birthday night, and just wave a casual hello to Penny the following day. I shook my head at my own ridiculous thoughts.

Even I knew a casual hello after I'd just spent a very event filled night with Penny, one of which included much open sexual dialogue on my part later that evening, was near impossible. Well, it wasn't _impossible_, but it was improbable.

I flipped another few pages. There it was. The Pros and Cons list I had started for Penny the night she left from reading comic books.

Pros for Penny:  
>-aesthetically pleasing features<br>-good sense of humor  
>-provides outstanding fellatio<br>-tough when needed  
>-makes great Spaghetti with hotdogs<br>-likes my comic book collection (in addition: respects the gloves rule)

Cons for Penny:  
>-can talk too much<br>-laugh could be a little more controlled  
>-former mate of Leonard's<br>-has not found a steady job in her field of acting  
>-stubborn<br>- messy/could clean her apartment more frequently  
>-grew up in Nebraska<br>-uneducated

I blinked at my half written list. I picked up my pen and tapped it on the page. Under these lists, I once again started to write down whatever was on my mind. I needed to get it all out. I needed a type of release I didn't feel Penny could provide for me in this instance.

So, I furiously began to write down more Pros and Cons. I needed something to weigh out for or against my next move…

Pros:  
>-Is sure I will acquire my Nobel Prize<br>-Great kisser  
>-<p>

The little dash stared at me forever, before I moved onto the Cons.

Cons:  
>-drinks too much<br>-too aggressive sometimes  
>-cares too much what unimportant people think of her<br>-has a tattoo that says SOUP on her right buttock  
>-Too much of a distraction in my life<p>

I bit the tip of my pen, looking at my very uneven list. I was doing it again. Lying.

With a heavy hand, I brought my pen back up to my Pros list and forced myself to add:  
>-good friend<br>-lovely golden hair

I paused, deciding I didn't care if 'aesthetically pleasing features' encompassed her hair as well, though I chose to stop there because I could truly go on for the entire page on her physical attributes.

Then I added:

-cares about me.

_Sheldon, no one is going to see this. Just write down the rest of what you really feel. _

I shook away my own mental scolding and recapped my pen. Why was it so easy for me to write down all my Cons for Penny, but omit the positive sentiments I felt towards her. I was baffled at my own refusal to admit things in a private document. Admitting meant recognizing and feeling: all of which I felt very uncomfortable with—vulnerable.

She was changing who I was and I wasn't sure if I appreciated it or resented it. No other time in my life had I allowed myself to be subjected to such humiliation as I had just hours before: public displays of affection, which arguably could have included my face forward encounter with Penny's bosom, dancing, and of course forcing Penny out of a circle of highly charged individuals who were all then keenly aware of my bedroom manners.

_You are the master of your very being. _I took a deep breath. _Get it together, Dr. Cooper._

I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes.

In the sanctuary of my mind, I finally released some honest thoughts: I enjoyed my time with Penny tonight. I adored the look on her face as she opened my birthday gift to her (which was genius, naturally). I can still remember the feel of her hot lips against my neck in the car, the sound of her quivering breath in bed. I loved holding her hand in the privacy of the stairwell.

I turned on my side, feeling both pleased and unsettled at the same time.

Why couldn't I just be honest with myself out loud?

And I couldn't just write it down. My fingers lacked the speed that typing held for me. I needed to type my raw thoughts out. This is why I loved my whiteboard for physics. My ideas, while fluid and continuous, needed space to evolve and breathe, and this is where my work usually stemmed from. When I pieced out the equations bit by bit in front of me, visualize the problem as a 3-D model before my eyes, I could usually figure out almost anything I needed to.

I wish Penny was that kind of problem.

As though being controlled by a tiny man inside of me with a joystick and a viewing window through my eyes, I got up and walked to the living room. I retrieved my laptop. I went back to my room. I sat back down. I turned it on.

Then I was jolted out of my daze.

Now staring at a blank document, I looked to my comic book collection as if to find some sort of answer or excuse not to continue—anything. I had none.

My fingers started to type away.

'Dear Penny…'

XXXXXXXXXX

**I know this was short and I could have gone on forever...but hey, it did what it was supposed to do!**

**On a somewhat unrelated note: I am doing my best to keep up with writing but have been very tired and nauseous lately due to my newly discovered pregnancy! So, yay for me. Boo for feeling tired and cruddy. :) **


	32. Penny's Up

**This is from Penny's point of view now. Short and sweet!**

**By the way: I HAVE seen all of the fantastic reviews! THANK YOU! **

XXXXXXXXXX

I hate to admit it, but I actually thought I was holding onto Sheldon when I woke up, and it was one of my flatter pillows I was clutching. I took a deep breath and could still smell him. Ah, faded fabric softener. Looking down, I realized it was from his shirt I was wearing. I squeezed the pillow tighter and tried to go to sleep again.

I couldn't sleep. My head was pounding like a wild horse was held prisoner inside my skull.

I finally got up, that familiar dehydrated feeling radiating through my body and a dull ache all over. I spotted the water and headache medicine on the table. _Thank you, Sheldon_. I popped the pills.

Trudging to the bathroom, I tried to remember what Sheldon had said. Eat…what?

Oh, man. Why did he leave so soon? But one look in the mirror had me glad he'd left. I looked like three shades of hell!

Turning on the water, I decided I needed a shower. Now. Usually, I avoided anything passed sitting on the couch the day after heavy drinking. Even if I had to work the next day, showers would be quick and barely anything at all. But today, I needed a shower.

I slipped the long sleeve shirt off and stepped into the water, sighing against the warmth. I was even too tired to reminisce about last night, and there was a lot to of memories to get lost in. After my quick shampoo and short love affair with the soap, I stepped out, dried off, and brushed my teeth….ya know, made myself look like a productive member of society. I picked up Sheldon's shirt and slipped it back on.

I yanked whatever clean pair of underwear I found on the top of my dresser (God, I needed to actually put away my clean clothes for once) and walked into the living room. Rubbing my eyes, I found my gift bag from last night and perked up. My Smurfette doll! I quickly grabbed it (the fastest I have moved all morning) and held it like a teddy bear as I meandered around my kitchen area. I got an apple from the fridge –I'm pretty sure the advice Sheldon gave was fruit… Though I wasn't sure how much of an expert he was on hangovers—he never drank. The fleeting idea that he might have been a drinker in the past, just as he'd had a sexual history no one knew about, made me pause in my actions. Then I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, right. He was like, prepubescent when he went to college. And after…well, he's a manchild half the time._

I flopped on the couch. I flipped on the TV. (There was a lot of flip flopping going on.)

I was off today but had to pick up a shift tomorrow to make up for Friday. I would be fine by Sunday.

As I watched whatever crappy Saturday morning TV was on, I checked the time. Nine o'clock. It was way too early to be up, but here I was. I took a bite of the apple and hugged my new little friend, sinking into the cushions.

But while I ate my apple, my mind didn't stay on the show. I took the note that was still dangled on her small hand and reread it.

_Oh, Sheldon. _

I stopped chewing and put the apple down and then my doll, sitting up and taking a deep breath. Last night was awesome, it really was. I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them half of the things Sheldon did or was capable of doing—but then again, I kinda had.

"Ohhh," I groaned. That fight. I forgot about that. How embarrassing. I could now see a little better why Sheldon was mad at me.

But it wasn't just sex. He was fully capable of being so much more than that.

Could I actually see him as…a boyfriend? Like Leonard boyfriend material? Well, _not_ like Leonard but like _willing_ to be a boyfriend like him?

I shook my head so hard I clutched it and cursed under my breath. "Bad idea. No shaking."

I looked at my door, imagining what he was doing then and sighed heavily. Sheldon Cooper is not boyfriend material. This is fun, but that's because I'm not in a fully committed relationship with him where he would, no doubt, drive me insane with schedules, deadlines, contracts, TALKING, and his inability to be flexible. Besides, he would probably want me to start driving him even more places. And I'm really not sure a relationship could withstand so many 'check your engine' lectures.

I sat back and closed my eyes.

_You're wrong, Penny. _My eyes opened again and I allowed my inner me to continue. _He's been forcing himself to be flexible with you. Don't you think he would have much preferred his Friday night dinner and games as opposed to dancing and drinking? Had he not given up his notorious agreements to be with you? _

"Yes!" I shouted to my inner voice. But he's a guy. His driving force is SEX. Didn't Leonard admit to doing lots of things he didn't want to do because he wanted to sleep with me? Is Sheldon really that different?

A smile soon spread on my face as I finally started to recall late last night. I still couldn't believe what he'd said in bed, and despite my hazy fog, no word was left forgotten.

No, he wasn't that different after all.

The one beautiful thing about someone like Sheldon was the ability to master most things with relative ease. He'd certainly mastered how to get me going in a very short period of time—certainly a lot faster than his roommate. Though, Leonard has his merits (I refuse to completely write him off)—but given the choice, Sheldon would be my pick.

I sighed, realizing Sheldon had been my pick from the beginning.

I knew what I had to do. I stood up, then immediately fell back down again.

But…maybe later. My head still hurt.


	33. Brave Question

**NOTE: Dr. Owle Rochester is completely fictional. His contributions and inventions are vaguely described because I don't know diddly-poop about theoretical physics. AND the details aren't important, though the man himself is.**

**Just typed this out and posted it. So…yeah. Didn't sit on this chapter for more than two hours, very unusual for me. **

**Again, when I have energy, I write and post as quickly as I can...as the feeling is limited when in a first trimster of pregnancy :)**

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon's steps were calm and casual as he stepped out of his room still in his pajamas. Leonard was making coffee, talking to Priya on the phone but soon let her go when he saw Sheldon.

After he got off, he turned to his roommate and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Leonard." Reaching up, Sheldon grabbed a cereal on the far left.

Leonard barely looked at him as he walked past to turn on the TV. "What are you up to today?"

Sheldon blinked at him, his head aching from lack of sleep. Leonard looked up when he heard Sheldon just groan and pour milk into his bowl. Leonard chuckled at the different behavior Sheldon was exhibiting. He knew he wasn't used to staying out so late followed by what he could only assume happened in Penny's apartment. Well, Leonard knew it wasn't an assumption—sex happened. This was Penny, after all.

"I will be focusing my energies on preparing for a very important meeting coming up in a couple of days." Sheldon took his cereal and sat in his spot. "In regards to working with Dr. Rochester."

Leonard's interest piqued. "They contacted you?"

"I received an email last night." Sheldon just looked ahead, tiredly explaining as he ate his breakfast.

"Well, that's great!"

"Of course it's great. Working with him could open an exponential amount of doors for me." Sheldon put his spoon down and looked at his roommate. "But I just wonder, why the meeting if my involvement is certain? I don't know what they could possibly need to discuss with me that isn't written in my paper."

"Well, maybe it's not certain." Leonard's words were casual as he turned back to the TV, and he wasn't aware of the glare his roommate was giving him.

"Not certain? Leonard, there is no other candidate as qualified as I," Sheldon stated with confidence.

Leonard turned to him and nodded. "Well, then. You should have nothing to worry about. They probably just want to solidify the details of your involvement."

He waited for Sheldon to nod in agreement before looking away again. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Sheldon anxiety and hear about it for the next two days. Plus, he really did think he had nothing to worry about. But knowing Sheldon, he would probably try to make an appointment that afternoon to get the meeting out of the way and discuss his soon-to-be involvement.

Leonard was proven wrong on this notion when he heard Sheldon say something about spending the next two days preparing for the meeting—mostly practicing what he would say during the face to face with a very influential man.

"You're not seeing Penny the rest of the weekend?"

Sheldon gave Leonard an odd look. "It hadn't been in my plan to do so."

"Oh."

Sheldon didn't say anything else and just continued to finish his cereal, annoyed."Is it a requirement that I see her _everyday_?"

"No, I was just asking—"

Sheldon stood and sighed, walking away.

"Where are you going? I was talking."

He put his bowl in the sink and turned around. "I have to shower. I feel ungodly."

When Sheldon disappeared down the hall, Leonard turned around again, raising his eyebrows briefly. "Wow."

XXXXXXXXXX

The coffee table was filled with books, papers, and notes. Sheldon's whiteboard was a timeline of work conducted in the last forty years. His mind was swimming with facts and eras, equations and speeches. All of which Dr. Owle Rochester had been a part of.

He was so involved in his work, he hadn't heard the knock on the door or the person who opened it. He jumped when he looked up and saw Penny standing there in shorts and a pink t-shirt, maroon fluffy boots on her feet.

"Wow. What are you doing, Sheldon?" Her eyes skimmed the mess as she sat down.

His heart skipped a beat, mostly at the surprise of her presence but also because he wasn't sure if she was going to be angry that he'd left so early. She didn't appear that way.

"This is all the workings of Dr. Owle Rochester. Aside from myself, he is utterly brilliant and a visionary in the field of theoretical physics." Sheldon excitedly turned to his whiteboard and missed Penny smiling and shaking her head at the sound of Sheldon's ego.

She opened her mouth to say something but Sheldon turned and continued. He picked up a paper and excitedly pointed to her. "Look at that picture. See that right there?" Sheldon began to describe in length the machine Penny was looking at, which Dr. Rochester invented. This machine revolutionized the field Sheldon was so invested in: theoretical physics.

Penny was drawn to his excitement though the words all sounded foreign to her.

"That's great!" Penny put the picture down and watched as Sheldon turned to his board, sweeping some notes across the bottom, seemingly adding to an already congested display.

She couldn't do it. He wasn't in the mindset for what she wanted to discuss with him.

She barely paid attention as he continued to lecture her about Dr. Rochester. She blinked up at him, his arms and features just a sweeping movement of enthrallment as he spoke, but against the bright lights and his seemingly booming voice, she couldn't focus.

Laying her head back and closing her eyes, she just tried to get past the hangover that still plagued her.

"Penny?"

She opened her eyes and found an annoyed Sheldon staring at her.

"Were you listening to a word I was saying?"

"Yea. Yes. I just…hangover. Sorry." She tried to sit up and wondered why she even thought coming over would be a good idea.

Sheldon shook his head and capped his marker, turning his back to her. She watched him through half lidded eyes and wondered where he got his grace from. She had a feeling if he was as short as Leonard he would still possess the same finesse in his mannerisms. She reached out and touched his arm without thinking. He looked up at her with a puzzled expression.

She smiled and sat back again. "Take a break and sit down for a minute. I want to talk to you."

"I have an extraordinary amount of work to do and—"

"They already said they like you. Why are you even doing all this?"

"There are so few opportunities for this kind of advancement in my life. I must be vigilant and on my game."

Penny just stared at him, ignoring his statement and waiting for him to sit down. He finally did, turning to her. She licked her lips and sat up.

"I…" Her heart suddenly started beating a little faster. _OK, this is just Sheldon. Relax. _"I-I'm not usually on this side of the fence. But, um. Oh, God."

Sheldon leaned his face closer to her, his eyes concerned. "What's bothering you, Penny?" He moved his hand towards her, but didn't actually touch her.

She stared at his fingers and reached out and grazed them with her fingertips. He looked down at her action but didn't move away. It didn't even seem to bother him and that fact made Penny smile to herself. She nodded, a small sigh escaping her lips.

Looking up and meeting his calm gaze again, Penny continued. "Sheldon, do you ever wonder what makes us so different from an actual couple?"

Sheldon blinked and shook his head. "No. I never wonder. I already know." He sat back. "And you do as well."

"No, I know…but , really. What makes us that different, Sheldon? We're together all the time. We do stuff the other person likes. We take care of each other. We have sex. We like each other." She looked into his face and tried to see if her words were reaching him. He looked around the room, effectively avoiding her eyes.

His hands began to shake and she reached out to touch them. He pulled back. "Penny," he said with a start as he stood up. "I do. It's true. You know how I feel about you, but I cannot be your boyfriend. Especially since I am about to envelop my life into something new for some time. And who knows where this will take me? Perhaps a job offer in another country or a research grant I have been waiting for. I simply cannot be held back."

"But that's the beauty of being in a committed relationship," Penny almost exclaimed, standing up with him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here, the person you go to when you need support or comfort or intimacy."

She stepped up to him and he stood straighter, almost stepping back. He crossed his arms but she pulled them down, her hands running around to his back. His shoulders relaxed and he raised his own hands to her shoulders.

"Penny, we already have that without the title. Must you always conform to society's need for labeling everything?"

"It's _my_ need."

Sheldon's mouth curled into a smirk, shaking his head and gently pushing her away. "I suppose an agreement would have been a sound way to ensure the stability of our arrangement."

Penny huffed and crossed her arms. "Unbelievable." Sheldon crossed his arms to match hers and they just stared at each other. "Sheldon, do you realize you can get out of contracts, too?"

"Not likely."

"Likely."

Neither said anything to each other and both narrowed their eyes, but mostly in scrutiny of the other person rather than in anger. Both were trying to get the other to back down.

"Why are you being so stubborn? You already confessed what you feel about me."

Sheldon was the first to look away at Penny's words. _Not entirely_, he thought. Truth was, he already considered her his Penny, but the idea of the entrapment of a label—without a contract to outline barriers—scared him. He especially didn't want to be left out in the dark emotionally if something went wrong.

"Oh, Penny, if it were only that easy." He walked away. Penny followed.

"What? What is it?"

When he turned back around he bumped into the slender woman who had followed him. He steadied himself by gripping her shoulders, and then looked down into her face.

"I ask you will all the sincerity I possess. Penny, please just accept what we have established."

"Why?" she whispered, surprised her voice was shadowed by the lump in her throat. It wasn't until Sheldon asked why she was crying did she realize that tears were brimming in her eyes. She pushed him away and angrily walked past him to the kitchen.

He turned to her and closed his eyes briefly. "This is precisely what I wanted to avoid."

Penny started to openly cry away from Sheldon. She hated that she was, in fact, crying at all. She had built up the conversation in her head and was sure, after last night, Sheldon would agree with her and just go for it. Be with her officially.

"You're being unfair," she said in a tear soaked voice.

"No, Penny. I believe you're the one being unfair. The terms were established and had not presented a problem until now." His arms were again crossed at his chest, but his words lacked conviction.

"I care about you," she pleaded when she turned around, her hands out for emphasis.

"I care about you, as well."

"I want to be able to tell people, 'yes, I have a boyfriend. His name is Sheldon and he's brilliant!'"

Sheldon raised his eyebrows briefly and looked away for a microsecond. "You already tell people that."

"Oh, God. A drunk fight doesn't count!"

When he didn't say anything, Penny stormed past him, pushing his body with hers in anger. When she opened the door, Leonard was there, his arms full with bags of groceries.

"Hey—" He barely got his greeting out as Penny pushed past him and quickly entered her apartment.

"What happened?" Leonard asked, stepping through the door as Sheldon lifted his papers again.

"Just a display of emotions running amuck," Sheldon mumbled, shuffling his documents and walking around to sit down.

"Did you and Penny break up?" Leonard put the bags down on the counter and started to empty them.

"We did not break up because we were never together."

"Yea, you were."

Sheldon shot his roommate a glare.

"You obviously upset her. Go talk to her. It's the right thing to do."

"Leonard, I didn't upset her. She upset herself with expectations I cannot meet."

"What? To man up and just be a boyfriend?"

Sheldon's glare intensified. "How dare you, sir. This coming from a man who objectives woman in a degree only matched by Howard Wolowitz."

"WHAT?"

"Don't act surprised. Would you have really introduced yourself to Penny if she weren't so beautiful? Or any other young, female tenant for that matter? You realize there is an overwhelming number of middle aged to older female tenants and yet, you don't seem to acknowledge their existence in nearly the same fashion."

"I'm a _guy_. I like woman. You're the only oddball. And you should thank me for introducing Penny into our lives. She's brought good things to the table."

"Like incessant talking, drama, the need to cause situations in which one desires to flee?" Sheldon was still angry at the fact that Penny had stormed out on him when he felt he did nothing wrong.

"Yeah, that's been brought. I can definitely identify there," Leonard replied, looking down at his hands then back up at Sheldon. "But then there's the other stuff."

Sheldon looked at his book again. "What other stuff?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "The Great Sheldon Cooper is asking what other stuff. The _other stuff_."

Sheldon gazed up at Leonard, shaking his head mildly at his repeating. Of course Sheldon knew what he was talking about. He wasn't an idiot. He just refused to talk about it with Leonard. What was he going to say? Yes, the sex is amazing and I cannot stop thinking about Penny, but I am too stubborn to abandon who I have built myself up to be just to _try_ an actual relationship with her? He couldn't tell Leonard this…could he? He was somewhat curious as to the advice his friend would give him though.

"Look, Sheldon, even you admitted you were giving her whatever her 'past boyfriends' weren't giving her," he said, vaguely, yet pointedly, referring to that slight about 'inept' men Penny had been with in the past. He never did confront Sheldon about that.

"I do."

Now it was Leonard's turn to glare but he didn't press the issue. He didn't have to justify himself to Sheldon and he already knew Penny wouldn't kiss and tell to Sheldon about his techniques.

"You have to admit. You guys are a couple, whether you want to recognize it or not. You're way more than this friends with benefits things you guys are doing—which I don't want to get into." Leonard was putting things away again as he spoke.

Sheldon tried to ignore him as he pretended to read a book.

"I know you can hear me, Sheldon." Leonard sighed heavily. "Whatever. I didn't want you two together anyway."

Sheldon's blue gaze traveled up to the man who was trying to put things on the higher shelves.

"_You_ didn't want us together?"

"No. My best friend and my ex-girlfriend. Talk about awkward."

"I suppose I can see your point. I can certainly understand how that would make you feel." Sheldon turned back to his book. "However, the decision isn't yours to care for or not. It's between me and Penny."

"Well, yeah…but," Leonard shrugged. "If I had a choice…"

"Good thing you don't."

"So, I guess I get what I want after all," Leonard casually said, putting the milk the fridge.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Sheldon turned the page.

"You and Penny. Not an official item." He smiled at his roommate before folding down the brown paper bags and putting them in the recycle bin next to the garbage can.

Sheldon huffed and stood up. "What is your obsession with the status of my relationship with Penny?" He walked up to his friend and looked down at him. "By now you should know I am far too evolved a person to conform to the needs of others, especially in terms to societal standards. In the future, the concept of human intimacy will be nothing more than a notation in history books—or holographic archives—as cyborgs and machines effectively rule the world."

Leonard saw this as Sheldon babbling nonsense to avoid root issues and feelings. His very psychologically driven relationship with his mother wasn't an entire waste of time and helped him read people better—that and he knew Sheldon really well.

"Whatever. Just go talk to her. Make things right." Leonard was acting a tiny bit selfish in this matter, because his roommate had seemed in a better mood the last few weeks and far less anal. Leonard wanted this behavior to continue, but he couldn't force Sheldon into doing anything (he'd tried).

"I'm awaiting her to return and make things right with me. I did nothing to cause her outburst except refuse to label our arrangement. I still ascertain that our no-strings attached agreement is ideal and perfectly functional. Whose approval is she seeking?"

"Maybe she's seeking yours?"

Sheldon stood straighter and looked away for a moment. He hadn't considered that. "She doesn't need my approval."

Leonard shrugged. "Well, I guess you're right. And I'm not obsessed with the 'status of your relationship', since there isn't one. Thank, God. It's better for me anyway," he mumbled, walking past his tall roommate and down the hall.

"Leonard," Sheldon said through gritted teeth. "How dare he assume I need his acceptance of my personal life. That man is pure arrogance!"

With that, Sheldon stormed out of the apartment and Leonard walked back into the living room at the sound of the door slam. He walked up to the front door and listened outside as he heard the faint and familiar knocking of Sheldon on Penny's door.

A smile crossed his face. "Reverse psychology works every time."


	34. Bandaged Up

**B****elieve it or not, my beautiful readers, this chapter was one of the HARDEST ones to write and that INCLUDES writing ch. 26. *huh* Go figure. (The ending changed FOUR TIMES.)**

**Reviews are always my favorite thing in my inbox, so keep it up. Those who have favorited, subbed, etc. me or the story: you're fabulous as well but send a review too because I love ya. **

**AUTHOR inspiration: - I had just gotten done watching a YouTube clip of Jim Parson's scene in Garden State and envisioned his eyes as innocent as they were in that scene for this chapter. He looks absolutely beautiful and innocent in that scene. I could have eaten him up—or jumped his bones!**

XXXXXXXXXX

In her apartment, Penny had continued to cry. She was embarrassed and angry and just needed a break from Sheldon. When the familiar knocks sounded on her door, she debated answering it. She really didn't want to face Sheldon right now and her head was pounding again. With some hesitation, she swung the door open and walked away, allowing him to walk in.

Sheldon stepped in and closed the door. He watched her as she popped two more headache pills and used milk to wash them down.

"You really should avoid milk."

She glared at him and just walked around the counter. "What do you want Sheldon?"

He tapped his fingers together and looked around. "I don't want…"

"Want...?"

"Want…"

Penny waited for him to finish his sentence but when he didn't she continued it for him. "Want…me? Want…a relationship? Want…to fight?"

"I don't want you mad at me. And no, I don't want to fight."

"Are you apologizing?"

"For what?"

Penny huffed. "For being a total jerk!"

Sheldon's mouth dropped. "I was not being a jerk, Penny. I was stating truths you already knew."

She just stared at him. He stared back, his blue eyes blinking innocently.

_God, why is he still so cute to me? Being a jackass and all. _

Penny was the first to look away. She stepped over to the couch and plopped down, patting the seat next to her.

_I hope she isn't going to ask me to cuddle. I have so much to do today…_

Sheldon sat down. He didn't say anything and wasn't sure how to gauge the situation. He also didn't want to apologize because he felt he wasn't in the wrong.

"Fine," Penny started. "Friends. For now." She was only going to drive Sheldon away completely if she pressed him. And she really wasn't sure if she wanted that despite the fact that he didn't seem to care if he drive _her_ away.

"With the additional benefits," Sheldon added.

She rolled her eyes. Tears were welling up again ad she turned her head slightly. "Yep." She still hadn't looked at him.

He sat back a tiny bit, looking at the coffee table. Penny abruptly got up and walked to her room.

"I'm going back to bed. See yourself out whenever you want." She closed the door and Sheldon sat there stunned.

_Oh, dear. This is not what was supposed to happen. _Sheldon pursed his lips and shook his head. He hated, _hated_ this kind of melodrama and he wasn't sure if just walking away from Penny and not allowing their strange relationship to continue was such a bad idea.

He didn't need her in his life. He hadn't had her in his life before this and he was fine. And happier. Right?

He had his work to get to. He had a Nobel Prize to obtain. He didn't mind being on the outside looking in on his friends' romantic lives.

He wouldn't miss her.

…Or her soft curves.

…Or her sweet lips.

…Or her quieter laugh when they shared private moments together.

…Or the way she ran her hands across his face like he was the only man in the universe.

…Or the smell of whatever perfume and soap she used that day lingering on him when he went home.

He tilted his head to the side as if pushing away the memory of the kisses she burned into his neck, the ones that caused a tremor in his hands and a faster beat to his heart.

"I can't," he mumbled to himself. Standing up, he walked to the door...

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny grabbed a small stuffed Care Bear from the floor and snuggled with it. It was Tender Heart bear, one of her favorites (well, she loved them all). She'd left Smurfette out there on the table alone and hated to admit that right then she didn't care. She used the bear to wipe away her tears, but they started back up again.

The idea that Sheldon was so fixated on continuing on as if nothing significant transpired between them broke her heart. It seemed like he truly did only want the benefits part of their friendship, though she had a hard time even believing that to be true. Someone who cared so little wouldn't have done all he had done.

She jumped as she heard knocking at her bedroom door. She waited for Sheldon to be done with his series of knocks before saying, "Come in."

When he opened the door, he saw her back to him.

"Penny?"

"You see me here, Sheldon. What's up?" She remained facing away from him and she soon saw a shadow over her bed. She quickly wiped the remainder of her tears.

"Penny. I can't do this."

She finally turned around and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She sat up.

"I can't do this." Sheldon crossed his arms. "You're in emotional turmoil and it seems to be stemming from our arrangement and, quite frankly, it is out of my realm of my comfort so I can no longer do this. I cannot be the man you want me to be. I have been as accommodating as I can possibly be and it has gone unappreciated. So…" He stepped back with his hands up. "I refuse to be the cause of your heartache." _Or mine._

She just stared at him with so many frustrated rants in her head on how he was being a coward and trying to push her away to save his own feelings and how she could, in fact, make him happy…but she didn't let any of these things escape her lips. This was Sheldon. He could shut down faster than anyone she knew and stay that way for as long as he felt he needed to. He was already looking like he was about to dash away.

"Come here," she said.

He glanced behind him, then slowly walked up to her. She pulled his hand and he leaned over her. Pressing her grip into his shoulders, she forced him to his knees. He stumbled a little as he fell down, his hands clutching her thighs for support.

Giving her a questioning look, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Get closer."

He scooted himself closer to her body, now in between her legs. He looked up at her. His eyes were big and clear. Penny swallowed, almost forgetting what she was going to say.

Her fingertips gently caressed his cheek and she saw his eyes flutter closed ever so briefly and open again. Realizing where his hands were, he tore them away and put them on the side of the bed.

"I _do_ appreciate what you've done for me, Sheldon," she said quietly, referring to his previous statement. "You're not the cause of my heartache. My expectations are the cause of my heartache. I just…" She looked down as she tried to figure out her words. _I just don't know that I will ever be able to see things the way you do. Things used to be easier._

"Penny," Sheldon started, gently pulling her hands from his face and holding them.

"I feel like you only want me for one thing," she confessed, her voice soft but her words striking.

Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows and put her hands on her lap. "What one thing?"

"Sex." The small word came out matter-of-fact.

Sheldon sat back on his knees and considered this. His only response was to meet her gaze again and shake his head, his expression slightly hurt. He started to stand but she pulled him down again.

"Then prove it."

"How?" His question was a whisper on his lips. His eyes started to get glossy and Penny knew he was starting to withdraw mentally.

"I don't know, Sheldon. You have to figure that one out."

She could tell his mind started back up again and was churning concepts, ideas, and solutions, but she wasn't sure it was for what she was requesting or for something else (like how to get out of the apartment without making her mad).

He just stared at her and she was so lost in what his eyes might be saying that she missed his hand reaching up to play with the hair on her shoulder. His fingers toyed with the ends of her locks and he drew his gaze there.

Almost as sudden as was the initial touch, he drew his hand away and stood.

"I have to go now."

Penny stood up as well and crossed her arms, nodding.

"It's ok. I know this meeting is, like, big time for you. Just call me when you get the position. I'll take you out for a celebratory drink."

"I don't drink."

She smiled and walked up to him. "Dinner then."

Sheldon looked away briefly. A tiny smile was on his lips as he said, "Thank you, Penny."

She nodded, seeing him out of her room. When they were at the door, it was awkward for both of them. They were still equally unsettled with the other, yet seemingly bandaged up the situation well enough to get along for the rest of the day.

"See you later, Penny."

"See ya."

Right before he stepped out of the door, Penny grabbed his wrist and pulled him down for a quick kiss. Sheldon's eyes were wide when she pulled back and let go.

"Good luck this week. And you better let me know what happens."

Sheldon nodded before turning around and finally returning home.


	35. Selection Time

**Note:** **I have no idea what entails selections into a grant research project of this magnitude… so Just go with it, OK. This is Fanfiction after all. :) **

**Also, no I did not incorporate Sheldon's new office (from last week's episode) into this piece because I had already written it this way. **

**I have to always place this reminder, I know. You've seen it.**

******** NOTE: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE STORY OR ITS ELEMENTS, JUST STOP READING. FLAMES AND NEGATIVE REVIEWS HELP NO ONE AND ARE HURTFUL. THIS IS FICTION, A HOBBY, AND JUST FOR FUN. ********

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon's hand heavily closed the door behind him. He paused, gathering his thoughts before walking to his office. He stepped into the quiet space, looking at the lone desk before him. Usually, he'd keep his door open or lightly ajar as he worked. It was better than a startling knock as he was concentrating. But today...he closed it completely. He hoped no one came knocking.

He already felt completely suffocated and needed space to breathe and digest what had just taken place.

"_Well, Dr. Cooper. You are, by far, our most impressive candidate." This was a man with glasses, thick wavy hair, and a know-it-all way of speaking. In the meeting with him was Dr. Owle Rochester (who Sheldon was more than thrilled to finally meet) and a few other men. "Your dissertation certainly did indentify the areas we were looking for and how Dr. Rochester's achievements will lend a hand in the work we are conducting, but you failed to mention a few key aspects of his inventions. Why did you leave that out?"_

"_I'm certain I included that, Dr. Thornburn." Sheldon flipped through the copy of the paper he'd submitted. He had included it…hadn't he? _

"_No, Dr. Cooper. It wasn't there. We reread it. But, we still wanted to meet with you. A man as seemingly impressive as yourself should at least be given the opportunity to defend oneself." _

_Sheldon's mouth dropped as he looked at Dr. Rochester, a burly older man with a white beard and considerate looking eyes. He regarded Sheldon as he waited for the young man to speak._

_Sheldon started to rattle off all Dr. Rochester's inventions and how they would be utilized in what Sheldon could bring to the project's efforts. Anything and everything he thought they wanted to hear and that he'd thought he put in his paper. _

"_Well, you certainly know your stuff. And mine." Dr. Rochester's voice was rich and deep._

_Sheldon's heart thudded wildly and he was about two seconds away from begging them to take him into their group._

"_Right now, we are considering a few candidates for this position. We will contact you with a decision this week," said Dr. Thornburn. He didn't sound confident or impressed. _

_Sheldon inwardly cringed and had a hard time smiling, shaking the men's hands and saying thank you. _

Sheldon sat down heavily in his chair, his small briefcase thudding on the desk. He felt extremely hot and uncomfortable in his button down shirt, v-neck sweater, jacket, and slacks. He wanted nothing more than to strip down to nothing.

But his heart was too heavy. He'd screwed up. Now, they weren't even considering him as strongly as he would have hoped. He hated the sound of that Dr. Thornburn's voice—so snide. All he could do was hope and, well, _pray_ they would take the rest of his paper, his interview today, and his reputation and intelligence and decide he was, in fact, the best choice.

What had he been doing the day before he turned in the paper? He knew he was proof reading it and adding final details. His head rested in his hands as his eyes shut hard.

He was with Penny…begging her to forgive him for any prior wrong doings and watching _Everybody Loves Raymond_. He'd meant to go back to continue his work. He'd intended on it. Why hadn't he?

Because of her.

He was so wrapped up in her that something that should have been a given for him, earning a position working side by side by one of the science world's greatest minds, was seeping through his grasp like water through his fingers.

He opened his eyes to see a small drop hit the desk, then another. He sat back and angrily wiped away his tears.

His dreams were being set back significantly. Because of her.

He felt a vibration from his desk and pulled his phone out. It was a text message.

From her.

'How did it go?'

He sighed and threw the phone down, ignoring the message.

"Not well," he murmured, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands.

Not well at all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny was annoyed that she had to work on a Monday. She didn't work Mondays and she really wanted to be there to congratulate Sheldon. He told her yesterday that they'd scheduled his meeting for today. Then again, extra money was always good, especially if she was going to take him out for a celebratory dinner.

Yesterday her friend had given her a print and digital copy of the pictures from her birthday (which was her gift to Penny) and she was just finishing framing some of the ones of her and Sheldon. She placed the frame on her nightstand of the one where he'd kissed her on the dance floor. She smiled. It was perfect.

She waited for his return text but it never came and now she was off to work. He still wasn't home when she left and she just figured she would talk to him later that night.

It was a slow night but her major rush was a table of five older men.

_They look rich enough. Hopefully they tip well. I could use the money._

Penny approached them, her brightest smile on her face as she introduced herself, told them the specials, and took their drink orders. When she came back with their drinks and to take their actual food orders, she sensed she had walked up on a disagreement. They stopped and smiled up at her, giving her their food selections.

"Alrighty, gentlemen. Coming right up!" She turned on her heel with a smile and walked off.

When the food came out, she gently placed the plates down and overheard one of the men saying, "I still think she's the better candidate. Her paper was flawless. Dr. Rochester, you came here to find the best."

The man speaking had a very snooty way of talking and his wavy hair drove Penny nuts. It needed to be cut. But her ears perked up. _Dr. Rochester. Dr. Owle Rochester? _She knew this name all too well.

"Oh, Hal. You're being rough on the boy. He's a prodigy. I still think he brings a lot of the table. Well above any other candidate." The other man who spoke looked Middle Eastern with salt and pepper colored hair.

_What boy? _Penny desperately wanted to ask. Were they talking about Sheldon? Had the meeting not gone well?

"I disagree. This opportunity should have been his priority and it seemed like arrogance drove him to just assume he could leave out important notations."

"What about the other young man?" asked an older man with a white beard. This was the person who Penny noticed the first man called Dr. Rochester.

"Promising, but I still liked the young lady better," said yet another one of the men at the table, this time he had a British accent. This was quite a group.

"I'm sorry to eaves drop here, gentlemen, but are you talking about the grant funded physics research project at Caltech?"

They all gave Penny surprised stares.

"You," she started, providing a polite point, "must be the Nobel Prize winning Dr. Owle Rochester. A true driving force in the world of physics." She nodded and smiled and Dr. Rochester sat back before holding his hand out with a genuine smile.

"Yes, young lady, I am. Penny, right?"

She shook his hand, trying not to be nervous. She employed her acting skills and tried to sound as university educated as possible.

"Yes. Penny. I've actually heard all about your work and that amazing invention that truly revolutionized today's physics. You're truly…a legend." When he tilted his head to listen more, a small smile playing his lips, she regurgitated everything Sheldon had told her Saturday on the couch. She was actually stunned she remembered almost all of it (with a hangover!)—enough to get an impressed look from the men at the table.

"I'm not a person of physics by any stretch of the imagination. I only have a Bachelor's Degree," she lied.

"Well, that's interesting that you know so much. And about something so significant. Did you catch his life story on science channel?" the British man asked. Penny tried not to look insulted.

"No, actually." She cleared her throat. "Um, a good friend of mine is up for a position working on this project."

"Who is that?" Dr. Rochester asked.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper. He's the one with two the PhDs and a Master's Degree." She hoped the emphasis helped them decipher between the ordinary physicists and Sheldon. "And he's really the most brilliant man I know. If he can teach _me_ physics, phew," she tossed her hands up and laughed a little.

"You know Dr. Cooper?" the wavy haired man asked.

"Yes. He's a very dear friend of mine. I know he was _very_ excited about the project. He told me all about it and all about your work, Dr. Rochester." She tried to direct her attentions to the influential man of whom Sheldon spoke in such high regard. "He holds you in the highest respect."

"Well, that's a coincidence," Dr. Rochester mused about Penny's presence after they were just talking about candidates.

"Did he set you up to this?" asked the wavy haired man who Penny just did not like.

"No. I work here. I haven't talk to him at all today." Penny gave him a mildly rude look but was pleased when she heard the Middle Eastern man scoff at his colleague's question. "Well, enjoy your meals, gentlemen. Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you."

_Except you, you snotty, funky haired man_, she thought of the man who so rudely questioned her.

Her heart raced and she was debating telling Sheldon what happened. She almost wished she hadn't said anything at all. She had a feeling her babbling probably set Sheldon back. She was a waitress, not an impressive scientist or even a student.

She sighed heavily and watched the table as they all began to eat and chat heatedly again, probably about the same topic.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So…?" Penny asked at the door when Leonard answered that night. It was after 10p.m. but she just had to knock and ask.

"I don't know. He said they hadn't decided. He's been in his room pretty much all night."

"Oh, did it go okay?" She felt like she already knew the answer.

Leonard shrugged. "I'm not sure. He hasn't been himself all day. I think he's just nervous."

Penny sighed. "Well, okay. Just…have him call me when he knows." Turning back, she went into her apartment and tried texting Sheldon again.

No response. Again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Laying on his side in the bed, Sheldon turned the pages of his composition notebook he'd written in just a couple of days ago when he got back from Penny's, and he stared at his words. He wasn't really reading them, just staring. He angrily tossed the book across the room and turned on his back.

He was doomed to watch someone else get that opportunity. He would have to work that much harder to achieve his goals. He'd acted foolishly, prioritizing in the entirely wrong way.

Closing his eyes, he hoped his emotional exhaustion would overcome him and he would sleep until morning. It took some time, but sleep did come. Finally.


	36. News

**First and foremost: Your reviews are amazing. You deserve an ending like no other, so I will do my best to deliver. It isn't NOW but it's coming eventually…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AUTHOR'S RANT (previously LONG, but shortened now):**

**For the person who left the anonymous review saying you didn't want the two together because Sheldon is an 'asshole' well…when isn't he? That is the driving force of the story and exactly why Penny is trying to break his selfish exterior to get to what she knows is inside: all that sweet, loving Sheldon! YUM!**

**It wouldn't be canon if he was nice all the time. Just sayin… :)**

**Hey, if you choose to read M rated fiction, know it isn't all going to be perfect, and sweet, and lovely all the time. This is why it's M.**

**I hope whoever wrote that does take advantage of reading and enjoying the remainder of the story. They deserve to know how it ends and hopefully have fun with the story as you all have.**

**Much Love,**

**MyOwnStar**

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon woke to a loud and annoying buzz. It was his phone on vibrate ringing o his nightstand. He groggily picked it up and looked at the number.

Who was calling him so early? He didn't recognize the caller ID.

"Hello?" he answered, trying to sound awake.

"Dr. Cooper?"

Sheldon shot up in bed. He cleared his throat. "Yes, this is Sheldon—Dr. Cooper." His breath caught in his throat as he waited for what the person on the other end had to say.

"Good morning. Sorry to call you at 6a.m," said the person on the phone.

_It's already six! I should have been up by now_.

Sheldon checked his clock and swung his feet over the side of the bed.

"This is Dr. Rochester. I wanted to extend a personal thank you for meeting with us yesterday. It was truly a task going through all those qualified candidates. You were among our top picks."

"Thank you," Sheldon said, licking his dry lips and desperate to hear the news. He started to shake nervously but waited out what the man had to say. He couldn't believe he was on the phone with Dr. Owle Rochester!

"Now, I'm sure you're aware of the group's initial hesitation for including you." Sheldon nodded though he couldn't see it over the phone. "But I am well aware of your intellect and true talent, Dr. Cooper." There was a short pause and Sheldon pressed his phone up to his ear harder. "I remain impressed by your abilities. I called to personally welcome you to the group. Congratulations."

Sheldon's mouth dropped and his breath came out in gasps and stutters. "Really? Oh, thank you! Thank you, Dr. Rochester! You won't regret this! Thank you so much!"

He heard the man chuckle into the phone. "See you today."

When Sheldon was off the phone, he was so giddy he almost cried out of joy but didn't.

"Leonard!" he called, standing up and pulling his robe and slippers on. "Leonard!" He rushed out into the hallway and was greeted by a groggy roommate.

"Yea?"

"I got it! I got the position! Dr. Rochester just called me!"

Leonard's face, while tired, lit up for his friend. "That's amazing. Congrats, buddy!"

"Yes. Well, it took them long enough to decide, but you know they have to act like the others get a fair chance, but we all know that is just for appearances." Sheldon shrugged, and turned around to enter his room again.

Leonard raised an eyebrow and walked back into his own bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Almost skipping up to the table, Penny pushed Sheldon's shoulder with her order pad.

"So, you didn't call me. Have you heard yet?"

A smile could not be suppressed as Sheldon looked up at her. "I did. I'm in."

"Oh!" Penny squealed, her arms draping over his shoulders enthusiastically. He actually patted her arm gently in response. "I'm so happy for you!" She pulled back and finally looked at the others, who all appeared to be happy for Sheldon, too. What she really wanted to do was grab his head and plant a kiss on his lips, but of course she didn't.

"Ok, let's get these orders in," Penny said, with a giddy shrug and a smile.

Now she could take Sheldon out and show him that dates weren't that big of a deal! It was perfect! And of course, this was a big deal for him—so she was genuinely excited for his accomplishment.

"Hey, is Bernadette working today?" Howard asked.

"Uh," Penny looked over her shoulder. "Yeah. I think she has a table though." Penny was too distracted by Sheldon's news and her plans to even come up with a snarky comment for Howard.

After they all gave her their orders, she gave Sheldon one last smile and turned to walk to the kitchen.

"She's really excited for you. That's awesome," Raj said.

"Does she know you will be working insane hours on this?" Howard added.

"Yes, she is. And no, she does not. Nor should it be a bother to her as we are not an official couple. We will see each other when time permits." Sheldon glanced at Penny who was walking up with their drink orders.

He smiled a little at the site of her, flattered by her reaction of his news.

Howard looked at Leonard who just waved him off and looked down. He then turned the gaze to Raj who shrugged.

"You're going down swingin', huh?" Howard asked wryly.

"What are you talking about?" Sheldon turned his head to his friend.

Leonard piped in. "Don't, Howard. It's just going to kill his good mood."

Before Sheldon could say anything else, Penny was plopping their drinks down on the table. Sheldon's lemonade came with a matching yellow umbrella and a lemon wedge on the side.

"There isn't liquor in here, is there?" he asked her, touching the paper decoration and looking up at her.

"Not this time," she smiled.

He raised his eyebrows and took a sip. "Well, thank you."

When Penny left, Howard sat back with his arms crossed. Just then, Bernadette came up to say hello to the guys, primarily Howard.

And the remainder of dinner consisted of Howard's rambling about his new female interest and him gathering the courage to ask her out again before they left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Grabbing the box, Sheldon thanked Penny for the cheesecake she brought to him. She followed him into the kitchen area where he put it in the fridge.

"So, when do you want to go out? I still owe you a dinner," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh," Sheldon said, standing up again. "About that. Don't worry. That is truly unnecessary."

"Why not? I want to take you out!" Penny put her purse down on the counter and glanced back at Leonard who was pretending not to listen while he was on the computer.

Sheldon glanced that way too and took her hand, leading her to his bedroom. Closing the door behind them, he turned to her and said, "My time is going to be fairly precious coming up soon. My new endeavor will leave me all consumed with my work."

"Well, when are you gonna eat?"

Sheldon shrugged.

"What is this really about, Sheldon?" Penny crossed her arms, her colorful hooded jacket pulling closer around her.

He cleared his throat and looked at her more directly. "I am simply stating that I will be busier than usual, and that is already enough of a deviation from my routines that I cannot promise you further attentions. I will be here, but certainly not as readily available."

Penny shrugged. "Fine. So, when do you wanna eat?"

"Are you not listening to me?"

"I hear that you're avoiding a date with me."

"A celebratory dinner. A friendly one. I'm not abandoning our paradigm."

"Okay…" Penny licked her lips and gave him a hard look. "A _friendly_ celebratory dinner. Tomorrow night."

He sensed he wasn't getting out of this but really wanted to start distancing himself from Penny. He was way too embarrassed to admit to her that he had barely gotten the position (because of spending so much time with her) and indeed, now was his time to focus hard and make this opportunity count. He couldn't afford another screw up.

If she had gotten into his head this much, even with his efforts otherwise, then what would happen if he let her get fully inside with no barriers. His work would no doubt suffer.

"Well, actually, tomorrow starts up the research. Only a meeting, but after that it will be intense." He _was_ telling her the truth about that.

"You're really avoiding this aren't you?" Penny shook her head at him. "You really don't want to go out with me."

"Penny, not everything is about you." Sheldon turned around and started fidgeting with his comic books. He was unsure of how to ask her to leave.

"Well, I guess since the great Doctor Cooper will be too busy for _breathing _starting tomorrow, I guess I'll just have to offer a congratulations a different way."

Sheldon slowly looked up and he drew back a step when Penny started to take off her jacket.

"What are you doing?"

She turned and locked his bedroom door. "Giving you something to think about in the lab on your late days working. Since, you know, you'll be _too busy_ and all."

"I will be." He started to edge towards to the door, hoping to open it up and get her to leave. He had mentally prepped himself all day for talking to her about this, especially after the heartache of yesterday, but she wasn't making it easy. It was especially hard after seeing how excited she was when he told her the news, which was worth telling her in person (he had to admit that).

She slapped his hand away from the knob and pushed him against his door.

"Sheldon, stop being this way," Penny scolded, tugging at his pants. "You're acting like I'm gonna rape you or something."

"Penny, technically when someone is forced into—" her hand slipped into his pants. "Oh, boy."

"Go on," she coaxed, her hand teasing him from outside his briefs. She could already tell this wasn't going to be a matter of forcing him into anything. She smiled.

His hands rested on her shoulders with every intention of pushing her away. He opened his mouth to continue what he said, but the hand was too distracting (and wonderful).

"I'm not having sex in that bed," he breathed out, pulling her menacing hand away.

Penny smirked, kicking off her shoes and taking off her work shirt. She looked around.

"There's an awful lot of _floor_, Sheldon."

He narrowed his eyes at her. A thought came to his mind. "I think it's about time to reinstate the strikes."

"Because I want to have sex with you?"

"It's more the persistence than the desire. One can understand the desire." His smug smile and shrug gave Penny the impression that 'Bazinga' was purposefully being omitted (though, given Sheldon's reputation for his ego, he was probably being serious).

Penny rolled her eyes and shook her head, but still waited for him to get it together. She knew what he was doing: trying to push her away, yet again. He wouldn't truly tell her why. She refused to play his games.

He buttoned his pants back up and turned to the knob again. "I will allow you the opportunity to leave before Strike One is enforced." He didn't really know where he would go with the strikes; he was just hoping to get Penny to stop. He was already far more attached to her then he wanted to admit. He had mentally prepared himself for cutting the ties.

"You think you're gonna banish me again?" Penny approached him. "We both know what happened last time."

"You called my mother."

"I _won_." She slipped her skirt off.

"You cheated," he retorted, his grip tightening on his door knob (though he hadn't actually _unlocked_ it).

"You're a sore loser, Sheldon," she purred, her hand guiding his grip away from the door.

"Fine. Strike One." But his tone was more light and derisive than scolding.

Penny just smiled as she led him to the middle of the room. He was now quiet and pliable as she took off his clothes and when he was down to his own underwear, she pulled him into a kiss. He pulled her away for a small moment, as if collecting his thoughts, then pulled her back into a kiss deeper than the one she had started with.

_Thank, God_, Penny thought of Sheldon finally snapping out of it.

Penny pulled away and looked at a flustered Sheldon. "What do you want tonight?" she whispered.

He raised his eyebrows. This was already considerably better than a dinner out. "What do you mean? What do I want aside from coitus?"

She rolled her eyes as she slipped her hand into his briefs waistband. "Nevermind. Sometimes you over think things, Dr. Cooper."

He sighed at her stroking and closed his eyes for a moment. Penny kissed his neck and he smiled and tilted his head to the side. He didn't even realize that Penny withdrawing her hand to pull her bra off fully was because _he'd _unclasped it. His hands were graceful as he caressed her breasts with the tips of his fingers. The touch wasn't lingering as within moment, her body slithered down his and with it, his briefs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Leonard was already in his room when he heard Penny leaving Sheldon's room. Their voices were low and hushed. Sheldon sounded like he was scolding her gently and Penny just scoffed at whatever it was he was saying. Leonard tried to press his ear against the door to listen but heard nothing decipherable.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You know, Penny," Sheldon said, his arms crossed, his naked body draped in his closed robe. His face was calm and his eyes subdued. He was definitely ready for bed now. "Despite the pleasure, that is still a strike." A small smile quirked on his lips, but he suppressed it.

Penny laughed and shook her head. "Oh, Sheldon." She held her jacket in her hand, tugging at his robe. "I may be earning more of those."

He raised his eyebrows, swaying forward a bit with her tugging. "We'll see."

She turned to leave and he followed her to the door, grabbing her purse and handing it to her.

"Have a good night," he said.

She took the purse. "Already did."

He shook his head again at her insinuation, but a wry smile played on his lips anyway.

"And congratulations again. I'm really proud of you, Sheldon."

"Thank you, Penny."

One more small peck on the lips and she was gone. Sheldon closed the door behind him, locking it, and allowing his fingers to linger a little longer than they should have.

"_Say something science-y to me," she had said with a cute little smile, sprawled on her back and holding his head in her hands._

_He breathlessly stared at her—stunned. Had she just asked for science to be her…dirty talk? Sheldon's eyes must have held that question because Penny asked him again. Bringing his lip down to hers for a soft kiss, he said, "__To every action there is always opposed an equal reaction." He kissed her lips lightly again. "Or, the mutual actions of two bodies upon each other," another kiss, "are always equal, and directed to contrary parts." Another kiss._

"_Newton's Third Law of Motion," he whispered, feeling the need to explain. Penny just nodded, letting out the small breath she was holding. Sheldon wondered why Penny looked so confused just then, no…mystified. He just watched her face, grazing his touch around her mouth and cheek._

_When he'd finally entered her, he rested fully on his elbows, smoothing her hair down with his hands. Her reverie, whatever it was, was interrupted and she closed her eyes. He was taking her slow initially, despite how the evening had started. Penny had tried to get him to speed up with her movements, but his response was his steady rhythm and simple, sweet kisses all over her body. _

_After all was said and done, Penny didn't say much as she laid there. She just looked away, gazing lazily at the pile of clothes on the floor. His eyes were closed while he laid back, his hands resting on his chest._

Sheldon bit his lip and wondered how he was going to just walk away from that kind of intimacy—the only real kind he has known with someone special. Then he remembered how foggy his mind had gotten even before his great opportunity. He needed to stick to his guns.

But it was a good last time with her, he supposed. It _would_ be there last. It had to be.

He was a man of science. He needed to start acting like it.

XXXXXXXXXX

**I know some of my chapters are short but they are usually previously epicly long chapters cut down for easier reading an reviewing (and title-ing). :)**


	37. Jealousy

**Also, still looking for fanart for some of my scenes, any one of the scenes that tickle your fancy from the silly ones to the sweet ones to whatever. PM me for my email :) Otherwise, I will have to beg some of the Deviantart artists who might not have yet familairized themselves with this story.**

**Again, have to periodically put this reminder here. **

************* NOTE: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE STORY OR ITS ELEMENTS, JUST STOP READING. FLAMES AND NEGATIVE REVIEWS HELP NO ONE AND ARE HURTFUL. THIS IS FICTION, A HOBBY, AND JUST FOR FUN. ********

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny flopped backwards on her bed. She was so tired from her workday and then sex afterwards that she was sure she would probably just pass out. She looked at the picture on her nightstand of the two of them.

"_Say something science-y to me."_

_Sheldon looked baffled, then a little pleasantly surprised. He opened his mouth slightly but nothing came out. So she repeated herself. His lips on hers were a gentle introduction to his words. _

"_To every action there is always opposed an equal reaction." This produced another stomach fluttering kiss. _

"_Or, the mutual actions of two bodies upon each other." Another kiss._

"_Are always equal, and directed to contrary parts." She held her breath at this kiss._

"_Newton's Third Law of Motion," he whispered. Penny just nodded, letting out the small breath she was holding. She stared in awe at Sheldon. _

_She knew if she asked him anything, he would know. He was beyond the most intelligent man she'd ever known and here she was, on her back in his room, having him recite what he probably considered rudimentary and basic physics. And he still managed to make it sound sexual and turn her on. _

_His fingers were hot as they cascaded over her face before he entered her. He rested fully on his elbows, smoothing her hair down with his hands. The proximity made her heart race suddenly._

_Penny had always felt like in some ways her and Sheldon were not so different. Out of their group of shared friends, she was the most street smart and socially inclined while he was the most knowledgeable and gifted. Both had their unique ways of getting what they wanted out of the group. They were on the same level at very opposite sides of the spectrum._

_However, in that moment, she felt like she wasn't on the same level as Sheldon and never would be. Aside from his obsessions, phobias and general quirkiness, which were now as second nature to her and everyone else they knew as they were to him, he was wicked smart, accomplished, and despite what anyone cared to admit, incredibly creative. On top of all that, he also turned out to be a great lover in bed! Beautiful mind…beautiful everything. _

_Even though she'd been aggressive and even pleasured him prior to their joining on the floor, he was slower in his motions, taking his time. It was as if he chose to savor the moment with her. Penny moved her body, arching it to get him going faster, but his body pressed into hers with soft, sensual kisses and she blinked back tears. _

Penny sighed heavily. Why did she all of a sudden not feel good enough for Sheldon? Since when was crazy ass Sheldon Cooper out of her league? She groaned, and turned on her bed, snatching up the pillow and hugging it.

_Go to sleep, Penny_, she thought to herself. _You're just tired._

XXXXXXXXXX

It was days and Penny felt officially ignored. Even the nights when Sheldon _was _home, he acted too busy for her. He was either working on the research, or caught up in another part of his routine that just could not be disturbed. When he worked late, where another scientist drove him home, he would just get ready for bed and not even text or call or come by.

Penny was heartbroken, but not surprised. She knew this is what he needed. He'd warned her, right? She had a nagging feeling that Sheldon wasn't telling her something. Hell, he wasn't telling her a lot.

Oh, why should she care any way? She'd started to make peace with Sheldon being just a friend and occasional sexual partner. It was a paradigm that worked (for now). But Penny sure did miss him.

She sat on her couch at home staring down at a note she'd wondered why she still had. It was the phone number from the man who had flirted with her at work. She lifted the paper and her cell phone. She decided she would text him. What was the harm of one date with someone who actually _wanted _to go out with her?

She smiled when she got a reply back within minutes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon trudged up the stairs, tired and excited to eat dinner. He could hear Leonard and the other guys already chatting in the living room. Just as the door was unlocked and he took one step inside, he stopped, the other guys giving him a quizzical stare.

He listened intently for a moment, knowing the ever so faint sound of Penny's voice. It was a closer sounding laugh that had him slowly turning around as she rounded the corner of the stairs. His eyes watched as the reason for her sudden giggling was another man walking beside her, his hand on the small of her back.

Sheldon stood straighter, his mouth dropped and his body withdrew another step into the apartment automatically. He hadn't even closed the door, but watched as Penny and her date walked to her place. She saw him and her smile faded.

"Oh. Hi. Sheldon," she said, uncomfortably.

"Good evening, Penny. And Penny's suitor."

"Matt, hi." The guy waved politely and waited for him to close the door.

"Yes. Matt. Hello," Sheldon curtly replied. He pursed his lips and then forced a smile at Penny. "Well, good night." He swung the door shut hard and turned to his friends, not skipping a beat.

"Oh, that's rough, dude," Raj said, sympathetic.

"Yea, we've all been there," Howard mumbled.

"I've been there with _her_," Leonard murmured back, glad Priya wasn't with them tonight to hear his comment.

"Gentlemen, you're acting like I'm upset. No, no. You're all wrong. Penny may have as many suitors as she likes. She isn't in a current steady relationship." Sheldon slipped off his messenger bag and jacket.

"She might be with _that_ guy, eventually," Howard said.

Sheldon gave him an even glare, then softened up. "I doubt it. He's much too short for her."

"Hey, I dated her!" Leonard scoffed.

"Exactly my point." Sheldon took his place at the couch and picked up the food that was waiting for him.

_Matt._ Sheldon's eyes narrowed and his eidetic memory allowed the gaps to be filled in rather quickly. He knew exactly who this person was. He decided not to bring it up to the guys because he was less than interested in rehashing what had just happened.

Sheldon ate his food and listened to his friends as they continued their previous conversation, but his peripheral vision was watching the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay. That was awkward," Matt laughed.

"Yeah. He's…whatever. Where were we?" Penny smiled, trying to recapture whatever tiny bit of chemistry was going on.

"I think about here," Matt said as he leaned in to kiss her goodnight.

She smiled, but pushed him away half way through. She kissed his cheek quickly and patted his chest. "It was a great night."

"Are we taking things real slow?" her date asked, confused.

"Yeah. I think so. I actually need that," Penny answered sincerely.

"Okay…." Disappointed, Matt pulled away and looked as though someone kicked his puppy. "I'll call you."

Penny smiled and nodded. "Good night."

When Matt left down the stairs, Penny glared at the door across the hall and thrust her own door open.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon's hand felt something soft and curvy next to him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Penny sleeping in his bed but the protest died on his lips. She looked peaceful and he was glad she was there. Just as he leaned down to kiss her, she opened her eyes and said, "Knock, knock."

"What?" He was confused.

Sheldon's eyes shot open from his sudden dream and he bolted up in bed.

There was knocking at his bedroom door. "Hey, Sheldon. Are you OK? You said you were coming in here to get the game. We're waiting."

He'd been so tired he must have just crashed on his bed the moment he came into his room. He rubbed his eyes heavily and looked at the clock. It was a thirty minute nap. He couldn't believe he literally passed out.

He groaned and hated that he'd been awoken from a Penny dream. He laid back down and closed his eyes in hopes of returning to it, but Leonard knocked again.

"Oh, for the love of God, just come in and take the blasted game!" Sheldon shouted. He tossed the game shell on the floor by the door and a startled Leonard just slowly retrieved it after he had opened the door a bit.

"Good night," he whispered to Sheldon but was ignored.

Closing the door, Leonard walked back to the living room.

"That was weird, guys."

"What happened?" Howard asked, both he and Raj having heard the exchange.

"He was sleeping and then just yelled at me."

"You think he misses Penny?" Raj asked.

"Well, he's been working like crazy with Dr. Rochester, so that could actually be more it than the Penny thing," Howard said casually, though he didn't actually believe that himself. He would never openly admit it, but he thought that Sheldon was a lucky bastard and at the same time, the dumbest bastard ever. He'd _never_ ignore Penny the way Sheldon was. In fact, he would probably give up his entire life's work just to be with her—but that was just Howard. Sheldon was an entirely different person…and species.

Raj shrugged. "Could be both."

Leonard popped the game in and started it up. The discussion of what was going on with Sheldon died away almost immediately.

XXXXXXXXXX

**I have up to chapter 40 so far guys and there are some fun turns for you, but I am at a block—not for lack of what to write but HOW to write it. Too many ideas, it's a curse and a blessing :) REVIEW!**


	38. Loving Advice

**I am doing my best to get back to reviewing all your reviews because I get such a bright smile from what you guys and gals have to say! I'm HONORED by your words. **

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sheldon, come on."

"I refuse to discuss this with you, Leonard."

Sheldon was making dinner and his roommate was following him around like a lost puppy.

"You're acting like…you're not acting like yourself."

"I am certain my behaviors have in no way changed. I still adhere to my schedules, go to work, partake in social activities, eat. What is it that you think you are perceiving in my behaviors?" Sheldon put his food on a plate, preparing to walk to the couch and ignore Leonard's next words.

"You're depressed."

"Not so."

"You barely talk to us when we _do_ hang out. You don't find pleasure in your regular shows—"

"How would you know what I find pleasure in, Leonard?" Sheldon gave him a stern look before sitting down.

"After seven years…you know."

Sheldon rolled his eyes and started to eat his food, though he couldn't actually taste it.

"You know, being with someone is really fulfilling. I was in a horrible state when Penny and I broke up but finding Priya has—"

"Really, Leonard?" Sheldon put his plate down at the mention on Priya—actually at the mention of Penny.

"It's not the distraction you think it is. I think your depression and missing what you had with Penny is more of a painful distraction and—"

"Stop trying to get in my head." That was all Sheldon said as he got up and stomped off to his room.

"Stubborn ass," Leonard mumbled, lifting his phone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Another day of work. Another morning shower. Another teeth brushing, shaving, and hair combing routine.

Sheldon slipped his shoes on and he was just about out the door when his cell phone rang. Leonard grabbed his bag and stepped out in the hallway to wait for his roommate.

Sheldon checked his phone, surprised his mother was calling him so early.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hey, sweetie," she started in her loving, patient, Texan twang. "How ya doin'?"

"I'm fine. I'm about to go to work."

"Oh, I won't be long. I just wanted to see how you were doin'."

"…Fine."

"Really?"

"Mom, is everything okay?"

"Sheldon, sweetie. Listen, I just wanted to tell ya that I'm real proud of you, and this new research thingy you're doin'—"

Sheldon packed the rest of his books in bag and corrected her about the research but was cut off.

"And I know you're gonna do great things with it Shelly Bean…"

Sheldon waited for his mother to get to the point but didn't dare tell her to do so.

"Ya know, Shelly," she continued, seeming to go in a completely different direction. "One thing I love about ya is your drive. And your honesty. And your passion."

"Thank you. But that's three things." Sheldon opened the door but Leonard was focused on rereading something in his hand, not paying any attention to Sheldon. He closed the door again.

"And ya say what's on your mind," she concluded, somewhat pointedly.

_Not exactly_, thought Sheldon. He really wanted to tell his mother that he felt she was wasting his time with this run around conversation, but she would whip his behind through the phone.

He tapped his foot and bit his lip (to keep from piping in), listening.

She seemed to pause for a moment. "And baby, I'm gonna say what's on my mind now, too. I couldn't go on another minute without callin' ya." She continued almost immediately. "You have no problems lettin' people know whatcha think about 'em, especially if ya don't like 'em. And hatred is a slippery slope, baby. It really is."

"I don't _hate_ anyone. Where is this coming from?"

"No, no, now listen to me. Hatred is a slippery slope because it lends the Devil a door to your soul—"

"Mom."

"Sheldon." He felt her tense up over the phone. "When you always tell people ya hate 'em, ya forget to tell people when ya love 'em."

"What…?"

"I know you're havin' a little relationship with that Penny."

"Leonard had no right to call you," Sheldon replied, almost knowing Penny wouldn't have had that conversation with his mother. "And I didn't tell him I _loved_ her. She's a friend."

"Oh, now you don't be gettin' all mad at him. Now I've gotten to know that girl and while I don't agree with many of her life choices, she seems to be smitten with you, accordin' to Leonard. And you just keep pushin' her away."

"I have been afforded an incredible opportunity, mother. I almost didn't receive the honor because of Penny. I have to focus. This could change my career, my _life_."

"Nonsense. If ya didn't get it, Penny wouldn't have been to blame. Ya don't credit your successes to others, so don't credit your failures."

"I don't fail."

"Not in all things."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She sighed. "Sheldon. Does she treat ya good?"

"Well."

"Well, what?"

"No, the proper word is…never mind. Yes, she does." After a tiny consideration, he corrected himself. "_Did_."

"What are you afraid of, baby?"

Sheldon didn't answer.

"Ya know, a woman like that can have her pick of men—and _has_." Her tone sounded slightly judgmental, though still loving. "She found a good one in you."

Sheldon's eyes rolled to the ceiling and his heart sank.

"You do know you're a good one, dontcha Shelly? I raised ya right despite everythin' else."

Sheldon nodded sadly, reluctantly, knowing his mother couldn't see but somehow had a feeling she probably knew he was.

"Somehow she sees passed that…wonderful, blessed…" He could tell she was searching for the right words. "_Personality_ of yours, and all your needs and, ya know…whatever it is that makes you, you."

He wasn't sure what she meant by that.

"Mom, I have to go to work," he choked out.

"Baby?" He waited her words out, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Love isn't gonna change the man you are."

His mouth dropped opened, wondering how the hell she always knew what he was thinking.

"It's gonna make you a better man."

He nodded again, this time accompanied with, "Okay."

"I love you, Shelly Bean."

"I love you, too, Mom."

"Oh, and Shelly?"

"Yea, Mom?"

"Ya'll aren't practicing sin are ya?"

Sheldon looked around the room, finding something to stare at while he came up with an answer.

"Mom," he shot back in a scolding tone that was supposed to read as 'how-could-you-ask-such-a-thing-of-your-beloved-wonderful-innocent-son'?

She sighed heavily. "Don't you be lyin' to me, Sheldon."

"I didn't say—"

"I wasn't born yesterday and I know that Penny all too well."

"It wasn't her—" He covered his mouth immediately with his hand and grimaced at his words, wanting to crawl into a hole and die for having this conversation with his mother.

He heard her gasp, but wondered if it was out of disappointment or genuine shock. "I'll pray for you."

"Please don't." He didn't need his mother's prayer group all knowing his indiscretions.

After a long pause, she continued with a fair amount of resignation in her voice. "Don't worry, baby." Another tiny pause. "I'm prayin' you get your head outta your backside. Go 'head. Get on to work. We'll talk later."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Yes, my updates will probably only be a chapter at a time since there are a little less than before, but as frequent as possible. Please review. This story is my baby. :)**


	39. Magic Fingers

****Anyone else NOT getting email notifications? Well, I hope you all see this one. The site is messing up.**

**NOTES: Wrote a one shot for St. Patty's Day Challenge –that's why this is a few days late getting out. Check the sexy story out as well as my challenger, SunnyCitrus10's story.**

**AS FAR AS CH. 38: I'm glad so many of your received the last chapter so well. I love Sheldon's mom, and to the reader who says she reminds of you JACKIE from Roseanne…me too!**

**Anonymous Reviewers with Positive Feedback****: THANK YOU for your wonderful responses. If you want me to message you to address questions, please log in. :)**

**THANK YOU for your reviews, support, and alerts. They warm my heart. Keep 'em coming! I have limited number of chapters after which, I am uncertain how many epic tales I will produce again so please:  
>REVIEW! :)<strong>

**TO ALL THE READERS WHO HAVE SAID THIS WAS **YOUR FIRST SHENNY FIC**: you guys are amazing. Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Leonard was getting the living room ready for their company. Sheldon ignored his efforts as he meandered in the kitchen, doing this and that. He actually didn't want the company they were inviting over, as it was more than just Raj and Howard. They were bringing their female friends as well. Howard invited Bernadette. Raj invited the girl he'd met at the bar, Jislane. And of course, Priya would be there.

He also didn't want to talk to Leonard, still angry he'd called his mother and informed her of his private life. He eventually did anyway, trying to employ his mother's advice of not blaming his strife on others (though he felt Leonard deserved his scorn).

Sheldon hadn't seen Penny in almost two weeks, and she'd stopped coming over for meals. He'd been so busy with his new work that it was a perfect distraction from missing her.

Though nighttime was an entirely different beast…

"Howard is getting the food?" Sheldon suddenly asked.

"Yes."

"And he knows my specifications? My dietary needs are very specific."

"Your dietary needs are _fine_. Your _presentation_ needs are what need some therapy." Leonard shook his head and brought chairs around the couch. He counted the seats.

Leonard looked at his roommate and said, "Why don't you invite Penny over?"

"Can't."

"Why?"

"We didn't account for food for her." Sheldon turned his back to Leonard and got something down from the cabinet. Another truth was that he felt foolish inviting her over after purposefully avoiding her and then even seeing her with another man.

Leonard rolled his eyes and shook his head. If Sheldon didn't miss Penny, he did. Sheldon had been quieter and more distant, and while his silence was welcome after some of his past rants, this was unsettling. This wasn't how his roommate was. He had hoped a call from his mother would have helped, but he wasn't sure it had.

There was a soft knock on the door and it slowly opened to reveal their neighbor. She popped her head in and looked at both the guys who each froze at her presence.

"Hi, guys," she mumbled shyly. "Hey, Leonard. Could you come over and help me for a minute?"

"Uh, sure," he replied, looking back at Sheldon briefly, who said nothing but continued whatever task he was doing.

In her apartment, Penny held her lower back and groaned. She was still in her work uniform. "I've been working a lot of hours. My back is killing me. I know I need to stretch it but I need someone to provide the resistance."

"What do you want me to do?" Leonard asked, leaving her door open.

"I'm going to lay here, just press my legs down as I stretch. I'm really tight," she explained, not taking notice how awkward she sounded.

"Um, ok."

Penny got on her back and put her legs together, stretching her torso in one direction and her legs and hips in another. Her hands were outstretched like she'd seen on various exercise videos. She groaned at the pressure Leonard was putting down on her legs and knees. He tried not to touch her thigh.

"You're doing that wrong."

Both looked up at the sound of Sheldon's corrective voice from the doorway. He had his arms crossed, leaning on the doorframe, watching with pursed lips.

Penny closed her eyes and sighed, in pain. "What, no knocking?" she grumbled, pulling her backside up to feel a better stretch. It wasn't working.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and strolled in, motioning for Leonard to get up. Leonard walked to the door and Sheldon closed it at almost the exact moment his roommate stepped out as he turned to Penny to speak. Leonard stumbled out in the hall and looked at the closed door.

"Okay…" he mumbled, walking into their apartment, deciding to just wait for the others to arrive. Leonard hoped this visit would improve the state of Sheldon's current being.

He closed the door and turned to clear the coffee table of his books.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny didn't look at Sheldon as he knelt in front of her. "In order to achieve a better stretch," he started, pulling one of her legs straight, "you will want to do the lying leg-cross over. Put your arms out to either side."

She stretched her arms out again. "How do you know so much about stretching? You couldn't even stretch when you tried running with me."

He lifted the other leg to his shoulder, straightening it out. He brought his eyes to hers and raised his eyebrows, as if to say, 'Need you ask?'

"Keep your shoulders pressed to the floor." Sheldon gently moved her leg half way over her other one, allowing the weight to guide her leg down to touch the floor. He held it there for twenty seconds.

Penny moaned. It was a fabulous stretch. And the warm feel of Sheldon's hands was actually rather comforting. She missed his soft touch.

Sheldon closed his eyes and tried to ignore any further sounds she might make like that one. It still caused a tiny shiver through his body.

"Now, do the same with the other one," he instructed, putting her leg down. "Let the weight of the leg guide the stretch. Take it slow."

Penny did as instructed, but still hadn't looked at Sheldon.

"No. No, you're just throwing your leg over." Sheldon rolled his eyes and lifted the leg she just 'threw over'. He helped her achieve another proper stretch.

As he waited out the twenty seconds, his eyes roamed up her calves. He swallowed. Her skirt had ridden up as she was stretching and he pulled it down a little when he spotted her white panties.

He hadn't thought this through.

As he put her leg down to help stretch the first one, his long fingers glided up her thigh almost of their own volition. He immediately withdrew it, but not before Penny actually looked up at him.

She opened her mouth to say something, but just then he slipped his hand under her lower back. His fingers sought out an area along the muscle and started to press. Penny lifted her bottom up in a jolt and moaned. Sheldon's eyes shot open, alarmed at his own physiological reaction to her response, and he almost let go.

"Oh, my God! That's the spot!" She turned on her side and Sheldon lifted her top enough to continue to massage the area he'd found.

Penny groaned into the floor and Sheldon watched her face, or rather the mess of hair over her face, as he touched her. Her skin was smooth and he fought the urge to draw his fingers upward. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the words his mother spoke to him that morning.

"Using massage can also help to realign the body by correcting the effects of muscular constriction," Sheldon explained, his eyes opening again, his fingers pausing long enough to move her hair out of her face. She had her eyes closed.

A groan escaped her lips again. "I have muscular constriction alright." Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at Sheldon who sat back on his knees, placing both hands on his legs.

"Just repeat those stretches as needed," he instructed.

"What about the massage?" She sat up, pulling her shirt down.

"That, too."

He looked away from her and was about to get up, but Penny was already crawling up to him. Her body pressed into his enough for him to sit back on his hands and cause his legs to move to a bent position in front of him. She straddled his lap smoothly and tried to get his gaze back to her eyes.

"You know what else is good for the lower back…?" She settled onto him to make her point.

He just blinked and continued to avoid looking directly at her, but it was hard. Her body was so warm, so soft, so _present._ Oh, and she still smelled good despite a full day of work. He prayed his body wouldn't betray him with an erection just then.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, causing him to readjust his position and actually sit up more. He brought his hands around her back and finally looked at her face.

"I miss you," she breathed out. Sheldon just nodded, words difficult for him in that moment. "Do you miss me?"

Among other things, if his late night Penny inspired 'self-abuse' was any indicator two nights ago, then the answer was yes: he missed her _tremendously_. He just nodded again, his blue eyes calm, almost serene.

Penny leaned in and he met her half way for a kiss they had both been thinking about. It was soft, close mouthed, and very innocent.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Penny asked, searching his eyes for answers.

"Why did you go out with that guy?" Sheldon countered pointedly.

"You know why. And you avoided me long before that."

He didn't respond.

"Jealous?"

"Hardly." But his bitter tone betrayed his true feelings.

In fact, since the night he caught her on the date, all he had been thinking of is how much he _hated_ the other guy. He had to fight hating Penny as well for doing such a thing to him, but reminded himself she was just moving on, filling a void in her life—the void of him (and then he mentally scolded himself for sounding too much like Leonard just then). He mentally checked his ego at the door that night, too, (as hard as it was) knowing she wasn't tethered to him—he had made that perfectly clear. Why shouldn't she go out…? A question Sheldon still couldn't find a good answer to. Nonetheless, he wrote more in his journal about it, trying to alleviate the surprisingly distracting emotions (which he will never admit to).

Avoiding her had only been a means to an end towards the ultimate success in his career and of course his Nobel Prize. Sometimes he wondered if he was just a hamster on a wheel….

He looked at the blonde strands that carelessly fell on her shoulders.

"Give me a reason to tell him 'no' next time," Penny pressed.

_Okay!_ Sheldon's mind shouted, but the right words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"I have to go. We have company over tonight—more than usual motley crew. Seems _everyone_ is bringing a guest. Whatever happened to my quiet evenings to myself?" Sheldon tried pushing her off but Penny stood her ground—or rather, her position.

She took his hands, which moments ago had been working a type of magic that could have topped orgasm with the pain she was experiencing, and placed them on her thighs. She moved them up, pushing her skirt away in the process.

"Stay. For a few minutes."

"I shouldn't, Penny. I can't." Sheldon closed his eyes, swallowing again when the very tips of his fingers met the edge of her panties. That familiar twitch could be felt in his pants (and he knew Penny felt it, too). He'd been fighting his arousal from the first touch of her leg. His head teetered forward and leaned on her shoulder. With some effort, he withdrew his hands, utilizing his incredible self control.

Sheldon lifted his head again to explain to Penny that he really had to go but was met with a somewhat desperate kiss. It took his breath away and he lifted his hands to her shoulders to steady himself. His hands continued up to her head as he took part in an equally desperate exchange. His fingers curled in her hair for a moment before loosening up.

When they pulled away, both their eyes taking some time to open, Sheldon looked at the door, then at her.

"Would you like to accompany us tonight? I can't be certain there will be enough food but you're welcome to attend."

Penny smiled. "Thanks, sweetie. I'll get dressed and be over."

But she didn't move. He felt solid, secure, and all she wanted to do was stay crawled up in his lap and listen to him babble on about Star Trek and video games; maybe leaning her head against his chest to hear and feel the gentle rumble of his words through his body.

"I need to be there," Sheldon stated in a quiet tone. He was actually forcing the words out of his mouth. What he really needed was time to stand still for about a half hour pause (so as not to miss dinner time at the other end of the hall) so he could explore a certain somebody's body and help her truly work out all the day's kinks. He was sure, if nothing else, the thoughts would be revisited tonight in bed.

Penny nodded and got up, her skirt falling back down on her legs. She took Sheldon's hands and helped him to his feet. He walked heavily to the door, his mind swimming with contradiction. He glanced back, clearing his throat a tiny bit, and then gave Penny a small smile and left.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ah… what will happen at the dinner? **

*****BEFORE I FORGET, GO TO YOUTUBE AND COPY & PASTE THIS IN THE SEARCH BOX***:  
>portrait of art, sheldon cooper, big bang, speed art <strong>

**This artist is AMAZING and if you haven't seen it, YOU MUST. Or, just delete the spaces here (you know this site deletes website links): http : / youtu . be / pdYdDFaE5Bc**


	40. Must Be Love

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, alerts, subscriptions. They make my little heart sing!**

**I love you. **

**This is a fun little chapter, I think. **

***MyOwnStar***

**Thank you, Jislane, for letting me borrow your identity for this story. **

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Sheldon?" Howard asked as him and Bernadette walked in with Priya, Raj and Jislane and…a friend of hers.

"Oh, across the hall. He's helping Penny with some back problems."

Howard gave Leonard a look. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" he mused under his breath, his tone underlying with sexual innuendo as usual.

"No, it isn't like that. He really _is _helping her. I was over there before he was." Priya gave Leonard a look. "Well, she asked for my help. She hurt her back working."

Shaking her head, Priya took a seat in the small chair next to Leonard. Howard and Bernadette took seats on the couch, with Howard pulling her away from 'Sheldon's spot' when she tried to take that seat. He explained why she couldn't sit there but every new person in the room gave him a weird look.

Raj and Jislane each took computer chairs to sit down. And that left a stool open for Jisane's friend. The other stool had a loose leg so the guys retired it to the closet.

When Sheldon walked into his apartment, he stopped short. There were far more people in the living room than he would ever care to see again, but he didn't say a word as he breezed past all of them and went to the fridge. After taking out a beverage of choice, he sat in his spot and looked around.

"How's Penny?" Raj asked, taking containers out of the bags. He'd been nursing his own alcoholic drink at home so now he was good and relaxed to talk in front of women. (Of course, he still brought two more beers with him…just in case in liquid outgoing-ness wore off).

"Fine. She will be here in a few minutes."

Leonard looked up. "Good! You invited her."

"Yes." Sheldon looked down in search for his white box that was supposed to be filled with a chicken wrap and seasoned fries. They all talked him into trying a new diner that had opened up and he was taking a risk with his choice.

Sheldon felt someone staring at him and looked up at Leonard, who swiped his hand over his mouth as an indicator to his roommate. Sheldon brought his hand up to his lips and gently smoothed them over, then more firmly wiped away what Leonard was indicating to. Lip gloss. Sheldon rubbed his hand off on a napkin as discreetly as possible just as Penny walked through the door.

"Hey everyone—wow. A lot of people. Hello." She turned and recognized some of her friends who she waved to happily. They returned the wave and she looked around for a seat.

"What happened to the other stool?" she asked.

"Broken," Leonard explained.

Sheldon got up to grab a drink for Penny (and give his hands a quick wash from the stickiness of the lip gloss that hadn't fully come off) as she looked around for a place to sit.

"Floor for me, I guess."

She took the only spot that was available and made sense. The one next to Sheldon. He stepped over her and handed her a bottle of water.

"Well, why don't you just get up and let her sit there," the new girl indicated to Sheldon, despite the fact that she had heard Howard's explanation earlier.

Sheldon's glare was undeniable and Penny looked up at him, then the girl.

"Oh, that's okay," Penny said, opening her drink. "We all know that's his spot. I've only ever got to sit in it once…when we first met."

"That's weird," said the girl under her breath, taking out her food.

Penny turned her body and patted his leg. She mouthed the words 'don't worry' to him and turned back to talk to her friends. As she started idle chit chat, Sheldon's cell phone rang and he jumped up.

"Excuse me. I have to take this. It's the research group." And he was down the hall and into his bedroom.

"Okay, so let's eat," Howard said, distributing the rest of the food. He looked at Penny. "I didn't know you were coming. We all ordered well before."

"That's ok. I actually ate at work, so…" Penny shrugged.

He opened another box. "Oh, this is Sheldon's food." He placed in on the table and the new girl reached over to pick up one of his fries and Penny slammed the lid closed.

"What are you doing?" they asked each other in unison.

"You can't touch other people's food," Penny huffed angrily, annoyed that this girl no one knew was just reaching into other people's plates. (Sheldon didn't even let _her_ do that and they were very close.) This girl seemed really blunt anyway and it was off-putting.

"Uh, it's just one fry. He can have some of mine. We all share." She looked at Jislane for agreement but her friend just shrugged and turned to Raj to talk to him.

"Then share with other people. Don't touch Sheldon's food."

They had a stare down before Raj spoke up. "It's true. He's a bit of a germaphobe and kind of crazy. He even banished Penny from the apartment when she touched his food and sat in his spot." The guys chuckled at the memory, but Leonard cleared his throat and interjected.

"Actually, he's just particular. He really is a good guy." His attempt to ease a tense, and quite frankly, an _odd_ situation was met by scorn.

"Wow. Sounds like he has you guys on a _tight leash_. I wouldn't want to be friends with someone like that," the new girl scoffed. She threw a regular French fry in her mouth and ignored Penny who was in the process of standing up when Sheldon strolled back in.

"Well, another meeting tomorrow night." He sounded pleased despite the extra work. He was very happy to be functioning so well in the new group he was working with. He felt like he was expanding his mind, which wasn't always easy to achieve, and utilizing his vast skills.

Penny slumped back, letting go of the box when Sheldon gave her a quizzical look. He slowly opened it and looked around the room. All the women, even Priya, were staring at him while the guys avoided his eyes as they ate.

"What…is going on?" He looked down at Penny when no one else answered.

"She tried to touch your food!" Penny narked, pointing at the new girl with a glare.

Sheldon sat back. "No one touches my food," he sternly explained to the girl in question.

"So, I've heard," she replied, looking at Jislane and shaking her head. "And they can't sit in your spot either. It's ridiculous."

Penny huffed, completely angered by how rude this new person was. It was one thing for Penny or the guys to comment on Sheldon's behaviors, but it was an entirely different situation when it was someone else like this. She hadn't gotten this angry since the time there was that new girl who moved in upstairs.

This girl didn't even know any of them! Penny could tell Jislane was a little embarrassed of her bold friend.

"Hey! Did you guys know they're opening a new bowling alley just outside of town?" Leonard was attempting to ease yet another tense situation and was secretly wishing this new girl hadn't come.

"Oh, yea. Sounds like total fun," Jislane commented, taking a bite of her food.

"I protected your food," Penny whispered to Sheldon after he popped a fry in his mouth. He smiled down at her and touched her head lightly, which he actually thought nothing of.

She wasn't sure why she felt like she needed Sheldon's validation just then, or why she was so protective of him or his property…she just was. This intruder in their group was fueling the fire.

"Thank you, Penny. You _would_ know how I feel about it," he teased, referring to the time she'd touched his food and the big fight they had.

She smirked at his craziness and leaned on his leg, looking at her feet in front of her. To the outside world, it would certainly appear he was greedy and crazy, but he wasn't (not entirely anyway). He was there for his friends, despite his aversion to confrontation, overly emotional situations, and other people in general. Any one of them could attest to a time where Sheldon helped them out.

Suddenly her view was consumed by a wrap. She looked up and Sheldon was handing her half of his chicken wrap in a napkin. She gave him a wide eyed gaze and he raised his eyebrows, whispering, "Take it."

Beaming, she accepted the food he offered and took a bite. It was…amazing! She'd lied about eating earlier and was about two minutes from grabbing a bowl of cereal.

Priya saw this and looked at Leonard. She gave him a smile and leaned in. "Looks like Sheldon is progressing into an actual human."

Leonard chuckled and Sheldon shot them a confused looked. Then Sheldon turned to Bernadette.

"You're with a man who is sexually crass. Sit on his lap so Penny can sit here." He nodded to the cushion next to him with his head.

Bernadette scoffed. "No. Just move. Sit on the floor with her."

"Oh, I hardly think so." He looked at Jislane expectedly and the girl looked down at her food almost immediately. "Raj, you're used to the floor. Move."

"No way, dude."

"Fine. New girl—"

"My name is—"

"It doesn't matter. I'm quite certain you will not be joining us again. Please sit there and allow Penny your seat." He indicated to the floor.

Her mouth dropped so far that she almost _did_ get up, but probably to kick Sheldon's ass. "No way, crazy ass."

Jislane giggled at her friend's dry way of speaking which came across as funny. She wasn't the only one with little giggles, though they were more out of nervousness. Sheldon rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Sheldon, I'm fine here," Penny reassured. "Can I have a fry?"

He looked at her, then at his fries. He pushed half of them into his box lid with a plastic fork and turned that part of the container to her. He looked around the room without missing a beat. Penny ate the fries, not noticing that Sheldon was trying to fend off disapproving glares from the women around the room. All the looks said 'Get up, you idiot. If you care, then get up.'

He rarely cared what others thought but all the glares were unsettling. He looked down and took a bite of his food and tried getting Penny's eye contact back, but she was gazing around casually, oblivious.

Out of the blue, Penny felt a firm grip on her upper arm and a yank. She stood quickly and Sheldon gently shoved her into his spot.

"Just sit here," he mumbled, walking away. His head was low and he was more than unnerved by his own actions and the peer pressure behind them. It wasn't the first time he'd relinquished his spot—rare as it was—but it was never because of incredible scorn from a group of women he hardly knew.

Howard started to cough violently on whatever he was chewing on. Raj's mouth dropped. Leonard's eyes bulged out of their sockets. But all the women…all the women had pleased looks on their faces and turned to each other with smiles before eating again.

"Sheldon, thank you," Penny said, excited and shocked, settling back and looking at him. He avoided her face and just nodded, lingering behind her.

She lifted the box to him and he took the remainder of his wrap and started to eat slowly. His face was burning up and he wasn't sure if it was anger or embarrassment. He felt another presence of staring and looked up. Penny gave him a sweet, understanding smile.

She knew how hard that was for him, both for the possessive nature of 'his spot' and because he was a stubborn man who didn't like to be told what to do. She would definitely never forget this.

She turned back around and conversation started up around the room as if nothing happened. No one cared if _he _had a spot, seemingly, and this frustrated him to no end.

"Do you want the rest of your fries? Here," Penny handed him the box but Sheldon waved it away. His appetite was gone.

"No, thank you. I'm quite done."

"Oh. Ok." Penny put the box back down. She turned her body so it was sitting sideways against the couch cushion on her knees. She put her arm on the back of the couch and made sure she was facing Sheldon so he wasn't the odd ball out.

She glanced back at the new girl and couldn't believe that before she was mere seconds away from kicking her out of an apartment that wasn't even hers. Penny smugly turned back to Sheldon but not before snatching a fry from Sheldon's dish and hoping the girl saw this. _She _was allowed to touch his food (primarily because he'd now abandoned it, but nonetheless!).

Just then, Penny's text message notification rang out. She sat back down facing forward. Fishing her phone out, she glanced at the message and quickly put it away.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Believe it or not...this is a cliffhager. The next chapter will pick up where this one left off...**


	41. Breaking Point

**The story only gets better from here. And there is more to tell before it winds to a close in. :) Take close notice…there is a change of hands on the proverbial 'steering wheel'. **

**Thank you to the readers who came from Tjay M's story "StarCrossed Affair" (Great one! ! ! Check it out!)**

**YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE ME HAPPY and I was NOT able to respond to them this time, but I LOVED THEM, especially those who said they took days to make sure to catch up on it (and that's a monster of a task, but a fun one, huh?)**

**Much love,  
>*MyOwnStar*<strong>

**PS: Read and changed this chapter like 5 times… I can't do any more to it. Apologies for any minor errors.**

XXXXXXXXXX

It was too late, though. Sheldon had already seen the number who texted her. A number he'd memorized the moment he fished it out of Penny's apron. He wasn't able to read the message from where he stood. He looked away as his fingers tapped the back of the couch uncomfortably.

Penny glanced back and Sheldon pretended he hadn't seen what he saw, but she could tell he had. She turned back around slowly, her face riddled with guilt.

"I think I will retire to my room," Sheldon declared, turning and walking down the hall. He couldn't help but feel as though he'd received a significant slap across the face.

Penny shot Leonard a look and sighed. The night had been going so well for them, too. Penny looked back at the simple message. All it read was: 'Hope your week is going good. Maybe we can do lunch sometime.'

She got up after a few minutes, everyone still enthralled in their own conversations as she walked down the hall. She stood in front of Sheldon's door and knocked gently. No answer. She tried turning the knob. The door was _locked_.

Penny sighed. "Sheldon, open up."

"No, thank you. Good night, Penny."

"Come on, Sheldon. Please just listen to me."

Her head turned to the living room around the corner and she was glad the chatter was loud enough for people not to hear.

"Penny, I am in no mood to discuss anything."

"Then we don't have to. Open up."

She heard very little of anything, then the unlatching of the lock. The door opened and Sheldon peered his head out. "What is it?"

"Let me in." She tried to push the door, but he leaned against it.

"What is it, Penny?"

She crossed her arms. "Can I come in?"

"Can you? Well, it is a physical possibility but _may you_? No."

"You are…argh. Why do I even bother?" Penny shot her hands up in frustration. "I can't get through to you."

Penny started to walk away and Sheldon stepped back to close the door but felt a bum rush. Penny had shoved him as she plowed her way into the room. He stumbled back as she shut the door behind her in a huff.

_Sneaky! _Sheldon thought, giving Penny an angry look. He stalked back to his bed, laid down, and turned his back to her on his side.

"I know you saw the text."

"I didn't see what it said. But I can only imagine."

"Listen. I haven't talk to that guy since our date, which by the way—thanks to you—ended awkwardly. He texted _me._ Alright? But for the record, my seeing him or getting calls from him or whatever should have nothing to do with a man who has effectively ignored me up until today."

Penny stormed to bed and looked down at him. He turned to the other side to avoid her face. "Me and you had an amazing night _in this room_ and then nothing! Like I don't even exist and do you see me acting like a total bitch about it?"

She had been mad actually. Initially. Then she considered who it was she was mad at: Sheldon. He was so simple in many ways but way too complex in others. She chose to give him in space and maybe approach him at a later time, but things just didn't happen that way.

Sheldon blinked and tried to take in everything she was saying. "Are you actually asking me or is that a rhetorical question?"

"Sheldon!"

He was silent.

"I know this isn't how we thought our…_thing_ would be. It was a strictly physical thing, but…" Penny looked away, then sat on the bed. "It just didn't turn out that way."

He turned his body to face her slightly. "You know it was neither easy to share my food, as improper food equity is one of my pet peeves, nor relinquish my spot but I did it—for you. I just…"

"What?"

"Just wanted you to know," he mumbled, turning back around again.

She stared at his back, reaching out to touch it. "I know, sweetie. Thank you."

He didn't say anything and she took it upon herself to lay next to him. She snuggled next to his warm back, draping her arm around him. He was unmoving.

"Turn around, Sheldon."

He didn't move.

"Sheldon. Turn around."

He shifted his body to lay on his side facing her. He raised his eyes brows and pursed his lips with a sigh.

"Come on. The night was going so well."

"For you maybe. What did I have? Less food, no place to sit, and insults flung at me by that disaster of a person."

"Oh, God. I know. Who _is _she?" Penny agreed. "I almost kicked her ass, Sheldon. I swear. Nebraska style. I did not like what she was—"

"Penny," Sheldon stopped her.

She looked down at his shirt, then back at him. "Sorry that your night was bad."

"Yes, well. With a house full of strangers, nothing is predictable."

"I'm not a stranger."

Sheldon looked at her and shook his head, agreeing with her. They just stared at each other for a few moments. Penny inched closer. Then another inch.

"My back still hurts," she said quietly.

"As I stated before, repeated stretching is necessary. I think maybe even a back brace for work and your posture—"

She took his hand and placed it on her lower back. "Or you could take care of it."

Sheldon looked down at where she placed his fingers. "Actually," he leaned into her and readjusted his hand in an entirely different spot. "It was right here."

He pressed and maneuvered his fingers and Penny sighed as she clung to his shirt. She leaned her head down towards his chest, taking in the smell of his fabric softener as he continued to graze his hand repeatedly over the spot that seemed to get the most reaction out of her. She lifted her head and kissed his neck once. He shook away the sensation as his hand paused in the motion.

"I can't concentrate when you do that," he chastised gently.

She did it again, this time doing something he'd never felt before. His head jolted back when her tongue ran up his skin and he looked down at her, his eyes only slightly disapproving.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't like that?" Penny almost felt foolish.

"No." Penny frowned at this. He pushed her away. "We have people outside…"

"Sheldon," she protested, pulling him closer. Then she stopped and both froze and looked at each other. A smile spread on her face. "You're a bad liar."

Sheldon pushed her gripping hands away, but she pulled his hips towards her, feeling his apparent arousal against her side.

He sighed lightly to himself and rolled his eyes. "This isn't an invitation to lick my skin at random."

"Oh, but it is…" she purred, pulling him down to occupy his chattering mouth with hers.

He was a little resistant at first, obviously embarrassed that her tongue violating his skin would turn him on so much. He'd well known it was a trigger for her and enjoyed that control, but now Penny had the same button to push. This both excited him and made him nervous.

She rubbed his bulge a few times before he brought her hand up and twined their fingers together next to them. He shifted his weight and straddled her. Moaning into his mouth as he settled on her, she focused on the feel of his soft tongue and pulled the hair at the back of his head. He pushed against her and she shivered, her wetness causing his actions to be a greater sensation.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where did those two go?" the new girl snidely asked.

"I do _not_ like her," Priya murmured to Leonard.

"Me either," he whispered.

"Wow. How classy. Going to romp while they have company." She rolled her eyes and ate more of her fries.

Even Howard gave her a strange look. This girl had only known the group for an hour and already she successfully alienated most of them and insulted Sheldon repeatedly (pissing off Penny more than anyone else, really).

"Why did you invite her?" Raj whispered to Jislane.

"She's usually more fun than this," she hissed back.

"She's gotta go," Howard mumbled to Raj.

XXXXXXXXXX

Another notification went off and Penny took her phone out to put it on the night stand—thoroughly annoyed. It was another friend of hers, but she caught Sheldon giving her an expectant look anyway.

"What?"

"Well, that brings us back to the issue at hand," Sheldon said, rubbing his lips lightly. He continued to lay on her as they spoke.

"What? The text?"

He nodded.

"I'm gonna ignore it. He'll get the point."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows. "_Or_ he will stalk you at work. Repeatedly call you, text you, leave you voice mail messages, come by unannounced—"

"No, he won't." She leaned up to kiss him again, but he pulled back.

"It's what I would do."

"That's because you're crazy."

"I'm not crazy."

"Your mother had you tested, I know." She gave him her own look of derision. "Now, shut up." She pulled his face down to hers again, but pulled back before their lips met. "Wait a second. No, no. If you want me to ignore this guy, you have to give me a reason."

"Excuse me?"

Penny gently pushed Sheldon off of her and sat up.

"Give me a reason. Why shouldn't I go out with this guy again?"

"Because…you don't like him."

"No…"

"You like him?"

"No, I mean 'no, wrong answer'."

"Because you like _me_."

Penny shrugged, her arms crossed. "Closer."

Sheldon blinked at her and said nothing more.

"Fine." Penny reached for her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Accepting another date with him. I mean, it's not like I'm _taken_."

Sheldon huffed like a child and pulled her phone away. "_Penny!_"

"_Sheldon_."

"You're being difficult."

"Said the kettle to the pot."

He rolled his eyes and gave the phone a small glare before tossing it back to her. "You don't want to go out with him anyway. He isn't your type." With that matter-of-fact statement, Sheldon crossed his arms and looked away.

Now it was her turn to huff, only more insulted than childlike. "Not my type? How so?"

Sheldon shrugged and continue to look away like a kid who didn't want to admit to breaking the lamp in the living room.

"Who _is_ my type, Sheldon?" Penny pressed, raising her eyebrows and pursing her lips. She crossed her arms and tilted her head.

He shifted his gaze to the corner of the room, then to the floor and he shrugged again. His hand teased a line in the comforter. "Me…?" he replied, barely audible.

When she didn't respond, he looked at her face worried he'd said something wrong. He was surprised to find that _she _looked surprised. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she wanted to say something but didn't for a moment.

"You're not my type," she replied and Sheldon was about to stand up. She pulled his arm down. "I mean my _usual _type. My type is usually macho, muscles, totally face value, I mean, like except for Leonard."

"Baffling dalliance," Sheldon mumbled, raising his eyebrows once and looking away.

Penny pulled his face to hers again. "What I'm trying to say is…you are _so_ opposite of that. You're, like, a type all your own. You're like…my new type."

Sheldon blinked at her, actually a little breathless from her statement.

"So…give me a reason to say 'no' to him," she repeated softly. "You consider yourself my type. I consider you my new type. What's the problem?"

"I don't know," Sheldon responded, his voice calm and innocent. He was so close to her face.

He really _did_ know. He was being a coward. He really grew to like Penny more and more, but all his worries surfaced when he thought of an actual relationship. And knowing her, she would refuse any type of formal structure, the very basis of his day to day interactions with the world.

After a long pause, Penny cupped his cheeks and planted a feather light kiss on his lips. She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer, adjusting her position to comfortably sit in front of him. They were both still in the middle of the bed.

"Do you like me?"

Sheldon nodded.

For as outspoken as he was, lately the words he wanted to use never formed correctly in his head. He found himself almost without words, in fact. Though he was truly gaining more experience in the arena of personal relationships, it remained part of the human experience in which he was still definitely a novice.

"Do you like when I touch you?"

He swallowed, then nodded.

"Do you like when I kiss you?"

Sheldon's heart was beating fast. He wasn't sure why she was asking all these questions, but he responded anyway.

"Yes, you know this. Why are you—"

"Do you like when we make love?" Her voice hushed a bit at this question, as though it were a secret.

His breath caught in his chest. He pulled back slightly at the increasingly intimate questions. He tugged her arms down from his shoulders and held her hands in front of him on his thighs.

He nodded, his eyes drifting away from her intense ones.

"Do you care for me?"

"Oh, Penny. Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?" He responded this with a slight, annoyed huff in his voice. He was getting nervous.

"Sheldon?"

He brought his gaze back to hers. "Yes?"

Penny licked her lips and made sure he was making solid eye contact with her.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

His blue eyes blinked multiple times, his mouth opened slightly in surprise. He even twitched a little.

She did it. She had been pressuring him towards asking her…but she did it instead.

"Um…" He started. He was losing his breath and his heart was beating fast. He thought it was an anxiety attack at first, but the more time that passed, the more he realize it was excitement. His eyes remained wide as he let out a steadying breath.

He nodded.

Penny raised an eyebrow and leaned her head in to him slightly. "What's that?" She wanted to hear the words.

"Yes. I meant yes."

Penny moved her face back with a bright smile. She beamed. _FINALLY!_

But, of course, the regular Sheldon wasn't too far behind the quiet Sheldon as he said, "But there would have to be—"

"No. Nope. No contracts, no agreements. Just you and me making things up as we go."

Sheldon's mouth shut quickly in a tiny pursed motion. Penny removed her hands from his thighs and pulled him down on her again as she laid back.

"Penny, I really don't feel comfortable without a—"

"Really, Sheldon? You don't trust me by now?" Penny ran fingers gently around his face. "I've known you for years. I would like to think I know the inner workings of that crazy brain of yours."

He looked down at her, his body propped up beside her. "Impossible. The workings of my brain couldn't even be understood by those who are trained to test such things."

She blinked at him.

"I should be more worried than you. You're kinda stubborn. What if my needs aren't meant?" She lowered her voice and mock whispered, "I like to cuddle."

His mouth curved into a tiny smile. "I know. If your memory serves you as well, you'd recall that I've known you as many years as you've known me." Before he kissed her again, he said, "_But_ I still maintain my stance on public displays of affection."

She stared at him. He stared back. They were quiet.

He wavered. "_Only_ hand holding. And not in a suggestive way."

"How is had holding suggestive?"

"Oh, Penny. Please." He rolled his eyes. "You hold my hand. It slides up my arm. You caress my manly bicep. Suddenly, your libido is out of control and I'm forced to deal with the consequences—publicly."

Suddenly Penny burst out laughing. He gave her a weary look, blinking at her. He was actually being serious.

"Let's assume it's _you_ who has the lingering hand," she started in a flirty manner, her fingers toying up his arm. He looked at the trailing touch, then back at her. "You're holding my hand, move up to my wrist."

Sheldon shook his head, not finding her words as appealing as his now-girlfriend touching his manly physique.

"Then, maybe…" She softly kissed his neck. "You guide that wrist to behind your neck." Another seductive kiss to his throat, her mouth maintaining a strikingly close contact with his skin. "And you pull me to you…Push me against the wall and—"

"Oh, I hardly think so," came a breathy reply as he struggled with the ability to think straight. He pulled back his hips and pulled at the fabric of his pants, an attempt to release the pressure his fabric was causing to his groin.

She ignored him as her lips and tongue worked his neck until he tugged her away, rubbing his neck against his shoulder to ease the tingling sensation she left with her touch.

He had little more to say on the matter as his lips were reunited with hers, her fingers running through his hair. After a few moments he looked up.

"But what if we don't get what we want? Say you want a movie night but I have prior engagements with Leonard or you desire coitus and I work. Shouldn't a schedule at least be developed?"

"It hasn't been a problem until you started acting like you didn't want me around."

"But—"

"Sheldon."

He waited for her to continue.

"You're over thinking things. Again."

"Caution is never a bad thing."

"Sheldon." Her voice was stern, but light. "Your girlfriend wants you to stop worrying and focus on her lips. And maybe these," she said, pulling one of his hands to a breast.

He looked down at his hand and moved it gently over her.

"They missed you," Penny whispered, wiggling her hips under him.

"How do breasts miss anyone? They don't have…" Her eyes told him to shut up and he did immediately. He lowered his head and leaned in to kiss her neck.

In that moment, he was done talking—simply put: a huge weight had been lifted from his chest, the one caused by Penny's absence. His lungs, he was certain, had expanded, grown larger, as his breathing seemed to come deep and smooth in his chest.

He decided not to think about the multitude of relationship outcomes, namely the bad ones, as his lungs would no doubt constrict again. He honestly hadn't expected to feel anything but anxiety over a relationship with his neighbor, but now that the words were officially spoken, he was…happy about it.

"Did _you_ miss them?" Penny asked in her bedroom flirty voice, referring to her breasts again.

She felt his hard on against her center and he was moving his body in a steady rhythm. He looked up at her.

Penny loved how dreamy his eyes looked when he nodded in response. He was still grinding sensually up against her and she sucked in a silent breath. She might have to ask him to come over later that night so they could get a full thing going on here.

"I have a couple of days offs coming up," he said suddenly. "I'm hoping to rest."

"And…?" Penny was confused by his response, especially since they were in the middle of something quite different here.

"I would like to see you more."

She smiled. "Go on a date?"

"A movie would be acceptable. As long as I choose it."

Penny laid her head back. "Oh, great. It's gonna be something I won't like."

Sheldon huffed. "Don't be so negative, Penny. You've sat through many a movie with Leonard and me and have seemed to enjoy them. This will be no different."

"It's 'cause I was sleeping with Le—" Penny stopped. "Ok, just pick the movie."

Sheldon smiled. She touched his face.

"We better be able to make out," she pouted.

"I think we both know the answer to kissing profusely in a public establishment. But hand holding would fall under an acceptable—"

She quickly reached up and grabbed his head, teasing the tip of her tongue up his neck. Sheldon twisted his head away, groaning.

"I told you I don't like that." But she could hear the smile in his voice.

The way he involuntary thrust up against her center when she did that told her otherwise.

"You're a bad liar, Sheldon."

XXXXXXXXXX

**OK, there it is. And so the Shenny is born—officially. Or the Peldon, or the Shenelope… whatever you prefer. **

**What'd you think?**

**So…the end of the story, right? WRONG. :) So, so, so….wrong. **

**Again, thank you to Jislane for letting me steal her identity here and in any other chapters coming up. She was a little more than a cameo, but I needed Raj to be partnered with someone and she happened to fall into place after the birthday night. **

***MyOwnStar* **


	42. Honey

**THANK YOU to my friend and huge supporter, SunnyCitrus10, for guiding me towards a particular character description below because of her amazing NCISLA fan fiction (if you like well written M stuff with plot, visit it—highly recommended), and for unintentionally helping me with some very nice wording later in the chapter. **

**THANK YOU to Tjay M for making my work sparkle like a diamond with her Beta work! She also helped me refine some of my other chapters. You may notice some changes. **

**THANK YOU to YOU for reviewing and alerting/favoriting! Let me know what you think about this chapter. ***WELCOME NEW READERS! *****

_A fun warning: I don't think I've been this explicit in a chapter since…well…it's been a few chapters. :) _

**BTW: This was written before the restructure of Ch. 41 and the established Shenny. So, I hope it still flows well. **

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a couple of days later and tonight what Penny's bartender shift. Humming to herself, she clocked in and got her station ready. She was happy about being at the bar; it was easier than waiting the tables to her.

She was also still on her little new-relationship high because she was in an official relationship with Sheldon. God help her, if that wasn't the most bizarre thing to be excited about, and had someone told her even a year ago, "One day, you will be the girlfriend of Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, Crazy Man Extraordinaire" she would have rolled her eyes with the response of, "Over my dead body." But here she was, alive and with said Crazy Man Extraordinaire.

Half way through her shift, she turned around and saw a man with ruffled dirty blonde hair, full lips, sun-kissed skin and bright green eyes. He lived in the perfect state because he looked the part of a surfer. He leaned over and smiled.

"Cape Cod, please."

"Hey, Matt," Penny smiled, getting out a glass to prepare his Vodka and cranberry juice drink. Her heart skipped a beat at his presence. She felt a little guilty for ignoring him. "You don't have your glasses today."

"Ah, no. I got my contacts in."

"They really make your eyes stand out."

He smiled and shrugged a little. "Thanks." Pausing, he continued, "I haven't heard from you in a while. Did you get my text?"

_Wow. Sheldon was right._

"Yeah, sorry about that," she said, embarrassed. She handed him his drink. "I should have replied."

He took a sip. "So, when can I take you out again?"

Penny appreciated how direct he was without being overbearing. He'd been a public speaker for a number of years and she figured that's where it came from. On their date, he'd said that public speaking classes might help her in her acting because, much like improv, it was a lot of thinking on your feet and feigning interest to general questions that might not strike the fancy. And it was just a great skill to have.

She sighed lightly and fidgeted with the small red straws. "I can't. There's kind of someone else…"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at his drink. "Well, that's disappointing."

"I'm really sorry. I had a great time on our date, though!"

"Yeah. Me, too." He took a large gulp of from his glass before looking at her again. "It's that Sheldon guy, isn't it?"

"What? How do even know…what?" Penny was fumbling nervously and turned her back to him to get more glasses.

"Well, the way he acted when we bumped into him in the hall…" Matt sighed, then continued. "And you talked about him a lot on our date."

Penny turned around sheepishly. "I did?" She didn't recall that.

"Yeah. Like when I was telling you about how public speaking skills could help with acting, and you relayed a story about how you helped your friend Sheldon with speaking to students through _acting_ classes with you."

"Oh," Penny nodded, her eyes shifting away. "Yeah."

"And when you complimented me on my jacket, you told me about the time you took Sheldon to get a new suit for an awards banquet…"

"Yeah, I remember now."

"I didn't know he lived in your building."

"Oh, geez. Yeah, crazy whack-a-doodle of a neighbor." Penny laughed nervously, avoiding directly answering him. She chose to forget to tell him that she was now dating said neighbor. "Can I get you another drink?"

The guy looked at his glass. It was still half full. "Uh, no, thanks."

"This one time—" Penny stepped back and stopped herself. She was doing it again. She was about to tell the story about the time she made Sheldon's virgin Cuba Libres 'slutty' and he played the piano for an hour…but not only did that sound crazy for someone who didn't know her, it was another Sheldon story. "I, um, got crazy drunk off those," she lied. "Puked red for like the whole day after."

His green eyes squinted at her, then he smiled weakly. "Did _he_ hold your hair back for you?"

"Not that time," she mumbled, taking a cloth and wiping the bar down.

What had she done? By all accounts, this guy was the perfect catch: smart, successful, good looking, and would have no problem with doing more than holding her hand in public. He probably didn't have wild demands, funny quirks, and scheduled bowel movements. He was probably would have been an excellent boyfriend.

But he wasn't Sheldon.

He dropped down money for his drink and kicked back the rest of it. "Well, I can only give it a try, right? Hope he treats you good, Penny." He stood up, gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, and left.

Penny's mouth dropped and she wanted to say something but he was already gone.

"Well," she murmured under her breath when he was gone. "It's well…not good."

_At least use proper grammar_, she thought to herself.

She slumped her shoulders slightly, wishing he hadn't sounded so annoyed. She would have preferred angry, bitter, or jealous. But he'd sounded annoyed. He may as well have said, "Whatever, girl. You're missin' out. BYE."

_Oh, well. At least that's over with_.

Then her head jolted up. It took her a moment to realize…she'd actually thought to correct someone's grammar. With a little smile now on her face, she took away his empty glass and she wiped the counter down.

Sheldon seeped himself into her subconscious more than she'd even realized…

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon sat at his desk, doodling notes in his composition notebook. He'd skimmed passed some of his jealous rants and almost debated ripping them out, but he was actually impressed by some of the wording he'd used so decided not to. Everything from the suppressing emotions website notes, relayed situations, his pros and cons list, and the rest of it all was, for the most part, outdated and he was prepared to write more positive encounters.

His pen was poised to put a large X through these pages, but he heard a knock at the door and looked up as Penny walked through with a package in her hand.

He closed the book and covered it up with some of his mail from yesterday.

"Hey, sweetie. You got a package downstairs." She looked down at it. "From your grandma."

"Meemaw!" Sheldon shot up from his seat and practically snatched the box from her hands. He giddily walked to the coffee table, tearing the tape right off the seam.

Giggling at his excitement, Penny tossed her own mail down on his desk and followed him to the couch.

His eyes lit up as he pulled out a large mason jar of honey. "Meemaw knows an apiarist," Sheldon paused, elaborating on the word in case Penny didn't know what it was, "-a bee keeper, a friend of hers she knew from school. Every year she sends me fresh honey from his bee farm!"

"Oh, cool!" Penny stood and followed Sheldon who was already headed to the kitchen area.

"I know it's premature, but I think making hot tea would be in order. That way we have an excuse to use the honey!" Sheldon turned to get two cups. Penny pushed herself up on the counter to sit on it.

"I think I know a recipe for honey and chicken," Penny replied.

When he turned around, he tilted his head and gave her a disapproving look. "Penny, we fix food here. Please don't sit on the counter tops."

"Oh," she said looking down and around her. "Here?"

"Yes." He placed the mugs down and turned to get the tea bags and tea kettle.

"In this exact spot?"

He turned and crossed his arms. "In every spot."

She smiled and pulled his arms towards her, his body reluctantly following suit. "So…" She pried his hands away from being crossed. "That means no sex in the kitchen?"

His face looked stunned, then horrified. "Why would we have sex in the kitchen?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him as close as he would go. "Because it's fun."

"How is it—"

She leaned into his ear and whispered a visual of a possible way a couple could engage in such activities and that shut him up. When she looked at him, his cheeks were slightly pink. He reached over to get the tea bags, and distract himself from the situation and any possible arousal, but Penny tugged him back. Her hands pulled his head into a kiss and he fumbled a bit, his hands falling carelessly next to her.

He finally pulled back, licking his lips and clearing his throat. "I need to make the tea," he said. "Please get off the counter." But his words were only a hair above a whisper as he backed away.

Penny didn't miss the small smile on his lips when he turned around to get water in the tea kettle. She knew she'd planted a seed in his brilliant mind and was okay with his shyness in this manner. She smugly slipped off the counter top, trying to think of any other things that she could teach him. She undid the top of the honey, taking in the rich, sweet smell.

She placed the jar down and turned to get a spoon out. Accidentally dropping the spoon when she closed the drawer, she knelt down top get it at the same time that Sheldon turned to the counter. Tripping over her, he lunged forward and his hand slipped on the counter…knocking the honey over.

"Meemaw's honey!" he cried, grabbing the jar as fast as he could.

Penny screamed and slowly stood. Sheldon watched in horror as a great deal of the sweet, fresh honey his Meemaw sent him was oozing from the top of Penny's head, down her shoulders and through her shirt to her back.

"My hair!" she cried out.

"The honey! The mess!" Sheldon looked around her, actually surprised very little to none touched the floor. "Oh, never mind. You seemed to have caught the majority of it."

"Lucky me…" Penny stalked down the hall to the bathroom.

Sheldon followed her. She started to strip her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon picked up her dropped clothes and placed them in the sink.

"I need new clothes. Can you go to my apartment and get some? I'm gonna quickly wash this off."

"You're going to shower?"

Penny gave him a small glare. "No, I'm going to _wish_ away the honey all over my body."

"Sarcasm. You cannot wish away honey off the body without a genie at least."

"Get me clothes!" Penny stripped her shorts and pushed him through the door with one hand.

Sheldon stumbled out and turned to get the emergency key for her apartment. Stepping inside her small place, he headed for her room. He remembered where he found something for her last time and hoped her drawers were at least a little more organized by now.

They weren't.

He sighed heavily, wishing there was time for him to reorganize her craziness. He could have it done in one afternoon and no doubt create more efficiency in her day. He hastily grabbed a pair of panties, shorts and a shirt. Turning to walk away, he spotted the picture of them on her night stand.

He shifted the clothes in his arms and picked the frame up. He stared at it earnestly, remembering the moment with clarity. His eyes barely blinked at first as he stared at the captured moment. He licked his lips unconsciously as he recalled how her lips had yielded under his. Her eyes had drifted closed only a second before he moved in. Her hands gripped him almost for support when he did kiss her.

It wasn't the kiss he'd found interesting at that moment, not after the glare of the public physical display prior to that. It was the way she'd dreamily gazed up at him, no doubt alcohol induced, but still vulnerable. He'd wanted to touch her face and study the look, as he'd never been given such a stare.

But a kiss from him had been the request-nothing more. At that moment he doubted she would have had the attention span to allow him the opportunity to study her face and memorize the gaze. He wasn't sure why he'd wanted to really. After all, the moment's glimpse was all he needed for his eidetic memory to have something to recall and study.

He put the picture down and walked out of her place, returning as swiftly as possible back to her.

Holding a towel around her body, she turned when he walked in and closed the door.

"Oh, that doesn't match," she whined, tugging at the dials of the water.

"Perhaps if there was some semblance of _order_ I would have located a more suitable set of clothing."

"Oh, Sheldon, just help me get the hot water running. This honey is dripping down my hair!"

Sheldon plopped the clothes down on the toilet seat and turned to the dials, barely adjusting the knobs. Penny could feel the water getting amazingly warm.

"Perfect," she stated, dropping her towel.

Sheldon averted his eyes and turned to leave.

"Join me."

"Excuse me?" He shifted his head but barely moved his body.

"Come on. You got messy, too."

"No, actually I—" No sooner had he started talking did Penny swipe a glop of honey from her hair and smear it on Sheldon's head. He gasped. "Penny!"

"You are now." She giggled as she disappeared behind the shower curtain.

"Unacceptable," he mumbled, approaching the mirror to observe the 'damage.'

"Come on in, you big baby. I won't bite." There was a pause. "Which shampoo is yours?"

Sheldon groaned as he slumped his shoulders. "The Tea Tree."

"Oh, the fancy stuff."

"It's very good for your hair," he replied, ripping off his first shirt in annoyance. "Missy bought it for me the last time she was here."

"That was nice of her." She saw Sheldon enter and stopped him with the palm of her hand. "Take off your underwear."

Sheldon looked down. "This is strictly removal of the honey from my hair, then I'm leaving."

She shook her head, a wry smile on her lips. "Take them off."

"You've never seen me flaccid."

"Take them off."

"It's uncouth."

"Take them off."

"Penny."

"Take. Them. _Off_."

With a stubborn look on his face, he left the curtain and returned moments later, slipping in with far too much modesty than she felt he should have had considering their sexual history.

"That's better," she cooed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "See? This is nice."

He shrugged, but smiled anyway, his eyes gazing at her wet hair which looked darker. The honey was now streaks in her strands. She pulled away and grabbed his shampoo as he slipped under the water. She began to scrub her head.

Sheldon watched her with a dropped jaw for a moment. "Penny," he started, pulling her hands away. "Is that how you wash your hair? Scrubbing raw with your nails?"

"Um…I guess." She blinked up at his concerned look.

He let out a condescending huff. "Why you insist on such abuse on your scalp, I will never know." He tugged her hands under the water and rinsed them before turning her shoulders around to face her in the opposite direction.

Penny's mouth opened to say something but her words halted immediately in whatever place they lingered. Long, firm, gentle fingers seeped through her hair and began stroking themselves against her head.

"Quite a bit of hair," Sheldon mumbled, maintaining the lathery pile on the top of her head.

Penny just smiled. The massage continued as Sheldon worked her entire scalp with his fingertips. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She didn't even hear the groan escape her lips or realize her hand teased his thigh. This was bliss.

"Darling…" she breathed out.

"Excuse me?" She felt his fingers pause.

Her eyes shot open and she said, "What?"

"You called me darling."

Smiling again, her eyes drifted back closed. "I think I found my pet name for you. Darling. Mmm."

Sheldon considered this. It was…kind of distinguished. Unique. Sweet. He could get used to it coming from her lips. Purring it to him as he pleasured her in bed or hearing it against his ear as she hovered over him. He certainly didn't want to share a nick name, pet name, inside joke name or anything of the sort with any of Penny's prior love interests. He was certain Darling was his and his alone.

He smiled and his fingers went back to work. "That will certainly do."

"I like it, too." She said nothing more as she took in his fingertips, never having had a boyfriend of hers take such care with her before. Leonard had certainly tried, but he was ultimately more interested in where the shower would take them physically. A sigh escaped her lips right before she felt him move and he pushed her back into the water. He tilted her head back and his hands worked the soapiness out of her hair.

Either Sheldon wasn't familiar with practices of most men in regards to co-ed showering (in that they wouldn't normally know the proper way to massage a scalp clean, let alone take care to do it so perfectly on a woman), or he simply didn't care and did it because he truly felt the need to (and wanted to).

Penny opened her eyes when his hands turned into petting her hair. He stopped when he saw her looking up at him.

"All done," he stated, stepping towards the shampoo.

"Let me!" Penny grabbed the bottle from him, but he looked panicked.

"Are you going to wash my hair with the same aggressive rigor as you had done with your own?"

"No," she said with a laugh. "I'll be just as gentle as you were."

"Oh, I certainly hope so. My skin in sensitive."

Penny rolled her eyes as Sheldon leaned over in front of her.

"Wait a second. No, this isn't going to work." Penny used the hand without the shampoo to push his shoulder down. He lifted his head and looked at her. "Get on your knees."

"What?"

"So I can reach your head. Come on."

He obeyed, effectively avoiding kneeling directly on the adhesive duckies on the bottom of the tub.

"Wait, I was shampooed away from the stream of water. Switch places with me. I wanna stand in the water. I'm cold."

"No. I refuse. My body requires the continual warmth of the water." He closed his eyes and waited.

"Are you sure it's not because you want to stare at my boobs?" she teased.

"My eyes are closed."

She then realized the real reason was probably because he was afraid of 'shrinkage' in front of her due to the chill. This amused her only because he wouldn't admit it.

She rubbed her hands together and then brought them to his short hair. She worked his scalp with the same tenderness he treated hers and found that his hands started to grip her hips as he swayed with her movements.

She looked down. "Why are your eyes still closed?"

"I'm a gentleman, Penny." She knew what he meant in his simple statement. He was already tricked into a co-ed shower, the last thing he wanted to do was get a raging boner in front of her. He really was trying to keep this encounter classy, she realized. What guy does that?

"You're so sweet." She lifted his head and kissed his wet mouth. He still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Thank you." He bowed his head again and she scrubbed his hair with ease. His thumbs began to move against her skin.

Never in his life had he shared a shower with a woman and was always baffled by the concept—considering it to be unsanitary. He'd also never actually shampooed anything other than his own head, not even a dog. He would probably never admit to anyone (but her) that he loved the feeling of her hair through his fingertips and the way she grazed her hand on his wet thigh. He was so involved in his work that he was able to fend off poking her backside with an erection, though he couldn't really help getting semi-hard. Penny hadn't seemed to notice (thankfully).

He recalled her statement prior. He was her _Darling_…

Her nails gently scraped against his scalp and she heard a low groan. She did it again and got the same response.

"Sheldon, are you…purring?"

He lifted his head slightly. "The noise I emitted was a groan, from deep in the throat. A purr comes from the front of the mouth, tip of the tongue, like so…" He proceeded to lift his head up fully, eyes open, and roll his tongue gently to produce a purring sound.

Penny's breath caught in her throat. "Oh…"

He lowered his head again casually. He nudged her fingers to move again and so she did. She pushed back the shampoo that was collecting by his forehead and gently scraped her nails one more time against the back of his head.

He didn't actually groan this time…he purred. He _purred_ for her.

_Oh, boy…_ Penny shifted on her feet, trying to ignore the increased wetness she was experiencing. She shivered and closed her eyes when his fingers raked across her skin unconsciously. Taking a steady breath in, she continued massaging his scalp. She licked her lips and tried to direct a new conversation.

"So…do you ever call me anything? Ya know…in your head? Like sweetie, or doll face…baby? Anything?"

She really wanted an endearing name to be called as well, and she hoped she didn't sound desperate about it. She wanted to break down that part of Sheldon's exterior.

"Of course I call you something," he stated, opening his eyes again. His vision was filled with perky breasts and erect buds. He brought his hand up to follow the motion of the wet drops of water as they followed the supple curve of one breast, taking in the stark contrast of the hardened peak.

Penny's hands stopped almost immediately, the touch a welcome surprise. "What is it?" she breathed out, her voice sounding unintentionally weak.

He tilted his head back into the water to rinse the shampoo off, his eyes closing again. "Mine."

Her heart stopped. She was sure of it. Stopped completely.

No it hadn't, but the way it was beating rapidly told her it skipped at least two beats.

Her soapy hands just hung there with her mouth wide open. Had he just called her 'mine'—or rather, _his_? It was really the realization that he'd probably thought this well before they'd made their relationship official a few days ago that really struck her.

Without looking, his long fingers wrapped around her wrists and pulled her hands in front of him, his body moving so she could rinse the shampoo off. She wiggled her fingers and let the suds wash away. He finally looked up at her, blinking away the water. His face was calm as if he hadn't just dropped a tiny bombshell on her.

He let go of one of her hands and rubbed his head, making sure all the shampoo was gone.

"You…what?"

"I don't understand the question." He brought his eyes down to her hands, turning them over and just focusing on them.

"You call me what?"

"Your hands are actually rather small," he said quietly to himself. He looked up at her. "I call you mine." He returned his focus to her fingers, playing with them. She didn't dare pull away, mostly because the touch was holding her steady now.

"How…long have you thought this?" she asked very quietly, ignoring the fact that he complimented her on hands that she'd always been teased about being 'man-hands.'

"Awhile." The one word hung in the air and confirmed for her that he held her in such regard well before they were an actual couple.

Then why hadn't he asked her out—officially? She would never fully understand this complex man kneeling before her.

He splayed his fingers against one of her hands in front of his face and observed the size difference.

"There are at least 34 muscles that move the fingers and thumb. And 48 named nerves in the hand." He looked up in Penny's eyes. "It was Sir Isaac Newton who said, 'In the absence of any other proof, the thumb alone would convince me of God's existence.' I'm uncertain about how I feel about the statement."

Penny twined their fingers together. "Another Newton reference."

Sheldon nodded, a smile crossing his lips. Penny leaned in and was met half way as she and Sheldon shared a kiss, the water from around him seeping between their lips.

She pulled away long enough for him to stand. They went back to kissing almost immediately. Penny shivered, but mostly because her body had been away from the stream of warm water for too long. Sheldon pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm cold," she said, squeezing past him.

"Of course. Sorry." He reached over and grabbed the soap, rubbing it through his hands. He kept his body turned from her and started to casually wash his body.

Penny warmed her skin under the stream, smiling at the sight of his backside. It was round and cute, much unlike many of her past lovers' asses, which were…well…not as pleasing to look at as Sheldon's right then. She looked around him and nodded to herself at the growing boner he was sporting.

"I need that when you're done," Penny commented.

Sheldon turned around slowly and handed her the soap. She grabbed it and smiled up at him as she rubbed it around her palms and then around her chest. She placed it on the soap holder and grabbed his hands, pushing them against her soapy breasts, forcing his fingers to get him to squeeze.

His fingers slipped so he tried to grip again with the same result. After the third time he stated, "Oh, that's just cruel," while pulling his hands away from her chest.

Penny grabbed the soap again and lathered up her hands. Placing it down once more, she reached out and started to stroke Sheldon. Blushing, he put his hand on the tile and closed his eyes.

Oh, how she made his body sing…

"Why are you so shy?" she whispered, honestly wondering why since it wasn't his first time being naked or sexual with her.

He shook his head.

"You don't know?"

He shook his head again. He felt extremely exposed and vulnerable just then. Perhaps it was the warmth and relaxation of the water, or the way her fingers played against his head of hair, or just being with Penny—now his _girlfriend_—in one of the most private settings he could image: _his shower_. No Penny-based scenario in his mind ever led him to this scene.

With his eyes still closed, he brought his other hand up to her shoulder and massaged the skin there. His breathing was steady and smooth.

In the darkness of his closed eyes, all he could hear was the water running and his own breathing. Penny's fingers were gentle, her breath now on his neck. Water cascaded on them gently. He brought his hand down from her shoulder and placed it over hers, stroking with her to increase the tempo.

Fluttering his eyes open, he observed Penny staring at him with wonder and lust. He pulled his hand away, Penny following suit. He leaned around her and turned the water off, murmuring something about water resources in California.

His hand was still on her arm when he returned to his stance. He gently guided her to the wall opposite the shower head, pushing her against it. Her back slid up and she sucked in a breath at the cold sensation. Sheldon slipped his hand behind her to gently hold her from the coldness, apologizing under his breath.

His body pressed against her newly shivered-hard peaks while his other hand held the base of her neck, his lips attaching themselves to hers once again in a slow, sensual kiss. He slowly removed his hand form her back, allowing Penny to acclimate to the cool sensation. His hardness rubbed against her occasionally but just how many times it did was irrelevant to Penny as soon as his fingers slid down and touched her.

He pulled his lips back and panted, saying, "You're really…"

"Wet."

"Yeah."

"Must have been the idea of getting the honey off…in a different way." She smiled, a tiny giggle escaping from her. She licked his neck and he groaned with eyes briefly closed. "Or…could have been the purring…"

He took a deep breath, his fingers sliding against her folds as he leaned against her. The sound of purring started against her ear. The vibration and his breath against her skin, coupled with the way one finger dipped inside of her, caused Penny to clutch to his shoulders and shudder out a moan.

The heel of his palm was against her clit as he repeated the work of his finger. Within a few strokes, he added a second one, his lips kissing off all the water from the side of her neck. Penny pulled at the hair at the base of his neck, her moans steady and her body twisting. She didn't forget about her partner though, because her hand started to work him as well. She'd stroked him a few times, actually bringing her hand down to his balls for a light squeeze. He lifted his head and pushed her hard against the wall with a heavy kiss. Penny was pleased she discovered something else he liked.

His fingers slowly slipped out of her, causing a tickling sensation, and he teased her clit fully now. Her whimper was caught in his kiss. With some effort, she returned to a steady rhythm on him. Penny could feel her body melting as Sheldon moaned into her mouth.

He lifted his head and leaned into her ear again. "Turn around," he whispered heatedly.

She blinked in a daze, pushing him away. Standing on somewhat weakened legs, she slowly did as she was told. She knew what he was planning and found the idea incredibly erotic. Her body trembled in anticipation. When she felt his hand run up her back and push her hair over shoulder, she dipped her head. His exploration back down her spine stopped at her tattoo above her butt cheek, which she could feel him touching with one finger.

Sheldon looked up and found Penny just laying her head against her arms on the wall. He swallowed. Nature was driving him, _lust_ was driving him, but he'd never actually taken her from behind before. He didn't have any delusions of being able to hold her up and take her against the wall, he wasn't that strong. He knew many men loved this sexual position and it was a popular one in porn. But how would he know if she was enjoying what he was doing if he couldn't even see her face?

He decided to test the waters, get himself a baseline for this. He leaned his head slightly to watch her features, sliding his fingers down and pushing them against her wet, tight opening. With one hand on her hip, he used two digits and started to finger her from behind, curling his fingers as he occasionally did when he pleasured her this way. He observed her head pop up. He could see her eyes close and a breath escape from her lips. Sheldon was surprised when she turned her head to him and she smiled.

"I think there are better uses for this position, Darling," she teased, turning her head back to the wall with a bright smile and pushing back against his fingers.

A faint smile appeared on his lips, though she couldn't see it, and he withdrew his exploration.

He pulled her hips back to his body, running his hand up her back again and pushing down on her shoulders. She dipped down a couple of inches, feeling more exposed than she ever did in any other situation with him. Penny bit her lip and closed her eyes, feeling Sheldon gently widen her a bit as he slid himself inside of her smoothly. She heard him suck in a breath. It was far more intimate than being on her back or her on the top. She was in quite a submissive pose, but the thing that caused her pulse to race was that she knew Sheldon didn't see it as submission. He was simply trying to make love to her.

She actually loved this stance, and the seemingly deeper penetration from it, but had honestly never thought Sheldon would be the one initiating it. Oh, he was so not the man everyone thought he was…

The first few thrusts were slow and steady, his balls slapping gently against her sensitized folds. Within moments, the rocking had gotten faster, deeper, and more possessive. The teasing against her folds were harder slaps. Their separate moans mixed together as Penny clawed the wall and Sheldon gripped her tighter. She started to meet him thrust for thrust.

Penny lifted her body up on one hand and used the other to play with one of her breasts. This encouraged Sheldon kiss her neck, albeit a little clumsily.

He leaned forward a little more and she felt him teasing her clit, which had been neglected for the last little while.

"Yes…" Penny moaned out, her head thrown back.

"Call me Darling," he breathed in her ear. She loved when he made demands in the height of eroticism.

"Darling," she said in a shaky voice, sucking in a breath when he removed his hand. He pushed into her with purpose.

"Penny," he moaned out, his thrusts never wavering. "My…ohh…"

"Sheldon?" Penny brought her hand down to herself to continue what Sheldon had started. "Sheldon—harder."

He obliged.

"Faster," she whimpered quietly, almost to herself, matching the speed she was looking for on herself.

He felt like he would knock her through the wall at this point but still took care of her requests.

One of the sounds Penny has grown to love and think about later were the moans that came from Sheldon. The fact that someone so controlled could be so undone and that she could be a part of that intimacy appealed to her in a way that was indescribable.

His climax rocked him before hers hit, but only by mere moments. Her body clenched and her hand stopped, the sensation taking over anything that made her an intelligible woman.

An eternity later (actually, about a full minute later) Sheldon withdrew and leaned his body against the wall on his side, panting. He tilted his head against the tile facing Penny who he found was having a harder time with recovery. He held her up by the waist, pulling her closer to him. She weakly stood up, turning around in his arms and leaning against his chest.

He brought the hand that held her up to her hair which was now it wet tresses all around her face. He pushed some of them behind his ear and shoulder.

"I…um…" Sheldon's breathing slowed a bit as he blinked down at her. "I've never done that before," he finished, a shy smile on his face.

Before she could say anything, he pulled her towards the shower head with him and turned the water back on. It was warm almost immediately and he pulled her under, handing her the soap after he lathered up his hands. Penny sighed tiredly, spent, as she did a once over of her body and handed the soap back. Sheldon ran it under the water and did the same.

Penny exited the tub, toweling off her body. She stared at the clothes he'd gotten for her and ignored them as she reached for his super hero shirt. It had a miniscule amount of honey on it but she didn't care as she slipped it on.

She handed Sheldon a towel as he stepped out as well, eyeing her choice of attire and shaking his head. But he wasn't upset. How could he be? His Penny in his shirt… He was inwardly embarrassed at how the vision actually warmed his heart.

She aggressively dried her hair as he thoroughly dried off his body. Penny left the bathroom and returned a few moments later, handing Sheldon a new pair of pants, underwear, socks, and two shirts.

He gave her a surprised look as he took the clothes. "These are out of rotation…" he started, but gave her an appreciative smile anyway. He understood this moment to be a 'pick your battle' moment, something his mother had lectured him about in the past in regards to dealing with other people (namely Leonard). (Well, namely _everyone_.)

He put them on anyway as Penny combed her fingers through her hair. She really hated that she hadn't used some of Leonard's conditioner. The knots would be a nightmare later.

Before he got to slipping on his super hero t-shirt, Sheldon looked at Penny through the mirror. She turned around and smiled, walking up and kissing him sweetly on the mouth.

"I'm gonna go lay down," she whispered.

He nodded, assuming she was telling him she was going home. She slipped out of the room, handing him her towel. A moment later, the sound of Leonard and the guys wafted through the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Always fun to do side notes: Tea Tree shampoo was the kind I was using when I wrote this chapter. Also…I *do* know a recipe for honey and chicken! **

**A/N: I already had in mind what this chapter was going to be and was not at all swayed by recent episodes to have him call her Kitten. Penny is HIS. That's all he feels is fitting for her. Sweetheart, Lovebug, Baby…all redundant and trite to this Sheldon! :) I knew someone would comment so had to say it! **


	43. Sheldon Share Time?

**1. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I did actually get to respond this time. And thank you for the alerts and such!**

**FAN ART ALERT ********* 2. JISLANE drew a fan art for the story. Take out the spaces. IT IS AMAZING and she is doing other work too! (Two scenes from my other fic 'Infinite') -take the spaces out- http: / tbbtfangirl . deviantart . Com / gallery / # / d4vl61f **

**(She also does other FF writers as well. Very talented!) **

**3. THANK YOU to Tjay M for being my beta. She is A MA Z I N G ! **

**4. THANK YOU to Breathless Faith for inspiring a part in the story concerning Penny's thoughts on the honey from Meemaw.**

**5. I didn't know what to name this chapter. **

**6. Congrats to Ivory Tears for being my 800th review! I don't usually notice those things, but I did this time and it was kinda cool! **

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon walked out, padding down the hall and to the living room.

"Hello," Leonard said, eyeing his friend up and down.

"Uh, you look clean." Howard smirked and sat down.

Sheldon touched his hair. It was still wet of course. "Yes. There was a mishap in the kitchen. A shower was necessary."

"Uh huh…" Leonard replied, skepticism in his voice. He knew his roommate too well to believe his story as that simple. It also didn't help that Sheldon only barely glanced directly in the eyes of his roommate. He wasn't telling the truth.

It was what Raj said a moment later that clued Sheldon into why his friends were acting skeptical. "Where's your other shirt?"

Sheldon looked down and gasped. He wore only his light grey thermal shirt. How did he forget to actually put on the green shirt Penny brought in for him? He turned and went to the bathroom, but his shirt was now on the floor with the wet towels. Groaning, he walked to his bedroom.

Opening the door, he stopped short at the site of Penny curled up on the comforter of his bed. He furrowed his eyebrows and approached her. She was asleep.

She fell asleep in his bed? He assumed she had left for home and at least changed into something other than an oversized t-shirt of his. His eyes skimmed down her slender legs, which were half covered by the fabric. He ghosted one hand over them, afraid to startle her awake. Just moments ago he'd been pressed against the back of those thighs and it was just then he realized he wouldn't have minded a moment to relax next to her. The smile on his lips was reminiscent of the one he held post-coital minutes ago.

It also dawned on him that Meemaw probably didn't have this in mind for the honey she sent him.

He blushed as he turned and pulled out another shirt (one in the proper rotation) and slipped it on. He walked up to her and rubbed his fingers nervously at his sides. Her hair was wet on his comforter, but he did his best to push away his obsession and tendency towards perfection. Blankets could be dried-this was the mantra he repeated to himself as he stared down at her again.

Closing his eyes briefly, the fleeting thought of crawling next to her and ignoring his friends came to mind. A small sigh escaped his lips as his eyes fluttered open.

Penny stirred and turned, her eyes opening. She gasped and jumped. "God, Sheldon! You scared the crap outta me!" She sat up abruptly, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry. That wasn't my intention." His eyes went directly to the area her head rested on. It didn't look soaked. Maybe all was okay. "You slept on my bed wet."

Penny blinked up at him, a wry smile on her face. She decided not to comment on the innuendo he unintentionally spoke, and just responded to his true concern.

She looked down at where her head had rested and smoothed her hand over it. It was a bit damp. "Oh, yeah… sorry. I should have put a towel down first."

"I should award a strike that," Sheldon mumbled to himself, raising an eyebrow.

Each time he said it, he felt less and less conviction behind the threat.

Penny smirked, reached up, and grabbed his fresh shirt to pull him down. She didn't even care that he'd swapped shirts from the one she had given him in the bathroom. She was about to kiss him when they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Excuse me." Leonard's soft voice came from his doorway. He held both her dirty and clean clothes in his arms as he stepped in. "Found these in the bathroom…" He gave them a knowing look with an uncomfortable smile.

"Oh, yeah…sorry. Wait, are the guys here?" Penny pulled the shirt down more, though it had honestly managed to cover all her assets.

"Yeah."

Sheldon took her clothes from Leonard's hands as Penny stood. She groaned. "Oh, God." Letting out a huff, she said, "Ok, thanks. I better go to my place anyway. We'll have tea another time."

Leonard didn't know what that meant. All Sheldon did was nod and accept the kiss Penny offered as she slipped past him, taking her clothes with her. She dashed down the hall and breezed past Howard and Raj with not so much as a hello. She still wasn't wearing anything under the shirt and didn't feel like getting knowing glances from Creepy and Quiet.

Could this be considered the walk of shame? She certainly didn't feel shame for what she did. No. It was just her walking out of her boyfriend's place…in his shirt. After amazing shower sex. No big deal.

When Sheldon and Leonard returned to the living room, Howard and Raj just watched their quirky friend. He looked over and they both wore goofy grins.

"What?" Sheldon looked at the kitchen, choosing to clean the small mess before sitting down.

"It's just so weird," Raj said, almost giddily. "Sheldon is getting laid." Then he furrowed his eyebrows. "And kind of sad."

"Why?" Sheldon scoffed, rolling his eyes at why he was even engaging this conversation. What did Raj find sad? Was it sad that Sheldon, who didn't strive for the attention of woman, was in a sexually active relationship with a woman his group of friends coveted? Or was it sad because Raj, who in comparison to his friends was exotic, had the inability to even talk to girls without inebriation? Or, and a less likely interpretation of the question to Sheldon, did Raj find it sad because he considered Sheldon a troll without feelings or abilities to please a woman?

"Because Mr. Neurotic Crazy Man is having sex before me."

"Raj, it isn't a race," Leonard mumbled, flipping through video games. He'd actually gotten used to the idea of him and Penny as an item, with help from Priya of course. He just hoped they didn't break up for good. He hated moping Sheldon…he was harder to get through to than regular 'fun-time' Sheldon.

"Nonetheless," he pouted. "It's weird."

"What about you and that new girl you were seeing?" Leonard asked.

"Oh, I've only been out with her twice…I can't just hop in the sack with her." Raj lowered his head. "She might think me cheap."

He could be so melodramatic. Too many chick flicks, for sure.

"Since when has that stopped you? You've slept with girls after knowing them less than six hours!" Howard added.

"Well, she's special," Raj pouted.

"She won't put out, huh?" Leonard commented wryly, a small smirk on his face to accompany his tease.

"…No."

But Sheldon wasn't done with the first part of the conversation and interjected, drawing the men back to what he considered the issue at hand.

"I fail to see the reason my engaging in coitus strikes you as odd. Do you consider me I that repulsive as a mate?" Sheldon sat back down.

"No one is saying that," Howard responded for Raj. "But Sheldon, you freaked out when you accidentally sipped water out of Leonard's glass."

"And you failed to shake anyone's hand at the fundraising dinner," Raj added.

"That's not the same!" Sheldon huffed.

"Uh, no, it's not. Sex is way different," Howard said. "Closer. More…fluids. Touching…"

"Ok, stop." Leonard held up his hand and glared at his two other friends.

They were all sitting in quiet for a few moments as Leonard popped in a game. Not being able to contain another statement, Sheldon said, "I'll have you know I'm quite a catch sexually. It is quite the affront that you think so little of me."

"We _know_ you," Howard replied.

The game's sound effects started to drown out the conversation.

"So, what is this thing ?" Raj asked, grabbing a controller.

"Raj, if you insist on asking questions, please do so in a manner that is direct. What are you talking about?" Sheldon flipped through the menu options as he chose 4-player battle.

"Between you and Penny? Are you official yet or is this still a friends with benefits arrangement?" Raj's eyes darted towards his friend, a little annoyed that he had to spell things out for him at the time.

Leonard and Howard looked at Sheldon as well, waiting for his response, their eyes giving way to their desire for the gossip. They didn't even blink!

"Oh," Sheldon stated casually. "Yes. That. Well, we are an official couple."

"OH, so you finally grew balls and asked her out. Way to go!" Howard called out.

Sheldon gave his friend a sideways glare and returned his eyes to the TV. "If that's a euphemism for gathering the courage to ask her out, you are wrong. I didn't."

"Oh, dude…" Raj shook his head.

"Wait, she asked _you_?" Leonard sounded baffled, though it was evident what the story was.

"Yes. That night at dinner. And by the way Raj," Sheldon interjected, interrupting his own story and turning to his friend. "If you ever allow that horrid female back into this apartment, I will see to it that you never set foot in here again as well."

"I didn't know her! Jislane invited her!"

"Ah, well. She is not welcome either," Sheldon responded curtly as he turned back to the screen.

"What the _hell_?"

Leonard shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Raj," he said in a smaller voice. "Just make sure she comes alone next time."

"Or not at all," Sheldon piped. "She seems like she hangs out with the wrong crowd."

"She's a very nice girl. We're going out again this weekend." Raj was defiant in his tone as he adjusted his frame back to the TV, sitting up straighter. "And she finds my shyness endearing."

"Well, that's good," Leonard replied.

"Yeah, but who brings a friend to someone else's house when you're trying to get to know a guy?" Howard asked, a little confused himself.

"Many girls bring a friend to dates. Safety in numbers."

"Bernadette and I _were_ the numbers!"

"Hey, whose side are you on anyway?"

"I'm not on anyone's side! I'm just saying—"

"Gentlemen, can we _please_ commence with the game?" Sheldon huffed and pursed his lips, waiting for the bickering to stop.

It took a moment, but it finally did stop and they started to play their first round, the sound of controller buttons clicking away.

"So, how'd she ask ya?" Howard asked in a low voice to Sheldon.

"How'd she ask me to be her boyfriend?" He responded back, as if the question was asinine.

"Yes."

"It ran along the lines of 'will you be my boyfriend?'." His tone was honest, yet somehow conveyed sarcasm in the way that only Sheldon could pull off. "I said yes."

"Why didn't you ask her?" Raj asked.

They were all still eyes forward to the game.

"Has our gaming turned into an exercise of emotional exploitation? A Sheldon Share Time, if you will? I should hope not because Sheldon does not want to _share_. He wants to _game,_" Sheldon snipped.

Leonard and the other two shared an 'ok, let's stop before we make him cranky' look and continued their game in silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny flopped on her bed, happily sated but missing Sheldon already. She twisted her legs around the bed, loving the cool sensation and how the shirt twisted around her body. She had another one of his shirts already. All she needed now was a tacky pair of pants and she could dress up like him for Halloween!

With a dazed half smile on her lips, she thought a thank you not to Meemaw was in order. Maybe something like: "Dear Meemaw, Thanks for the honey. Greatest shower sex of my life! (send more). Xoxo, Penny".

"She'd probably have a heart attack," she murmured to herself, stretching a bit.

She couldn't wait for the couple of days Sheldon had off from his research. They were going on a date! She wasn't in a delusion world though. She knew he would no doubt do something that would probably be the cause of embarrassment (for her).

Penny turned on her side and checked the time before closing her eyes. She would take a small nap and then go over to his apartment later to hang out for the rest of the evening.

When she woke up much later, she groaned. She hated that waking-up-from-a-nap feeling. Groggy.

She looked at her phone and found a text from Sheldon sent two minutes ago. The notification is probably what woke her.

'On a break from game play. I think the search for new friends is in order.'

She responded: 'Why? What happened?'

He must have had his phone with him. The return text was fast. 'Nothing out of the ordinary. Consistent prying into affairs that do not concern them.'

'Us?' Was all she texted back.

'Yes.' Was his response.

'Hey, Darling…?'

'Yes?'

She smiled as she sent her next message...a fun little picture message to her boyfriend….

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon's eyes widened and he quickly closed his phone, swallowing and meandering out of the kitchen where he had been while everyone was taking their bathroom breaks and stretching.

"Why are you so red?" Leonard asked as he sat down and waited for Raj to return.

"Leonard, please. My face has a natural rosiness that even you can't deny is jolly in nature."

"You're Santa now?" Howard piped in.

Sheldon was twitching as he debated whether he was going to sit down or not. Raj returned.

"Oh, good! My turn to void my bladder!" Sheldon ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

He opened his phone up again and looked at the message sent by Penny. He was a little angry she sent it in the presence of his friends because of its nature, but a smile betrayed his features anyway.

He texted her back. 'That's a strike for the distraction. That is officially two for the day alone.'

Penny's reply was: ' : ('

He shook his head, rolling his eyes. A tiny smile played on his lips as he looked at the picture again, but not for too long.

He finally replied back with: 'To quote Howard the Crude: "Nice tits."'

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny burst out laughing hard on her bed.

"Oh, Sheldon…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**


	44. Friendly Competition

**This chapter stemmed out of a writer's block and not sure where it came from. It's silly sexiness for the sake of it. It bridges some ideas together.**

**THANK YOU for… the reviews! I love you all. The alerts and favs, love you, too. And for my Beta Tjay M who makes me look more competent. : )**

***WELCOME NEW READERS!* And thank you to DefyGravity18 for promoting this story and to those groups who have added me to their communities now and in the past! **

**DefyGravity18 has a fabulous new story out called The Cooper Combination Chronicles, a stem off her other story The News Article Significance. Check them out! **

**AND…as promised, shout out to my 849****th**** review: * KitsuneLotus**! * :-D

XXXXXXXXX

Raj and Howard were still there when Penny showed up later dressed in sweats with her hair pulled back. By then, Priya had arrived and was sipping on a drink next to Leonard. Penny causally walked up to the couch and was pleasantly surprised when Howard moved out of the way on his own, with a small, knowing smile on his face.

When Raj refused to move to let Howard remain on the couch, his smile turned into a scowl as he stalked to the chair nearby. She plopped down next to Sheldon who was concentrating on the movie trailer playing on TV. It was for some sci-fi movie that was due to come out that weekend.

Sheldon turned to Penny and smiled. Her mouth dropped and she narrowed her eyes at him. He raised his eyebrows. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

Leonard noticed this silent conversation between the two and actually knew both of them well enough to decode it. Sheldon was telling Penny she was going to have the pleasure of taking him to see this movie. Penny was saying HELL NO. Sheldon was saying it was not up for debate. Penny was pouting.

Leonard had already had it in his mind to see the movie opening weekend with Priya, Howard, Raj and the girls they were seeing—and of course Sheldon (with Penny). He thought it was amusing that it would be the very first movie they would all probably go to see together where each had a _date_. He smiled to himself at that and looked at Priya, who just smiled back and turned to the TV.

Crossing her legs, Penny sighed and watched the show the boys had started before she got there. It was…she didn't even know. What happened to them playing video games? Bored a little, she started to daydream. Her mind wandered to what she might wear to the movie and then it wandered to the last movie she saw in theaters. Then it started to wander to movie theater popcorn and how much she loved the smell of it…

She looked over when she felt someone staring at her. It was Priya. She smiled politely, and got up to go to the kitchen. If Priya followed her, she would have read one of the secret-women-non-verbal-communication cues that one wanted to talk to the other.

She followed.

Penny reached into the fridge and got out a bottle of water, seeing Sheldon look over to see what she was doing.

"Want one?" she asked him, and he shook his head and turned back to the screen.

As she turned to the counter to lean on it, Priya leaned in close, actually looking genuine towards Penny for once in a long time.

"So, I heard you asked Sheldon to go out with you," she started in a voice low enough to remain private.

"Yep." Penny took a swig of the ice cold water.

"And he said yes."

"Yep."

"Hm."

"What?" Penny bristled slightly at this. Was Priya going to be snotty about the whole thing?

"I was just surprised. He seems so hard to get close to."

"Ironically, he's very open with his thoughts and opinions and answering questions, but emotionally, he's pretty hard to reach sometimes, so yeah. But I've known him for years and," she stopped and looked at the man who sat in his designated spot, one hand on the couch, the other resting on the arm of the couch, his long legs bent at a perfect angle in front of him, "after our—_thing_—it just kinda got serious."

"Oh." Priya took a sip of her drink. It looked like it was cranberry juice. "That's nice."

To Penny's surprise, she didn't sound judgmental, just curious.

"Was there something else you wanted to know…?" Penny asked, raising her eyebrows and pressing for Priya to answer her. She had a feeling she knew what was on her mind.

"Um…no."

Penny tilted her head at her with narrowed eyes, her mouth only a slight smirk. "Really?"

Priya let out a small whiny noise and leaned in, glancing briefly in the direction of the boys. "Sheldon's different behind closed doors, right?" She almost sounded hopeful, but Penny read it as more nosy.

She chuckled anyway. "He's, uh, yeah, different."

The other woman nodded, looking down at her drink. Penny didn't feel comfortable with discussing any real details with a girl she really didn't consider a friend, and she knew Priya wasn't super fond of Sheldon either. It was that sentiment that Penny felt compelled to brag a bit.

"He's good," she whispered. "Like, _really_ good."

Priya's eyes widened as she leaned in. "Sheldon?" She kind of figured this after the drunken rant from the bar parking lot, but now Penny was sober and not in a confrontation.

"I know! Crazy, huh?"

Priya leaned back a bit, desperately curious for more details but didn't want to pry. She still couldn't fathom that he was involved with someone like Penny, much less that he was decent in bed—or rather 'really good'.

The girls kept their excited chatter to the lowest of whispers, but Leonard did turn around to look because they'd been gone a few minutes. When they both gave him a small smile, he turned around and they went back to talking.

"We better get back," Penny murmured, nodding her head towards the living room. She also didn't want to answer any more questions about her boyfriend, especially to someone he didn't care for.

As she plopped next to Sheldon, she reached her hand out to grab his but withdrew it. Then she remembered what Sheldon had said. Hand holding was acceptable as a public display of affection, though she didn't consider his apartment 'public,' even with others present. She would just have to remember that it couldn't be…what was the word he used? Oh, yes, 'suggestive'.

She felt him stiffen slightly as her fingers curled around his, his eyes darting around the room without moving his head. She rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand and the tension seemed to die down.

Penny saw Priya reach for Leonard's hand a moment later, even though they were in separate chairs. They usually didn't hold hands like that, so it seemed slightly out of place. Sheldon noticed this, too, but initially thought nothing of it.

When Penny patted Sheldon's arm and smiled up at him, Priya rubbed up to Leonard's shoulder briefly as he smiled at her sudden affection. Sheldon tilted his head and slightly furrowed in his eyebrows, wondering if she was mimicking Penny's movement. The scientist in him wanted to test this. His eyes were still on the TV when he squeezed his girlfriend's hand. Priya's eyes darted over briefly before returning to the TV as she, in turn, squeezed Leonard's hand.

Sheldon gave Penny a questioning look, but by the time both of them casually glanced over at Priya and Leonard, they saw the other couple gazing at each other.

It was on. Whatever this was—it was on.

Howard and Raj were oblivious.

Now Penny and Sheldon returned to watching TV, but their peripheral visions were set on the other couple. He took her hand and placed it in his lap, covering it with both hands.

Leonard, suddenly realizing what was going on, pulled Priya towards him and began massaging her hand while she smiled.

Sheldon closed his eyes briefly, annoyed. Without breaking contact with the screen, he brought Penny's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. Penny suppressed her smile and tried to remain casual. (She almost chuckled, certain Sheldon would indeed consider this 'suggestive' if she had been the one to kiss _his_ hand.)

It was Priya's turn. She took a hand and ran it through Leonard's hair.

Penny looked at Sheldon and he turned to her. She was about to bring her hand up to caress his hair, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. He was a very competitive person and Priya and Leonard were not going to show him and Penny up in terms of affection. He leaned in kissed her cheek. His girlfriend actually blushed, not recalling a time where he'd ever done such a thing.

Leonard kissed Priya, pressing his lips against hers with a 'beat this' look on his features.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes and Penny rolled hers. There was about two more minutes in Sheldon's threshold of tolerance before he stopped completely, or so she thought.

"Forget it," Penny murmured, shaking her head and choosing to give up before this got truly awkward.

Sheldon pulled her close and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle uncontrollably. Her hand stroked his leg and she nodded.

Leonard and Priya stared with their mouths open and then looked at each other, unsure how to top that without totally making out or being inappropriate.

"What the hell is going on?" Raj asked.

The four of them looked over and saw that the two other guys were staring at them.

"Nothing," Penny replied.

"No, you guys have been touchy-feely for the last five minutes." Raj glared at the couples a bit, but focused his attention on Leonard.

Howard just stared at the couple on the couch, wanting to know what the hell it was Sheldon said in Penny's ear.

Sheldon turned his face in a very smug manner towards the other couple in the room. "We won."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Penny watched as Raj and Howard left, while Priya and Leonard retired to his room. Priya gave them a quizzical look, a slight smile on her face.

Penny knew she was wondering what Sheldon had said in her ear.

_Sheldon pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I will not be outshone by a couple like Priya and Leonard. Laugh like I've said something funny…." She giggled uncontrollably. "Very good. Now, rub my leg like I've made an inappropriate suggestion." Her hand stroked his leg. "You follow directives well." She smiled and she nodded._

When they were alone in the living room, Penny asked, "So, you think kissing my hand wasn't 'suggestive hand holding'?"

"That was part of a silent war. It doesn't count." He sat down at his laptop and pulled up the web browser.

"Oh, it might be considered a strike, Dr. Cooper," she teased, her hands running up his shoulders.

"Nonsense. _You_ cannot issue strikes." He typed in the search engine. "You have obtained two of them, however."

The screen glowed with a movie theater website.

"That hardly seems fair," she said against his neck, before leaning in to kiss it.

He didn't seem fazed by the affection, seemingly not noticing it happened. She stepped back, her eyes narrowing a bit. Looking up at her, he said, "I've got movie times."

"For what?"

He pulled her hand closer to him and her face softened. He pointed at the screen. "The movie we're seeing this weekend." He gently pushed the pile of mail out of the way to allow her to lean in to look. He didn't even notice Penny's mail was on there from earlier.

"Are we going with everyone else?" She leaned over and looked at the day and time options.

Sheldon's eyes grazed over her bent over form. He suppressed a sigh at the position she was in and cleared his throat. "Uh, perhaps."

Penny groaned. "I thought it would just be us."

"Penny, we wouldn't be alone regardless. The theaters will be chalk full of other people." He was still sitting back, his eyes turning to the hallway to assure himself that they had privacy.

Penny was still annoyed he'd carelessly ignored her caresses just moments ago when she was kissing his neck. She was about to push herself up to stand and tell him she didn't care when they went, when a large hand spanned down the back of her thigh. Then back up again.

She turned back and smiled. "You're a hornball."

He raised his eyebrows, his eyes meeting hers as he brought his fingers up to tug her sweats over her hips. Both jumped up and Penny adjusted herself as they watched Leonard stroll out of the hallway.

_Damn it!_ Penny thought.

_Curse you!_ Sheldon thought.

"Sorry, sorry," he murmured, rushing quickly to the kitchen area and looking in a drawer. "Fuck."

"What?" Sheldon asked.

"I moved the condoms back to where they belong but was hoping more were in here…I ran out."

Penny rolled her eyes. Leonard looked at her. She dropped her shoulders.

"Do you have one…?"

"You're really asking _me_ if I have any?" Penny huffed.

"Yeah."

She grumbled under her breath, "I'll check."

Sheldon huffed and walked down the hall to the bathroom, insisting that Leonard just wasn't looking in the right place.

Penny gave Leonard a dirty look, yanking the pile of mail from the desk. "May as well take my mail home while I'm at it."

She stormed out and went to her place, looking for a spare condom lying around. The audacity of him asking her! What if she wanted to use it with Sheldon (they didn't use them, but what if!)?

Sheldon crossed his arms when he approached his roommate again. "Honestly, Leonard, that is highly irresponsible of both you and Priya."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I probably should have just asked you in private—"

"I don't have any."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have any. I don't use them."

Leonard's mouth dropped. "Sheldon, as smart as you are? And you are calling _me _irresponsible? You don't know what you can catch, or get Penny pregnant or—"

Just then, the young blonde appeared in doorway and walked up to her ex-boyfriend, pushing a condom in his hand. "There."

"Thanks. And why don't you guys use protection?"

_Uh, that was blunt. _"Uh…what?"

"We never had sex without a condom," Leonard stated, shifting uncomfortably.

"Uh, yes we did," Penny said under her breath through clenched teeth, avoiding Sheldon's gaze. "And I take birth control, you idiot. Now, go away." Her voice had become hushed and her face became beet red. She was not about to discuss her current sex life with her former partner.

"Very rarely. I mean, there's STDs and pregnancy and…." Leonard wasn't speaking out of concern, she suddenly realized. He was jealous.

They both stared at him blankly, Penny on the verge of tears. "Thank you very much, Mr. After School Special. I know the risks. I don't have anything and Sheldon sure as hell doesn't. Mind your own business."

"I'm just…sayin…" he said sheepishly.

Sheldon shook his head and walked away from the conflict, both enraged and embarrassed. Was he really grilling _his _girlfriend on her sex life with him? That wasn't his place.

"I'm sorry. It's your decision. I apologize, I'm…you guys are my best friends, I just didn't want—don't want…" Leonard was at a loss for words.

Penny crossed her arms. "Don't worry," she mumbled. "He's got my ovulation cycle down to a tee anyway. Mr. Mindful over there…" Her eyes were still burning with angry tears and Sheldon just took out a mug for milk, his face red and his temper matching. She really wanted Sheldon to put Leonard in his place instead of leaving her to do it. "Just don't worry about it. OK? Go have sex with Priya."

"You've effectively killed any opportunity Penny and _I_ might have had," came a childish grumble from the kitchen as the microwave sounded.

Both stubbornly ignored what would should have been considered innocent and sound advice from a friend.

Leonard was about to say something else when he saw Priya peek her head around the corner. "Leonard…? What's going on?"

"Oh! Had to get one of these!" he called out, happy for the distraction as he swiftly walked down the hall, pulling Priya with him into his room.

"I think I'm just gonna go home," Penny said, turning around, tears streaming down her face.

Sheldon strode up to her in a few easy steps and yanked her around to face him. "You do understand that being in a relationship with me means having to practice the ability to brush off the judgment of others."

"What?" _Was that his idea of comfort? _"I'm not just mad at him. You should have said something more. You always let people know what you think, whether they want to hear it or not!"

He let go of her arm. "I've grown accustomed to ignoring certain judgments of others in regards to my personal habits, primarily because I don't succumb to the opinions of lesser minds. But you." He indicated to her now. "Your value lies heavily in what others think of you. I maintain this is why you became an actress—"

"No, it's not—"

"Either way…" He sighed and stepped forward, taking her arms in his hands. "Who cares what Leonard thinks he knows? He often thinks he knows more than he does. That's why he in the field of research he is in, to feel smarter than he is."

"Sheldon, he's pretty smart," Penny mumbled tiredly, looking away. She never knew how to take his comments on Leonard. If he thought _Leonard_ was an idiot, what did he really think of _her_?

"Well, of course. No disputing that."

"He's right, you know. About the condom thing…." Penny lowered her eyes, still feeling like she just got shamed.

She heard him sigh heavily and felt his hands rub up and down her arms lightly. He was still standing a little further away than she would have liked and she knew he was really trying his best to employ comforting techniques but was still relatively new at it.

"It's relative to the situation," Sheldon stated casually, in an almost meaningless manner.

"I just didn't need him lecturing _me_ on safe sex. Who does he think he is?" She lifted her arm angrily towards the hall. "This is _our_ business. Not his!"

Sheldon nodded. "Precisely what I'm trying to tell you."

She felt a little better, she supposed. She wrapped her arms around Sheldon's waist and looked up at his face. "Thanks."

His hands were firm on her back, but he didn't pull her closer. She could tell the conversation bothered him, too. He desperately hated to be challenged on his notions.

He nodded, his face calm.

"Did you see a movie time you were interested in?" he asked quietly.

She rolled her eyes. "I gotta check my work schedule. Speaking of which, I better go."

She stepped up on her toes and kissed him lightly before turning around to leave.

It was an hour later when Sheldon went to his desk to power down his laptop that something struck him. He flipped through a variety of papers and under binders and folders, each movement more frantic than the last.

"Where's the mail? Where's the…Oh, dear Lord…." His eyes shot up to his front door.

One last look in his drawers confirmed to him what his eidetic memory already told him: his very private notebook, the one he had put on his desk right before Penny came over with his jar of honey-his _emotional_ journal...was missing.


	45. The Journal

**Sorry it took so long to get this out. I was actually caught up in the hype of that book **_**Fifty Shades of Grey **_**and after hearing about it, HAD to read it. (BTW: I am to understand that the story was originally a Twilight Saga fanfic that the author took down and revamped to an original story…something to think about, huh?)**

**Your reviews warm my heart. THANK YOU. And if I have not responded yet, I apologize and I will.**

**WELCOME TO THE STORY new readers (and new time reviewers.) I LOVE YOU and yes, read each review. **

**Thank you Tjay M for the Beta work.**

_**NOTE: The events below will reference past events as Sheldon saw them.**_

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny played around on Facebook for a while, debating if she was going to change her status from Single to In A Relationship with Sheldon Lee Cooper. He hadn't changed his yet.

Pouting to herself, she sat back on her couch and ignored the tiny situation for a moment. She lifted the stack of mail next to her, deciding she may as well take a gander at the impending bills. Letters slipped through her fingers by accident and when she scooped them up, she noticed some of it was Sheldon's mail. She smiled and shook her head, standing to walk the mail over at the late hour. Her eye caught a glimpse of a black and white composition notebook that landed between the cushions, and she furrowed her eyebrows at the sight.

"What's this?" she murmured to herself as she tugged the book from its hiding spot.

She gently flipped through it, a smile spreading on her face.

_Sheldon's little science-y notes. _She sat down and decided to look at the physics babble before also handing that back. She secretly loved his handwriting and thought, for a man, it was rather neat and easy to read.

The first page surprised her as she read the title: 'Emotions—How to Understand, Identify, and Release Your Emotions.' She skimmed the notes he'd written underneath. Confused, she slowly turned another page which continued with more notes.

One more page started a seemingly new 'entry' of notes…but her eyes spotted her own name. It was a written account of the Game Night Sheldon had invited her to with Howard.

It read:

_I'm certain further research is required to better aide in my emotional detachment in regards to Penny. I hate to admit that Howard Wolowitz truly got the best of me emotionally tonight. His comments and obscene leering towards Penny brought out what I can only assume was a basic male response embedded in protecting ones territory, though I hardly consider Penny territory. I am certain Penny knew I was upset, but telling her would expose the fact that I am working on expelling feelings for her…and, more importantly, expose that I have feelings for her. _

Covering her mouth and gasping, Penny looked up and then back at the book.

"What?" she hissed to herself, turning a page frantically.

Another entry:

_Complete failure. Two words that I do not take to kindly in terms of my own actions. However, it was how tonight went-in regards to my own restraint. I need to reel in my unpredictable behavior. _

_A recap: I invited Penny into my room (yes, invited her…into my room.). I was extremely pleased with her response to my comic books, as well as the mandatory use of protective gloves. I allowed her to read the series I bought overseas. (I hadn't considered its risqué storyline and she made commentary on it. I'm certain she thinks I am hiding pornography in my room now. I can only shake my head in light derision.) _

_For a man studying the art of understanding and releasing emotions, I certainly didn't expect to practically mount Penny like an animal in heat. How could I do such a thing? I wasn't acting like myself. _

_Additionally, she tickled me. No one tickles me. I am embarrassed to admit the extreme pleasure I took in reciprocating an attack on her… _

_My feelings seem to be overriding my attempts towards emotional neutrality. _

_I think I have upset Penny with my behavior as she was leaving. I simply cannot allow myself to slide on this commitment to who I am: a man devoted to physics with unwavering scrutiny and passion. _

"Oh, that explains a lot…," Penny gushed quietly to herself, remembering all the times he was distant-many times after they were intimate somehow. He was scared and in denial-it was there in print!

He'd been trying to not fall for her for some time now. These confessions solidified her previous notions that Sheldon was holding back on her (and himself). She blinked, wondering if she should continue reading. She felt a little uneasy about reading a personal journal of his and was about to close the book when she took a teeny tiny glance at the next page anyway.

Something caught her eye and the book was opened again.

_Penny's Pros and Cons:_

_Pros for Penny:  
><em>_-aesthetically pleasing features  
>-good sense of humor<br>-provides outstanding fellatio  
>-tough when needed<br>-makes great Spaghetti with hotdogs  
>-likes my comic book collection (in addition: respects the gloves rule)<br>__-Is sure I will acquire my Nobel Prize  
>-great kisser<br>__-good friend  
>-lovely golden hair<br>__-cares about me._

_Cons for Penny:  
><em>_-can talk too much  
><em>_-laugh could be a little more controlled  
><em>_-former mate of Leonard's  
>-has not found a steady job in her field of acting<br>-stubborn  
>-messycould clean her apartment more frequently  
>-grew up in Nebraska<br>-uneducated  
><em>_-drinks too much  
>-too aggressive sometimes<br>-cares too much what unimportant people think of her  
>-has a tattoo that says SOUP on her right buttock<br>-too much of a distraction in my life_

Penny's mouth dropped. "What the hell…?"

She was flattered by the Pros but didn't expect the Cons to be so brutal. And why would her upbringing in Nebraska be a Con? Has her background not been an asset? She'd been tough enough to get his World Of Warcraft stuff back for him from that online hacker. She'd been asked to join in paintball because of her skills in shooting, bowling, even killing spiders (for heaven's sake!).

Too much of a distraction in his life?

Is the list meant to remind him why she's beneath him? What is this? Then it clicked.

"He's trying to convince himself why I'm no good to be with," she murmured, surprised at the tears that prickled her eyes.

Closing her eyes, she turned the page, almost not wanting to see more. Despite the fact that this was old information, he'd dated the pages, she still wondered if he held these sentiments still. She figured he probably not, especially since he'd agreed to officially become her boyfriend.

There was a gap between the dates of the entries and she actually saw something rather recent. He referenced the night when he saw her on a date with that guy.

_I'm disgusted. Penny so soon catches herself a flavor of the week, as they say, and flaunts him around me without regard to discretion. I suppose I cannot be too upset as I have made myself clear as to my needs to be unattached-after the debacle of the interview and barely getting the research opportunity. _

_I refuse to tell Penny about it. _

_If it had not been for my increased extracurricular time with Penny, I would have perfected my entry paper. Instead, I was 'cuddling' with her after a rather uncomfortable conversation. Instead, I handed it an embarrassingly incomplete dissertation, and had one of the worst interviews of my existence. _

_No, I shall not inform Penny of this. I am far too humiliated at the very idea of such a close-call failure, and she will insist that she is not the reason for my mistakes. _

_I also refuse to tell her because it may shatter her image of me. I know she sees me differently, and though I have successfully pushed her away, it was on my terms-without lessening the value of who I am. _

Penny gasped. He almost didn't get the job? And he thinks it's because of her? _If he only knew…_

She reread the last paragraph, and her shoulders slumped a little at the words.

She continued reading.

_I already know this ill-suited 'suitor' of hers has made my notorious nemesis list. He shall take Wil Wheaton's former spot. I am tempted to place Penny on it, but I cannot bring myself to actually hate her for this. She isn't doing anything wrong. I have to remind myself of this: even in print. I could never hate Penny. All else aside, she is my only dear female friend. _

_Sometimes I wonder why I am the way I am. _

The last sentence stunned her as she stared at the profound statement. Sheldon never seemed to question himself-ever.

She turned a page, swallowing and wondering what else she would see. It was a couple of simple drawings that, despite the context, at first made her giggle.

One simple stick figure drawing was of Sheldon mowing down her date with something that looked like a steamroller. (Well, a little guy she assumed was Sheldon based on the small Flash shirt he drew on him). She knew it was her date because he had placed his name next to an arrow _pointing_ at the guy.

Another was of Sheldon choking the man. Penny raised her eyebrow, amused that Sheldon was acting like a middle school boy in this little book of his. He was always a bit jealous, but in an immature manner. It was part of his man-child charm.

There was actually one with Penny in it, too. To what she could decipher, the little Sheldon character had a little angry face on and was pointing to a door that said 'Your Room' and the little Penny character walking towards it with her head down. He was sending her to her room! Her mouth became dry at this one and her heart pounded in her chest (and had been since the Pros and Cons list).

It was a little unnerving. He was drawing his…disappointment in her. Disappointment? What had she done? _She _was the one taking strides to be closer to him, and _he _was the one who insisted on pushing her away-and he was disappointed with _her_?

The next picture looked like one he started of Penny, but he never finished it and now she wondered what he would have drawn.

Penny closed the book and stared at her still-open laptop screen without actually seeing it. He'd been trying to talk himself out of being interested in her since the start and she knew she shouldn't have been surprised. He'd said it from day one: he wanted a physical relationship with her and nothing more.

Even though that explained the weird distance pranks he pulled, it didn't explain everything….

She started to cry anyway: sad, angry, and confused. She jolted in surprise when she heard Sheldon at her door.

She slowly stood up and answered it, peering up into an anxious face.

She wiped her eyes and held the book up. "Looking for this?"

XXXXXXXXXX


	46. Confronting the Words

_**Apology**_:

_**Sorry for those who read Ch 45 early on and saw the jumbled up mess of the Pros and Cons list. It was corrected when I saw it, but I hate when this site messes up with the formatting…**_

_**That, and I lost my original writing program during the laptop crash I had recently. I was able to save this story though!**_

_**NOTE: I have company in my house from out of town for the next month or two so if you do not get a response back for your review, it is simply a time factor. You know I still LOVE them.**_

**Author's Pondering: ****I am uncertain as to how this situation would have played out 'on the show' and who would have been angrier with whom, but this chapter played out in this manner and I think it came out appropriate to the characters and situations I have created. **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS and ALERTS! KEEP THEM COMING! I DO RESPOND! **

**ANNOYED AT MY NEW WORD PROGRAM! ... some of the DASHES I use as a CUT OFF for statements are not coming out. Stupid new program... so they are replaced by elipses (...) or commas (,). Sorry. **

**Thanks again, Tjay M. She helped make this chapter the best it could be. (She is also partly to blame for getting it out late because of a new fandom she is luring me into…) **

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh," he sighed out, his chest heaving a bit. "Yes." He began to reach for the notebook, but she yanked it back and stepped aside, pressing her back against the door.

"Come in. We need to talk."

Sheldon's heart dropped. He knew immediately she had read it and a sudden surge of anger and anxiety coursed through his body. He was officially on the defense.

"By your tone I can only assume two things. One, that you just realized you lost a part on a popular sitcom to an ugly girl. Or two, that you've read what it inside that notebook."

She closed the door, turned, and pursed her lips at him. Crossing her arms, she asked, "What do you think?"

"What I think is that I feel highly violated. The notebook, please," he stated, holding his hand out.

"I mean, I knew the stuff about you having feelings for me. I kinda figured. But you also said some really awful things in here." With a hurt expression, she waved the notebook she was referring to in the air in front of him.

"Penny. Hand me that notebook." Sheldon gave her a warning glare, his face burning scarlet. He had been dealt more than his share of mortifying situations, but this one was definitely ranking #1 at the moment.

She barely extended her hand when he snatched the book and spun on his heel hiding his face from her view.

"At what point did you not realize this was a personal diary?" he asked, his voice betraying how mortified he was.

"I…um…" Penny stuttered over a response. "It was pretty obvious early on." Honestly, she was a little caught off guard by his sudden surge of anger and cursed herself for stumbling over her answer.

"So why did you continue to read it?" Sheldon practically growled as he whirled around. His eyebrows were furrowed and he shook his head in disappointment.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't take it on purpose! It was with my mail!"

"That doesn't answer the question, Penny!" Sheldon stomped to her room. "Do I go and seek out your personal documents? Do I read them?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, Sheldon, I told you that!" Penny followed close behind as he flung her bedroom door open.

He flipped on her bedroom light and made a point to open her nightstand drawer, more for emphasis. On the bed he tossed some body lotion, a couple of condoms, and a fashion magazine. He didn't really care to find a diary or read it.

"Stop, Sheldon!" Penny yelled as she gathered up the items off the bed and cradled them in her arms until he moved so she could dump them back into the drawer.

"No, I think it's only fair. You said you found it obvious this was a personal diary early on and yet, you continued to read it. Does that not warrant some sort of retribution?" He threw his notebook on the bed and stalked to the closet. Throwing the door open, he huffed angrily. "What's the point? How can anything be found in this war zone of chaos?" His hand skimmed the hangers in one fast swipe before he shut the door and turned to her.

"I think you have some explaining to do, Sheldon." This conversation was not going at all how she wanted it to go. She tried to steer it in the direction of getting him to explain how he really perceived her. However, Sheldon was more upset than she thought he would be (though, to be honest, she hadn't taken a moment to consider how _he _might have felt about the situation).

"The audacity in your words astounds me," he countered, crossing his arms.

"You want to talk about audacity? According to your _Cons_ list, I'm stupid, loud, obnoxious, messy…oh, and that I grew up in Nebraska. Which, by the way, is _not any _worse than growing up in East Texas in a house that stood on _cinder blocks_ that could be easily moved in a storm. Okay, Sheldon? And, while we're on the topic of audacity, what's with me being mostly a pretty face who gives good head? I'm more than that, and I thought you thought so!" Penny was a roll once she got going. She even surprised herself with how worked up she was getting.

Sheldon's mouth dropped. "Did I fail to mention 'nosy' and 'inconsiderate' on my list of Cons? Oh, do let me correct that error," he stated in a sweetly sarcastic tone, walking over to the bed to retrieve the journal.

"The fact that you thought it at all, Sheldon..."

His glare cut her off. "Are you telling me that every thought you possess in your head of _me _is a perfect list of positive sentiments?"

"You would like to think so, wouldn't you?" she responded with an attitude similar to that of a twelve year old. The angrier he became, the more defiant and angry Penny became. The situation did nothing to tame the fight, but rather caused fuel to the fire.

She crossed her arms and tried to look affronted. The answer was, of course, NO. Not all her thoughts on anyone were exactly all positive, but she refused to allow Sheldon the pleasure of being right…since he already knew he was.

"Of course I would. However, I hold no delusions in regards to that matter!" He was about to move, but looked down at her and continued. "Though I cannot imagine what _I _would have done that would constitute much of a Cons list, aside from not enjoying talent competitions based on fashion, not partaking in alcoholic drinks regularly, or always commenting on your apartment's lack of tidiness." He strolled past her, hearing a huff escape her lips at his arrogant words.

He turned around one more time to add, "And since when does being beautiful and talented sexually constitute as an _insult_? Don't play the part of the prude now, Penny, It doesn't suit you."

Her mouth dropped at his scathing words and it took her a moment to speak. "Well, it doesn't. And I'm not a _prude_! I would just hope that you had more to say is all and I..."

"You cannot expect me to justify what I've written! It was utterly personal and for a reason!" Penny had honestly not heard Sheldon this loud in a long time.

"Reason! What _reason_? I just want to know one thing, _Dr. Cooper_," she started, saying his name in a sarcastic manner. "If you truly believe half the shit on your Cons list, then WHY ARE YOU WITH ME!" Her hands flew up as she yelled the last line.

Sheldon just blinked multiple times, a look of shock spread across his face. She was surprised he was twitching.

He took a deep breath, licked his lips and nodded his head lightly to himself as if deciding upon something in his head. His eyes drifted away for a moment, then caught up to hers again. "Perhaps the more appropriate question is: if you truly think I feel so little of you, why are _you_ with _me_?"

Penny wanted to throw her pillow at him, sincerely hating this new, insightful Sheldon. When did he get so good at arguing emotional points?

She was dumfounded. "Then why even write…"

He wasn't even listening to her at this point. He just shook his head and walked out the bedroom door.

"HEY!" Penny ran after Sheldon and grabbed his arm before he reached the door. "No. Don't…." He yanked his arm away from her hold and grabbed the knob. "Sheldon, please don't leave. Look, I'm sorry I read it because it violated your privacy. But I'm not sorry I saw some of what was written. I mean it, why are you with me?"

He opened the door partially, but she slammed it shut.

"I was really hurt by some what I saw." Penny slumped her shoulders and gently pried his hand away from the doorknob. He looked away from her and tried to fully turn his back, but she directed him forward again.

She was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying…?" Her heart sank and beat faster at the same time.

"You shouldn't have read this," he choked out in a voice that was little more than a cracked whisper. He held the same red face he'd had since he walked in.

"I know." Penny lowered her head in shame and bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She tapped her foot nervously and continued in a smaller voice with, "But it doesn't excuse some of things I saw."

Sheldon lifted his eyes and shook his head. He was at a loss for words and as his Meemaw used to say, he was 'so embarrassed, the Lord could have warmed the heavens with his blush'.

If only she understood how very important the list had been…and how hard it was for him to confront some very raw feelings for her. Perhaps he would show her the letter to her he had written the night he started the Pros and Cons list. He wasn't sure he was ready for that.

Penny looked at her boyfriend and suddenly her anger and her own threatening tears turned into guilt. Sheldon hadn't stated anything he wouldn't have told her to her face or had _actually _told her to her face at one point. She was completely ignoring the other things he wrote on those pages, about his feelings for her and about his worry about how he was viewed by her.

And she just emasculated him by reading and exposing his vulnerability out in the open.

"Can we talk about it?" Her voice was weak and pleading, and she reached out to touch his arm, but flinched and recoiled.

"I don't want to," he said. He shook his head and looked down at his hands and the stupid composition notebook he was holding stared back at him. "I don't think I want to be with you anymore."

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny leaned in closer, unsure if she had heard him right. He was talking so quietly.

"What?"

"I don't think we should be together anymore." He still hadn't looked at her and his eyes kept darting between the door and notebook.

She stepped in front of the door. "You're not breaking up with me over this, Sheldon. Couples have fights."

Sheldon stood taller and straightened his shoulders. "Excuse me, Penny." He motioned for her to move. She wouldn't.

"Sit down, Sheldon."

"I will not. And I do not think _you _are in any position to be demanding anything."

Penny sighed heavily and reached out, pleased when he didn't yank his hand away when she held it. "Sweetie..._darling_… I'm sorry I read your diary." She reached up and he averted his eyes as she wiped her hand gently against his wet cheek. He pushed the touch away. "I honestly was going to put it down, but that list caught my eye."

Sheldon swallowed hard. "It's a violation, Penny."

"Well, would it make you feel better to read _my_ diary?" She was grasping for straws here and really did want to smooth things over and talk to him. She actually hadn't updated her diary in almost a year, so it was probably little consolation, but she offered it anyhow.

He looked directly in her eyes. "No." He sighed and turned around and in a few steps he was finally sitting on the couch.

Licking her lips because her mouth was suddenly dry, Penny walked part way to the kitchen for a glass of water, but decided to just sit with Sheldon. She was honestly a little afraid he would bolt out of the room if she wasn't too close by.

"I know we're together now and that's great, but…what did you mean by some of the things you stated here? It's a journal. I mean, no one writes untrue stuff in a journal."

"Sometimes they do…." He was sitting on the edge of the couch cushion and looking around uncomfortably.

"So, what you said about me, some of the..._negative _stuff...you didn't mean?" Penny's voice sounded hopeful.

Sheldon pursed his lips and looked at her. "There is a great deal omitted."

"What do you mean?" She furrowed her eyebrows at him, tilting her head.

"There's a lot unsaid," he explained somewhat pointedly, albeit cryptically.

"Like what? More bad stuff?"

"What 'bad stuff' are you referring to?" Sheldon asked, irritation dripping in his voice. He was a bit confused as he flipped through the pages.

"The list that says I'm uneducated and a failure!" she responded in exasperation, making a gesture towards the book. "Like, stuff like that, Sheldon…it's…why are you with me? I'm obviously not up to your standards! You should be with some ivy league chick or something!"

Sheldon looked wounded. "Penny, I never said you were a failure." He opened to the page of the dreaded list, one he'd originally drafted for his own personal assessment of his emotional situation. "And stop asking why I'm with you. You asked. I accepted and _not _for some obligatory reason! And if I was to base a mate on level of intelligence matching my own, as I assume you were referring to with your 'ivy league' statement, then I am certain I would remain alone for the rest of my life." His words were stern and direct, and unlike her, he never wavered in his statements. "You completely ignored the wonderful things I stated. I said you cared for me," he continued, a bit of an edge to his voice.

He was naturally a private person emotionally, and it was hard enough to come out of his shell to be with Penny in the capacity that he was. Now she was berating him with questions about something he never intended for her to see. Hell, he was on the verge of crossing it all out, but she'd acquired the notebook accidently before he could.

"Yeah, I know, but why did you need to write it at all. I know my faults."

"And if this were a list directed towards _you reading it_, they would not have been _included_," Sheldon snapped, his voice strained and angry. He was getting more agitated.

"You don't get it. It's just that there is more negative than positive and..."

"The point of the matter is that you crossed a line. Relationship Agreement or not, I think we can both agree this is grounds for a relationship termination. You read what I wrote knowing early enough on that it was personal and now you interrogate me about it? Penny, even for you, this is low." He hadn't lost her eye contact and Penny found that she was slowly sinking back in the couch as he spoke. "You focus entirely on the fact that there aren't strictly glowing remarks about you, but you fail to realize that there isn't anything written on here that isn't true, or at least mostly true. Look."

"No, Sheldon," Penny retorted, sitting back up, a new frustrated anger growing inside of her. "_You _fail to realize that when someone is crazy about someone else, seeing this just... it..." She huffed, rolling her eyes and trying to find the right words. "It breaks their heart! I mean, I was really stunned!"

His face registered as surprised, and he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"But what about the whole Nebraska thing. I mean, that's just silly. I can't help where I grew up!" Penny continued, defending herself in a losing battle. She was being stubborn at this point.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "I really don't care about that, Penny. And why are you focusing so heavily on that point? You make commentary about me all the time, and insist on the less-than-affectionate term of Dr. Whack-A-Doodle, which implies I'm a crazy nut bag. Do I go and obsess over it, insisting you know my mother had me tested when I was a child?" When she gave him a mildly annoyed glare, he continued quickly with," Well, I mean _lately_? The answer is no."

Penny could now see why Leonard relented in his arguments with Sheldon almost every time. This man had good points oozing out of his ears, and if he didn't, he sure as hell had a way of debating the crap out of an issue. The fleeting thought that he missed his calling as a politician or lawyer crossed her mind as she tried to process everything he was saying.

Sheldon looked away for a moment, pondering something in his head before turning to her and continuing. He felt he owed her some sort of an explanation at this point. She'd openly stated that she was crazy about him and, even if she didn't intend for it to have this effect, it made his anger ease up a bit.

"I wrote all that stuff to…," He looked down at the table to avoid her eyes, "…remind myself why we were ill suited for each other."

"But we're not."

He shot a heated glare at her. "I know that now! This was written some time ago!" He shoved the book in her lap. "If you must know, I started this book for myself. I needed facts, Penny. Something to tell me…."

He stopped abruptly and sat back with a thud against the couch.

Penny leaned her head in a bit and waited. He didn't continue.

"Something to tell you…_not_ to like me?" she offered in a small voice.

Sheldon shrugged and looked at his hands. She read that as 'yes.'

Penny sat back. "All this time, you were just pushing me away?"

"Yes."

She lowered her head; her guilt and anger were ebbing significantly. She was glad he was opening up finally. The words in the journal explained his odd, and sometimes distant, behavior. Almost understandable. Their first night together, even under grossly false pretenses, meant more to him that even _he _realized. That only really meant one thing….

Penny looked up and asked, "So, can I ask you something? Did you have feelings for me from the beginning? Did you pretty much…like me from the start of this whole mess?"

"No," he muttered. She looked up at him in confusion. He continued. "I actually I admired you from afar prior to this 'whole mess'." He stated the last part with finger quotes.

Her heart skipped a beat. "What?"

Sheldon licked his lips and looked around the room, then at her. "I've liked you for sometime."

"How long?"

He shrugged, looking at his lap. Of course he knew how long, the exact date to the minute, but telling her would expose that he'd liked her long before she dated Leonard. That was a whole other line of questioning he didn't want to deal with.

Before she knew it, she was starting to rattle off questions she really wanted answers to. "You created a whole notebook to avoid having feelings for me? And you think I'm the one who jeopardized your science opportunity? And what's with the picture of you sending me to my room? And don't you have a least a _couple_ more things to add to your Pros list?"

His eyes widened as she ended the long list of questions and was more surprised she managed to say it all in one breath.

Penny actually wanted to ask about each and every item he'd written down, but she knew better. She asked one more question, though. "So, you don't think I'm some stupid, failed actress, with an annoying laugh and..."

He held his hand up to stop her. "Penny, I want you to listen to what I'm about to say very carefully," he started, his voice methodical and calm. He had lectured her using this same tone before. He needed to establish an emotional neutral zone for himself, and facts were always a safe zone. "I wrote the things I did for my own personal needs and assessment. The things I have expressed to you and feel for you stand true. You know I do not have the capacity to lie."

With a small, nervous huff, he continued, "I feel that you should know I am no longer masking or suppressing my feelings for you, as I did say 'yes' to being your boyfriend, which, by the way," he said, bringing his finger up to her with a stern look in his eye, "I did so _without_ the use of a formal agreement. I also did the same with our coital situation. Please be mindful of these sacrifices I've made." Penny's eyes widened and she nodded her head. "I had an extremely hard time writing out the positives in that Pros list, because I wasn't ready to admit to them. Please, stop perseverating on it."

Penny looked away and mouthed the word 'perseverating' as she tried to search her brain for the definition.

"It means to repeat something insistently," he explained, rolling his eyes a bit in frustration. "The research opportunity I would rather not discuss, as it is truly a moot point. And the picture? Well, simply put, it's the only picture I had in my mind for you. I was disappointed. You…," He shrugged and sighed, "betrayed me in a way."

"I did not. You said..."

"Yes, I know. Penny, please. Can we not rehash this situation again?" He pursed his lips and muttered, "It was either that picture or one of me begging you to be with me again, but I certainly am not one to beg…."

She was tempted to ask if that was what the unfinished picture was, but didn't. She also had to suppress the urge to scold him and tell him that asking her to take him back would have been the better solution.

Above all, though, she was happy that he'd admitted to wanting her back. If given another couple of weeks, she was certain he would have reinitiated their relationship to a more exclusive one.

As gently as she could, she asked, "What did you omit?"

Sheldon sighed heavily, closing his eyes and shaking his head. That was something he _definitely _wanted to avoid talking about now. The memory of the letter he had written to Penny came to mind. He decided he wasn't ready for her to see it.

"Just that…" He licked his lips and changed tactics. "Penny, you know how I feel about you." He looked pained as he continued with, "I'm sorry you were hurt by what you saw. And…for the record, many things were exaggerated."

"What?" Penny was stunned the Great Sheldon Cooper…_apologized_. And that he was actually admitting fault in himself. This was rare…and very telling.

He opened his eyes and gazed at her again. In hopes of redirecting her attention of the omissions he stated before, and because he now felt like he needed to make amends, he continued, "I'm _sorry_. But you should know, I have stated nothing negative in my omissions." He knew she would wonder and regretted stating it. He silently hoped a new line of harassing questions didn't stem from that comment.

She bit her lip and nodded. She got the point and could tell he wasn't going to readily answer that question, despite the fact that her curiosity was peaked so much that she was surprised she wasn't visibly drooling.

"Thank you," she whispered. She lowered her head and looked at her folded hands. Suddenly, guilt came to the surface. "I probably shouldn't have read that once I discovered it was private. I'm sorry, too."

They both sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Penny spoke. "So, we're still together?"

Sheldon nodded. "It would appear so."

Penny smiled and looked at her hands again, which were now smoothing over her sweatpants. She loved making up from fights because it always felt like a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Suddenly, Sheldon stood and began to unbutton his pants….

XXXXXXXXXX

***The quote from Meemaw about embarrassment was totally made up. He never referenced that in the show. **

**I was told that the story that followed after this was…well, worthy of being a Ch. 47 beginner, so I had to oblige. Ch. 47 is done. Just need to tweak it. We're looking at around 5 more chapters here, kiddos. And one or two more lemons, don't worry.**

**Recommended Reads while waiting for Ch 47:  
>The Parallel Universe Prospect by AliceAtHeart <strong>(_**complete**_. GREAT AU story where Sheldon and Penny swap places. Very Shenny, awesome fic. And...there is also a special featured chacater in the story...*ahem* me. Yay! We all know how much of a fan I am of that!)

**Shot Yourself In The Foot Again by Yankee Doodle Doctor **(Only first chapter up but if we put some heat on this Shenny fic, she just might continue it-I need to see what happens! Also, I was the first author of TBBT/Shenny fiction this wonderful reader was exposed to and to honor the story and me, she included me in the fic as a character. Honestly, no bigger pleasing sentiment!)


	47. Just In Case

HEY GUYS AND DOLLS,

Seen/heard some of our steamy Shenny writers are getting their accounts DELETED on the spot due to their material. IN CASE I get booted for Disproving Penny or any of my other stories, though this one is the steamiest, please find me on** livejournal** at **MyOwnStar81** and/or email me at **fanficgirl81 AT gmail . Com** (take out the spaces of course and make the AT the symbol, etc...). I also have a **DeviantArt** account with **MyOwnStar81** (no artwork of my own, but it's just another way to find me), and an **Archive Of Our Own** Account with **MyOwnStar **(this and LJ is probably where I would go to repost my work or tell you where to find it. I have a TUMBLR account too, but I dont really know how to use it...). MOSTLY just put my email somewhere and who I am, Angie-MyOwnStar author of Disproving Penny,** fanficgirl81 AT gmail DOT com** and other fics you may like, and keep in touch. I am freaking out a bit because some of my friends were the ones booted…

_I will probably post a good part of my work on_ **Adult Fan Fiction . Net **and suggest any other adult fan fic writers do as well.** My user name is still MyOwnStar.**

I am so sad about that and a little worried….I am even taking down some of my fictions that are pure sex with little story, like Obsession and Yours, Always. I really REALLY do not want to be deleted...

I will keep updating until then. I only have like 6 more chapters to go of this fiction. And aside from Infinite, is my only multi-chapter baby.

I will update as soon as I can and get those chapters to you guys and/or contact information! Or send me yours if you are worried about me being gone!

All the best,

**Angie  
><strong>**Fanficgirl81 AT gmail DOT com**


	48. Served

**MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I have seen ALL the beautiful personal emails and reviews and alerts, favs, etc. THANK YOU for your support! One of you even encouraged me to write something for Kindle (I could NOT locate that email again…) and I THINK I will!

**On my lack of response and a late update, I will be honest with you it is because I am about to embark on a divorce :-( and between that and tending to my daughter, pregnancy, and new life: the time just isn't there at the moment. (And my motivation for finishing a love story was understandably not there.)**

**BUT THE STORY WILL BE DONE!**

**Thanks to TjayM for being beta-ing. This will probably be her last chapter as my beta (which I am sad about as well). I think I will be OK doing the rest on my own. You will all forgive my errors I'm sure. (…right?)**

**~~ ANNNNND…. Guess who's joined the 1k Club! ME! A THOUSAND REVIEWS~! Whoo hoo! CONGRATS TO: **Whysoserious **who was my 1,000****th**** review : ) **

**~~ you may need to reread Ch. 45 to get back into the swing of what's going on ~~**

**PS:…. TJay M made me add in sex details. She said I owed to everyone for making them wait. So, I added some. BUT the story ain't over yet. **

XXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing?"

He cocked his head at her. "I understand it's after eleven and it's late, but doesn't social convention dictate after a settled argument the couple further solidifies the amendments with 'make-up sex'?" He used his finger quotes again.

Penny started to laugh. "It's non-optional," she teased. Standing up, she pulled him down for a kiss, her heart swelling with relief.

He kissed her back, tugging at the belt of his pants. She pushed him towards the bedroom. They broke away from the kiss long enough to get inside the room and close the door. Penny tore off her sweatshirt, revealing her nude torso, and pushed Sheldon on the bed.

Just as she was about to straddle him, he gently pushed her shoulders back. "I want you on your back."

"But you love it when I ride you," she purred, advancing towards him again.

"I was faulted more, so I get to choose. I want you on the bed," he stated as though it was not up for discussion.

"Oh, come on, Sheldon. It isn't a competition - "

He glared at her, reached out and yanked her towards the mattress. She fell down on her stomach with a soft bounce. A small giggle escaped her lips as she started to turn over. She was still only half way turned when she felt Sheldon press into her.

"Sheldon," she giggled, trying to kick him away.

His fingers began to tug at her sweatpants. She glanced back enough to see that he was smiling a little. He tossed her pants to the side (as neatly as he could) and eased his body against her, smoothing her body back so she was now facing up. Lacing his hands with hers above her head, he kissed her.

"Get out of your clothes," she panted out when he broke the kiss.

"I will," he responded nonchalantly as he kissed down her neck. She was tugging at his shirts as he assisted in pulling them off the rest of the way.

He lowered his body again and felt her fingers stroking through his hair as he made his way to her breasts.

"I have a condom in my drawer. Don't forget that," she said quietly, closing her eyes and enjoying his soft nibbles on her skin.

His mouth halted and he tilted his head up to look at her without moving. "Excuse me?"

She looked down. "The condoms. They're in the drawer. You saw them."

His face went from sensual to irritated in record time as he pushed himself up to straddle her, looking down.

"Is this coming from the conversation with Leonard?" Sheldon asked in a voice that was a little too calm. "We talked about this."

"Well, yeah. I mean, it got me thinking. Maybe we _should_ use them. I don't have anything, but the safer the better and -"

"And you're letting Leonard get inside your head. The way Wil Wheaton got inside mine in the days when we were mortal enemies?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "No, Sheldon. I just think they're a good idea for us. Why are you so against them?"

"I'm not. I'm against the fact that we discussed this and your motivation for using them is Leonard's intrusion on our sex life." Sheldon crossed his arms.

"Fine, whatever. Just come here," Penny said, trying to pull her pouting boyfriend back down. When he refused to move, she sat up and gently shoved him off, her annoyance showing in her face. She yanked one of the condoms from her drawer out and pushed it into his hand. "Just use it. You might not even notice a difference."

She knew her words lacked conviction. She knew the _statement_ lacked conviction (and truth!).

"I like sex without them." He tossed the condom to the side and put his hands on his hips, looking down at his mostly nude girlfriend.

"Have you had sex with them?" she countered, her voice rising a bit.

"Yes. I used one my first time. I recall the sensation. You feel much better."

Penny relented a little. "Well, aww…."

Sheldon took that as a cue and stepped up to her. He started to finally undo his pants. Penny smiled and helped him tug them down his hips as she continued speaking.

"I know, sweetie. Me, too. I just…ya know…don't want Leonard and his words in my head as we do it." She smirked and tried to yank more of his pants down, but his hands turned into a vice.

She slowly looked up and found his mouth gaping and one eyebrow raised. Within seconds, his gaze narrowed.

"Leonard…in your head…while we have intercourse." He sighed lightly as he raised his eyebrows, shaking his head. He was buttoning his pants again.

"Wait! That's not what I meant."

He picked up his t-shirts and slipped them back on.

"Where are you - "

Sheldon pushed Penny back down when she tried to stand. "Do not follow me. I _will_ return. Please remain here until then." His voice was calm and direct, his eyes unreadable. He was backing away from her as he spoke. Finally at her door, he opened it up and she watched as he left her apartment.

"Oh, shit," she murmured.

XXXXXXXXXX

With one hand behind his back, the other one was positioned at the bedroom door. Sheldon knocked his typical series, calling out his roommate's name each time.

"Oh, what the hell," he heard him grumble from behind the door. There was some shuffling before an annoyed Leonard cracked open the door, only showing half his body. He was in his red robe.

"What do you want, Sheldon?"

"Were you and Priya in the middle of coitus?" Sheldon asked dryly, knowing the answer.

"No! We were sleeping!"

"Very well, then."

"Leonard? What's going on?" Priya's voice came from the bed.

Leonard stood back a little and said, "It's just Sheldon…." As if that statement said all she needed to know.

Sheldon leaned over and saw that Priya appeared to have a shirt on, so he eased the door open a bit. "Good evening, Priya. I just wanted to make sure you and Leonard had a proper discussion of past sexual exploits."

"Excuse me?" Leonard's eyes bugged out as his gaze turned from wary to stunned.

"Oh, after thinking about our discussion of condoms from earlier, I thought 'Leonard is absolutely right. You just never know what your partner may have.' I trust in regards to this, you've informed Priya of all your indiscretions. After all, sexually transmitted disease is no joke."

"Indiscretions!? What the hell are you talking about?! Priya knows my past - I don't even _have _a past! What are you talking about?!"

"Oh?" Sheldon gave Priya a pointed look, then gazed back at Leonard. "You informed her of your seedier sexual exploits at ComicCon?"

"What is he talking about, Leonard?" Priya asked, pulling the covers up a bit more as she sat up.

"I'm talking about being fully aware of what you are getting into when you get into bed. You know the percent of faulty condoms or breakage is higher than you would think." Sheldon crossed his arms and looked very matter-of-fact.

"Sheldon! I do not have a sexually transmitted disease!" He pushed his roommate out of his room, turning back to Priya. "And I haven't had any 'seedy' sexual encounters anywhere. Don't listen to him…."

Out in the hall, Leonard turned and glared at his taller roommate as he closed the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Leonard hissed angrily.

"What?" Sheldon shrugged.

"Now Priya is going to think I had sex with a prostitute or something!"

"Oh!" Sheldon feigned shocked, raising his hand to chest. "Will that affect your ability to have sex with her in future? I hadn't thought of that."

Leonard crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing. "I'm pretty sure I'll get grilled now, and you know that stuff never happened!"

"But she doesn't know that."

"Is this because of what I said to you and Penny earlier? How could you possibly be mad at that? You interfere with other people's lives all the time! And I was being helpful!" Leonard was getting louder with each statement. "Half the time, _you're _just being inappropriate."

Sheldon lowered his head, his lips pursed and his arms crossed. "Point taken."

Leonard looked back at the door and huffed. "I certainly hope she isn't taking what you said seriously."

"Oh, you think she will think of me and my statement when you are trying to engage in coitus?" Again, he feigned shocked, though his expression was anything but.

Leonard gaped at him. "NO!" He huffed, glared, and continued, "I certainly hope not."

"Ah, perhaps you ought to think about that the next time you decide to offer up unsolicited advice to Penny. I can filter you out, but for some reason she takes you seriously. Someone has to, I suppose."

Leonard was fuming.

"You mean my ex? The person with whom I have had many sexual conversations with in the past?" Now Leonard was just trying to piss Sheldon off…and it was working.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at his shorter roommate. "I won't even justify that with a response."

"Leonard?" Priya called from the room.

They both looked at the door and Sheldon saw his roommate visibly slump, dreading going back in to explain things to Priya (especially why the intrusion happened at all). He knew she would not be pleased at what transpired in the living room earlier (primarily because it concerned Penny and sex).

"Not looking forward to unpleasantness in the bedroom?" Sheldon asked softly.

"…No. I'm not," Leonard mumbled.

Sheldon leaned down and whispered, "It isn't entirely enjoyable when someone plants ideas in your girlfriend's head, is it?"

With raised eyebrows, Sheldon turned on his heel and walked into his bedroom. He heard Leonard close his own bedroom door and the sound of discussion happening through the wall.

He didn't think anything more about what had just happened. He changed into his pajamas and went into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss. He hadn't planned on spending the night at Penny's, but at this point he knew she was expecting him and he may as well get decent sleep at her house then walk back into a possible still turbulent situation.

Padding across the hall in his slippers, he knocked on her door methodically. She opened the door and stepped back. She was now in a pink robe and had a glass of water in her hand.

"What happened?"

Sheldon walked casually to the couch, placing his small toiletry bag down. "Exacting verbal revenge." He strolled to the kitchen area.

"What do you mean? What did you say?" Penny followed Sheldon as he got out a mug. He stepped toward the fridge for milk, but when he turned around, Penny was there.

"I simply returned the favor of helpful advice." Sheldon raised an eyebrow, with a small shrug. He opened the fridge and took out the half gallon of milk…which only had less than half a cup left in it. He shook the plastic container and gave her a disappointed look.

Shaking his head in dismay, he returned the milk and closed the door.

Penny decided not to dwell on it, and just then realized Sheldon had walked in with a small bag. "Are you staying here overnight…?"

"Yes. I believe that's best. I'll just be mindful to leave early to get back to get ready for work." Sheldon leaned on the counter.

"Aww. Like a hippie," Penny teased, placing her glass down and approaching him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "When are those days off you were telling me about?"

"Monday and Tuesday."

"That gives you a four day weekend!" Penny squealed.

"Actually, I still have to go in on Monday for a couple of hours, but yes, I will have a small break."

"Oh! We have to go out."

"We are. To the movies. Saturday night."

She hadn't let go of him, and she felt his arms gently curl around her. She was about to radiate with joy…until she realized it would no doubt be that sci-fi movie she wasn't that interested in seeing. He saw her face drop.

"Can we do something I want on one of the other days?"

Sheldon was taken aback. "Of course!" he said in a higher pitched voice.

She smiled, her eyes gazing down his neck to his white undershirt. "So, what about your laundry night?"

"I have accounted for that. I will do laundry at 6:15pm. We will depart for the movie at 7:45pm for a 9:30pm showing. We have to get there early to acquire seats, obtain our popcorn and candy, and of course, have time for any pre-show urination."

"And everyone is going with us?" she pouted.

"Once I tell them, yes. Of course. Where I go, so goes the group."

Penny gave him a wary look, but cracked an impish smile. "Is that so?"

"Get used to it. You're dating a leader of the pack," he said all too seriously, and Penny wondered if he remembered the men she dated before. Some _were_ the leaders of the pack…albeit, total jerks most of the time, but still.

"Am I now?" Penny replied, her voice turning from inquiry to flirting. She was ready to finish what they started earlier.

She stepped back from Sheldon's body and undid his robe. He let his hands drop to his sides and just watched her.

"You know, this is too much plaid for one man," she teased, her hands easing his robe off. Before she could place it on the counter, he grabbed it and pulled the robe tie out from the robe.

She tilted her head with furrowed eyebrows as he smiled down at her. He placed the sash down and tugged at her robe as well.

"This is too much pink for one person," he murmured, mimicking her words.

Penny blushed when he pulled the fabric open. She was still only in a pair of panties, and his fingers froze momentarily at the sight. Before he could recover from gazing at her, she slipped her robe off and let it fall on the floor. Taking his hand, she led him away from the kitchen with a smile.

His hand snatched the plaid sash as he trailed behind her.

She kicked the door closed and pulled Sheldon closer to her body, pressing an urgent kiss to his lips as she hurriedly unbuttoned his pajama top. He yanked her hands away, and pulled back, licking his lips.

"Penny?"

"Yes? 

"Can I try something with you? I saw it on quite a few pictures when I was drafting the original sex partnership agreement."

Penny looked worried. "What…?"

He locked eyes with hers, approaching and leaning down to kiss her gently. She closed her eyes and welcomed his soft, warm lips. Her instinct was to place her arms around his neck, but she felt his fingers drift down her arms in a soft touch. He grasped her wrists firmly and pulled them in front of her as the kissed. He pulled away and looked down at her hands

"What are you doing?" she asked, despite the fact that she started to get the idea right away.

Sheldon only moved his eyes to glance up at her then back down where he began to tie his robe sash around her wrists, effectively binding them. Penny tugged her hands apart, or rather, she tried to but Sheldon was a Boy Scout apparently…the knot was amazing.

"Sheldon, I -"

"Shh," he coaxed, smiling at her. "I don't plan on inflicting corporal punishment, Penny. I just wanted to see this for myself." He backed up and observed her, a smile Penny could only describe as predatory passing his lips.

He was going through some sort of thought process in his mind as he walked up to her, almost in a daze, and pulled her hair out of its messy ponytail. He ran his fingers through her blonde locks and smoothed them over her right shoulder. She tried to look at him, but he directed her head forward.

"What are you doing?" she asked, still tugging at the sash. "Please take this off."

"Just a moment," he said under his breath as his fingers began tugging and maneuvering her hair quickly.

Penny took in the sensation. "Are you…_braiding_ my hair?"

"Yes." With that, he used her rubber band to tie up the end. He stood back and observed her like his white board.

Then that smile from before crept across his face again, and he said, "You look like an en-slaved Princess Leia when she was captured by Jabba the Hutt." After a beat, he added, "In _Return of the Jedi_."*

"Oh my God," Penny said in her usual 'can-you-be-any-geekier' tone. "You really are a kinky nerd." She cocked her head at him. "Does that make you Jabba the Hutt?"

He smirked. "Well, I suppose it does," he said with humor in his voice. He reached up and grabbed the long part of the sash hanging from off her wrists. He began to tug it and Penny moved. He walked backwards and she stumbled as she followed him.

Walking around her room this way, he said, "Oh! This _is_ fun!" There was far too much glee in his voice.

"Sheldon!" Penny objected angrily, pulling back on the tie until he let go.

He nodded in approval as he looked her up and down. "I do think that's who you can be for ComicCon this year."

"Hell no! I'm not dressing as -"

"Of course, we may have to get you a wig with your costume and -"

"I said 'no' and -"

"Or we could dye your hair brown. How do you feel about being a brunette for a few months?" Sheldon crossed his arms, entirely earnest in his suggestion.

"What!? Sheldon I am _not_ dressing up as a naked slave!"

"Princess Leia wasn't naked," he huffed. He lowered his arms and slumped his shoulders a bit. "If it makes you feel any better, I will dress up as Han Solo."

"Oh, you don't have to be dressed as a blob king, but I have to be _mostly _naked. Yeah, that sounds fair." The sarcasm in her voice was not lost on Sheldon.

"Oh, Penny," he admonished her lightly. "Look on the bright side."

He lifted her arms and ducked under them so her bound wrists were behind his neck. He skimmed his hands down her arms, over her shoulders and down her back.

Leaning his face in close, he said, "Han Solo and Princess Leia get together in the end."

He gave a little half smile as he kissed her lips gently.

Penny was surprised at her own physical reaction - she literally got weak in the knees just then. Sheldon tugged her close to steady her, pulling away from the kiss.

His blue eyes regarded her thoughtfully, his face still close to hers. "A wig."

"What?"

"You'd look very pretty as a brunette, but," he skimmed her braid, reaching up to tug it gently, "I like my Penny blonde."

She smiled brightly at him. "And I like my Sheldon nerdy."

With a chuckle, she leaned up and continued to kiss her odd-ball boyfriend. When his hands left her body to unbutton his shirt, kissing her neck, she added, "But you do know, I am so not dressing up like that in public."

Sheldon groaned and she wasn't sure if it was disappointment or protest. He dipped himself out of her embrace and ripped his shirt off. He looked flushed and blinked at her.

"I'm nothing if not reasonable. I accept your statement and will accommodate accordingly." He stripped himself of the remainder of his clothes, placing them in a neat pile on the dresser.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Penny asked, trying not to eyeball him too obviously below the waist. She was so tempted to say 'Looks like someone gets turned on by Star Wards bondage,' but decided not to.

Sheldon smiled down at her as he pushed her backwards towards the bed. "I will accept your premise of not wearing such attire in a public setting."

"And no other kinky outfits from Star Trek or Star Wars or Star Woman or whatever."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Star Woman?"

The back of her legs hit the bed, but she remained standing. "It's out there. I know it is." Penny tugged at the sash again. "And when are you going to let me go?"

"Soon."

Her eyes widened as he dropped to his knees. As his fingers curled around the sides of her panties, he brought his bright gaze back up to her. A gaze that was darkening by the second.

"And I said I would accept your premise of not wearing such attire publicly."

"Yes, I heard that, Sheldon." Penny gave him a confused look and tilted her head at him. Why did she feel like she was missing some sort of double meaning…?

He smirked as he slid her underwear down and off. His hands roamed up her thighs and Penny started to squirm as she watched him cast a lustful gaze up her body. He finally stood and played with the knot of the sash, not actually releasing it.

"I want you to remember something," he started, his tone suddenly serious. "I'm not completely obtuse about relationships and people, Penny."

"I never said you were."

He nodded in acknowledgement of what she said. He lifted her arms again and ducked under, pressing his lips against hers and resting his hands dangerously close to her ass.

"Wait, wait," she breathed, pulling her arms from him. "Untie me. You forgot to do that."

"First get on the bed."

"Sheldon!"

He gave her a stern look and pointed to the mattress. She was already flushed and aroused, so she sat down and scooted back to the center. Laying her head on the pillow, she watched him crawl over her, lifting her arms and ducking under them again.

"You're not letting me go, are you?" she said in a calm, quiet voice.

He kissed her briefly and smiled down at her, his eyes lust filled. He pushed her tied hands up and away from his neck again, pushing them over her head. His other hand skimmed down to her breast, cupping it firmly and running his thumb over her hardening nipple.

"I plan on it. Yes." He leaned down at nipped at the peak with his lips.

"When…?" She had a hard time suppressing her slightly embarrassed smile. She (kind of) didn't want him to let her go, now that she saw he was being rather playful. Where else would he let those lips roam…? Every new touch elicited a surge of pulsing in her groin.

To her disappointment, he lifted his head and with one hand and a swift motion, the knot was undone. He pulled the sash down and tossed it over the side of the bed.

Sheldon ran his hands up the length of her arms, pinning her wrists where they were as he brought his eye contact back up to hers.

Her green eyes sparkled as she took in Sheldon's almost serene facial features. Obviously, though it was hard to admit, he was glad they'd had their talk (well, fight…) and made up. She still wanted to know how he felt about her, truly felt about her, but she reminded herself to give him time.

With a gentle smile, she said, "You've come a long way, Sheldon."

"So have you," he whispered.

They didn't say anything for a moment before Penny reached up and initiated another kiss.

"So," she said between their kiss, her arms stilled pinned down close to her head. "No 'Slave Leia' costume right?" They continued kissing.

"I never said that," he replied, their conversation taking place in between kisses.

"Wha - ?" He slipped his tongue inside her mouth before she was done with the entire word and brought his hands down to prop himself up.

"I never said no costume."

"But you said you wouldn't have me wear that costume." Penny was almost whining and worried that she was going to be tricked into wearing something even worse: maybe something super ugly. She mentally scolded herself about even worrying about a convention she could easily get out of. A girl couldn't always ask for time off from work, right?

"I said I accept your premise not to wear the costume…publicly." With that, a self-satisfied smirk appeared on his face.

Penny brought her hands down and absent mindedly placed them on Sheldon's chest.

"Sheldon," she laughed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I never kid about costumes."

Penny considered this. "Who would that make you?"

"Hmm…" Sheldon considered, lowering himself to his elbows and looking away in earnest consideration. "Leia and Hutt have no way of engaging in coitus, so that would leave Han Solo or Luke Skywalker, though I'm not at all fond of incestuous fantasies, especially given that I also have a twin sister. Though, there is also the option of a Storm Trooper. I suppose if you really wanted to get into kinky, as you say, couplings, I could be C3PO as I have been likened to him before, though his android anatomy probably hasn't endowed him with the abilities of coital activities. I suppose given that Leia is the main female character of the original trilogy, she could have any pick of men. Heck," he shrugged, turning his eyes to hers again. "I could be Darth Vader if a 'bad boy' is what you wish," he lifted his hands to use his finger quotes again, "—though Darth Vader is actually the father of Luke Skywalker, and therefore of Princess Leia so that would, again, cross a very taboo line I personally have no interest in."

Penny just stared at him and suppressed laughter at, once again, how serious he took some things.

She licked her lips and sighed a tiny bit. "I suppose it doesn't matter, so long as one thing gets done."

"What's that?"

Penny lifted her face again, brushing her lips against his sensually. "You fuck me."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the dimly lit room that wasn't his own. He was sticky and very warm and still nude. He grimaced at the sensation and considered sprinting to the shower.

It took him a minute to realize he'd had sex with Penny hours ago and literally passed out afterwards. It wasn't just sex: it was the aptly named Make Up Sex…and theirs had been the quickest, roughest of their relationship, but it felt so good…and so right.

_She tugged at the confinement of his hands pressing hers into the mattress as his hips rocked up in a swift motion. Her back arched at yet another deep, hard thrust and she gasped. His actions matched every plea uttered from her mouth._

Sheldon rubbed his head, wondering where his former sensibility concerning personal contact had gone.

_She finally freed her hands and grabbed his shoulders, bringing one hand up to pull his hair and lift her face to his for a quick kiss. Pulling her head back but keeping him close to her, she met his eyes as her body moved with his. _

Turning to Penny, who was snoring next to him (of course), he tapped her shoulder gently, but she didn't stir. He watched her profile, her limbs stretched out comfortably, her hair a mess around her pillow.

_The continued relentlessness of Sheldon reminded Penny of her wilder days with men made of muscle and not much brains. She had little time to think about this notion as the familiar sensation of her peak was coming on quickly. _

"Penny," he whispered. He bit his lip, wondering why he needed to speak to her just then. It bothered him that she would even entertain the idea that he thought so little of her, as their previous argument had revealed. True, in the past he had thought of her in many belittling manners, but that all seemed so long ago.

He couldn't fathom thinking about those things now. He really had come a long way….

_As if hoping the action would drive him deeper still, she spread her legs and arched her back. Her cries pierced the room like a knife through a thick fog. "Oh, GOD!" was followed by a string of obscene statements that Sheldon only half heard as he shuttered out his own orgasm. _

"Penny?" he whispered again, stroking her soft shoulder.

"Mmm," she groaned, turning her sleepy eyes to him. "What's up, baby?"

He blinked rapidly a few times, his heart actually fluttering. She just called him baby. BABY! He hadn't expected that. He was her Darling, but where he formerly would have protested Baby, coming from her lips he actually liked it.

"I…" He cleared his throat. "I'm going to shower I think."

"You can do it in the morning. It's like," she turned her head to the clock briefly, "It's _three_ in the morning."

He nodded, looking away. "Well, then I'm getting a cold beverage. Would you like one?"

"No, thanks," she murmured and turned her face back to the pillow.

After a beat, he got up and felt around for his robe and realized he'd left it in the kitchen. Sighing to himself, Sheldon looked back at Penny. He wasn't even thirsty. He really hadn't even said what he wanted to say.

But, he did want to shower. However, he packed no change of underwear or clean pajamas, so he was forced to wait until morning.

He put on his underwear, pajama bottoms and white undershirt only. He was still pretty warm so opted against the pajamas shirt. Half asleep, but still vigilant, he did end up retrieving his toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss and took care of his oral hygiene. At least that was normal practice.

He crawled back into Penny's bed, covering them both with a light sheet and began to ponder what had transgressed between them prior to the sex, but sleep overwhelmed him.

Before long he was out for the count…again.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Love you guys. Thanks for your patience! **

PS: Those who couldn't find me on livejournal, I will check that out. So far, nothing is posted there or anywhere. Just here. I was panicked when I started all those new accounts. I even feel foolish for deleting two of my one shots, but this story is too involved to let it go that quickly. Ya know?

*Thank you to RobbieO81769 for fixing my Star Wars movie title error. Corrected 11/29/12. :)


	49. Date Night

**Author's Note****: I'm back. Thank you for your patience as it has truly been MONTHS. But forgive me… There have been more than a few emails and reviews about "when will I finish the story" so thank you to everyone for pushing this author to move forward and DO IT ALREADY!**

**This chapter had a very different direction, BUT after a lovely feedback note, I decided not to make this chapter so "blue sky" or effortlessly resolved, if you will. Challenge accepted, Danny! ;-)**

**** Sorry for errors in any of my chapters, spelling mostly. I write this super late at night and my wonderful betas also check my work in between their own writings…and lives. So…just enjoy it anyway!**

**ALL YOUR REVIEWS WERE AMAZING—CONSIDER THEM ALL READ AND LOVED! Because they were!  
>:-D<strong>

**THANK ****YOU TO: **

**~ Gwuenhyvar for being my beta! (She's the reason I am working on a Kindle book!)**

**~ Jislane for allowing me to use her name again in this chapter. Her cameo turned into more, a happy accident.**

**~ RobbieO81769 for correcting my Star Wars factoid error in the previous chapter. Ooops…that's what I get for googling things at wee hours of the night!**

**~ To all of YOU for your continued support, reviews, favoriting of me and the story and all that. You're all the best-best-best!**

**Enjoy and ****you might want to glance at the last chapter or two to refresh your memory**** if you need it because it's been a few months for some of you (I know I had to in order to get back into the flow). **

***MyOwnStar***

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon took a deep breath, his eyes blissfully closed and his hands relaxed at his sides.

Yes. There was no place he would have rather been at that very moment.

Then, something hit his face and his reverie was broken. He looked over and saw Howard and Raj giggling amongst themselves as they turned their backs to him, the bucket of popcorn almost falling out of Raj's arms.

"Very funny," Sheldon scolded, rubbing his face of any excess butter from the overly saturated bucket.

"Can't be helped," Howard said with a shrug. "You get all 'zen-like' in the movie line, you get popcorn in the face."

"Yeah, dude. Protocol." Raj smiled and nodded, snacking on some of the popcorn.

"Come on, guys," Leonard said sourly. "The movie starts soon. Stop messin' around."

Sheldon eyed his friend with some disinterest. Leonard and he were on very curt speaking terms since the safe-sex lecture debacle and Sheldon's subsequent revenge. Sheldon's night had ended in great sex. Leonard's had also ended in sex, from what Sheldon understood (and by understood, seeing Priya in a robe the next morning), but he sincerely doubted it was as fulfilling as his night.

Tonight they were all out for the sci-fi movie they had all talked about a few days prior.

And, what's more…it was a date night for them all—at the same time. _A first ever. _It was a monumental moment for sure!

Sheldon took Penny, of course (despite her attempt to get out of it that afternoon). Leonard took Priya. Howard took Bernadette and Raj took Jislane. Currently, all the girls were in the bathroom for their own pre-show urination…and to do something more than be bored in line.

Penny didn't understand what the point was to wait a thousand hours in line for a movie. Well, it was only a few hours but still. BOR-ING.

"This doesn't even have hot vampires in it," she had mumbled to Sheldon when they'd managed to be first in line. He'd just raised his eyebrows at her and began the lengthy explanation of why this movie beat any teen-vamp drama and …something about the special effects budget. Penny didn't recall. Or more accurately—she stopped listening. She adored her Sheldon but she still had the right to be annoyed by his unnecessary jibber-jabber.

All she'd responded to him was, "That's nice, sweetie" before patting his arm and smiling up at him.

And now, Penny and the girls were in the bathroom gabbing away at the mirror, mostly. Jislane got a phone call and stepped out. Bernadette and Priya were talking about her new position with the law firm she worked at. Penny had little to contribute, and just fixed her lip gloss in the mirror wondering if Sheldon would really notice if she just snuck into a Sandra Bullock film instead.

"We'll wait for you back in line," Bernadette said as she and Priya stepped out.

Penny nodded. "Ok. Be out in a sec."

She turned to get tissue from the bathroom stall and heard someone enter another stall, their voice loud and obnoxious on their cell phone as they slammed their stall door shut. Penny's eyes widened.

She knew that voice.

She hated that voice.

She listened a few moments more to confirm her suspicions. _Yes_…it was that bitch that girl Jislane had brought to Sheldon's house (the night she'd asked him to be her boyfriend). That girl was so _rude_ that night! Penny had secretly wanted to get her back. But how? And was it even worth it at this point?

"...Well, meet us after. Yeah." There was a pause in the girl's conversation. Penny listened closely, being nosy more than anything. "…Oh, and you will never guess who's here. That psycho asshole I was telling you about. The one everyone had to force to get up off the couch so his little girlfriend could sit down. No…here with Jislane. Yeah, I said 'hi' but whatever…"

Penny's face burned red.

_That bitch is talking about Sheldon! Oh, it's on!_

Penny peered out of the stall and the girl was still in hers, for whatever reason. Then Penny heard her speak out.

"Hey, I'm outta toilet paper. Could you hand me some?" She was talking to Penny. She must have seen her feet under the stall.

Penny cleared her throat and said in a high pitched voice, "Sure!" With that, and a devilish grin, Penny reached for the toilet paper.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where have you been?" Sheldon asked, peering down at Penny and sipping on his drink.

The other girls were with the guys, chatting away. Penny heard Leonard giving Priya the same details Sheldon told her about the movie. She wondered if Priya was just as bored with them.

"Oh, just taking care of business," she responded sweetly, gently putting her arm through his without thinking about it.

"Well, I should hope so. The movie is a full two and a half hours long. You don't want to miss a thing. You know, the original budget for this film was only 4 million dollars."

"I see…"

Just then, a loud "What the fuck!" could be heard from the ladies bathroom. Everyone turned towards the direction of the vulgar statement.

Penny just smiled, laughing her own wicked little chuckle and lacing her fingers through Sheldon's, who looked shocked and a little appalled at the outburst.

"What was that all about?"

XXXXXXXXXX

(Five minutes prior)

Penny reached for the toilet paper and with some manipulation, unlatched the holder. She grabbed the roll of toilet paper and snuck away to the other three stalls in the five stall bathroom. She furiously took the toilet paper out of the holders and was soon holding four rolls of toilet paper in her arms.

"Uh. _Hello_," came the bitch's voice from her stall. "Toilet paper?"

"Yeah, I don't see any…" Penny responded. "Oh, wait. Here you go!"

She reached down and handed the girl one small square from the bunch.

"What the fuck is this?" the girl sneered, snatching the one tiny tissue square.

"You asked for toilet paper. You never said how much." Penny stood. "Courtesy of the psycho asshole's girlfriend."

With that, Penny spun on her heel and walked out. She opened the door to the men's bathroom and tossed the four rolls in before quickly walking back to where the others stood. She wore a triumphant smile as Sheldon looked over at her and asked, "Where have you been?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny couldn't deny how she was a tiny bit nervous that the girl would come out, find her, and kick her ass. She actually clung to Sheldon a little more, though he offered less than brawny support. A couple of girls finally did go into the bathroom, mostly to see what the commotion was, and within minutes the nasty girl came out—fuming and embarrassed.

Penny could tell she was looking for her, but was saved by the bell when the line opened up for the movie. The girl was stalking towards her anyway, but went up to Jislane rather than her and Penny could hear her start to complain about what happened. She was actually surprised that the girl, as bold and foul-mouthed as she was, didn't just confront Penny herself.

"Sorry…I don't know what to tell you…" she heard Jislane say in a helpless tone, obviously hating confrontation between a new friend and an old friend.

Penny decided to ignore the rest of the conversation and instead allowed Sheldon to aggressively pull her in the direction of the "acoustic sweet spot" in the theater before someone else got to it. She plopped down next him, and he looked at her with happier-than-Christmas-morning smile on his face.

"First in line and best seats in the house."

Penny just smiled and shook her head. She looked down. "Where are your Red Vines?"

"Oh, right here. I got tired of holding them." He produced the package out of his jacket and placed them on his lap.

"I think I'm going to get some popcorn and a Coke."

"But the previews are starting soon."

"No, they're not."

"And you're going to be fighting the crowd. See? They're still bustling in."

"Well, then maybe my _boyfriend_ should get them for me…. It is a _social convention_." Penny smiled and batted her eyes at him.

Sheldon's sat up a tiny bit. "Oh, Penny. You know I'm a progressive man. I don't hold back any woman who wants to assert their independence. You go and you get that popcorn and Coke. You show that crowd who's boss." He looked at her, and cleared his throat. He hoped his inspirational message told her what it needed to: that he didn't want to get up. He finished with, "You…you go, girl."

"Nice try," she replied wryly, crossing her arms.

"I had to open my mouth," he mumbled angrily as he got up and scooted past her and the others in seats.

When Sheldon was out of sight, Penny looked down the line of her friends. They were all happily chatting away and talking to their dates. She smiled and sat back before quickly jolting up and also scooting passed her friends out into the aisle.

"Save our seats!" she pleaded with Leonard as she passed him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To save Sheldon," she murmured worriedly as she hustled down the aisle.

She heard Leonard say "huh?" before dashing past the remainder of people coming in. It had momentarily slipped her mind that Jislane's friend might still be in the lobby, perhaps waiting for Penny or Sheldon to walk out. She was certain the girl hadn't come to see this movie.

She found Sheldon standing ten people back at the concession line.

"Hey," she panted, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "I changed my mind. Let's go in."

"Why?" He gave her a confused look.

"I just—"

"HEY!"

Penny cringed when she heard the holler and everyone in line looked in the direction of the voice. It was _her_.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sheldon asked, mostly to himself.

"Uh, yes…" Penny pulled closer to Sheldon, or rather pulled Sheldon closer to her.

Before anymore could be explained, the girl was in Penny's face.

"What the hell was that all about in the bathroom?" the girl asked angrily. "You think you're funny?"

Sheldon took a step back. Penny didn't.

"Hey, I gave you what you asked for." Penny threw up her hands with a shrug before crossing her arms.

"I'm gonna kick your ass," the girl replied, almost matter-of-factly.

Sheldon sighed. Why did Penny always find herself in confrontations with other women? He wasn't even sure what this one was about. He gathered…bathroom…and something the other girl asked for. He assumed toilet paper because that's the only thing one would need assistance for if they were bound to the toilet doing their business. That, or the girl got stuck on the toilet seat somehow.

"Oh, please. I should have kicked your ass at the apartment," Penny shot back. To be honest, she was getting a bit nervous. She was a tough girl, but she didn't go seeking fights with others. "But revenge is a dish best served WITHOUT TOILET PAPER!"

Sheldon looked around, noticing others were starting to stare and feeling uncomfortable with it. He took another step back.

"Penny, perhaps we should go…"

"I think your freak is calling you," the girl indicated, crossing her arms and pointing at the tall man behind Penny.

"Hey!" Sheldon protested. "I'm not a freak. By all accounts, _you're_ the freak. I don't see anyone else here creating such havoc in a public place. I was merely standing in line getting popcorn and a Coke."

"See? That's what I mean. Freak."

Penny opened her mouth to say something, but Sheldon stopped her. "Penny, please. Allow me." He turned curtly to the woman and simply said, "Go away."

"Excuse me."

"Go. Away."

The girl looked around and then crossed her arms again, smiling a bit. "Fine. I'm leaving." She eyed Penny up and down, then smiled a fake smile at Sheldon. "Enjoy your movie."

With that, she stalked off. Penny gave Sheldon a wide-eyed look. "What the hell was that? You just got her to leave like that?"

"Sometimes it takes a simple request. You Nebraskans and your fights," he said, with a shake of the head, turning to face forward in the line.

When they left the concession and walked to their seats, Sheldon stopped so short, Penny bumped into him from behind.

"Sheldon, what the heck? I—"

"_No_," he seethed. It was stated with the same venomous tone he formerly reserved for Wil Wheaton in their arch-enemy days. He almost dropped Penny's drink in his hand.

Looking over his shoulder, Penny gasped. In Sheldon's seat was a large, brawny guy giving Leonard a hard time. Leonard and the others just looked at the two of them with a somewhat helpless expression. It wasn't simply the guy that brought Sheldon and Penny both to their own levels of rage—it was _her._ She'd gone into the theater, found their seats, and SAT DOWN! The theater was jam packed and really the only other alternative to getting the two intruders to move seats was creating a fight…and after a long ass wait in line, no one wanted the risk of being kicked out for that.

Penny glanced at Jislane, who looked only mildly invested in the scene. She and Raj were checking out an app she had on her phone and laughing. Penny rolled her eyes.

Sheldon angrily stomped over and scooted in until he was in front of Leonard, who backed into his seat as far as he could to avoid being eye level with Sheldon's crotch.

"These are our seats," Sheldon said to the big guy.

"Uh, Jen," he said, turning to the bitch.

So, _that_ was her name.

"Yes?" she was innocently looking up from her own cell phone.

"Were these seats occupied when you got here?"

"Nope."

The guy smiled up at him. "Guess you're mistaken."

Sheldon huffed. "Oh no, sir. It is you who is mistaken."

Penny scooted into the seats and leaned down to ask Jislane, "Why don't you do something? This is your friend."

"She's kind of mad at me because of what you did," she responded. "Sorry. She won't listen to me."

"Really?! You can't just—" Penny stopped short after looking at her. The conversation would lead nowhere. Pursing her lips and standing straight again, Penny murmured, "That's no way to start a friendship off with your boyfriend's friends. But whatever."

"You can have our seats," Jen said to Sheldon, pointing at the farthest corner of the theater.

"What? NO! These are our seats! Leonard," he turned to his friend. "Did you not tell them these are our seats?"

"No, I just allowed them to sit there," he responded sarcastically.

"Proper seat saving protocol would have been to scoot down and place your jacket on your own seat until we returned. We've discussed this!" Sheldon was in the beginning stages of a tantrum, and Leonard opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone shouting for them to sit down.

Sheldon looked back at the screen and saw that the movie previews were starting.

"Get up!" Sheldon said again, his voice going from angry to pleading.

"Come on, guys. Look, you were mad at me. Sorry about the whole bathroom thing," Penny started, rolling her eyes and hating to (fake) apologize. "Just let us have our seats. Sheldon has nothing to do with anything."

"Make us," the girl sneered back.

"Oh, this is about to get real," Penny said, pushing Sheldon out of the way who tumbled onto Leonard, Penny's drink almost spilling entirely.

"Hey! HEY!" All four of them looked at the direction of the hollering. It was a security-rent-a-cop looking guy at the bottom of the stairs. "Find other seats or get out."

"I will not allow this cinematic injustice to take place!" Sheldon stated indignantly, standing straight. "These hooligans need to move! These seats were reserved to those who waited hours in line. Us. Make them move. I shall not move from this spot until you do your job, although with the seeming absence of any real academy training, I can see how that would be difficult."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon held his Icee and Red Vines as Penny clung to her popcorn bucket and soda, both looking out at the filled parking lot.

"I can't believe we got thrown out!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"Yeah, crazy," Penny mumbled, sinking behind him to avoid the inevitable glare, lecture, and fight. She got her phone out and texted Bernadette. This was all her fault. If she hadn't asked him to get her popcorn then her boyfriend would be happily watching the movie and she would be happily daydreaming about not being there watching the movie.

"This is all your fault!" He twirled around to face her in full on angry Sheldon mode. "I waited weeks for this movie, then hours in line, and because of you I—"

"Wait a second," she shot back, holding up her free hand. "It was because of _you_ that I even did what I did."

"Got a kicked out?"

"NO!" Penny huffed and threw her arm in the direction of the door, indicating to the scene inside. "That girl came into the bathroom and to get her back for being such a bitch at your apartment, I..." Penny cleared her throat and looked away, "kind of denied her toilet paper when she needed it in the bathroom. I, um, got rid of all the rolls."

Sheldon adjusted his shoulders. "You expect that to excuse this night?"

Penny's mouth dropped open. "YEAH!"

"It doesn't."

"Come on, Sheldon! I was sticking up for you! Getting her back for being so…ugh. Forget it." Penny started walking away and Sheldon followed her. She abandoned her popcorn and soda on a bench as she walked by.

"Where are you going? Or have you forgotten that Leonard was our ride?" He was surprised how fast she was walking.

"Go away, Sheldon."

"Me!?" He was still trailing her like a little puppy, trying to keep up with her steps. "I believe it is I who should be stomping away angrily."

She stopped short and Sheldon stumbled to stop next to her. "Well, stomp away then, Mr. Big Man."

"I hardly think you have the right to be angry."

Penny's phone chirped and she checked it. "Bernadette texted back. Those jerks left. They just wanted us to get kicked out. Can you believe that?" Penny looked up and met angry blue eyes. "You want to try to sneak back in…?"

"How?" Sheldon shot back angrily. "We were _escorted_ out."

"Yea, but I could ask Bernie to open the side door…or…" She shrugged, not really knowing what she was talking about. "I don't know, Sheldon. I'm sorry! I'll take you to see this movie tomorrow! I promise!"

"It won't be the same. Everyone will have seen it. Our seats are vacant, just waiting for our return." He pouted. "With the perfect sound quality and everything."

"Hey! You guys!" They turned to the sound of Leonard's voice.

"Oh, you've talked to the manger and are getting us back in! Thank you, Leonard!" Sheldon started to walk towards the theater.

"Actually, uh, no. I came out to hand you the keys. You guys can come get us in a couple hours." He handed Penny his car key and shrugged. "Sorry."

He sprinted back into the movie theater and Sheldon turned to Penny with a gaping mouth.

"Well, I guess we're not stranded. Come on, darlin'…" Penny hoped to change Sheldon's disposition, knowing the scorn of Sheldon could last hours…days…weeks. And she was stuck with him exclusively for the next two or three hours. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the car.

"This is the Stan Lee incident all over again! You and your irresponsibility getting me to miss out. Oh, Penny. No, amount of sweet talk will salvage this night." Sheldon took an angry sip of his Icee.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Finally. Quiet_, thought Penny, smiling to herself as her lips trailed his neck. Her lips had halted his babbling lecture instantaneously once they were in the car, driven away, and parked at some random back road she found near the theater.

"The night isn't entirely ruined," she whispered in his ear as her hand slid over his thigh.

"Well, that is certainly still up for debate," he mumbled back. He cleared his throat, his eyes darting to his watch.

"Give it to me," Penny sat back, holding her hand out.

"What?"

"Your watch. Hand it over."

"What—why?" He held his wrist up to his chest protectively.

"Because you're thinking about if there is a possible next showing, which you know there isn't and even if there was, I am not paying a _second _admission for the same movie that I didn't want to see anyway. So—hand it over."

Sheldon pursed his lips and yanked the watch off his wrist, practically tossing it in her direction. He crossed his arms and looked out the window at the stars in the sky, sighing and wondering at what point the movie was playing. A small constellation caught his eye and his mind automatically went to the history of the constellation and how it came to be named. Before his mind could glide through the rolodex of facts it held, something began pressing against his body. It took him a moment to realize it was Penny.

He looked up with wide eyes as she straddled him with a smile on her face. He lifted his hands near his chest, uncertain what to do in this new situation. Despite the fact that they were in a relatively private location, this was still outside of his public display of affection comfort zone.

"Penny, honestly, I—" His words were cut off by her lips. His hands slowly eased down to her shoulders.

She had perfected the car make out session long (_long_) ago along with the seasoned car sex which she hadn't had since, well…Kurt. She was curious how far Sheldon would allow her to take this but didn't worry too much about if he would reject the idea of car sex. She was honestly surprised he hadn't already opened his car door and pushed her out.

"I'm still mad at you," he said against her lips when there was a small pause in the kissing.

She shook her head and ignored him, bringing her head down to kiss his neck.

"I mean it, Penny. This is another strike." His voice sounded even and persistent.

"Give me a hundred strikes, I don't care," she heatedly whispered, running her tongue up his neck.

The intake in his breath and the way he scooted up in his seat told her the discussion was most likely over.

"Just say it, Shelly," she teased, kissing his neck a few more times.

He cleared his throat. "Say what, Penn…..y?"

"Say the words, 'I don't care about the movie. I'm with my girlfriend.'"

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Say it," she coaxed, pulling back and tugging at her shirt.

"This is ridiculous. You're essentially asking me to lie. I do care about the movie and—"

"Just…_say it_, Dr. Cooper," she pressed, pulling her shirt up over her head. "Tell me you don't care about a movie you can see tomorrow, or next week, or never." She leaned in close to his lips. "Because you're here with your girlfriend."

Sheldon formed the words on his tongue but the way Penny's bra slid off her arms silenced him momentarily. He cursed himself for his biological reaction to her.

She lifted her body and Penny tugged at his zipper. His hands came down on hers in a firm grip and she was forced to look directly in his eyes.

"I _do_ care about the movie. I _am_ here with my girlfriend. Please don't unzip my pants in the car. Anyone can come at any time."

"No one is going to see. Sheldon, this is what couples do."

"Not us."

"We haven't tried it yet." She yanked her hands away from his grip. "And it won't be sex. Just…" She leaned over and pecked his lips. "A little fooling around."

Sheldon took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I wish we were in the movie," he murmured, feeling her hands on his chest.

Slumping her shoulders, Penny started to get off him. She slid her bra back on and sighed heavily. Feeling guilt, Sheldon opened his eyes and looked out the window, feeling the tension between he and Penny build. He just wasn't really in the mood. He was pushing down the temper tantrum he was having over the whole being kicked out of the movie thing and it was actually helping very little that Penny was trying to seduce him.

Penny bit back the comment she wanted to make about having a 'normal' boyfriend because she knew who she was with. An eccentric with his own set of rules, which he only bent when he wanted to. This was obviously not one of those times.

After getting dressed again and starting the car, Sheldon turned to her. "I know where we can go."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this certainly does make me feel better," he casually stated, taking in the smell of new comics.

"Hmph," Penny grunted, eyeballing the old comics. "I thought your loyalties were to Stuart. Why are we at this old comic book place."

"Oh, I do like this place very much, but it's a bit further out and Leonard refuses to drive out here." Sheldon studied the cover of one of the comics encased in a plastic sheath in his hands.

"I see." She strolled around the place. The proprietor, an old man behind the counter reading a book, was the only other person in this tiny establishment. There were a couple of small aisles filled with memorabilia, shirts, videos and comic books, and then a small staircase. Next to it was a handwritten sign that read 'More Merch Up Stairs'.

Penny started up the tiny staircase, hitching up her purse over her shoulder a little more as she looked up. On the last step, she looked around at what appeared to be storage…or just a very disorganized way of selling more old crap. She coughed at the musty smell but was intrigued by the small space anyway.

She peered into one box and pulled out a random bound comic book, gasping and almost dropping it. She looked behind her as if she was worried her teacher was going to bust her for smoking in the bathroom or something and turned back to the pages.

"Whoa," she said under her breath and she flipped through the pages of what appeared to be pure sex with very little plot.

"I see you've found your preferred genre."

Penny screamed, the comic book flying in the air, and clutched her chest. "Jesus, Sheldon!" She gaped at him. "You scared the living shit out of me."

"I'm sorry," he stated in his matter-of-fact, casual way as he walked over and picked up the dropped comic book. He handed it back to her.

"No. No, just put it down. I was just looking." She turned away, her face burning red with being caught red handed. She was more embarrassed about that than about actually looking at it. She never said any of this was a preferred anything to her. It did, however, remind her of parts of the comic book series Sheldon introduced her to in his room.

Penny was only half listening to Sheldon as he began to explain what 'hentai' was to her and the sub-categories and genres and names and types and characters…

"Sheldon," she interrupted. "I know. I remember some of this stuff from Leonard."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. "I see." He tossed the comic book down. "I was not aware you knew about his collection."

"Just the cartoons."

Sheldon sighed in exasperation. "The _anime_."

"Yeah, the Anna May."

Sheldon rolled his eyes and turned to look at the books next to him. Penny continued perusing the selection before she came across a few comic books she recognized. She gasped lightly to herself, gathered them all up in her hands, and ran downstairs. She quickly purchased the lot and held the brown paper bag tightly against her chest.

She actually almost choked at the fact that she just spent well over a hundred dollars on what she just purchased but didn't care. The impulse buy would be worth it for sure.

"Is this all you have of this collection?" Penny asked with an air of conspiracy in her tone.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm surprised you found them all in one place in fact. Not much is organized in the attic." The man's voice was gravelly but casual.

"Can you order the others?" she whispered, looking quickly over her shoulder at the entrance to upstairs.

"I've tried. That's how I got those ten."

"Shit," she said under breath.

"Penny," she heard Sheldon call from the bottom of the stairs. "I wasn't done looking and we have another hour and half before we have to pick the others up."

"I'll be right there!" she called. "Can I take these up?" She indicated to her purchase and the old man smiled and nodded.

Following Sheldon up the stairs, she smiled to herself. She had been known to be a shop-a-holic in her day—hell, even _now_—but this was definitely in her top three of Awesome Finds!

Sheldon held four books in his hand and was contently looking at another box. It didn't appear as graphic as the one Penny found but it was adult nonetheless. Penny smiled and wondered if the others realized Sheldon was actually a bit more comfortable with sexuality than he let on (before they knew about him and Penny). She, of course, knew _very well_ he was…

Watching him, her excitement was taking over and she couldn't hold it in any longer. While the idea of waiting to give him what she purchased played in her head, it was the impulse of giving it to him right away that won over.

"Sheldon," she started in a flirty tone. "Darling…" She giggled as she strolled up to him. He looked over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I think I have something that might make you _really _feel better about the movie," she stated as she strolled over to him.

He gave her a quizzical look and accepted the bag she offered to him. Furrowing his eyebrows, he placed his selection down for the meantime and reached in to pull out about ten comic books.

Sheldon's face lit up in shock, registering what had been found and purchased.

"I know you have this one," Penny said, pointing to the first on the stack. "And you might have some already in here, but I know you said there was at least twenty and I just picked up what I saw and—"

Her rambling was cut off by Sheldon.

Or rather by his lips. He'd placed the pile down so fast and pulled her head towards his so swiftly; it literally took Penny's breath away. His kiss was passionate and sincere, almost desperate.

Penny gripped his forearms for support mostly, not wanting to pull away from the kiss despite the fact that she couldn't breathe.

Finally pulling back, Sheldon's eyes twinkled. "I must say, you're getting better and better at being my girlfriend." The way he smiled she knew he was placing a jovial spin on the statement.

She had found and purchased all the comic books by Sigmund Alfonso, the author of the comic books Sheldon got from overseas and gave her to read that one night in his bedroom. He only had six and she remembered him saying there was somewhere around twenty in all that he knew of.

"You forgive me?" she breathed out.

Sheldon contemplated his answered and shrugged a tiny bit, accompanied by a nod. "I suppose this is proper compensation."

"You bet your ass it is. It's—"

But Penny was cut off yet again. By Sheldon (yet again).

This time it was him gently pushing her away. He pushed her behind a stack of boxes in one of the musty corners. The smell would forever be embedded in her mind.

She yelped when she almost tripped over her own feet getting around the boxes. "What are you doing?"

Sheldon didn't respond as he glanced back one last time before turning to her with a smile on his face. It was a simple one and she'd received it before, many times in fact.

But there was something different about this one. It wasn't the way he smiled…it was whatever was in his eyes. The look was a positively…panty-dropping gaze. Penny swallowed and quivered a bit when Sheldon's large hands spanned her waistline.

"Sheldon, we're in a public place," she whispered a weak protest.

He shook his head. "Not that public," he whispered back, his lips inches from hers.

"But…" _Whoa. Yep. This place is definitely his comfort zone—his element. _Penny's thoughts were racing as she tried to understand the difference between the car in the middle of nowhere and this rinky-dink comic book store.

"Penny?"

"Yeah?"

His eyes flickered to her eyes and back to her mouth, as his nimble fingers undid her jeans.

His breath was warm against her neck as he said "thank you" in her ear, causing a very visible shiver to run through her body.

His hands glided up her back, under her shirt and down again as his lips crushed into hers. Penny had certainly had her share of public places and intimate affairs (she was even pissed at an old boyfriend for posting their escapades in his blog online) but this seemed so much more taboo than that. She was in a place she equated with nerdy virgins who played role playing games, flew kites, and made an unhealthy amount of references to science fiction as pure gold facts. She was here about to do something undoubtedly sexual. She was about to share in Sheldon's bending of his own rule (again, bent under his terms, not hers, just like she figured).

She moaned into his mouth when his hands grabbed a handful of her ass in a tight squeeze.

_Get's turned on by receiving comic book gifts. Check,_ Penny thought, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

Sheldon pulled back, trailing his fingers down her neck and considering something briefly.

"What?" Penny asked, trying to read it stoic expression.

Finally his eyes found hers again, his pupils huge. A small smile tugged at his lips, but didn't do much more than that.

Standing straighter, Sheldon tugged her closer to him. He moved some of her hair out of her eyes and just looked over her beautiful features in the dim light.

_Sheldon, you know better than to do this._

His thoughts floated in and out of his mind, but he was only vaguely aware of them.

_No, this is okay. Statically speaking, there is less than one percent chance anyone will come up. Including the owner._

His tongue danced with hers again, her hands searing a path down his body even through his clothes.

_Who are you, Dr. Cooper?_

His fingers laced through hers as he pushed her body back against the wall, pinning her hands on either side of her head.

_Or rather, _what_ are you, Dr. Cooper? Because a true gentleman wouldn't display this type of exhibition._

A mewling sound escaped Penny's lips when Sheldon grinded up against her, both still dressed, his mouth fastening itself to her neck. The sound made him push against her even more and she let her legs spread a bit to grant his actions more access. He was rock hard by now and practically growled at her physical response.

_Oh, I'm not a gentleman today…_

Penny bit her lip when her body practically crashed into the wall before her. The force of his turnaround of her was so fast, it made her heart jump. She tried pushing her body back up, her hands resting against the wall in front of her, but within seconds Sheldon's body loomed over hers.

_There is no gentleman in a man blinded by this kind of need…_

He smelled her hair and knew she sprayed perfume on it tonight, for their date. He grabbed a small handful of it and gently tugged it back, forcing her head to tilt.

_There is no going back from this type of behavior._

Her hands roamed his thighs as he stroked her body all over, his fingers gliding against the exposed skin of her stomach.

Sheldon closed his eyes and forced his thoughts back. The one thought that now remained, and screamed at him, was Penny. _Penny…_

_Her scent…_

She sighed when his hands slid her pants down.

_Her body…_

His lips met hers when she turned her head and met his lustful stare with a matching one.

_Her…everything…_

"Sheldon," she groaned, her hands pushing her face away from the wall. But he barely heard her as he pounded her, ravishing her neck with his mouth.

Her voice was muted by the situation. She panted and whimpered, her body pushing back against him as much as his aggressive movements would allow.

Penny barely registered anything after her climax, least of all the way her own pants were being pulled back up her body. Her eyes were still closed as warm hands refastened the jeans and soft lips kissed her cheek.

"My Penny, for the win," Sheldon whispered, then supplied a very mild version of his quirky laugh as he stepped back, allowing her to stand and stretch her body.

By the time she did turn around, Sheldon was already to his comic books again, the ones from the brown bag. He smiled at them brightly and said, "You will be read tonight, you lucky comic books, you."

With that same smile directed at her, he started walking down the stairs with his own selection.

Penny took a few minutes to collect herself, still shocked Sheldon had just fucked her in the comic book store after making a big deal about the car. She could deny it all she wanted, but her body was buzzing with satisfaction and contentment…and something else.

She fixed her appearance and checked herself out in her compact mirror before heading downstairs, avoiding the owner's eyes. Although, she suspected he knew what had just transpired. She opened the door and let the cool night air kiss her hot skin and Sheldon followed her.

Walking to the car, Penny checked her watch.

"So, Dr. Cooper. I'm all forgiven then?" She felt like she already knew the answer, but had to ask again.

Sheldon looked up from his comics. "Oh, by far." They both hopped into the car. "And you're lucky." He fastened his seatbelt. "I'm fairly certain without this," he indicated to the books she bought, "payback would have been even harder."

"Harder than what you just did?" she mumbled, chuckling at her own crude commentary and not expecting Sheldon to pick up on it. As the car rumbled to a start, she continued to giggle to herself, looking over at a serious faced Sheldon.

"Yes."

Penny blinked at his response, her mouth opening to say something with only a small choke coming out.

Sheldon casually opened up one of his "new" comic books and perused the pictures, knowing reading wouldn't be done till later because of the dark.

But Penny didn't miss it and Sheldon didn't hide it—the smirk on his lips was real. Real and with a very…very clear message.

"I think I've created a monster," Penny murmured to herself as she drove off.

"Some of the best comic book heroes are considered monsters," Sheldon causally sighed out.

"And some of the best villains hold PhDs," Penny stated in return, recalling a conversation she had with Sheldon when he recited a number of villains with "advanced degrees."

"Yes, they do." Sheldon put his book back in the bag and folded his hands over it.

"So, which one are you? A hero or a villain?" Penny teased, driving down the street.

Sheldon smiled and looked out the window, then back at her. "I think you know the answer to that."

"Sometimes I don't think I do, Sheldon."

"The hero. Of course."

"The first with an advanced degree," Penny teased, smiling at her own wittiness.

Sheldon considered this, then furrows his eyebrows and looks at her. "Not so. In this series," he started, indicating to the bag on his lap, "the hero has a doctorate in literature while the villain is an entrepreneur."

"Ah, yes, but since the story is written in the villain's point of view, he kind of becomes the hero in the reader's eyes…so the hero, a PhD holder, is then turned into the villain…" Penny was pleased with her argument and it appeared that Sheldon was as well.

They rolled up to the theater parking lot with about twenty more minutes to go until their friends were due out.

She parked the car, turned off the engine, and looked at Sheldon. "Well?"

Sheldon blinked at her, then smiled and nodded. "I told you hanging out with me more would make you smarter."

She rolled her eyes and suppressed a laugh. "You make arrogance look so cute," she thought aloud. A year ago (hell, a few months ago) his arrogance would have caused her the urge to slap him. Tonight was different.

They both flipped through the newest addition to Sheldon's comic book collection as they waited for Leonard and Priya (and the others) to come out. When they finally did, all shuffling to their own cars and Leonard finding Penny and Sheldon, Penny swapped seats with Leonard. She sat in the back with Priya and chatted about what they had done while they were separated (minus the sex, of course). Leonard knew not to divulge too many details and seemingly told Priya the same since she was very tight lipped when Penny asked how the movie was.

Sheldon showed Leonard what Penny had bought him, and a fleeting look of envy spread across Leonard's face. He let it go almost as immediately as it came, mostly because he didn't want to start another argument. They would get over their fight from last night. They were best friends—they'd be talking again normally in no time, but it still wasn't worth the risk.

Especially since the envy was not for the collection he held up, but because the woman he so desperately wanted to have accept him in this measure for so long was buying his best friend a rare series that they bonded over. He glanced back at Priya with a forced smile, wondering if she would ever do the same.

Priya cocked her head to the side and mouthed, "Are you okay?"

Leonard backed out and started down to the exit. "Yeah," he murmured. At a red light he turned back to her with a more genuine smile, and she returned it. They'd made up even more before the movie officially started, Leonard promising her many sweet things that seemed to win her over.

He looked at Sheldon again and felt no tense vibe coming from him. He looked at Penny in the rear view mirror and saw that she was gazing out the window.

"Leonard, it's green," Priya said from the backseat.

Snapping out of his reverie, Leonard took off down the road.

"Thanks, Priya," he said.

"Thanks for letting us take your car," Penny stated, almost absent mindedly. Her mind was obviously somewhere else.

"Oh, uh. You're welcome. Sorry about the whole movie theater thing."

"Oh, don't worry," Sheldon responded, gazing at his comic book through the weak light of whatever lights glowed from outside. "I don't care about a movie I can see tomorrow. I was with my girlfriend."

He didn't look back at Penny or up at Leonard or anything. He just flipped the page, his facial features as calm as if he had stated a basic scientific statement.

Penny closed her eyes, smiling broadly to herself as she turned to the window. Her eyes opened up with her heart undeniably swelling.

"Well…" Leonard said. "That's personal progress." His statement was more to himself than to Sheldon.

_It's more than that_, Penny thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the apartment, Leonard and Priya stepped into 4A and when Sheldon turned to say goodnight to Penny, she pulled him down for a kiss. He stumbled a bit before catching his guard. He was barely able to return the kiss before Penny pulled back.

"Great first date, darling," she purred, pushing away from him and walking over to her door.

Sheldon smiled and nodded, turning his back to her to walk into his place.

About five minutes after Penny was in her apartment, she heard a series of lovely familiar knocks at the door.

Opening it up, Sheldon held up the entire collection of Sigmund Alfonso's series that he now possessed. "I thought we might both enjoy reading this tonight."

Yanking him in by the collar, Penny said, "Yep."

Sheldon opened his mouth to say something but she took the stack of comic books from his hands, placed them on the coffee table, and grabbed Sheldon's hand. As she walked to the bedroom, she looked over her shoulder and said, "It'll be perfect after-sex reading."

With one last glance behind him at the abandoned books, Sheldon turned to her and nodded in agreement, smiling with a bit of resignation rather than excitement.

As the door closed, Penny's voice could be heard saying, "But you're still the hero…"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hope the wait was worth it. I have some more to tell because there is more to tell. **

**BTW: Yes, the toilet paper incident was an idea from a Seinfeld episode I was told about. :) **


End file.
